Le calice de Severus
by Crapounette
Summary: Préquelle de "Alors c'en est un ou pas ?" Eté 97. Voldemort est vaincu et Severus devenu un vampire sauve Harry après la Bataille, ensuite des griffes de Vernon. Harry veut aider le vampire qui manque de poches de sang et ne veut pas de calice... HP/SS Ceci est la version censurée de la fic. Les scènes MA ont toutes été retirées conformément à la règlementation du site.
1. Rencontre avec un vampire

**Résumé complet** : **Préquelle de « Alors c'en est un ou pas ? ».** Pâques 1997. Harry tue Lord Voldemort et est récupéré blessé par Severus Rogue. Mais le sang énerve Severus qui lèche les blessures du jeune homme pour les cicatriser. Harry comprend que son professeur est un vampire. Gravement blessé par l'Oncle Vernon dès son retour à Privet Drive, Harry est sauvé par Severus. Attiré par les phéromones du vampire, Harry le poursuit de ses assiduités malgré les réticences de Severus à prendre un calice. Mais quand les poches de sang viennent à manquer, Harry doit convaincre le vampire de le laisser l'aider à son tour.

**WARNING** : SNARRY avec SLASH. Vampire!Severus, Calice!Harry. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas !

**Disclaimer habituel** : Je ne suis pas JKR. Je pense que c'est très clair. Sinon Severus serait en vie et Harry surtout pas avec Ginny.

**Bêta** : Forêt Interdite

**Note de l'auteur** : Ceci est la version censurée de la fic. Les scènes MA ont été retirées conformément à la réglementation du site.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures et le champ de bataille résonnait à présent des cris des blessés et des râles des agonisants. L'herbe verte des prairies de Poudlard était rouge du sang des combattants. Partout, des corps étendus attendaient les Médicomages qui circulaient avec des brancards, leurs robes vertes aux armes de Sainte-Mangouste, tachées de boue et de sang.

Les combats avaient été âpres et avaient duré des heures. Les vagues des assaillants semblants ne jamais se tarir, avaient effondré les défenses hâtivement dressées par les Aurors et l'Ordre du Phénix. Et puis, il était apparu dans toute sa splendeur, avec ses presque dix-sept ans, la peur et la détermination dans les yeux, et le courage insensé des Gryffondors. Harry Potter avait affronté le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui, l'élève que Severus Rogue qualifiait de médiocre, avec son mépris habituel. Harry avait tremblé, pâlit, il avait été terrifié par cet homme qui n'en était plus vraiment un, avec son visage de serpent et ses yeux rouge sang. Il avait essuyé les moqueries des Mangemorts et de leur maître, il avait crié lorsque le _Doloris_ l'avait atteint et fait se tordre dans la poussière. Mais alors que les silhouettes encapuchonnées et masquées riaient encore de sa douleur, de sa faiblesse et de ses cris, il s'était relevé et n'avait pas attendu que Lord Voldemort, qui à cet instant se pavanait sûr de sa victoire, se reprenne et lui envoie un maléfice mortel. Harry l'avait pris de court et c'était lui qui le premier, avait envoyé _l'Avada Kedavra_ fatal au monstre qui terrorisait le Monde Magique. Voldemort n'avait rien vu venir et rien compris. Il était mort avant même de toucher le sol, dès que le rayon vert échappé de la baguette en bois de houx d'Harry l'avait atteint.

Bellatrix Lestrange avait poussé un cri et avait envoyé, sûrement sans réfléchir, un maléfice que le jeune Gryffondor ne connaissait pas et qui l'avait laissé baignant dans son sang, le corps déchiré, tout près du Mage Noir. Un Auror avait envoyé l'impardonnable létal à la Mangemort et Harry avait eu juste le temps de voir une silhouette noire se jeter sur lui, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Severus Rogue avait vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres tomber au moment où l'éclair vert l'avait atteint il avait presque poussé un cri de joie qui s'était pourtant étranglé dans sa gorge, en voyant Bellatrix jeter un sort à Harry. Comme au ralenti, il avait vu le garçon tressaillir sous l'impact, le sang gicler des blessures et le corps frêle du Sauveur tomber en arrière comme disloqué. Baguette au poing, il s'était élancé vers lui en courant, sautant même par-dessus les corps inertes entassés sur le sol. Rogue s'était laissé tomber à terre, devant le corps sanglant. Il avait machinalement ramassé les lunettes brisées, avait saisi dans ses bras le corps mou comme une poupée de chiffon et l'avait emporté avec lui, loin de la bataille, au bord du Lac Noir. Dans l'affolement général, personne n'avait songé à l'en empêcher.

C'était son instinct qui l'avait guidé, il avait senti qu'il devait l'éloigner, que personne ne devait le toucher à part lui.

L'odeur l'enivrait, l'odeur du sang…

Le sang d'Harry Potter.

Exclusivement.

Celui qui jonchait le champ de bataille l'énervait, le rendait fou de rage et faisait ressortir ses pires instincts de tueur, mais celui d'Harry était du pur nectar.

Le vampire à l'intérieur de Severus Rogue se calmait à présent, il avait ce qu'il voulait. Il avait le sang d'Harry Potter. Le Maître des Potions, d'instinct, s'était mis à lécher les plaies du jeune homme pour les cicatriser. Il en profitait pour laper le sang qui coulait sur la peau pâle du corps mal nourri. Un habile _Devestio_ avait laissé le champ libre au vampire et il voyait à la lueur de la pleine lune que sa salive agissait et que les plaies se refermaient en quelques secondes.

Cela ne faisait que trois semaines que Severus était un vampire, le dernier cadeau du Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'il avait appris la véritable allégeance de son espion Mangemort, quelques mois auparavant. Le ténébreux professeur s'était retrouvé enfermé dans l'un des cachots du Manoir Malefoy avec un vampire en proie à une soif de sang, une vengeance de Voldemort bien mijotée. Il avait cru sa dernière heure venue, mais le vampire n'était pas un tueur et ne souhaitait que boire de tout son soûl. Lorsque repus, il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait, il s'était empressé de transformer sa victime en vampire afin de lui sauver la vie.

Curieuse idée en vérité, que de transformer quelqu'un en mort-vivant afin de lui sauver la vie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'était pas attendu à cette surprise, il avait cru que Severus aurait plutôt été vidé de son sang que transformé. Il n'avait pas mis plus de quelques secondes pour comprendre quels avantages il pourrait tirer de la situation. Lord Voldemort avait alors renvoyé Severus à Poudlard, un renard dans un poulailler, comme il s'était amusé à dire, espérant que le nouveau vampire tue son mentor, des professeurs ou pire… des élèves et surtout Harry Potter.

Mais Severus n'avait rien caché à Albus Dumbledore. Il s'était effondré en pleurs dans le bureau directorial pour la première fois de sa vie, et il avait tout raconté, devant une Minerva épouvantée, expliquant qu'il était devenu le monstre que les élèves pensaient qu'il était depuis plus de vingt ans, à cause d'un méchant ragot de Sirius Black. Albus Dumbledore l'avait consolé et soigné, comme toujours. Et puis avec l'aide d'un cousin du mari moldu de Mrs Figg qui par chance travaillait à la Banque du Sang de Grande Bretagne, le Directeur avait fourni à Severus des poches de sang normalement destinées aux transfusions. Poppy Pomfresh avait été très intriguée par ces curieuses poches souples, elle n'en avait jamais vu, les sorciers ne pratiquant pas de transfusions sanguines.

Severus Rogue se nourrissait donc de ces fameuses poches. Il avait bien essayé le sang d'animaux acheté dans un abattoir, mais il l'avait vomi aussitôt après avoir eu du mal à l'avaler, tant le goût lui avait semblé atroce. C'est là que le passage au sang humain avait été envisagé, mais le nouveau vampire, rejetant sa condition, s'était expressément refusé à chasser. Albus Dumbledore n'avait eu que la solution du sang pour transfusion.

Ces poches apaisaient la soif de sang de Severus, bien que leur goût, variant selon les donneurs, ne fût pas toujours fameux. Il ne buvait que le strict nécessaire afin de faire durer les poches le plus longtemps possible car il était difficile de s'en procurer. Son caractère s'en ressentait, et le Maître des cachots était devenu encore plus irritable qu'auparavant.

Il avait, bien entendu, réalisé une potion qui lui permettait de pouvoir aller au soleil, la lumière du jour ne le gênant pas lorsqu'elle n'était pas trop forte. Le cauchemar des Gryffondors ne l'utilisait quasiment pas, préférant comme auparavant, se cloîtrer dans la pénombre de ses cachots.

Severus avait lu et relu tous les livres sur les vampires qu'il avait pu trouver à la bibliothèque de Poudlard y compris dans la Réserve. Personne ne lui ayant expliqué ses nouveaux pouvoirs, il en était réduit à les chercher et les essayer tout seul, ce qui était extrêmement frustrant. Il savait qu'il mettrait des années très certainement, avant de tout comprendre et de tout maîtriser.

La plus grosse surprise que le professeur de potions avait eue, c'était lorsqu'il s'était approché un jour un peu trop près d'Harry Potter afin de vérifier le contenu de son chaudron. Il avait tout perçu comme au ralenti, il avait senti l'odeur du sang frais, vu la palpitation de la veine tentatrice sur le cou du jeune homme qui n'avait pas bien fermé sa chemise et dont la cravate pendait mollement. Le vampire, effrayé de sa réaction, s'était empressé de retourner derrière son bureau, et n'avait plus ouvert la bouche, de peur qu'un élève ne remarque ses canines qu'il n'arrivait pas encore bien à rétracter à volonté.

Harry Potter était le seul être vivant dans toute l'école qui provoquait un tel émoi chez le nouveau vampire. Le livre « _Frères de sang : ma vie chez les vampires d'Eldred Worpel »_ qu'Albus avait offert au Maître des Potions, disait très clairement que cette attraction était due au fait que le sang de ce sorcier était absolument l'idéal pour le vampire. Cette harmonie était très recherchée par les vampires qui s'empressaient en général de prendre le sorcier en question pour calice, utilisant leur pouvoir de séduction vampirique pour convaincre les plus récalcitrants.

Severus Rogue n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être ce fameux pouvoir de séduction vampirique. Il était fermement persuadé que n'ayant jamais eu une once de séduction en lui de son vivant, ce n'était pas en étant mort qu'il allait en avoir. Ce chapitre, qui l'expliquait en détail, avait donc été purement sauté, dans la lecture de l'ouvrage.

* * *

La Chauve-souris des cachots se trouvait donc là, au bord du Lac Noir, un endroit qu'il avait toujours aimé dans sa jeunesse, le corps nu d'Harry Potter était contre lui et il était en train de s'éclater bêtement à lécher le sang qui coulait de ses blessures comme s'il s'agissait d'une sucette au sang de chez Honeydukes. Ses canines étaient sorties et pourtant il n'avait aucune intention de mordre Harry. Il ne savait d'ailleurs même pas comment le faire vraiment. S'il avait été en proie à une soif de sang, peut-être que l'instinct du vampire aurait pris le pas sur l'éducation du sorcier et qu'il aurait déchiré la jugulaire de sa proie, voire même toute sa gorge, sans faire de détail.

Severus reprit suffisamment ses esprits pour fouiller dans la poche de sa robe et en sortir une potion de régénération sanguine. Il l'ouvrit et fit glisser le contenu de la petite fiole de cristal, dans la bouche entrouverte du Vainqueur du Mage Noir. Harry, à demi-conscient, l'avala machinalement et se laissa retomber dans l'herbe, soutenu par les bras puissants du vampire. La créature magique reprit sa dégustation et continua de lécher les blessures d'Harry.

Les effets conjugués de la potion de régénération sanguine et de la salive de Severus firent des miracles sur le jeune Gryffondor et il reprit tout doucement conscience. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, il essaya de se souvenir des derniers événements, de comprendre où il se trouvait et pourquoi il ne sentait plus de vêtements sur lui, et surtout pourquoi une langue douce caressait son corps, retirant au passage toute la douleur qu'il ressentait à cet endroit précis. Dans sa torpeur, il sentait des mains froides le toucher, des cheveux longs caresser sa peau et cette langue terrible qui apaisait ses blessures. Il poussa un soupir de béatitude qu'entendit le vampire qui remonta pour examiner le visage du jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés et collés sur son front par la sueur.

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux, conscient que quelqu'un le tenait dans ses bras et c'était une sensation très agréable. Il eut un sursaut en voyant le visage de son professeur de potions qui le regardait étrangement.

— Pro… Professeur Rogue, fit-il d'une voix rauque, que faites-vous ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le Maître des cachots ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder le visage du garçon, les narines palpitantes, comme s'il sentait une odeur précise. Malgré l'absence de ses lunettes, Harry vit rapidement des yeux complètement noirs comme les yeux des extra-terrestres dans les bandes dessinées de son cousin Dudley, car le visage du professeur était vraiment très près du sien. Harry baissa les yeux et vit alors les deux canines pointues qui dépassaient de la bouche entr'ouverte du monstre des cachots.

— Un… vampire ? paniqua-t-il, vous êtes un vampire ? Par Merlin… non…

Harry se raidit alors dans les bras qui le soutenaient, complètement paniqué à la pensée de se faire mordre et vider de son sang. Le vampire ne répondait toujours pas aux questions du Gryffondor. Il se contenta d'approcher encore son visage et donna un coup de langue sur la mâchoire d'Harry, qui approcha sa main sanglante pour essayer de le repousser. Aussitôt, à la vitesse de l'éclair, ses doigts furent saisis par une main froide qui les approcha de sa bouche et commença à les lécher soigneusement un par un.

Intrigué, Harry le laissa faire. Severus Rogue ne répondait pas à ses questions et ne semblait pas menaçant pour autant. Harry tenta de se souvenir des cours que Remus Lupin leur avait donné sur les vampires, quatre ans auparavant, mais impossible d'aligner correctement deux pensées à suivre.

— Mon sang… je saigne… c'est ça qui vous a attiré… Vous m'entendez, Professeur ? Vous me comprenez ou bien il n'y a plus que le vampire, là ?

Harry savait que la créature prenait le pas sur le sorcier. C'était ainsi que Lunard fonctionnait, prenant le pas sur Remus Lupin à chaque pleine lune. Remus restait à la surface et pouvait contrôler Lunard seulement lorsqu'il avait pris sa potion Tue-loup. Une petite brise se leva et Harry frissonna. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il était complètement nu, ce qu'il avait occulté précédemment. Il sursauta et rougit, essayant d'échapper aux bras du vampire qui le tenait.

— Je suis… TOUT NU ? Pourquoi vous m'avez déshabillé ? gronda-t-il en colère.

Les yeux du vampire se fermèrent et lorsqu'il les ouvrit deux secondes plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau normaux, des yeux noirs sur les globes oculaires blancs de l'humain standard. Les canines se rétractèrent aussi.

— Po… Potter ? fit Severus Rogue, surpris. Mais…

— Ah ! Ça y est ? Vous avez repris vos esprits ? Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi je suis à poil, par exemple ?

— Vous êtes… ?

Severus reposa Harry qu'il tenait toujours, dans l'herbe fraîche. Il jeta un coup d'œil horrifié sur le corps nu.

— Je… Je vous ai fait quelque chose ? paniqua-t-il. Je vous ai mordu ?

— Non, répondit Harry agressivement, vous m'avez juste foutu à poil et léché de haut en bas ! Original, pour un vampire !

— Je vous ai…

Le Maître des cachots, atterré, cacha son visage dans ses mains et sembla sangloter. Harry surpris, se redressa et regarda son professeur de potions.

— Heuuu… Professeur Rogue, si vous m'expliquiez ce qui se passe ? Et je voudrais bien mes vêtements et ma baguette.

Severus Rogue, livide, les lèvres pincées et les yeux noyés de larmes qui ne coulaient pas, hocha juste la tête et d'un coup de baguette rendit à Harry ses vêtements. Le jeune fit la grimace en voyant leur état, ils étaient froids, déchirés et remplis de sang. D'une main tremblante, le vampire lui tendit ses lunettes qu'un _Oculus Reparo_ venait de remettre à peu près à neuf. Une fois ses lunettes sur son nez, Harry vit que sa baguette n'était qu'à quelques mètres, elle avait du voler lorsque le _Devestio_ avait retiré ses vêtements.

— Vous avez vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Monsieur Potter.

— Vrai ? J'ai réussi ? Merlin ! Je me souviens de le voir s'écrouler et puis… plus rien. Si… une grande douleur, partout. Mais je ne comprends pas, je n'ai plus mal… fit Harry en se tâtant par-dessus ses vêtements ruinés. C'est pour ça que vous m'avez déshabillé ? Pour me soigner ?

— Je ne sais pas, Monsieur Potter. Je ne me souviens pas de tout. Je ne contrôle pas du tout ma partie vampire.

— Comment est-ce possible ? s'étonna Harry en tentant de se lever.

Plus rapide, Severus se leva souplement et tendit la main au Gryffondor pour l'aider à se lever. Après une seconde d'étonnement, Harry prit la main tendue et se leva. Il marcha jusqu'à sa baguette, se pencha pour la prendre et se retourna.

— Je ne suis un vampire que depuis trois semaines, avoua la terreur des cachots dans un murmure. C'est une punition du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour ma trahison. Je devais mourir, pas être transformé. J'ai été relâché à l'entrée de Poudlard aussitôt, ce qui fait que je ne connais rien aux vampires. Enfin, rien de leur comportement, ni de leurs pouvoirs. Je ne sais même pas mordre une personne. Normalement, un vampire qui engendre un autre vampire l'éduque pour qu'il puisse se débrouiller seul. Je n'ai pas reçu cette facilité.

— Par Merlin, quelle horreur, fit Harry, figé. Comment faites-vous, Professeur ?

— Je bois des poches de sang qu'Albus arrive à avoir à la Banque du Sang moldue, mais pas beaucoup…

— Alors vous n'êtes jamais rassasié, soupira Harry. C'est peut-être pour ça que vous ne contrôlez pas le vampire en vous. Vous avez déjà fait du mal à quelqu'un ?

— Je ne crois pas, dit Severus les épaules basses en se dirigeant vers le château. Pour éviter les problèmes, je ne sors plus des cachots.

Harry se mit à suivre machinalement Severus, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait vu au moment où il avait repris conscience.

— Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai senti qu'on me léchait, comme… comme un petit chien qui lèche la main qu'on lui tend, vous voyez ? Mais, c'était partout sur le corps, là où j'avais mal. Et ça me faisait du bien, je n'avais plus mal aussitôt. Je crois que vous étiez en train de guérir mes blessures, Professeur.

— J'ai le souvenir de vous voir tomber et de voir du sang gicler partout de votre corps. Le vampire en moi a dû sentir le sang et il a pris le contrôle.

— Vous avez léché le sang sur mes doigts et mes mains, comme une sucette. Vous sembliez fasciné et pas du tout agressif. J'avoue que je ne comprends pas.

Severus soupira, il repensait au livre qu'Albus lui avait offert, et à ce passage sur cette catégorie de sang si délectable pour certains vampires.

— Je crois que j'en ai une petite idée. Le sang en général, comme sur le champ de bataille ce soir, me rend fou. Je sens le vampire en moi qui devient agressif, je l'ai nettement senti tout à l'heure. Mais votre sang agit différemment sur moi. Je l'apprécie plus que les autres. Dans la classe, il m'a tenté plus d'une fois, vous êtes le seul de toute l'école dont le sang me fasse cet effet…

— Apaisant ?

— Je crois qu'on peut dire ça.

— Qui connaît votre condition ?

— Albus, Minerva et Poppy. Et vous maintenant.

— Je ne dirai rien. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, le vampire en vous, m'a sauvé.

— Monsieur Potter… Je suis dangereux. Je suis une Créature des Ténèbres. Je n'ai même plus le droit d'être ici, théoriquement.

— Remus a bien enseigné ici, pourquoi pas vous ?

— Potter ! Lupin avait la potion Tue-loup ! Et vous vous souvenez du jour où il l'a oubliée ? Nous avons failli nous faire dévorer.

— C'est vrai. Vous n'avez pas une potion dans le même style ?

— Non. Il n'y a rien. Juste une potion pour supporter le soleil, c'est tout. Et il faudrait des années de recherche pour en créer une. Il semblerait que personne n'ait encore réussi.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le château désert dont les portes étaient grandes ouvertes. On était au début des vacances de Pâques et les élèves étaient tous rentrés chez eux. Harry était le seul à être resté dans le château, ce que savait Voldemort. Pettigrow, le sale rat, s'était encore introduit dans l'école pour fouiner et découvrir ce petit détail qu'il avait transmis à son maître.

— Je crois que je vais monter à la tour de Gryffondor, prendre une bonne douche et dormir.

Harry se retourna vers le pâle professeur de potions qui semblait triste et perturbé.

— Vous allez dans vos cachots ?

— Oui.

— Si vous vous ennuyez tout seul, venez boire une bièraubeurre avec moi. Vous buvez encore des trucs comme ça au moins ? Sinon, si vous avez besoin de sang, je peux vous en donner un peu. Je vous dois bien ça.

— Merci, Monsieur Potter, mais vous ne me devez rien.

— Pas à vous, en effet, sauf pour la potion que vous m'avez fait boire, je me souviens que vous m'avez donné un truc à avaler. Je pensais à votre autre moitié, le vampire. Comment il s'appelle ?

— Comment ça ?

— Vous ne lui avez pas donné un nom ? Lunard c'est le loup en Remus, vous devriez lui donner une identité, une façon comme une autre d'accepter ce nouveau côté.

— Je n'en veux pas. J'aurais dû mourir ce jour-là.

— Et vous n'auriez pas pu me sauver. Vous m'avez sauvé tellement de fois. Mais vous êtes libre maintenant, la Marque des Ténèbres ne vous brûlera plus jamais.

— Non, Monsieur Potter, je ne serai jamais libre. J'ai une autre malédiction maintenant.

Harry pinça les lèvres et ne répondit pas. Il resta dans le Grand Hall à regarder Severus Rogue s'éloigner dans son habituelle envolée de cape qui le faisait ressembler à une chauve-souris. L'homme se dirigea vers les cachots et disparut derrière un pan de mur.

Comme promis, Harry ne révéla rien de la nouvelle condition du Maître des cachots. Lorsque Dumbledore essaya d'en parler avec lui, il fit comprendre au vieux Directeur qu'il était au courant, que Severus lui avait raconté et que ce n'était pas la peine d'avoir cette conversation. Mais le vieil homme lui donna d'autres détails, il lui expliqua les difficultés que rencontrait Severus, son dégoût de devoir boire du sang et son rejet de sa condition.

— Tu comprends, Harry, le Professeur Rogue va s'affaiblir à la longue et je crains qu'il ne survive pas plus de quelques mois, ou que pris d'une rage de sang, il commette un acte terrible et soit abattu par la commission des créatures dangereuses. J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir le garder à Poudlard l'an prochain, s'il ne fait pas un effort.

— Je crois qu'il est malheureux et qu'il ne veut plus vivre, Professeur Dumbledore, avait simplement dit Harry, au vieil homme inquiet, juste avant de quitter la pièce.

Une fois les inévitables remerciements, obsèques et autres cérémonies officielles du Ministère de la Magie terminés, Harry essaya de profiter des tous derniers jours de vacances avant le troisième trimestre. Il fit quelques parties d'échecs avec la terreur des cachots et vida avec lui quelques bouteilles de bièraubeurre. En quittant les quartiers de Severus Rogue, il proposait systématiquement plus ou moins la même chose au sombre et triste professeur :

— N'oubliez pas, si vous avez besoin de sang, je suis là. Je vous en donnerai. Ne jeûnez pas ! Je sais que c'est douloureux pour un vampire.

Et comme à chaque fois, l'occupant des cachots hochait la tête en disant qu'il n'avait besoin de rien.

Les cours reprirent, et les jours s'écoulèrent lentement. Harry passait autant de temps qu'Hermione à la bibliothèque mais il le faisait caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, la nuit, lorsque tout le monde dormait dans le château. Il lut tous les livres qu'il trouva sur les vampires y compris comme Severus, ceux de la Réserve. Il s'en fit expédier du Square Grimmaurd par Remus, prétextant un exposé à faire en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Un des ouvrages donnés par Remus, recommandait un livre d'un auteur anonyme, dont le titre était « _Le calice ou je vis avec un_ _vampire_ ». Harry se précipita à la volière pour commander le livre par hibou chez Fleury et Bott. Il le reçut deux jours plus tard, et réussit à n'ouvrir son colis qu'une fois seul, malgré les regards inquisiteurs de Ron et d'Hermione qui voulaient à tout prix savoir ce qu'il avait commandé. Harry passa presque tout le week-end dans son lit, la couverture de son livre métamorphosée en livre moldu bien barbant pour un sorcier : « _Windows 95 pour les nuls_ » qu'il avait aperçu sur le bureau de Dudley l'an dernier, en faisant le ménage dans sa chambre.

Harry apprit ainsi tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les calices. D'après l'auteur, très discret puisqu'il n'avait laissé aucun indice sur son identité, le calice idéal était très difficile à trouver pour un vampire. Il avait un sang particulier qui l'attirait, le calmait et s'il s'abreuvait, le nourrissait plus que tous les autres sangs qu'on pourrait lui proposer. En outre, un vampire qui avait goûté une fois de ce sang ou même l'avait juste senti pour certains, ne pouvait plus en supporter un autre. Le vampire s'acharnait donc à séduire son calice potentiel, le plus souvent grâce à son pouvoir de séduction vampirique, histoire de préserver sa survie, d'avoir le garde-manger idéal et le partenaire sexuel le plus adéquat.

Sans le savoir, Harry venait d'accéder aux même informations que Severus avait lui trouvées, dans le livre qu'Albus lui avait offert.

Cette histoire de partenaire sexuel était très intrigante et Harry avait voulu en savoir plus, il avait donc cherché le chapitre en question et ce qu'il avait découvert l'avait fait rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et avait envoyé une bonne partie de son sang irriguer une certaine région de son anatomie.

D'après le livre, les vampires étaient des créatures extrêmement sensuelles et même carrément des obsédés sexuels, et les morsures étaient systématiquement suivies, précédées ou même accompagnées de relations sexuelles ou de jeux érotiques poussés.

_° Par la barbe de Merlin, moi qui ai proposé à Rogue de boire, s'il avait besoin ! C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il ne veut pas ! °_

Les morsures n'étaient évidemment pas douloureuses pour le calice y compris pour les donneurs volontaires ponctuels, le vampire pouvant injecter en mordant, une petite quantité d'un anesthésiant local qu'il secrétait. Harry apprit également que la quantité astronomique de phéromones que dégageait un vampire lorsqu'il mordait était le plus souvent suffisante pour expédier son partenaire au 7ème ciel. Bien évidemment, cette production de phéromones pouvait être volontairement coupée par le vampire dans les cas où la mort douloureuse de la proie était recherchée.

Harry frissonna à cette lecture.

_° Bordel, si ça se trouve c'est dans cette condition qu'il a été mordu et vidé de son sang. L'autre type, s'il avait soif, il n'a pas dû prendre de gants. Je comprends que tout ça lui fasse peur, par Merlin, le pauvre. Ça a dû être terrible. °_

Le Gryffondor serra les poings en repensant au monstre à la face de serpent qu'il avait envoyé _ad_ _patres_ et se dit que s'il n'avait pas été mort depuis un mois déjà, il l'aurait volontiers fait souffrir avant de l'avada kedavratiser.

En descendant ce midi-là, déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, Harry croisa justement Severus Rogue qui venait de ses cachots. Sa robe noire flottait sur lui car il avait maigri, son teint n'était même plus cireux mais carrément livide, avec un pli amer qui partait de chaque côté de sa bouche. Ses cheveux gras pendouillaient sur son grand nez alors qu'il baissait la tête, et lorsque sa partie vampire sentit l'odeur d'Harry dans le Grand Hall et qu'il releva les yeux, Harry vit un regard d'une tristesse et d'une douleur extrême qui lui firent mal au ventre. Severus Rogue baissa le nez et poursuivit son chemin sans rien dire, vers l'antichambre menant à la Grande Salle.

_°Il est dans un état déplorable ! Et je suis apparemment le donneur de sang idéal pour lui. Comment faire ? Je ne peux pas le laisser dans cet état ! Merde ! Il m'a sauvé la vie des tas de fois !°_

Harry resta planté un moment dans le hall, il regarda la silhouette noire et à présent voûtée qui refermait la porte de l'antichambre derrière elle. Il venait de prendre sa décision. Il allait sauver Severus Rogue, malgré lui s'il le fallait. Il ne le laisserait pas mourir, pas encore une autre victime de Voldemort.

À la table des Gryffondors, certains des élèves avaient remarqué la dégradation de l'état de santé de Severus Rogue qui d'ailleurs ne mangeait quasiment plus rien. Harry entendit deux élèves de 7ème année, Katie Bell et Cormac McLaggen pouffer de rire et déclarer que Vous-Savez-Qui devait lui manquer. Le Sauveur leva les yeux vers le plafond magique qui arborait un beau ciel bleu, et comme Ron, Hermione et les autres 6ème année s'y mettait aussi, il les coupa dans leur élan :

— Vous n'avez jamais pensé qu'il pouvait avoir reçu un très mauvais sort pendant la Bataille et être gravement malade ou blessé ?

— Harry ? fit la petite voix d'Hermione. Tu sais quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a le Professeur Rogue ?

— Oui, je le sais. Il va très mal. Voldemort lui a fait quelque chose avant la Bataille.

— C'est grave, mec ? demanda Ron entre deux bouchées.

— Oui, très grave. Et je vais être clair. Ce mec est un héros, il m'a sauvé pendant la Bataille, alors je vous interdis de dire une seule chose à son sujet. Il est comme il est en cours, c'est un salaud, on le sait tous et rien ne changera ça. Mais ce type est la loyauté et le courage incarnés. C'est compris ?

Les nez baissèrent dans les assiettes et les sujets de discussion changèrent. Personne n'osa plus parler en mal de Severus Rogue à la table des Gryffondors.

Trois autres jours passèrent, Hermione révisait encore pour les examens de fin d'année, qui n'étaient même pas importants, juste des contrôles de niveau. Harry soupira en pensant à ce que ça allait donner l'année suivante avec les ASPIC, si elle était déjà hystérique un an avant. Il marchait tranquillement dans le couloir du premier étage et se dirigeait vers la gargouille ailée. Le Professeur Dumbledore voulait lui parler de ses arrangements pour les prochaines vacances d'été et donc il lui avait demandé de venir prendre le thé avec lui et Minerva McGonagall. Le Gryffondor, perdu dans ses pensées, donna distraitement le mot de passe à la statue. Cette fois-ci, c'était « gnomes au poivre » et il se laissa emporter par l'escalier à vis. Arrivé devant la porte, il entendit des cris étouffés et des bruits de chaises renversées. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche aussitôt et la pointa sur la porte.

— _ALOHOMORA_ !

La porte s'ouvrit dans une sorte de fracas. Harry n'avait même pas fait attention qu'il avait donné un coup de pied dedans au moment où elle se déverrouillait, histoire qu'elle s'ouvre encore plus vite. Le jeune homme vit Albus Dumbledore, la baguette à la main qui menaçait Severus Rogue tandis que Minerva McGonagall se relevait lentement, près d'un fauteuil renversé.

— HARRY ! cria le Directeur. Ne reste pas là, Severus a perdu le contrôle. Il est en soif de sang !

Au lieu de fuir, Harry approcha rapidement et vit les yeux rouges et les canines du vampire qui semblait lutter contre quelque chose en lui, et respirait fort.

— Professeur Dumbledore, fit Harry d'une voix volontairement basse et tranquille. Vous allez quitter cette pièce avec le Professeur McGonagall. Allez dans vos quartiers et verrouillez la porte avec un sort sérieux. Et laissez-moi faire.

— Monsieur Potter ! protesta la Directrice des Gryffondors. Severus est dangereux, ce n'est plus celui que nous avons connu, malheureusement. Il va vous tuer, vous saigner à blanc si vous restez. Le Directeur a raison, nous allons devoir prendre des mesures, il ne peut plus rester ici.

— Le Professeur Rogue ne me fera aucun mal. SORTEZ ! Et laissez-moi faire !

Voyant que le Directeur reculait tout doucement vers le fond de la pièce avec la professeure de Métamorphose. Harry commença à retirer sa cravate avec des gestes lents, puis il déboutonna sa chemise blanche et la fit glisser à terre. Interloqués, les deux professeurs le regardaient et ne bougeaient plus.

— Je croyais vous avoir demandé de sortir.

— Harry, tu ne peux pas… tenta Dumbledore. Il va te tuer.

— Oh si, je peux, et non, il ne me fera aucun mal. Je serais vous je sortirais. Ne me dites pas que vous voulez assister à _ça_…

— Que voulez-vous dire, Monsieur Potter ?

— Le Professeur Dumbledore vous l'expliquera. DEHORS ! gronda Harry.

Le Sauveur choisit de les ignorer à présent. Tant pis pour eux, il les avait prévenus. Il focalisa son attention sur Severus, qui le regardait fixement de ses yeux rouges, de la salive coulant de sa bouche avec des crocs bien visibles. Sans le quitter des yeux, Harry transforma la plume qui traînait sur le bureau du Directeur, en couteau effilé et reposa sa baguette sur la table. Le couteau en main, il s'entailla la poitrine sur une dizaine de centimètres et retint difficilement un gémissement de douleur. Puis il le laissa tomber à terre.

Le vampire approcha aussitôt en une fraction de seconde, utilisant la vitesse vampirique si impressionnante pour les humains.

Lentement, Harry approcha sa main de la nuque du vampire et lui murmura à l'oreille de boire, tandis que celui-ci collait son visage dans le cou du jeune et humait son odeur à la façon d'un animal. Le vampire dut reconnaître l'odeur du sang ou de la peau d'Harry car il poussa un petit cri étouffé et l'attrapa par la taille pour lécher l'entaille et le sang qui perlait. Harry tourna lentement la tête vers les professeurs pétrifiés et lança d'une voix glacée et dure.

— Au nom de Merlin, vous êtes dingues ? Je vous ai demandé de sortir, vous voulez qu'il vous tue tous les deux ? En quelle langue je dois vous le dire ? PUTAIN ! Je sais comment le contrôler, mais dégagez ! Vous êtes une menace pour lui ! DEHORS !

Le regard mauvais d'Harry et son assurance, ainsi que ses paroles vénéneuses, convainquirent les deux professeurs de reculer encore et de se diriger vers la porte située tout au fond et qui menait aux appartements d'Albus. Harry poussa un soupir d'appréhension lorsqu'il sentit Severus lécher son cou pour le mordre. Instinctivement, le vampire resserra sa prise autour du corps d'Harry et d'un sortilège informulé et sans baguette balança tous leurs vêtements dans la pièce. Harry entendit Minerva pousser un cri.

— Ne venez pas vous plaindre… je vous aurais prévenu, murmura-t-il d'une voix lasse en penchant la tête sur le côté, pour offrir son cou au vampire.

Harry ferma les yeux et sentit les crocs de Severus entrer doucement dans sa chair. Il ne ressentit pas plus de douleur que lors d'une simple prise de sang moldue. Aussitôt qu'il sentit le vampire aspirer son sang, une impression de plénitude l'envahit, et une étrange excitation commença à monter. Ses bras se refermèrent sur les épaules nues du vampire et il glissa sa main dans les cheveux gras. Harry se rendit vite compte, du petit nuage rose où il se trouvait à présent, qu'il était en érection et que le vampire nu qui se frottait à lui, ne valait pas mieux. Seul repère avec la réalité, la bordure de bois du bureau qui lui meurtrissait les reins.

Voyant ce qui se tramait et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment voulu croire malgré les mises en garde d'Harry, Albus ouvrit la porte de son appartement et y entraîna Minerva McGonagall muette de stupeur. Le Gryffondor entendit la porte se refermer et soulagé, se laissa aller aux sensations sublimes qui l'envahissaient. Il se mit à gémir doucement sans s'en rendre compte et s'accrocha aux épaules du vampire. Il ne sentait que les mains qui le caressaient, le sexe monumental qui se frottait sur le sien, et le plaisir qu'il sentait monter comme une vague et qu'il savait être en partie dû à la morsure. Lorsque le vampire retira ses crocs doucement et qu'il lécha les deux trous, le contact de la langue de Severus le fit atteindre l'extase. Il poussa un long gémissement rauque, sa tête se mit à tourner et ses jambes à flageoler alors qu'au même moment il éjaculait contre le ventre du vampire.

Il ouvrit les yeux une dizaine de secondes plus tard, tentant toujours de reprendre son souffle, serré entre les bras du vampire qui ne le lâchait pas. Les yeux n'étaient plus rouges et les crocs étaient rétractés.

— Potter… fit une voix défaite. Qu'avez-vous encore…

— Taisez-vous… le coupa Harry. Par pitié, taisez-vous…

Et sans plus attendre, Harry s'avança vers le visage du vampire à présent repus et posa sa bouche sur les lèvres encore sanguinolentes. La réaction fut immédiate, Severus ouvrit la bouche et lui rendit son baiser sans se poser de question, donnant à l'Élu le goût métallique de son propre sang. Harry aurait bien aimé savoir lequel des deux tenait les rênes à ce moment précis : le sorcier ou le vampire ?

* * *

Dans l'appartement d'Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, choquée se remettait de ses émotions, assise dans un hideux cabriolet de chintz fleuri, un petit verre de jus d'œillet à la main.

— Albus… Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que Monsieur Potter essaie de faire ? Severus est dangereux, comment ne le voit-il pas ? Et… cette tenue ! Il l'a déshabillé ! Rendez-vous compte, Severus a déshabillé un élève ! Et il va le mordre ! Et… Potter nous a chassés de votre bureau en nous parlant comme à des chiens, je vais lui enlever cinquante points et il aura une semaine de retenue pour lui apprendre le respect !

— Non, Minerva ! trancha le Directeur qui faisait les cent pas devant la porte qui menait à son bureau. Harry a fait ce qu'il pensait être le mieux. Et je crois qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. Il sait comment calmer Severus. Je pense qu'il doit être en train de se faire mordre, on dirait que c'est ce qu'il voulait l'inciter à faire quand il a retiré sa chemise. Mais pourquoi s'est-il entaillé la poitrine ?

— Vous avez vu Severus ? Aussitôt il est allé lécher la blessure !

— Pour la cicatriser ! Par Merlin, comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ?

— Si vous m'expliquiez, Albus ? fit Minerva les sourcils froncés et l'air visiblement inquiet.

— Severus n'arrive pas à boire le sang des poches. Et jusqu'à présent, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Un vampire qui n'aime pas le sang, c'est assez étrange quand même. Mais ce n'est pas ça, ce n'est pas que Severus n'aime pas le sang, il n'aime pas le sang des poches, celui des donneurs. Il veut un autre sang !

— Ne me dites pas qu'il veut le sang de Potter ?

— Si. Le sang d'Harry doit contenir quelque chose qui attire Severus. J'ai déjà lu des choses de ce style dans quelques ouvrages. Severus a accepté les poches jusqu'à la Bataille, ensuite il n'en a plus voulu. Et s'il n'en a plus voulu, c'est qu'il avait goûté à mieux, le sang idéal. Je crois que Severus a goûté déjà au sang d'Harry et qu'il n'en veut plus un autre, Minerva. Le connaissant, il refuse d'accepter ce fait et préfère se laisser mourir de soif plutôt que de recommencer.

— Alors c'est pour ça que Monsieur Potter disait pouvoir le calmer et le contrôler, il le sait.

— Je crains que nous n'ayons pas été mis au courant de tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir entre eux depuis la Bataille. Je sais qu'ils se sont vus pendant les vacances de Pâques et qu'ils se parlent civilement mais…

Le vieil homme fit une pause, semblant réfléchir, tout en lissant sa longue barbe blanche entre ses doigts bagués d'argent.

— Je pense que Severus voit Harry comme un calice potentiel, et que son instinct le pousse à le guérir lorsqu'il se blesse, c'est la première étape du lien vampire/calice. Le vampire doit protection à son calice, il ressent toutes ses émotions et sait lorsqu'il est en danger. Harry en se blessant, a obligé Severus à se focaliser sur lui et ainsi à nous oublier pour que nous puissions sortir du bureau sans risque.

— Pourquoi sont-il nus, Albus ? insista Minerva que ce fait choquait.

— Vous ne connaissez rien aux vampires, n'est-ce pas ?

Minerva McGonagall secoua lentement la tête en signe de dénégation. Albus Dumbledore soupira et la regarda brièvement par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, se demandant soudain comment elle allait digérer la nouvelle.

— Minerva, les vampires sont des êtres, comment dire… très… sexuels. Les morsures faites aux calices ou aux donneurs volontaires sont toujours accompagnées d'actes sexuels, ou au minimum d'actes érotiques. Ceci explique pourquoi Severus a déshabillé Harry et s'est déshabillé, et c'est aussi pour ça qu'Harry nous a demandé de partir. Il ne voulait pas qu'on assiste à _ça_ comme il l'a dit. En outre, je crois me souvenir que les vampires sont particulièrement jaloux et que Severus aurait pu en effet prendre notre présence pour une menace.

— Quelle menace ? Nous ne sommes pas des vampires ! fit Minerva outrée de se qui se passait certainement à côté.

— Nous aurions pu essayer de lui retirer son objet sexuel avant qu'il ait joué avec… soupira Albus.

— Par Merlin ! Taisez-vous, Albus ! Tout ceci me donne envie de vomir ! Severus, un vampire ! Qui est en train de mordre Harry Potter, de lui boire son sang et qui ensuite va le violer ? Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça ! Il faut l'en empêcher, Albus !

— Non.

— Comment ça, non ?

— Je vais faire confiance à Harry. J'ai souvent eu tort par le passé de ne pas le faire plus souvent. Je l'ai traité comme un enfant, je ne l'ai pas écouté, et à chaque fois cela n'a fait qu'aggraver les choses. Je suis certain qu'Harry sait ce qu'il fait. Il était au courant de tout ce qui allait se passer et n'a pas hésité une seule minute. Severus ne lui a pas fait de mal et je suis certain qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait été violent.

— Et le viol ?

— Je ne pense pas que Severus violera Harry. Il ne fera rien qu'Harry ne souhaitera pas.

— Comment pouvez-vous savoir tout ça ? Vieux fou ! gronda Minerva, folle d'inquiétude. On ne peut pas voir ce qu'ils font ? Faites donc votre petit tour de passe-passe, là ! Celui avec lequel vous espionnez tout le château ! Pour une fois, qu'il soit utile !

— Calmez-vous, Minerva.

Le vieil homme la tranquillisa par sa voix paisible et tandis qu'elle le regardait suspicieuse, la bouche sévère et son verre vide à la main, Albus agita sa baguette et une fenêtre magique apparut, flottant dans les airs. On y voyait le bureau directorial, le fauteuil renversé par Severus et Harry Potter nu, assis sur le bureau, les jambes autour de la taille du vampire, les bras autour de son cou en train de l'embrasser goulûment, une trace de morsure était nettement visible sur le Gryffondor.

— Par la barbe de Merlin ! pesta Minerva, les yeux écarquillés. Ne me dites pas qu'ils font _ça_ ?

— Apparemment, ils ne font rien de bien dramatique. Laissons-les. Je suppose qu'Harry nous appellera lorsqu'ils auront terminé leur petit jeu.

Minerva le fusilla du regard alors qu'Albus refermait la fenêtre magique. Il alla s'installer dans l'autre fauteuil et claqua des doigts pour appeler un Elfe de maison et avoir du thé et de la tarte au citron. Lorsque l'Elfe quitta la pièce, le Directeur se tourna vers sa sous-directrice.

— Un p'tit sorbet citron, Minerva ?

* * *

Albus Dumbledore avait raison, Severus ne fit rien de plus à Harry que de le tenir dans ses bras et de l'embrasser voracement pendant quelques minutes. Lorsque les deux hommes se séparèrent, Harry le regarda attentivement.

— Ça va mieux ? Vous vous sentez comment ?

— Bien. Très bien, étant donné les circonstances, et vous ?

— Honnêtement, complètement lessivé, je dors debout et je me sens faible.

— Je vous ai pris beaucoup de sang certainement, pesta le vampire. Vous n'auriez pas du me provoquer pour que je vous morde, j'aurais pu vous saigner à mort.

— Non, je ne crois pas, répondit Harry, d'une voix lasse. Vous… vous pourriez nous rhabiller, s'il vous plaît ? Je voudrais aller m'allonger, pour récupérer un peu, ou du moins m'asseoir pour le moment.

— _Tergeo_, _Vestio Harry Potter_ murmura Severus, baguette à la main. Je vais vous donner une potion de régénération sanguine, j'en ai toujours sur moi, au cas où…

— Au cas où vous feriez une bêtise ?

— Oui.

Le Professeur Rogue se rhabilla d'un geste de baguette et sortit une fiole de la poche de sa robe. Il l'ouvrit et la fit boire à Harry qui était un peu trop pâle à son goût.

— Mon sang semble vous nourrir plus que le sang normal, constata Harry, vous ne m'auriez pas vidé, si c'est ce qui vous fait peur. C'est juste que je ne suis pas un calice alors nourrir un vampire, c'est… épuisant.

— Je suis désolé.

— Ne le soyez pas, Professeur Rogue, vous ne m'avez fait aucun mal, c'était même plutôt agréable.

— J'ai cru comprendre ça, fit-il rougissant. Je… je n'ai rien fait… d'extrême ?

— Non, à part quelques baisers et caresses, rien. Et c'est très bien, je ne me voyais pas avoir ma première relation sexuelle sur le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore.

— Première… ? s'horrifia la terreur des cachots, les yeux écarquillés. Merlin ! J'aurais pu vous faire du mal !

— Ne vous en faites pas, vous n'avez rien fait et je suis gay de toute façon, alors ça m'arrivera bien un jour. Vous allez devoir avoir une sérieuse discussion avec le Professeur Dumbledore, vous êtes allé jusqu'à la soif de sang, vous avez perdu le contrôle du vampire, c'est pas bon du tout. Il ne veut plus vous garder ici, vous êtes un danger potentiel.

— Je sais, je le lui dis depuis le début, de toute façon je ne comptais pas rester.

— Vous voulez partir ?

Harry vit Severus relever le fauteuil des visiteurs qui avait volé dans la pièce. Le Maître des Potions le remit à sa place et Harry alla s'asseoir dedans en soupirant de soulagement.

— Oui, je vais partir. Je pensais vendre des potions par hibou pour avoir de quoi vivre et ne plus voir personne. Ainsi, je ne serais plus un danger.

— Et le sang ?

— J'aurai toujours les poches. Je vais bien m'y habituer, à la longue.

— Je n'en suis pas sûr. Vous aimez mon sang, reprendre une poche ne va pas être facile après avoir bu un véritable repas ce soir.

— Je sais, soupira le vampire tristement.

— Professeur Rogue, si vous avez besoin, je pourrai vous en donner mais pas tout le temps, je ne tiendrai pas le coup, vous le savez. La solution serait…

— NON ! le coupa Severus, subitement énervé. Je refuse ! Je ne ferai pas de vous mon calice, je ne veux pas de calice ! Comment pourrais-je aliéner quelqu'un ? Vous enchaîner à moi toute votre vie ? Vous avez un avenir, et moi…

— Oui, vous… je sais ce que vous allez dire et je refuse de l'entendre, je suis trop fatigué. Voudriez-vous demander au Professeur Dumbledore de revenir, s'il vous plaît ? Je ne suis pas sûr que je tiendrai debout.

Harry avait ses deux mains accrochées aux accoudoirs. Il se sentait faible et nauséeux, la tête lui tournait, il avait faim, envie de dormir. C'était très désagréable. Severus la bouche pincée, vit son malaise.

— Et vous voulez m'en donner encore ?

— Je ne vous laisserai pas souffrir, j'ai vu dans quel état vous étiez cette semaine et ce n'était pas joli-joli.

— Vous ne me devez rien, Potter ! Stupide Gryffondor, toujours à vouloir sauver la Terre entière !

— Demain… une autre fois… soupira Harry, j'ai pas assez de force pour me disputer avec vous…

Le Maître des Potions se dirigea vers la porte au fond du bureau et frappa sur le bois noirci deux coups secs comme à son habitude. De l'autre côté, Albus l'entendit et reconnut cette façon de frapper.

— Severus a repris ses esprits, venez, Minerva !

— Si jamais Potter est blessé, je le tue moi-même !

Les deux professeurs se précipitèrent dans le bureau directorial. Severus baissa les yeux, honteux, en voyant le regard glacé d'Albus Dumbledore dans lequel ne brillait pas la petite lueur malicieuse habituelle. Minerva McGonagall se précipita vers Harry Potter après avoir toisé Severus avec mépris.

— Vous aurez ma lettre de démission demain matin sur votre bureau, Monsieur le Directeur, fit le professeur de potions.

— Je crains que nous n'ayons pas le choix, Professeur Rogue, dit Albus Dumbledore, nous ne pouvons pas risquer que cet incident se reproduise.

Severus hocha la tête et regarda Minerva qui s'affairait autour d'Harry qui n'était pas en très bon état.

— Ce n'est rien, rien du tout, tempéra le jeune homme. Un peu de fatigue, et le Professeur Rogue m'a donné une potion de régénération sanguine, ça va aller. Professeur Dumbledore ? Vous vouliez me parler des arrangements pour les vacances, non ? Alors annoncez la couleur tout de suite, je voudrais aller me coucher, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

— Nous en reparlerons demain, Harry.

— Non, je suis là, alors dites-le moi maintenant. Je sais de toute façon ce que vous allez me dire, fit Harry d'une voix faible. Vous allez me dire que je dois retourner chez les Dursley jusqu'à mes dix-sept ans à cause de la protection du sang de ma mère, parce que tous les Mangemorts n'ont pas été pris. N'est-ce pas ?

— Et bien… commença le vieil homme.

— Ok, j'ai compris. Vous me faites le coup depuis des années, pourquoi ça changerait ? Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre s'ils me tuent, Professeur.

— Monsieur Potter ! s'horrifia la Directrice des Gryffondors, pourquoi voudriez-vous qu'ils vous tuent ?

— Parce que c'est ce qu'ils essaient de faire depuis le jour où vous m'avez déposé à leur porte. Ils ont juste peur de la protection du sang, le jour où elle cessera, je serai mort. Ils m'ont déjà prévenu.

— COMMENT ? hurla pratiquement Minerva. Et vous le dites maintenant ?

— Comme si vous l'ignoriez… ils me maltraitent, m'affament et me torturent depuis des années, ils vont se gêner, maintenant ! Vous devriez un peu plus écouter les rapports des Weasley sur moi, et aussi ceux de Remus ou de Fol Œil et même Tonks. Je suis même sûr que Mondingus et Mrs Figg ont des choses à dire.

Harry tenta de se lever, excédé de la situation. Il leur avait balancé en vrac toutes ses vérités, dans le but de les choquer et de les faire se sentir coupable, si c'était seulement possible. Il était dégoûté, il avait vaincu Voldemort et on le renvoyait en enfer sans même une arrière-pensée ou un scrupule. Il fit deux pas vers la porte et s'écroula dans les bras de Severus qui avait senti sa faiblesse et avait utilisé sa vitesse vampirique pour le retenir. Le cauchemar des Gryffondors le souleva dans ses bras comme un fétu de paille, son repas lui ayant redonné toutes les forces qu'il devait normalement posséder. Minerva remarqua même que son teint était déjà meilleur et qu'il se tenait beaucoup plus droit, comme autrefois lorsqu'il était humain.

— Vous l'avez presque vidé de son sang ! gronda-t-elle, écœurée.

— Non, répondit Harry qui était toujours conscient. C'est rien, je suis juste fatigué.

— Portez-le à l'infirmerie, Severus, ordonna le Directeur, sèchement. Réparez au moins vos bêtises !

— Pas l'infirmerie, murmura Harry à Severus, pas l'infirmerie, s'il vous plaît.

Sans un mot le Maître des cachots sortit du bureau directorial avec Harry dans ses bras et prit la direction des cachots. Il était presque l'heure du couvre-feu et il ne croisa personne. Harry avait fermé les yeux et s'était endormi dans les bras du vampire. La toile de Salazar Serpentard ouvrit le passage vers l'appartement des cachots sans faire un seul commentaire. L'occupant des lieux se dirigea vers sa chambre et déposa Harry endormi sur son lit. Il le regarda, songeur, quelques minutes, un peu indécis. Son côté vampire, qu'il percevait mieux à présent qu'il s'était nourri correctement, l'influençait discrètement. Le sorcier, pas stupide, savait très bien que son vampire voulait Harry comme calice, mais lui, ne voulait surtout pas détruire la vie du Sauveur du Monde Magique en se liant avec lui, le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu-Juste-Pour-Lui-Pourrir-La-Vie, le fils de l'odieux James Potter auquel il ressemblait tellement. Il avait supporté le père pendant sept ans, supporté le fils déjà six, et c'était bien assez ! Le vampire essayait de le faire discrètement changer d'avis en lui envoyant de voluptueuses pensées lubriques où Harry Potter avait bien entendu le premier rôle. Severus devait bien avouer que de tenir le garçon nu dans ses bras, de l'embrasser et de le mordre était une pensée bien agréable et tentante. D'ailleurs, le Gryffondor avait apprécié, il était gay selon son aveu, et était partant pour recommencer.

Merlin… la nuit allait être longue, très longue.

Severus déshabilla Harry d'un geste de baguette et lui enfila un de ses bas de pyjama qui était un peu trop grand pour le garçon. Il fit la moue en voyant le résultat et un nouveau sort mit le pyjama à la bonne taille, puis il tira les couvertures sur l'Élu, éteignit la lumière et quitta la pièce.

Il avait bu tout son soûl, se sentait en pleine forme, comme avant quand il était vivant, et n'avait pas envie de dormir. Il entra dans son labo de potions, quelques potions de régénération sanguine ne seraient pas du luxe, ainsi qu'un chaudron de potion de nutrition, Harry était vraiment maigre.

Tout en préparant ses ingrédients, il se remémora les « vérités » balancées à Albus et Minerva par le jeune homme et commença à se dire qu'il avait vraiment tout compris de travers sur Harry depuis son premier jour à l'école. Une question le chagrinait pourtant, si Harry avait dit la vérité, pourquoi le Directeur de Poudlard le renvoyait systématiquement dans sa famille tous les étés ?

À trois heures du matin, fatigué et ses potions terminées, Severus, après un dernier coup d'œil au labo propre et bien rangé, alla retrouver Harry qui dormait toujours. Il enfila un pyjama et se coucha près de lui, puisqu'il n'avait pas d'autre chambre. Il éteignit les torches magiques et rangea sa baguette sous l'oreiller qu'il venait de conjurer. Il s'endormit comme une souche et ne se réveilla même pas lorsqu'Harry sentant un corps tiède contre lui, se glissa dans ses bras.

A six heures du matin, Harry ayant dormi près de neuf heures se réveilla dans les bras du vampire. Un instant, il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là et où il se trouvait, puis il reconnut l'odeur d'ambre et d'épices du Maître des Potions. Le vampire qui somnolait contrairement à son côté sorcier, s'aperçut de la présence du calice potentiel, et ravi, envoya une vague de phéromones qui réveilla les sens du Gryffondor. Le souffle court, Harry se demanda ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver pour être aussi excité par la présence du corps endormi contre lui. Cédant à la tentation, il glissa son visage dans le cou de l'homme, et sa main fine sous la veste du pyjama. Stratégiquement réveillé par son côté vampire, Severus se laissa caresser le ventre et les pectoraux, puis d'un simple mouvement bascula le Sauveur sur le dos et se coucha sur lui. Harry poussa un petit cri de surprise qu'une bouche vorace étouffa aussitôt par un baiser torride.

* * *

Scène MA censurée

* * *

— Génial… murmura le Vainqueur du Mage Noir avant de fermer de nouveau les yeux et de s'endormir, anéanti par le plaisir.

Severus se coucha complètement sur lui et bascula juste un peu sur le côté pour ne pas lui faire supporter tout son poids. Il remonta la couverture sur eux d'une main. Le côté vampire, béat et comblé exprima sa satisfaction en envoyant des endorphines dans le corps de Severus qui pourtant en contenait déjà pas mal. Aussitôt, le sorcier s'endormit, plus heureux et comblé qu'il ne l'avait été pratiquement de toute sa vie.

* * *

À la tour de Gryffondor, Ron en se réveillant, eut la surprise de voir que le lit de son ami n'était pas défait et qu'il n'y avait pas dormi. Il interrogea Seamus et Neville qui revenaient de la douche, les cheveux encore mouillés et cherchaient des vêtements dans leurs malles.

— Nan, pas vu, fit Seamus en haussant les épaules. Il est p't'êt avec une fille ?

— Harry ne sort avec personne, répondit Ron. C'est bizarre.

— Je me suis couché le dernier, dit alors Neville Londubat, et il n'était pas là. C'est clair, il n'a pas dormi ici.

— Faudrait peut-être aller voir McGo ?

— On la verra au petit déj', après tout on est dimanche, il a dû aller traîner on se sait où avec sa fichue cape.

— Attends, Seamus, je regarde si elle est là, déclara Ron en repoussant les couvertures.

Le rouquin se leva et alla soulever l'oreiller d'Harry. La cape pliée et la carte du maraudeur étaient bien là.

— Merde ! Il est où ce con ?

— Il est que 8h20, il est peut-être à la Grande Salle à se goinfrer.

— Seamus… quand est-ce que tu as vu Harry se goinfrer une fois dans sa vie, toi ?

— C'est clair qu'il bouffe pas beaucoup, comparé à toi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron, en robe de chambre et pantoufles quitta le dortoir des « 6ème année, garçons » pour aller à la salle de bain, il croisa Hermione et Ginny qui sortaient de celles des filles.

— T'as vu Harry, Mione ?

— Non, pourquoi ?

— Il n'a pas dormi dans son lit.

— Bizarre, il est où tu crois ? Hier soir il m'a dit qu'il allait voir le Professeur Dumbledore, il est peut-être parti avec lui quelque part, un truc au Ministère, qui sait !

— Mouais… j'avais pas pensé à ça. On verra bien s'il est en bas.

Mais lorsqu'ils descendirent à la Grande Salle, Harry n'y était pas et personne ne l'avait vu. Hermione inquiète, arrêta sa Directrice de Maison.

— Professeur McGonagall, sauriez-vous où se trouve Harry ? Ron et Seamus disent qu'il n'a pas dormi dans son lit.

— Oh, oui. Miss Granger, j'aurais du vous prévenir. Monsieur Potter est à l'infirmerie, il a fait un petit malaise chez le Professeur Dumbledore hier soir, rassurez-vous rien de grave. Il faudrait juste qu'il mange un peu plus, si vous voulez mon avis.

— Je suis d'accord avec vous, Professeur, mais Harry a toujours été un petit mangeur, fit Hermione, rassurée.

— Il va venir vous rejoindre sans tarder, ne vous en faites pas.

Minerva McGonagall quitta la Grande Salle par la porte de l'antichambre, elle monta jusqu'au premier étage et longea le couloir pour rejoindre l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle vit que tous les lits étaient vides, la tête de Poppy Pomfresh apparut derrière la cloison vitrée qui séparait son bureau de l'infirmerie.

— Minerva ? De si bon matin ? Que puis-je pour vous, ma chère ?

— Je viens prendre des nouvelles de Monsieur Potter, vous l'avez déjà relâché ?

— Harry Potter ? Mais je n'ai pas vu Harry Potter depuis plusieurs semaines. Je ne l'ai même pas eu ici après la Bataille, c'est vous dire !

— Pardon ? Mais Severus devait vous l'amener hier soir, il était évanoui. Par Merlin ! Severus Rogue ! Qu'est-ce que ce maudit Serpentard a encore inventé ? gronda la professeure de Métamorphose, en colère.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose ? s'inquiéta l'infirmière.

— Oh oui ! pesta Minerva. Severus est entré en soif de sang hier soir, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait nous mordre Albus et moi ! À la place il a mordu Harry Potter !

— QUOI ? Ne me dites pas…

— Non, non, il ne l'a pas saigné à blanc, et chose curieuse, Monsieur Potter semblait consentant, plus que consentant si vous voulez mon avis, et il avait l'air de savoir comment gérer l'affaire. Severus est calme avec lui, Albus pense…

— … que Severus le veut pour calice, la coupa Poppy. C'est la seule chose qui puisse faire un vampire en soif de sang ne pas vider sa victime. Harry doit être dans les cachots avec lui, Minerva. Si vraiment Severus veut Harry comme calice, il ne lui fera pas de mal. Il ne peut pas, c'est contre leur nature. C'est encore plus vrai lorsque le vampire a mordu plusieurs fois le donneur en question et qu'ils ont eu des relations sexuelles. Le lien est presque établi.

— Poppy, d'après ce que j'ai vu hier soir, leur lien est presque établi ! Je suis persuadée qu'ils en sont déjà là ! Même si Severus refuse d'en faire son calice comme Albus le dit.

— Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Severus cédera, il va avoir du mal à se nourrir de poches de sang s'il a trouvé son calice, mais qu'il ne l'a pas encore transformé.

— Il manque quoi ? Comment va-t-il le transformer ?

— Il boira son sang d'abord, et ensuite il lui donnera du sien à boire. C'est tout. Normalement le vampire et le calice ont ensuite une relation sexuelle, ce qui est habituel avec une morsure. Soit avant, pendant ou après.

— Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Harry Potter n'est pas ici ! râla Minerva. Albus a demandé la démission de Severus. Il est trop dangereux, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'on puisse lui faire terminer les trois semaines qu'il reste de l'année scolaire.

— Avec un calice, il sera inoffensif. S'il refuse, le problème se reproduira bientôt.

— C'est bien ce que je pense. Je file, Poppy, je vais prévenir Albus.

* * *

Dans les cachots, Severus était réveillé et appuyé sur son coude, la tête posée sur sa main, il regardait Harry dormir contre lui.

— Harry… réveille-toi, il est huit heures et demi passé, tes amis vont se demander où tu es.

Harry s'étira comme un chat sans ouvrir les yeux. D'un _Accio_ sans baguette, Severus fit venir jusqu'à lui, les lunettes rondes du Gryffondor qui étaient pliée sur la table de nuit. Il les lui posa sur le nez. Harry se mit à sourire et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

— Tu avais peur que je te rate ?

— Non. Tu ne peux pas rester trop longtemps. J'ai assez d'ennuis comme ça, soupira le vampire. J'ai une lettre de démission à écrire ce matin.

— Tu… tu vas partir ? Maintenant ? Tu ne vas pas finir l'année ? Reste ! Je te donnerai encore du sang quand tu ne pourras plus supporter les poches.

Severus soupira et pinça l'arête de son nez entre le pouce et l'index, les yeux fermés.

— Je ne suis pas certain qu'après ma petite démonstration d'hier soir, on me laisse vraiment le choix, vois-tu…

— Merde…

— Langage, Monsieur Potter !

Harry s'attendit à ce que le ténébreux professeur lui retire des points mais un grondement peu discret venant de son estomac fit lever un sourcil sarcastique au vampire.

— Faim… murmura Harry.

— C'est bien ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Viens, lève-toi, va prendre une douche pendant que je commande un petit déjeuner pour toi aux Elfes.

— Pour moi ? Et toi ?

— Café, ça suffira. Je n'ai pas faim.

— Tu veux dire de nourriture, mais de sang ?

— Non plus. Ton sang va me durer plus longtemps que celui des poches. C'est ce que les grimoires disent en tout cas. Non, ne rajoute rien, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, je ne veux pas faire de toi mon calice, Harry. Tu as le droit d'espérer autre chose de ta vie que d'être collé à ton vieux professeur de potions que tu détestes avec passion depuis plus de six ans.

— Je n'ai jamais dit que je te détestais. C'est toi qui me déteste ! fit Harry boudeur en rejetant les couvertures pour se lever.

— Je ne te déteste plus. Mon côté vampire t'apprécie de trop, il joue de son influence, grimaça Severus.

— J'aime bien ton vampire, Severus. Il a beaucoup de goût.

— File ! ronchonna Severus en jetant son oreiller sur le jeune homme qui disparut dans la salle de bain et referma la porte derrière lui.

Le Maître des Potions se leva et enfila sa robe de chambre, il entra dans son salon et claqua des doigts pour faire venir un Elfe de maison. Il commanda un copieux petit déjeuner pour deux, et alla prendre une potion de nutrition dans son labo pour Harry.

Severus avait déjà avalé sa première tasse de café et une plume à la main réfléchissait à sa fameuse lettre de démission lorsqu'Harry entra dans la pièce, douché, séché et habillé.

— La place est libre, si tu veux.

— J'y vais. Sers-toi et mange !

Severus posa sa plume et alla prendre la place d'Harry dans la salle de bain, il prit une douche rapide, se lava les cheveux, les dents et se rasa avec sa baguette. Il sortit une tenue complète propre de l'armoire de sa chambre et s'habilla d'un geste de baguette. Vu le nombre imposant de boutons sur sa robe, il n'allait quand même pas perdre un temps infini à le faire façon Moldu.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit Harry, il constata avec satisfaction que le pot de chocolat chaud avait diminué des ¾ et que le plateau de toasts et de viennoiserie avait subit des dégâts importants.

— Tu veux le porridge, Severus ?

— Non, mange, je prendrai juste un petit toast, éventuellement.

— Tu as reçu le _Sorcier du Dimanche_, il est sur le canapé.

— Merci… je vais le prendre, tu veux bien me servir un autre café ?

— Bien sûr.

Harry servit une tasse de café au Maître des Potions pendant que celui-ci se levait pour aller chercher le journal encore lié en rouleau, qui traînait sur le canapé. Il retira négligemment le lien de raphia qui avait accroché le journal à la patte du hibou et le fit disparaître d'un _Evanesco_. Severus retourna se rasseoir et ouvrit son journal, sa tasse de café noir à la main.

— Pour une fois, j'échappe à la corvée de hiboux, tu as vu le nombre de lettres que je reçois tous les matins ? Par Merlin ! Les gens n'ont que ça à faire ? Franchement !

— J'ai remarqué. C'est quoi toutes ces lettres ? fit Severus distraitement, alors qu'il lisait le compte-rendu du procès de Lucius Malefoy qui venait d'être condamné au Baiser du Détraqueur.

— Des demandes en mariage, principalement. Au début, ça me faisait rire, on les lisait dans la salle commune, chacun une à voix haute. On trouvait ça drôle. Ensuite, je me suis senti rapidement mal à l'aise pour tout ces gens. Maintenant ça me dégoûte, je les jette sans les ouvrir. Je déteste cette célébrité, Severus, je voudrais pouvoir passer inaperçu, me déguiser tout le temps pour ne pas qu'on me reconnaisse.

— Tu n'aimes pas ça ? demanda le vampire, surpris.

— Je hais tout ça, soupira Harry. Les gens ne voient que le Sauveur, personne n'essaie de voir ce qu'il y a derrière cette étiquette. Ça me rend dingue ! Et de l'autre côté ma seule famille ne souhaite que ma mort. J'ai vraiment une vie géniale ! Je voudrais m'enfuir parfois, tu sais.

Étonné, Severus regarda Harry un moment sans rien dire. Cette histoire de famille qui voulait sa mort l'inquiétait, du moins il sentait que le vampire en lui, s'en inquiétait énormément. Il savait qu'il devrait tirer ça au clair rapidement.

Il en était là de sa réflexion lorsque la cheminette s'activa et que des flammes vertes s'élevèrent dans l'âtre. Le Directeur sortit de la cheminée et s'épousseta. Des petites taches de suie apparurent sur les pavés du sol.

— Je me doutais que tu étais là, Harry, lorsque Minerva m'a dit que tu n'étais pas à l'infirmerie.

— Je ne voulais pas y aller, Professeur Dumbledore. J'ai demandé au Professeur Rogue de ne pas m'y conduire.

— Comment vas-tu ?

— Très bien, on ne peut mieux !

Albus Dumbledore vit le flacon vide de potion de nutrition sur la table et hocha la tête avec satisfaction. Au moins, Severus avait bien pris soin du jeune Gryffondor. Il s'inquiétait bien un peu de savoir jusqu'où ses bons soins étaient allés, mais savait qu'il n'était pas question qu'il essaie même de le demander, le vampire risquait de prendre ça pour une offense.

— Je vous apporterai ma lettre de démission tout à l'heure, Albus.

— Nous ne sommes pas à la minute, Severus.

— Je suis un danger pour les élèves, vous le savez.

— Mais pas avec mon sang ! Si je te donne du sang… tenta Harry, tu pourras rester.

— NON ! Tu sais bien ce que je t'ai dit un million de fois ! pesta Severus en se levant brusquement.

— Mais ça changerait quoi ? Et tu pourrais boire comme tu as besoin !

— Je commence à me demander si tu ne veux pas faire ça pour échapper aux Dursley !

Harry ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et baissa la tête.

— Je n'ai pas une seule minute pensé à ça. Mais si tu veux t'en aller, alors va-t-en ! s'énerva Harry en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte. Vas-y, abandonne-moi, toi aussi, comme mes parents, comme Sirius…

Sa voix s'étrangla alors qu'il entrait dans le petit couloir qui menait au portrait de Salazar Serpentard. Le vampire perçut sa détresse et se précipita à sa suite. Albus Dumbledore, un éclat malicieux dans les yeux, prit le pot de marmelade de citron non entamé et commença à en tartiner un toast.

Harry sentit les bras du vampire se refermer sur lui et le serrer.

— Calme-toi, Harry, ou mon côté vampire va s'énerver, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Je ne t'abandonne pas, pas après cette nuit. Je te promets. Juste, je ne peux pas accepter ça. Je dois apprendre à me débrouiller tout seul, mais on se verra, je te le jure.

— Et si tu as besoin de sang ?

— Alors je t'en prendrai un peu.

— Tu vas aller où ?

— J'ai une petite maison, je ne serai pas à la rue.

— Severus, si tu pars je ne te reverrai plus. Je le sens.

— Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Bien sûr que si !

— Non. Ils vont me détruire. Je le sais, je l'ai toujours su, ils n'attendent que ça, tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'est la vie là-bas. Ils sont pires que Voldemort, si on considère qu'ils n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques.

— Tu en rajoutes.

— Oh non, mais quand tu me croiras, ce sera trop tard.

— Écoute, reviens ce soir avec ta cape après le couvre-feu.

— Je pourrai dormir avec toi ?

— Oui, c'est de la folie, mais comme on ne se verra pas pendant un moment… ça calmera mon côté vampire.

La belle excuse, songea Harry un pâle sourire sur son visage aux yeux noyés de larmes. Il se laissa embrasser voluptueusement par la terreur des cachots et quitta l'appartement sans se retourner. Severus pinça les lèvres et prit une profonde inspiration. Il retourna dans son salon où Albus avait très nettement attaqué la marmelade de citron, il reprit sa place sur sa chaise et se tourna vers son Directeur.

— Albus, si vous me racontiez un peu, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec la sœur de Lily et son gros porc de mari ? Pourquoi Harry est terrorisé quand il doit y retourner ?


	2. Retour en l'enfer

**Bêta** : Forêt Interdite

* * *

Le lundi suivant, le Maître des Potions ne revint pas faire ses cours. Au petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, Albus Dumbledore annonça aux élèves que le Professeur Rogue avait démissionné à cause de ses problèmes de santé. Les Serpentards poussèrent des cris horrifiés tandis que les autres Maisons se réjouissaient de la nouvelle.

— La direction de la Maison Serpentard sera assurée par le Professeur Sinistra qui est une ancienne Serpentard, en attendant la nomination définitive d'un nouveau Directeur à la rentrée prochaine. Le poste de professeur de potions sera assuré pour le reste de l'année scolaire, soit trois semaines, par le Professeur Flavius Jiggers, oui, de la boutique des Apothicaires Slug & Jiggers que vous connaissez tous. Il a accepté de sortir de sa retraite pour assurer la fin de l'année scolaire. Nous espérons que le Professeur Rogue se remettra suffisamment pour être en mesure d'assurer son poste l'an prochain. Le Professeur Jiggers sera là dès demain. En attendant, bon appétit à tous et bonne journée.

— Enfin une bonne nouvelle, s'exclama Ron, ravi. Le Bâtard des cachots s'est barré ! Avec un peu de chance, il va peut-être même crever cet été.

— RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY ! s'horrifia Hermione, outrée, les deux mains sur les hanches et les yeux lançant des _Avadas_. Comment oses-tu dire des choses pareilles sur le Professeur Rogue, tu n'as pas honte ? Je sens que ta mère va adorer le hibou que je vais lui envoyer ! Tu sais dans quelle estime elle tient le Professeur Rogue, depuis qu'il a sauvé Harry après la Bataille.

— Sauvé, sauvé… on ne sait même pas ce qu'il a fait pour le sauver, d'ailleurs ! On dirait que c'est un secret d'État ! pesta Ron furieux de ne pas savoir ce qui s'était vraiment passé.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Harry Potter qui gardait le nez obstinément baissé dans son bol de porridge et ne disait rien. Sentant les regards sur lui, il leva lentement le nez et toisa Ron avec mépris.

— Quand apprendras-tu à fermer ton grand clapet, Ron ? Rogue m'a sauvé, je l'ai déjà dit, le reste ce n'est pas ton affaire. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte ? Le nombre de plaies que j'avais sur le corps ? La quantité de sang que j'ai perdu ce jour là ? Le nombre de fioles de potions de régénération sanguine que Rogue m'a fait avaler ? Ce qu'il m'a mis sur le corps pour que je cicatrice sans marques ?

— Inutile, le tranquillisa Hermione en posant sa main sur le bras du jeune Sauveur. J'ai vu tes vêtements, ceux que tu portais ce jour-là, ils étaient couvert de sang, et entaillés de partout, une horreur. Tu les avais laissés dans un vieux sac moldu près de ta malle. Dobby me les a montrés et les a emportés juste après pour les brûler. Je me suis demandé comment tu pouvais être encore en vie. Un miracle que le Professeur Rogue ait réagi si vite, sans lui, je pense que tu ne serais plus là, en effet.

— Dis-le à Ron, Hermione. Moi, je sais tout ça depuis longtemps !

— Hermione a raison, Ron, termina Dean Thomas en tendant le bras pour prendre un toast. Qu'on l'aime ou pas, il a sauvé Harry et ça compte. Il ne faut pas souhaiter sa mort, c'est dégueulasse.

— Ouais, vous êtes tous pour lui, je vois ! aboya Ron, vénéneux. Il nous a persécutés et tiré des milliers de points pendant des années, et parce qu'il a filé une de ses merdes de potions à Harry, faut qu'on lui baise les pieds !

— Sans sa merde de potion comme tu dis, je serais mort, peut-être que tu trouves ça dommage ? persifla Harry écœuré. Tu me dégoûtes, Ron !

Le Sauveur se leva de table, abandonnant son bol de porridge non terminé, prit son sac de cours et quitta la Grande Salle. Toutes les têtes des Gryffondors se tournèrent vers Ron.

— T'as merdé grave sur ce coup-là, Ron, soupira Parvati en secouant la tête de désapprobation.

Harry était parti se réfugier à la volière. Assis dans l'escalier menant à la tour, son sac de cours à ses pieds, Harry caressait les plumes blanches d'Hedwige perchée sur son avant-bras.

— Même Ron s'y met, Hedwige, je me sens seul comme jamais. Severus n'est parti que depuis ce matin à l'aube et il me manque déjà. J'aurais jamais pensé dire ça de lui un jour. Tout est tellement différent maintenant. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je croyais qu'il me détestait à cause de mon père et des Maraudeurs, et pourtant on est ensemble. C'est si bizarre quand on y pense, la façon dont c'est arrivé. Je ne sais même pas quels sont mes sentiments pour lui, ni les siens pour moi.

La chouette hulula doucement et Harry se mit à sourire en la regardant. Elle lui donnait l'impression de souvent comprendre ce qu'il lui disait, et pourtant… elle n'était qu'un animal, non ? Magique, certes, mais un animal tout de même. Et pourtant les hiboux et les chouettes comprenaient les adresses qu'on leur donnait pour le courrier. Comprenaient-ils vraiment le langage humain ? C'était assurément une question à poser à Hagrid à la première occasion.

— On doit retourner à Privet Drive, Hedwige…

La chouette hulula de façon agressive, montrant ainsi sa désapprobation. Elle tourna la tête et refusa de regarder Harry. Visiblement elle comprenait tout ce que son petit maître lui disait.

— J'y suis pour rien, Hedwige, mais t'inquiète pas. Tu ne seras pas enfermée dans la cage, même si l'Oncle Vernon met un cadenas sur la porte, tu pourras sortir. J'ai trafiqué les charnières. Je n'aurais même pas besoin de magie pour te faire sortir. Et je suis sûr que si je te montre comment faire, tu pourras sortir toute seule.

La chouette blanche tourna la tête vers Harry et hulula de contentement en étirant ses ailes.

— On doit tenir un mois là-bas. Et après ce sera fini. On ira où on voudra et personne ne pourra nous en empêcher. On pourra aller au Square Grimmaurd, je suis certain que le grenier pullule de belles souris bien grasses. Tu pourras te dégourdir les ailes en envoyant des lettres à Severus, aussi, j'ai son adresse. Je sais pas si on ira au Terrier. Ron me déçoit, il est si étriqué parfois…

La chouette hulula.

— Nan… souvent, t'as raison. Allez, je dois y aller, c'est l'heure. Ce soir, tu enverras un petit mot à Remus, ça te promènera. Y a longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu de nouvelles.

La chouette s'envola et rejoignit ses congénères sur les perchoirs de la volière. Harry se leva et frotta son pantalon pour en retirer la poussière, il ramassa son sac et retourna vers le château.

Les dernières semaines passèrent en un éclair, au milieu de l'agitation des BUSEs et des ASPICs que les 5ème et 7ème années passaient. Personne ne semblait plus se soucier de savoir ce que devenait le Professeur Rogue, du moins chez les Gryffondors. Les cours de potions du Professeur Flavius Jiggers étaient une plaisanterie, il était sourd comme un pot et myope comme une taupe malgré ses épaisses lunettes en cul de bouteille et ne voyait ni n'entendait le chahut des élèves dans sa classe. Il monologuait à la façon du Professeur Binns, indifférent à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Hermione avoua s'ennuyer dans son cours, et tout le monde à la table des Gryffondors en fut étonné et la regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des gallions.

Harry avait reçu une lettre par semaine de Severus, il lui racontait les commandes de potions qu'il avait obtenues et qu'il renvoyait par hibou, il commentait les dernières notes qu'Harry avouait avoir reçues. L'Élu n'osa pas lui dire qu'il s'était endormi en cours d'Histoire et qu'il avait donc raté le contrôle surprise, obtenant un magnifique Troll, pour note. Severus occultait soigneusement tout ce qui avait trait à son vampirisme et Harry ignorait si son amant avait besoin de son sang ou s'il s'accommodait tant bien que mal des poches de sang que Mrs Figg lui faisait parvenir par hibou.

Le jour du départ arriva, et les élèves excités de rentrer chez eux pour l'été, s'étaient rués dans le Poudlard Express. Harry traversa le couloir central en traînant sa malle sur ses roulettes, la cage d'Hedwige à la main, Hermione le suivant avec sa malle et le panier de Pattenrond, Ron fermant la marche avec son balai et celui d'Harry sous le bras, puisqu'il n'avait pas d'animaux. Ginny avait emporté Coquecigrue avec elle. Le petit groupe passa devant un compartiment rempli de Serpentards, qui tournèrent la tête vers la fenêtre du train en voyant Harry. Les ¾ avaient au moins un de leurs parents à Azkaban en attente de leur procès. Drago Malefoy n'était pas revenu après l'exécution de son père, tout comme Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson. Harry savait qu'ils suivaient tout de même les cours par hibou que leur faisait parvenir le Professeur Dumbledore.

Neville passa la tête hors d'un compartiment et les héla.

— J'ai trouvé un compartiment libre ! Venez !

Harry entra dans le compartiment pendant que Neville tenait la porte pour les autres. Il mit sa malle dans le porte-bagages et posa la cage d'Hedwige par terre. Hermione râlait sur Pattenrond qui crachait et griffait l'osier de son panier pour essayer d'en sortir. Ron rangea les deux balais dans un des angles du compartiment et laissa sa malle par terre afin d'y poser ses pieds, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à une Hermione exaspérée. Neville s'installa tranquillement près de la fenêtre et Harry se mit en face de lui, pendant qu'Hermione, vaincue, libérait Pattenrond de sa prison d'osier. Trevor, le crapaud de Neville, se cacha sous la banquette son maître habitué à ses frasques, n'essaya même pas de le récupérer.

— Enfin les vacances, les mecs ! Chuis bien content de rentrer à la maison, fit Ron en posant ses fesses sur la banquette de moleskine fatiguée, près de Neville. Ça va être calme, y a plus que Gin' et moi au Terrier.

— Tu fais quoi cette année, Hermione ?

— Je ne sais pas, Harry. Mes parents n'étaient pas d'accord aux dernières nouvelles. Ma mère veut visiter la Crête, et mon père veut aller en Afrique, répondit la brune aux cheveux touffus.

— En Afrique ? s'étonna Ron, bouche bée. Qu'est-ce que tu vas aller faire là-bas ?

— Ron… Tous les pays sont intéressants à visiter. Et puis, en Afrique, il y a de grands sorciers aussi, comme chez nous.

— Ils ne t'ont pas dit quel pays ? demanda Harry. L'Afrique c'est grand.

— Non. Rien du tout. Si ça se trouve on va se retrouver en Suède ou je ne sais où… Je verrai bien. De toute façon je vous enverrai un hibou pour vous dire.

— Comment ça se fait que tu ne viennes pas au Terrier avec moi, hein ? pesta Ron à l'attention d'Harry. Tes Moldus vont encore t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

— Tu sais très bien que c'est pas mon idée, c'est celle de Dumbledore. Dès que je peux, je te fais signe. Je t'enverrai Hedwige. Et toi, Neville ? Tu fais quelque chose ?

— Je pense. Grand-mère parlait avec ma Tante Enid et mon oncle Algie de visiter Paris. Peut-être que c'est pour cette année. C'est une idée qu'elle a eu pendant les vacances de Pâques. Et puis maintenant que Vous-Savez-Qui n'est plus là… C'est cool.

— Ouais, Neville, fit Harry avec un sourire. C'est cool.

— Moi, commença Ron en déballant une Chocogrenouille de sa boîte un peu écrasée, je me demande qui on aura en potions l'an prochain. Toi tu t'en fous, Nev', tu n'as plus cette option. Mais nous, si, par Merlin ! Pourvu qu'on ait un nouveau prof… C'est pas pour dire mais le vieux Jiggers, il gâtouille dur.

— C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, soupira Hermione. Ses cours ne valaient décidément pas ceux du Professeur Rogue.

— Y a vraiment que toi pour regretter cette vieille chauve-souris puante, Mione !

— Arrête de l'insulter, Ron, menaça Harry. Rogue n'a jamais pué comme tu dis, tu abuses.

— Harry a raison, tu abuses. Le Professeur Rogue est dur et injuste, surtout avec les Gryffondors, mais on apprend comme il faut. Le niveau en classe avancée de potions est plus élevé à Poudlard que dans les autres écoles de magie d'Europe. C'était dans le _Mensuel de la potion_ d'il y a deux mois, je ne l'ai pas inventé !

— Laisse-moi deviner, Mione… ricana Ron, moqueur. L'article n'était pas signé par un certain Severus Rogue ?

— Non, mauvaise langue ! Il était signé par un certain Damoclès Belby.

— On s'en fout ! La seule chose qui m'intéresse c'est qu'on est en vacances et que je vais pouvoir aller voir les Canons de Chudley jouer.

— Jouer et perdre, s'amusa Harry.

— Ils ont remonté au niveau du classement, j'te f'rais dire !

— Oui, Ron, ils sont maintenant avant-derniers, les Tortues de Cheltenham sont derniers avec un point de moins.

Neville éclata de rire en voyant la tête déconfite de Ron. Le petit groupe fut distrait par le passage de la sorcière au chariot de friandises. Le jeune Weasley se précipita avec ses dernières mornilles pour se payer quelques Patacitrouilles.

Le voyage se poursuivit sans encombre jusqu'à Londres. Plus le train approchait de son terminus, plus Harry se rembrunissait. Un sourde angoisse l'étreignait et il serrait sa baguette très fort dans la poche de son jean trop large. Il savait qu'il allait devoir la ranger dans sa malle avec le reste de ses affaires et demander à Ron qui était majeur de rétrécir son balai pour pouvoir l'y ranger. Se séparer de sa baguette lui tordait les boyaux mais il savait que si l'oncle Vernon la trouvait il allait la casser en deux.

— Ron… avant qu'on arrive, tu voudras bien rétrécir mon balai ? Faut que je le range dans ma malle, tu sais, à cause des Moldus, fit-il, la bouche sèche.

— Ouais, bien sûr, t'inquiète, je le fais tout de suite. Tu gardes ta baguette sur toi ?

— Non, je ne peux pas m'en servir, tu sais bien.

— Allez, t'en fais pas, dans un mois t'as plus la Trace, mec. Ça s'ra tout bon, dit Ron en se levant pour prendre le balai d'Harry. _Reducto_. Tu veux que je le mette dans ta malle, puisque je suis debout ?

— Ouais… merci Ron, tiens, range ma baguette aussi, soupira Harry, un nœud à l'estomac en voyant le fin morceau de bois de houx glisser de sa main dans celle de son ami.

Harry avait l'impression terrifiante qu'il ne la reverrait plus, et son balai non plus. Le haut-parleur magique du train crachota et la voix du sorcier cheminot se fit entendre.

_« Nous arrivons en gare de King's Cross, sur le quai 9 ¾. Veuillez vérifier que vous n'oubliez rien dans vos compartiments. »_

Neville se pencha sous la banquette pour rattraper Trevor qui dormait tranquillement et le mit dans la poche de son gilet. Ron descendit les malles pour tout le monde, tandis qu'Hermione s'acharnait à remettre dans son panier, un Pattenrond fort peu coopératif.

Ils se mêlèrent aux autres élèves qui quittaient le train, et encombrés, allèrent vite se choisir des chariots pour transporter leurs biens. Ils prirent le passage qui menait à la gare moldue, rejoignant ainsi les personnes qui les attendaient. Harry vit Augusta Londubat, avec son abominable chapeau au vautour empaillé se précipiter sur Neville. L'Oncle Vernon et la Tante Pétunia, eurent un sursaut en la voyant. Le teint violacé de Vernon, le renseigna sur ce qu'il pensait de la tenue de la vieille sorcière. Son sac à main rouge tranchait terriblement avec sa longue robe verte. La Tante Pétunia poussa un glapissement et serra le bras de son époux encore plus fort, lorsqu'elle vit Augusta aller serrer Harry dans ses bras et lui tapoter la joue affectueusement. Molly Weasley qui venait de récupérer Ron et Ginny alla, elle, carrément embrasser Harry tout en lui recommandant d'écrire souvent. Hermione regarda les Dursley d'un air navré et inquiet, et quitta la gare accompagnée de ses parents que ne remarquèrent pas Pétunia et Vernon.

Fatigué d'attendre, Vernon cria pour appeler Harry.

— GARÇON ! JE N'AI PAS QUE ÇA À FAIRE !

— Oui, Oncle Vernon, fit Harry, d'une voix monocorde.

— En voiture, Potter ! Et garde ton maudit pigeon tranquille, où j'en fais du ragoût !

Molly toisa les Dursley avec mépris et quitta la gare. Ron et Ginny se regardèrent un instant puis se tournèrent vers leur ami en lui faisant une petit grimace en signe de solidarité.

Sur le parking de la gare, Vernon et Pétunia montèrent dans la voiture, sans aider Harry à mettre sa malle dans le coffre. Vernon lui ordonna simplement de ne pas rayer sa belle peinture métallisée s'il ne voulait pas le payer très cher. Sans un mot, Harry monta à l'arrière, la cage d'Hedwige sur les genoux. Pendant le trajet, Vernon monologua et tempêta sur le temps perdu à faire le taxi pour ce sale ingrat de Potter, cet anormal, ce monstre indigne de leur si parfaite famille.

La malle fut bien entendue enfermée dans le placard sous l'escalier, et Harry, le cœur serré, vit ses biens disparaître de sa vue, sans qu'il n'ait pu seulement en prendre une partie pour les cacher. On ne l'avait même pas laissé prendre quelques vêtements. Sans nul doute, Pétunia avait pour lui en réserve quelques uns des vieux vêtements usés de cette baleine de Dudley, Harry allait encore être ridicule tout l'été, pour leur plus grande joie.

— Monte dans ta chambre ! Je ne veux pas te voir d'ici demain ! aboya l'Oncle Vernon.

Harry hocha la tête et monta l'escalier, la mort dans l'âme. Ce serait encore une soirée sans dîner. Il allait devoir s'y réhabituer, il était même peu probable qu'on lui donne quoi que ce soit à manger dans la journée du lendemain, par contre la liste des corvées, elle, ne serait pas oubliée.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de sa chambre, il vit celle de Dudley s'ouvrir, et son cousin se précipita dehors, bousculant Harry et le poussant pour qu'il entre dans sa misérable petite chambre un peu plus vite.

— J'ai deux mots à te dire, Potter ! gronda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Imelda ?

— Qui ? Je ne connais pas d'Imelda ! Tu rêves, Dudley ?

— Ma copine, fit le gros blond d'un air menaçant, ses petits yeux porcins rétrécis en deux fentes.

— Toi ? T'as une copine, pouffa Harry. Tu l'as trouvée où ? À l'institut pour jeunes aveugles ?

Fou de rage, Dudley attrapa Harry par son tee-shirt et le repoussa violemment. Le jeune sorcier décolla littéralement du sol et retomba sur la bordure de bois de son lit avec un cri étouffé.

— Je te dis et je te répète que je ne connais pas d'Imelda ! Comment veux-tu que je connaisse une Moldue, je te rappelle que je ne vis pas ici onze mois par an !

Il regarda avec attention son cousin, il remarqua qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de poids et qu'il ressemblait un peu à Crabbe et Goyle en carrure, et en intelligence encore plus, songea-t-il. Harry se releva en se frottant le bas du dos.

— Si tu me disais qui est cette fille ? Et pourquoi tu penses que je la connais ?

— Elle a une photo de toi, gronda Dudley, les bras croisés, menaçant.

— Une… une photo de moi ? C'est quoi cette connerie ? Imelda comment d'abord ?

— Imelda Marchebank. Elle habite Londres.

— Marchebank ?

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Il s'assit sur son lit et regarda Dudley en soupirant.

— Ferme la porte, Dud. Si tes parents entendent ce que je vais te dire, tu vas avoir autant d'ennuis que moi.

Intrigué par le ton d'Harry, et voulant en savoir plus. Dudley, rongé par la jalousie, alla fermer la porte sans discuter et tira la vieille chaise de bureau d'Harry au centre de la pièce pour s'y asseoir.

— PARLE !

— Je connais des Marchebank, mais pas Imelda. Je présume qu'elle appartient à leur famille. En fait, je connais une Marchebank, une très vieille dame, son prénom est Griselda.

— C'est la grand-mère d'Imelda, précisa Dudley en hochant la tête, ou plutôt son arrière-grand-mère, je crois bien. Comment tu la connais ?

— Je suis pas certain que tu vas apprécier.

— Dis toujours.

— Le Professeur Marchebank était mon examinatrice quand j'ai passé mes BUSE. BUSE, c'est l'abréviation de Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire. L'équivalent dans le Monde Magique de ton O-level, Dud . La grand-mère de ta copine est une sorcière.

— Connerie ! Imelda est normale ! Elle ne fait pas des trucs bizarres comme toi !

— C'est parce qu'elle n'a aucun pouvoir magique. Quel âge elle a ?

— Dix-sept ans.

— Si elle avait des pouvoirs, elle serait avec moi à Poudlard, or je ne la connais pas. C'est une Cracmolle.

— N'insulte pas ma copine ou je t'écrabouille, menaça Dudley, le poing en avant.

— C'est pas une insulte ! C'est comme ça qu'on appelle les enfants nés sans pouvoirs magiques dans une famille de sorciers. Ses parents ont des pouvoirs ?

— Chais pas. Elle a été élevée par sa grand-mère. Il paraît que ses parents l'ont abandonnée.

— Alors c'est ça, c'est une Cracmolle. Faut que tu saches, Dud, dans une famille de sorciers, avoir un enfant sans pouvoirs, c'est la honte, le déshonneur ! Ils sont considérés anormaux, et souvent ils sont abandonnés dans des orphelinats moldus, autrefois, parait que certains parents les tuaient même…

— C'est quoi ce que tu dis depuis t'à l'heure, moldu… ça veut dire quoi ?

— Des gens comme toi, sans pouvoirs magiques. Chez les Moldus, on peut avoir un enfant avec des pouvoirs alors que les parents n'en ont pas, ça vient comme ça, tout seul. C'est pour ça que ma mère en avait et pas Tante Pétunia ou nos grands-parents, tu me suis ?

— Ouais. Mais pourquoi elle a ta photo chez elle ?

— Tante Pétunia t'a jamais rien dit sur moi, ou sur mes parents ?

— Nan. Avant elle disait qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de bagnole. Et puis le grand mec qui est venu te chercher quand on était dans la cabane en pleine mer, il a dit que c'était pas vrai et que quelqu'un les avaient fait exploser. C'est tout ce que je sais.

— Tu veux savoir la vérité, Dudley ?

— Balance, je veux savoir.

— Mes parents étaient des Aurors. C'est… comment dire, des policiers d'élite. Dans le Monde Magique, tu as la Brigade de Police Magique, ils sont en uniforme, tu vois, comme les Bobbies ici. Et au dessus, tu as les Aurors, ils sont en tenue de combat. Leur rôle, c'est de chasser les Mages Noirs, les sorciers qui font le mal. Comme tu vois, mon père n'était pas un chômeur ivrogne. Il venait d'une très bonne famille, la haute-société chez les sorciers. Mes parents étaient après un de ces Mages Noirs, il s'appelait Lord Voldemort. C'était un fou furieux, son but était de tuer tous les Moldus, pour qu'il n'y ait plus que des sorciers. Bien entendu, le Ministère de la Magie ne laisse jamais un sorcier faire du mal aux Moldus.

— Y a un Ministère de la Magie ? s'étonna Dudley.

— Oui, et un Ministre, je le connais bien d'ailleurs.

— Tu connais un Ministre ?

— Ouais, mais c'est rien, fit Harry en haussant les épaules. Donc je te disais que mes parents ont poursuivi ce mec, plusieurs fois, mais il avait des fidèles, des centaines de partisans, des mecs très dangereux, genre SS pendant la guerre 39-45, tu vois le genre ? Des sadiques.

Dudley hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il suivait toujours. Harry poursuivit son récit.

— On les appelle des Mangemorts. Bref ! Un jour y a une femme qui a fait une prophétie, une voyante, un truc du genre. Je l'ai eu comme prof de divination, elle est nulle, mais deux fois dans sa vie, cette conne a fait une prophétie potable. Dans la première, elle disait qu'un enfant allait naître fin juillet, de parents qui auraient défié le Mage Noir trois fois, que cet enfant aurait seul, le pouvoir de le détruire, et que l'un des deux devrait tuer l'autre pour pouvoir survivre. Figure-toi que l'enfant, c'était moi.

— Putain !

— Comme tu dis. Mes parent se sont planqués, genre programme de protection des témoins, enfin l'équivalent dans le Monde Magique. Mais ils ont été trahis, un de leurs meilleurs amis d'enfance était en fait un Mangemort et il est allé donner l'adresse de leur planque à son maître. Il s'est pointé chez nous et il a tué mon père. Ensuite, il a tué ma mère qui tentait de me protéger. Elle a donné sa vie pour moi. Son sacrifice a réveillé une ancienne magie du sang et cette protection est allée sur moi. Voldemort m'a ensuite lancé un sortilège de mort. Mais le sort a ricoché et l'a tué. C'est à cause de ce sort que j'ai la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Je suis la seule personne au monde qui ait survécu au sortilège de mort. C'est jamais arrivé, il est normalement imparable.

— C'est pour ça que t'es ici. Pourtant mes parents voulaient pas de toi, t'avais pas d'autre famille ?

— Non. Mon père était fils unique, et ses parents étaient vieux, ils étaient morts déjà depuis quelques années, et y avait donc que Tante Pétunia. Des gens ont voulu m'adopter, mais le Professeur Dumbledore, tu le connais, il ressemble à Merlin l'enchanteur, il a dit que la protection que m'avait donné ma mère en mourant, durerait tant que je vivrais là où y avait le sang de ma mère. Et qui est du même sang que ma mère ? Sa sœur, Tante Pétunia. C'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont laissé ici. Le soir de la mort de mes parents, Lord Voldemort a vu son corps détruit par le sort qui avait rebondi sur moi. Il s'est enfui sous forme de fantôme, un truc dans le genre, pas tout à fait mort, mais pas vivant non plus, comme un esprit. Dans le Monde Magique, je suis célèbre, une star. Je suis le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, je fais la une des journaux et des magazines, je suis traqué par les paparazzi dès que je mets le nez dehors, et je dois avoir des Aurors comme gardes du corps rien que pour aller m'acheter des plumes et de l'encre dans la boutique du coin. Et je suis noyé par le courrier des fans !

— Ben merde, alors ! T'es célèbre ?

— C'est pour ça que la grand-mère de ta copine a ma photo chez elle. Et je suppose des dizaines de coupures de journaux relatant mes faits et gestes. Si je souris à une fille, le lendemain c'est dans la Gazette du Sorcier que je couche avec et gna gna gna.

— Bordel ! s'amusa Dudley hilare, tu dois t'en faire des tas.

— Non, rougit Harry, j'aime pas les filles.

— T'es gay ? C'est ok pour moi, m'en fous. Piers est gay aussi et c'est mon meilleur pote. Si mes parents le savaient, j'aurais plus le droit de le voir, alors tu la fermes !

— Piers Polkiss est gay ? Je me serais jamais douté. Ouais, chuis gay. Et je dirai rien pour Piers.

— T'as un mec ?

— Ouais, un vampire, fit Harry avec un petit rictus en coin.

— Un vampire ? Ça n'existe pas !

— Bien sûr que si, tu n'auras qu'à demander à la grand-mère d'Imelda, elle t'expliquera. D'ailleurs, je parie que tu as été bien accueilli chez elle…

— Ouais… se mit à rougir Dudley. C'est vrai. Je… je pensais pas que c'était une sorcière, elle est gentille.

— On n'est pas des monstres, Dud, on est comme tout le monde. Le Professeur Marchebank sait sûrement qui tu es, elle doit savoir que tu es le neveu de la célèbre Lily Evans.

— Ta mère aussi est connue ?

— Bien sûr, mes parents étaient les parents de l'Élu comme on m'appelait aussi. Maintenant on m'appelle le Sauveur du Monde Magique.

— Pourquoi ?

—Parce qu'il y a quelques années, ce connard de Voldemort, il est revenu. J'avais quatorze ans, et il m'a fait kidnapper à l'école, pendant un tournoi magique, une sorte de rencontre sportive avec deux autres écoles. Il s'est servi de mon sang pour se faire fabriquer un nouveau corps. Et il a fait tuer devant moi un copain de classe qu'il avait aussi fait kidnapper avec moi par erreur. Cédric… c'est pour ça les cauchemars, Dud.

— Me rappelle. Désolé, chavais pas qu'il était mort.

— Je sais, soupira Harry. Une fois revenu, il a tout fait pour me tuer, il m'a fait croire qu'il avait kidnappé mon parrain pour que je vienne à son secours, et c'était une connerie. Et mon parrain est venu, lui, à mon secours et il est mort aussi. Une Mangemort l'a tué.

— C'est le type qui était en taule ?

— Ouais, il s'était évadé, il était innocent. C'est le mec qui avait vendu mes parents qui l'avait piégé. Sirius a pris pour lui. Le Ministère a su trop tard la vérité.

— C'est con, t'aurait pu aller vivre avec lui.

— C'était prévu. Dans le Monde Magique, les parrains et marraines héritent automatiquement de l'éducation des enfants quand les parents meurent, y a pas d'orphelinats.

— Remarque, c'est mieux. Perso, j'préférerais vivre avec Tante Marge que dans un orphelinat ! C'est clair !

— Et y a un mois et demi, il s'est pointé à l'école pendant les vacances de Pâques et y a eu une bataille. Et j'ai tué Voldemort.

— Hein ? Tu as tué un mec ?

— J'ai tué l'un des deux plus puissants sorciers du monde. J'ai accompli la Prophétie.

— T'es si fort que ça ?

— Paraît…

— On dirait pas à te voir. C'est vrai, Papa te fout sur la gueule sans arrêt…

— Je ne peux pas utiliser la magie sur un Moldu, c'est interdit, sauf en cas de risque de mort. Sinon, on les tuerait trop facilement.

— La vache… t'as tué un mec…

Dudley était émerveillé. Il n'avait encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui en avait tué un autre. Il se mit à regarder Harry avec respect, ce que le Gryffondor trouva très dérangeant.

— T'as pas été blessé, rien ? tenta Dudley.

— Si, gravement, mais Severus m'a récupéré sur le champ de bataille et il a léché mes blessures.

— C'est dégueu ! Et c'est qui ce Se… chais pas quoi.

— Mon vampire. Sa salive cicatrise instantanément mes blessures. Il raffole de mon sang.

— Attends… si c'est un vampire… il boit du sang, comme dans les films à la télé, comme dans Dracula !

— Oui, il a des crocs pointus, il les plante dans mon cou et il boit.

— Putain ! C'est un truc de ouf ! Ça doit faire mal !

— Non, pas du tout, c'est même plutôt agréable… s'amusa Harry, rêveur.

— Beurk ! À quoi ça ressemble un vrai vampire, c'est comme dans les films ? Ou les jeux vidéo ?

— Un peu. Il est très grand, mince, toujours en noir avec une grande cape. Il a des cheveux longs noirs, le teint très blanc et des yeux noirs.

— Il se transforme en chauve-souris ? fit Dudley, avide.

— Je ne sais pas, je ne lui ai pas demandé. Mais les vampires le font oui, donc je suppose que lui aussi.

— Il dort dans un cercueil ? Il a peur de l'ail, des croix ? Il dort le jour ? Enfin tous ces trucs…

—Non, tout ça c'est dans les films. Il dort dans un lit normal, pas beaucoup car il n'a pas besoin de dormir beaucoup. Il ne craint pas vraiment l'ail, il aime pas l'odeur c'est tout. Et les croix et l'eau bénite ne lui font rien. Il dort la nuit et travaille normalement le jour, sauf qu'il n'aime pas trop le soleil, ça le brûle car sa peau est trop blanche. Il doit prendre une potion spéciale, s'il veut sortir en été ou quand c'est trop lumineux dehors.

— Je pensais pas que t'avais eu cette vie, en dehors d'ici. Ni que tout ça existait… des vampires…

— Y a pas que ça. Y a des dragons, j'en ai même combattu un une fois, une saleté, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait me griller sur place. Quand ces cochonneries crachent du feu, t'as intérêt à te planquer.

— Des dragons ? Ça existe ?

— Ouais, le frère de mon copain Ron, Charlie, il élève des dragons en Roumanie. Tu connais leur père, Monsieur Weasley, c'est lui qui a démoli la cheminée, une année avec ses jumeaux.

— Ouais, grimaça Dudley, il a soigné ma langue.

— Tu avais mangé une praline longue langue, c'est un bonbon vendu dans la boutique de farces et attrapes des jumeaux. Elle est tombée de leur poche, tu pouvais pas savoir. Ils ne vendent que des machins comme ça. Faut jamais manger des trucs qu'ils fabriquent ou qu'ils ont avec eux.

— À part les dragons, y a quoi ?

— Des licornes, j'en ai vu aussi, leur sang est comme de l'argent liquide, c'est impressionnant. Et des sirènes, elles sont affreuses, rien à voir avec celles des films à la télé. Des loups-garous, on avait un prof loup-garou, une année, Remus, un copain de mon père. Il n'était pas dangereux quand il prenait sa potion Tue-loup à la pleine lune, mais une fois il a oublié et on a failli se faire bouffer, moi, mon pote Ron, notre copine Hermione et Severus. Après il a démissionné. Et les fantômes, y en a plein à l'école, ils sont sympas. Mimi Geignarde est assez chiante, mais bon. C'est une fille qui a été tuée dans les toilettes des filles du second étage par Voldemort quand il était étudiant. Depuis elle hante les toilettes… et elle espionne les mecs dans les salles de bain.

— Bordel, c'est folklorique là-bas !

— Y a des lutins, des chevaux ailés, des Gobelins… eux ils tiennent la Banque Gringotts, la banque des sorciers.

— Des Gobelins ? Comme dans les jeux vidéo ?

— Pareils ou presque, ils sont très moches. Y a des phénix aussi. Le directeur de l'école en a un comme animal de compagnie. C'est un oiseau qui prend feu quand il meurt et qui renait de ses cendres.

— La vache !

— J'ai combattu un Troll quand j'avais onze ans. J'lui ai collé ma baguette dans les trous de nez et mon pote Ron l'a assommé avec sa propre massue, ça pue ces machins-là, tu peux pas savoir ! J'ai vu un basilic une fois. Ce sont des serpents géants, au moins quinze mètres. Ils ont des yeux qui tuent rien qu'en croisant leur regard. Leurs crochets sont venimeux. J'en ai tué un avec une épée quand j'avais douze ans. Il a eu le temps de me mordre, mais le phénix du directeur m'a soigné avec ses larmes. Les larmes de phénix détruisent tous les poisons et guérissent les blessures. Avant, il lui avait crevé les yeux pour ne pas qu'il me foudroie avec son regard, sinon j'avais aucune chance.

— Tu déconnes ?

— Non, des aventures comme ça, j'en eu ai des dizaines. Je sais pas combien de fois j'ai failli être tué. Rappelle-toi les Détraqueurs, l'an dernier.

— J'ai rien vu. Juste senti, frissonna Dudley à l'évocation de ce souvenir. C'était horrible…

— Ils sont hideux, c'est atroce. Tu perds rien. Seuls les sorciers peuvent les voir, les cracmols peuvent pas non plus. La seule façon de s'en protéger c'est de lancer le sortilège du _Patronus_, sinon ils t'aspirent ton âme.

— C'est ce que t'a fait ? Avec ta baguette…

— Ouais… Et Mrs Figg est arrivée juste après. Mais elle ne les a pas vus, elle ne peut pas bien sûr.

Harry ne précisa pas que la vieille voisine était une Cracmolle et Dudley ne se souvenait plus de sa présence de toute façon.

— Dud, faut pas que tu parles de moi à Imelda. J'évite au maximum toute publicité, et comme elle n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques, elle aurait peut-être des ennuis. Imagine, elle raconte un truc à sa grand-mère comme ça, un autre sorcier l'entend, il le répète à la Gazette, et ben le Ministère pourrait essayer de remonter à la source de l'info, tu vois.

— Hééé ! Je veux pas qu'Imelda ait des ennuis, hein !

— C'est sérieux ? Tu y tiens ?

— Ouais… rougit Dudley, la tête baissée en regardant ses gros doigts.

Harry doutait fort que le Ministère se mêle de ragots, mais Dudley n'était pas sensé le savoir, et il préférait que rien ne sorte de la pièce.

— Comment tu l'as connue ?

— Elle est copine avec la cousine de Gordon. Elles sont dans la même classe à Londres. On a trouvé la cousine de Gordon, par hasard, un jour à Londres à la sortie d'un ciné. Gordon a son permis et une voiture, alors on sort pas mal. Et elle était avec la fille.

— Elle est comment ? demanda Harry par simple curiosité.

— J'ai une photo, répondit fièrement Dudley en sortant son portefeuille de la poche arrière de son jean.

Il ouvrit le portefeuille de cuir noir, et montra à Harry la photo en pied d'une fille blonde, rondouillette et sans grâce avec des yeux bovins et un petit nez en trompette.

— Mignonne, hein ?

— Heuuu… tu sais, Dud, les filles, moi…

— Ouais, pouffa Dudley, ravi qu'Harry ne soit pas une menace. T'as une photo de ton vampire ?

— Non. Et même si j'en avais une, Oncle Vernon a bouclé toutes mes affaires, alors…

— Tu vas le voir pendant les vacances ?

— Je dois rester ici jusqu'à ma majorité, soit le jour de mes dix-sept ans. On est majeur un an avant les Moldus. Ensuite, je pense que je vais aller le retrouver.

— Il est à l'école avec toi ?

— Non. C'était un prof avant. Il enseignait les potions. Mais il ne peut plus. Il est trop dangereux pour les élèves. Il faudrait qu'il ait un calice, mais il veut pas.

— Un prof ? hé bé, tu te fais pas chier. C'est quoi un calice ?

— Le compagnon du vampire, le conjoint. Il est spécialement transformé pour servir de réservoir de sang. Son rôle est de nourrir le vampire, en échange le vampire le protège. Et le calice devient immortel comme son vampire. Quand l'un meurt, l'autre le suit en général. Un vampire ne peut pas mourir de vieillesse, mais on peut quand même les tuer, difficilement mais on peut. Un vampire qui a un calice peut se nourrir à volonté, il n'est donc plus obligé de chasser. Il devient inoffensif. Severus n'en a pas, et il risque de s'attaquer aux élèves s'il manque de sang. Je lui en donne, mais pas tout le temps, il a des scrupules.

— Tu veux pas être son calice ?

— Si, mais il veut pas. C'est comme un mariage, Dud. Enfin… si on peut dire. Et il n'est pas prêt.

— Tu couches avec ? fit Dudley à mi-voix, comme s'il disait une énormité.

— Ouais. Et toi ? Tu couches avec Imelda ? demanda Harry un sourire aux lèvres en s'adossant à son oreiller déplumé.

Dud hocha la tête, écrevisse.

— Je pars camper demain. On part avec Gordon et Piers. Le copain de Piers, il a ses parents qu'ont un terrain en bord de mer, on va y passer le mois. Imelda vient aussi. Ça va être cool.

— Sûrement, ouais.

— Tu vas être tout seul avec les parents. Fait gaffe à mon père, il prépare un mauvais coup, je crois. Et M'man dira rien et le laissera faire.

— Je sais, j'ai l'habitude.

— Un conseil. Casse-toi dès que tu peux. S'il t'arrive des bricoles, Imelda et sa grand-mère en seraient malades, j'crois… si t'es aussi important que ça pour… les sorciers.

— C'est ce que je comptais faire. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'imposer ma présence plus que nécessaire à tes parents.

— Si tu te casses, tu vas vivre où ? Et comment ?

— Severus a une maison, j'en ai une aussi, à Londres. J'ai hérité des biens et du titre de mon parrain.

— Titre ?

— Ben ouais, c'était un Lord chez nous. Et comme ma grand-mère paternelle était son arrière-grand-tante, je peux hériter du titre.

— Bordel, t'es un Lord ?

— Ouais… mais ça me fait une belle jambe, tiens. Pour faire simple, je ne serai pas à la rue et j'aurais de quoi vivre, il était riche. Sinon, j'ai encore un an d'école à faire pour avoir mes diplômes, ensuite je sais pas trop. Au début, je voulais être Auror comme mes parents, maintenant je me dis que peut-être je prendrai le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à l'école, personne n'en veut en général.

— Tu vas devoir faire des études pour ça.

— Je pense pas. J'ai tué Voldemort, ils me le donneront sur un plateau. C'est pas que je sois fier de l'avoir tué, mais je devais le faire, pas le choix. Et toi ? Tu vas faire quoi après Smeltings ?

— De la boxe, sûrement. Je me débrouille plutôt bien, ça pourrait marcher.

— C'est bien.

— Tu descends manger ?

— Pas le droit, Dud. Ce n'est pas dans le programme d'Oncle Vernon de me nourrir ce soir.

Dudley qui s'était levé, se dandina sur ses deux pieds, visiblement gêné.

— J'essaierais de te filer un sandwich t'à l'heure, mais faudra pas le dire. Si on se fait pincer, je risque d'être privé de camping. Papa comprendrait pas, il penserait que je deviens anormal, c'est sa hantise. J'veux pas prendre de risque.

— Dud, faut que tu saches, si tu restes avec Imelda et que tu te maries avec elle, vous risquez d'avoir des enfants sorciers. Vous avez tous les deux des gênes magiques, même si vous n'avez pas de pouvoirs. C'est un risque. Et si jamais ça arrive, je suis pas sûr que tes parents seront très cools avec tes enfants, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Et s'ils apprenaient qu'Imelda vient d'une famille de sorciers, ils t'interdiraient de la revoir, fait gaffe.

— Bordel, t'as raison. Faudra jamais qu'ils sachent… Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

Dudley quitta la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui, sans refermer la dizaine de verrous qui la bardait. Harry regarda fixement le plafond écaillé, les mains derrière la nuque, encore abasourdi d'avoir pu avoir une conversation civilisée avec un Dudley amoureux d'une cracmolle.

Il resta là, allongé sur son lit pendant plusieurs heures, à un moment il dut même s'endormir car il n'entendit pas Dudley glisser par la trappe en bas de la porte un sandwich au jambon enveloppé dans un papier absorbant. La faim le réveilla et il s'aperçut qu'il faisait presque nuit dans la pièce. La cage d'Hedwige était posée sur le bureau devant la fenêtre, la chouette blanche le regardait de ses yeux dorés sans faire de bruit.

— Je vais te faire sortir, Hedwige, au moins tu vas pouvoir aller te dégourdir les ailes dehors et chasser un peu.

Harry se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre, puis il délivra Hedwige de sa prison de métal. Le rapace s'envola aussitôt avec un petit hululement de satisfaction. Le Gryffondor alluma la vieille lampe de chevet à l'abat-jour tordu qui était posée sur un coin du bureau. La lueur blafarde qui éclairait maintenant la pièce au papier peint vert sale et usé, lui permit d'apercevoir le petit paquet devant la trappe à chat.

_°Dudley a tenu parole, on dirait… au moins je vais avoir quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent ce soir !°_

Le jeune homme s'approcha de la porte et se pencha pour prendre le petit paquet. Il écarta délicatement les couches de papier absorbant et découvrit la petite pile de sandwiches en triangles. Il souleva une des tranches de pain et vit le jambon et le fromage en lamelles à l'intérieur. Avec un large sourire, il reposa la tranche de pain sur le sandwich et retourna s'asseoir pour les dévorer de bon appétit. Il jeta les serviettes en papiers dans sa corbeille de bureau et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Avec une légère appréhension, il l'ouvrit et regarda dans le couloir. Harry avait soif et besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Il se félicita que toute la famille soit en bas dans le salon, ils regardaient, semble-t-il, un de ces stupides jeux télévisés qu'ils affectionnaient. Laissant le couloir dans la pénombre, Harry marcha à pas mesurés sur l'épaisse moquette et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il referma la porte sans faire de bruit et utilisa les toilettes avec un soupir de soulagement, sa vessie n'aurait pas tenu plus longtemps. Sans hésitation, il tira la chasse d'eau et alla se laver les mains au robinet du lavabo rose. Il pencha la tête dessous pour prendre de longues gorgées d'eau pas si fraîche que ça, à son grand regret. Puis il ferma le robinet et s'essuya rapidement les mains sur son vieux pantalon, la tante Pétunia lui interdisant strictement d'utiliser les essuie-mains en nid d'abeille pourtant réservés à cet usage, ayant peur qu'il ne les souille avec son _anormalité_.

Harry allait retourner bien sagement dans sa chambre pour la nuit, quand la lourde silhouette de la baleine qui lui servait d'oncle, lui fonça dessus dans la pénombre du couloir. Le sournois n'avait même pas allumé les plafonniers pour mieux surprendre Harry.

— POTTER ! gronda-t-il. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? Je ne t'avais pas dit de rester dans ta chambre ?

— Je suis juste allé aux toilettes, Oncle Vernon, répondit Harry, inquiet de se retrouver seul avec son oncle dont le visage pourpre de rage et le sourire étrange ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

— Il me semble que je t'avais bien demandé de ne pas sortir de ta chambre, non ? Je n'ai pas été assez clair, tout à l'heure ?

— Si… hésita Harry, soudain inquiet. Mais c'était juste pour les toilettes, rien d'autre. Je… je retourne dans ma chambre maintenant.

— Oh… oui… tu vas y retourner… grimaça Vernon, les yeux plissés et la bouché étirée en un sinistre sourire qui fit très peur à Harry.

Harry tenta d'instinct de reculer dans le couloir. Il savait pourtant que c'était peine perdue. Jamais il ne pourrait échapper à l'Oncle Vernon dans ce couloir étroit. Son agilité lui permettait souvent d'échapper aux poings agressifs de la baleine qui lui servait de famille, mais seulement lorsqu'il avait de la place pour s'écarter et fuir. Vernon Dursley, les lèvres relevées sur ses dents jaunes, avança son bras et saisit alors le garçon par son tee-shirt trop grand et le fit venir vers lui, d'un mouvement sec. Harry entendit le bruit du tissu qui se déchirait et machinalement baissa les yeux pour voir les dégâts. Avant même que le jeune sorcier ait eu le temps de réagir, Vernon le poussa violemment contre le mur du couloir et sa tête heurta douloureusement la cloison. Le souffle coupé, Harry vit des étoiles et chancela, mais comme à son habitude, n'émit pas une seule plainte, pas un seul cri. La branche droite de la monture de ses lunettes métalliques venait de se briser et s'était enfoncée dans la chair tendre de sa tempe. Il sentit le sang couler en une petite rigole chaude le long de sa joue et dans son cou. Il tenta de porter la main à son visage pour estimer les dommages mais n'en eut pas le temps. Déjà, l'Oncle Vernon le reprenait par le col de son tee-shirt, l'étranglant à demi, et l'entrainait dans sa chambre. Là, il se déchaîna sur le jeune homme, à coup de poings, de pieds et comme Harry était couché par terre en fœtus pour essayer de protéger son ventre et ses côtes, l'odieux personnage prit la vieille chaise en bois dont un pied était branlant et la fracassa sur le garçon. Harry sombra aussitôt dans l'inconscience. Cela n'empêcha pas l'homme obèse de continuer à s'acharner sur sa victime avec un plaisir sadique, jusqu'à ce qu'il fut en sueur, haletant et épuisé. Il quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière pour le garçon qui gisait dans une mare de sang. Vernon éteignit la lumière dans la chambre et referma la porte ainsi que tous les verrous. Le sang d'Harry s'écoulait sur le parquet usé, imbibant le vieux tapis décoloré qui n'était même plus antidérapant et glissait dangereusement lorsqu'on mettait un pied dessus. Du sang avait éclaboussé les meubles et les murs lorsque les poings du bourreau avaient frappé des endroits déjà blessé et sanglants. La vitre de la fenêtre s'était brisée lorsque la tête d'Harry l'avait frappée et du sang la maculait également.

Personne ne vint s'enquérir du jeune Gryffondor de la soirée ou de la nuit. Ne voyant pas de lumière sous la porte et autour de la trappe, Dudley n'avait pas dû tenter de venir voir son cousin, surtout que les verrous et cadenas étaient tous mis. La Tante Pétunia ne se dérangerait pas pour tout l'or du monde de toute façon. À quatre heures du matin passées, une petite silhouette blanche se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et passa par la vitre brisée. Hedwige sautilla sur le bureau et regarda dans la pièce. L'intelligente petite chouette des neiges sentit l'odeur du sang, qu'elle connaissait bien et pour cause, étant carnivore. Elle vit son maître qui gisait par terre à demi-mort et se posa près de lui. Elle hulula doucement pour tenter de le faire réagir et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille puis les doigts sans succès. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, après s'être quelque peu agité autour d'Harry, Hedwige comprit qu'il était en danger et voleta sur le bureau. Elle profita de nouveau du carreau cassé et s'envola dans la nuit, éclairée seulement par les réverbères de la rue.

* * *

Dans sa petite maison de l'impasse du Tisseur, Severus finissait une tasse de thé sans grande conviction. Il avait faim, mais pas faim de nourriture, et il n'avait plus de poches de sang depuis deux jours. Il était en train de chercher un livre de potions dans sa vaste bibliothèque quand un appel par cheminette le tira de sa rêverie. Il se retourna et regarda la tête qui venait d'apparaître dans les flammes vertes. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'Albus Dumbledore, lui seul pouvait passer les barrières magiques de protection de la cheminée.

— Bonjour, Severus ! Comment allez-vous, mon garçon ? J'ai reçu du sang pour vous, ce matin !

— Comment ça se fait que ce n'est pas Arabella qui me l'envoie ? pesta Severus, grognon, sans rendre son bonjour au Directeur de Poudlard, pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur.

— Le cousin de son mari qui vous fournit est actuellement en congé maladie. Du coup, j'ai dû m'arranger autrement. Si vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ce matin, Severus, venez donc faire un tour à Poudlard, ça vous changera les idées. Venez prendre le thé avec moi, et ainsi vous pourrez vous sustenter correctement avec une poche et repartir avec les autres. Ça vous fera une sortie.

Severus, son livre à la main, fit la moue une seconde ou deux, puis soupira.

— D'accord. Je viens. Mais c'est bien parce qu'il n'y a plus d'élèves.

— Excellent ! Par contre, vous allez devoir transplaner jusqu'aux grilles du château parce que j'ai fermé la cheminette pour la durée de l'été, par sécurité. Il ne reste que la communication de possible avec mon bureau. Toutes les autres cheminées sont fermées.

— Oui, comme tous les ans.

— Vous avez des nouvelles d'Harry, je présume ?

— Oui, j'en ai, fit le Maître des Potionsd'un air faussement indifférent.

— Il va bientôt avoir 17 ans et être majeur, il pourra venir vous rendre visite, il ne sera plus obligé de rester chez son oncle et sa tante.

— Possible…

— Trêve de bavardage, je vous attends !

La communication s'interrompit et Severus remit son livre dans le rayonnage. Ce ne serait pas ce matin qu'il le lirait. Il prit sa tasse de thé presque froid dans sa main et la porta à ses lèvres avec une grimace de dégoût. Il pensa soudain à Harry, à son sang, à tout le reste de son corps qui lui manquait et il ressentit un curieux pincement au cœur qui le laissa mal à l'aise.

_°Tu vieillis et tu te ramollis, mon vieux Sev' ! Tu ne vas quand même pas te languir comme une midinette moldue ! Par Merlin, je suis un vampire, une Créature des Ténèbres, paraît-il, pas une chochotte !°_

Si Severus avait compris ce qu'il ressentait, il n'aurait peut—être pas été si laxiste. Mais comme le vampire qui l'avait transformé n'avait pas eu l'opportunité de l'éduquer avant qu'ils ne soient séparés, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Severus ignorait que cette étrange sensation de manque et de mal être n'étaient que les premières manifestations du lien qui l'unissait à Harry. Le jeune homme était en danger et le vampire ne savait pas interpréter les signaux. Tranquillement, il termina de s'habiller, il ne pouvait pas décemment se présenter en chemise blanche ouverte à Poudlard, par Merlin ! Il lui fallait sa robe noire pleine de boutons et une cape !

Une fois prêt, Severus sortit dans son jardin et transplana, bien à l'abri derrière un vieil appentis à demi écroulé. Il atterrit devant les grilles fermées du château, et regarda machinalement les statues de sangliers ailés qui accueillaient les visiteurs et les élèves depuis des centaines d'années. Le Maître des Potionspoussa une des grilles qui s'ouvrit avec un grincement sinistre. Il la referma soigneusement ensuite derrière lui. Severus Rogue leva les yeux vers le ciel qu'il apercevait à travers les vertes frondaisons de l'allée arborée. Le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant et il faisait déjà chaud. L'ancien professeur se félicita d'avoir bien pris sa potion de protection solaire tout en songeant que tant qu'il était dans cette allée ombragée, il était à l'abri. Il marcha sans se presser tout en regardant les arbres plus que centenaires qui encadraient le chemin carrossé. Amusé, il vit que quelques biquettes pâturaient entre les arbres au beau milieu des herbes folles et des buissons de ronces. Voilà donc comment ce vieux fou d'Albus faisait entretenir le parc de Poudlard pendant l'été, il empruntait les chèvres de son frère Abelforth, le patron de la Tête de Sanglier.

Tranquillement, Severus poursuivit sa promenade jusqu'à l'entrée du château et monta les quelques marches de pierre qui menaient aux Grandes Portes. Argus Rusard, qui balayait le couloir pavé le toisa avec mépris. Severus lui rendit son regard tueur et le Cracmol recula avec méfiance en ronchonnant. Le ténébreux vampire monta les escaliers et longea le couloir de pierre. En apercevant la gargouille ailée, il pesta en songeant qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Il n'en eut pas besoin, l'escalier magique à vis apparut spontanément et il n'eut qu'à poser le pied sur la première marche et se laisser entraîner.

Averti par le grondement de la vis de pierre, Albus le héla.

— Entrez, Severus, je vous attendais. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

— Quel voyage ? J'ai juste transplané jusqu'aux grilles, vous parlez d'une épopée… ricana le vampire désabusé.

— Allons, allons, je vois qu'on est grognon, soupira le vieux Directeur de Poudlard. Depuis combien de temps vous n'avez pas fait un repas correct, mon garçon ? Et je parle d'un repas pour vampire, pas d'un ragoût «étouffe moldu » quelconque.

— Deux jours que je n'ai plus de sang, si vous voulez tout savoir, pesta la terreur des Gryffondors au chômage. Et c'est quoi cette histoire d'étouffe moldu, Albus ?

— Une petite adaptation de mon cru, d'après une expression moldue vieillotte. Les Moldus disent « étouffe chrétien » en parlant d'un plat bourratif et difficile à avaler. Je l'ai changé en étouffe moldu. Ce n'est pas méchant, juste amusant. Remarquez, j'aurais pu dire « étouffe Mangemort »… Vous trouvez que c'est mieux ?

— Sans commentaires, Albus.

— Allez, venez vous installer, j'ai une petite poche de sang bien tiède qui vous attend. Je me suis permis de la conserver à 37° rien que pour vous faire plaisir.

— Merci bien, mais je m'en passerais bien, si je pouvais, soupira le vampire légèrement déprimé.

— Faites contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, mon petit ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous en passer, et vous ne pouvez pas risquer de devenir un danger pour autrui. Que dirait Harry, hein ?

— Cessez d'essayer de me faire culpabiliser, vieux fou ! râla le ténébreux Maître des Potions qui venait de s'installer dans la chaise des visiteurs qu'il avait l'habitude d'occuper autrefois.

Sans un mot, avec un sourire en coin, Albus Dumbledore lui tendait la poche de sang en question. Severus le toisa d'un œil acéré et se saisit de la poche sans discuter. Il sortit ses crocs et les planta dans le plastique mou. Albus, intéressé, le regarda « téter » sa poche de sang et l'évanouir ensuite d'un _Evanesco_ sans baguette.

— Une petite tasse de thé ?

Severus hocha la tête sans rien dire, momentanément apaisé par le sang tiède qui pour une fois n'était pas trop mauvais. Mais ce n'était pas le sang délectable d'Harry Potter et le vampire en lui, soupirait de déception. Le vieil homme lui tendit une tasse et une soucoupe.

— Des nouvelles d'Harry ?

— Il a quitté Poudlard hier matin, Albus, laissez-le respirer. Non, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis avant-hier, ce qui est parfaitement normal. J'espère simplement qu'il se porte bien et que ces satanés Moldus qui lui servent de famille le laissent en paix !

— Je suis persuadé que tout ira bien, Severus, le rassura Dumbledore en mettant quatre sucres dans sa tasse.

— Rappelez-moi de ne jamais boire de votre sang, Albus, je risquerais de devenir diabétique…

— Très amusant, mon petit. Ceci dit, Harry n'a plus qu'un mois à passer là-bas ensuite il pourra aller au Square Grimmaurd ou bien chez vous pour le reste des vacances. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez prévu. En tout cas, tant qu'il n'est pas majeur, il ne peut pas quitter la maison de Pétunia. Vous le savez.

— Oui je sais, et ça ne m'enchante pas, figurez-vous ! Pas plus que de le voir s'installer dans la masure du sale cabot après sa majorité.

— Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, Severus… Vous devriez y réfléchir.

— Albus… soupira la Chauve-souris des cachots, vous savez ce que je pense de cette histoire de calice. Je ne tiens pas du tout à prendre un calice et surtout pas Harry. Il a autre chose à faire de sa vie que d'être lié pour l'éternité, à quelqu'un comme moi.

— Cessez donc de vous déprécier ainsi, mon garçon. Harry sait ce qu'il fait, je vous l'assure. Je l'ai rarement vu aussi déterminé de toute sa vie. Il souhaite rester avec vous, ça se voit ! Et être votre calice serait une parfaite opportunité pour tous les deux. Vous auriez tout le sang nécessaire pour commencer, ensuite votre vampire pourrait satisfaire son besoin de protection envers Harry, ce qui ne ferait pas de mal à cet enfant. Il a besoin de quelqu'un qui l'aime et s'occupe de lui, le protège… Toutes ces choses qu'il aurait du connaître depuis sa plus tendre enfance mais que malheureusement…

— La faute à qui ? pesta Severus. C'est vous qui l'avez expédié chez ces monstres !

— Je n'avais pas le choix et vous le savez. Au moins il a été protégé de Voldemort et des Mangemorts pendant seize ans.

— Mais pas de sa famille, Albus ! Si on peut appeler ces Moldus dégénérés une famille ! Quand on a une famille comme eux, on n'a plus besoin d'ennemis !

Sentant le vampire s'énerver, le vieil homme décida de ne pas insister et choisit de changer stratégiquement de sujet de conversation. Il se baissa pour prendre sur le sol de son bureau, un épais sac en carton portant la mention Mark & Spencer et qui contenait les poches de sang pour transfusion sanguine.

— Pendant que j'y pense, Severus, voici le sang que j'ai réussi à obtenir pour vous. Il y a onze poches, avec ça vous pourrez tenir un moment.

— Comment avez-vous fait ?

— Mondingus n'a pas son pareil pour me trouver tout ce que je lui demande. Rien que pour ça, il est très précieux.

Severus regarda le Directeur avec une mine écœurée à la mention du vieil escroc dégoûtant et soupira. Il attrapa le sac que lui tendait Albus tout en se disant qu'il aurait de la chance si les poches n'étaient pas infectées par le SIDA ou autre cochonnerie du genre. Au moins, il était déjà mort et aucune maladie moldue ne pourrait l'atteindre. Un sang fourni par Mondingus Fletcher ne pouvait être que suspect, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire la fine bouche.

— Vous avez des commandes de potions, Severus ?

— Oui, juste de quoi me tenir occupé, pourquoi ?

— Et bien, Poppy m'a transmis ses desideratas et j'ai donc une liste de potions urgentes à me procurer pour la rentrée. Si vous pouviez nous les faire, ça m'arrangerait. Imaginez que je lui fournisse des potions qui ne soient pas à son goût, je me ferais lyncher ! Elle est habituée à un standard assez haut en potions. Elle ne se contenterait pas de peu.

La discussion se poursuivit plus agréablement, sur la qualité des ingrédients proposés par les différents apothicaires du Monde Magique. Après avoir avalé plusieurs tasses de thé et s'être vu proposer cinq fois des bonbons au citron et les avoir refusés dans la foulée, Severus se leva et prit congé du vieil homme. Il quitta le château, son sac en carton à la main et rejoignit le parc. Au moment où il dépassait le hangar à bateaux contenant les petites barques qui conduisaient les premières années à Poudlard à chaque rentrée, il aperçut une chouette qui se dirigeait vers lui. Il reconnut Hedwige, la chouette blanche d'Harry.

Il tendit le bras au rapace qui se dirigeait vers lui et laissa l'oiseau se poser sur son avant-bras gauche.

— Et bien, Hedwige, tu as perdu ta lettre ? Comment ça se fait que tu n'aies rien avec toi ?

Alerté par ses sens de vampire, Severus fronça les sourcils et renifla l'air en regardant attentivement la Harfang des Neiges. Elle sentait le sang et les plumes bordant ses ailes étaient rougeâtre.

— Tu es blessée ? Non… ce n'est pas ton sang, ça sent… Harry… c'est le sang d'Harry ! Par Merlin !

Severus Rogue regardait à présent Hedwige avec des yeux horrifiés. Il était arrivé quelque chose au Gryffondor, c'était évident. Visiblement, la chouette blanche qui n'avait pas de lettre, avait volé jusqu'à Poudlard dans l'espoir d'y trouver des secours pour son jeune maître.

— J'ai compris, Hedwige. Harry est en danger, c'est ça ? Je vais le tirer de là, va te reposer dans la volière. Tu sauras où nous trouver, de toute façon.

La chouette avait hululé afin de montrer qu'elle avait compris et avait pris son envol aussitôt. Utilisant sa vitesse vampirique, Severus s'était précipité jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard et avait aussitôt transplané vers sa maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur, pour mettre ses poches de sang au frais et prendre sa sacoche de cuir noir qui contenait son nécessaire pour les cas d'urgence. Il connaissait l'adresse d'Harry, mais la maison serait-elle déserte ? Allait-il devoir affronter ces ignobles Moldus, au risque de se mettre Dumbledore ou le Ministère à dos ?

Peu lui importait, il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry mourir. Il supposait – et avec raison – que si Harry avait été juste blessé légèrement, il aurait réussi à écrire quelques mots sur un parchemin avant de laisser Hedwige s'en aller. Le fait que la chouette soit arrivée à Poudlard avec juste les plumes sanglantes n'était pas de bon augure.

Severus sentait le vampire s'agiter en lui et l'obliger à de dépêcher. Ne voulant pas perdre le contrôle et arriver comme un fou furieux chez les Moldus au risque de commettre un acte irréparable, le Maître des cachots sortit dans son jardin en friche et transplana à l'abri des regards.

* * *

Le soleil cognait déjà fort en ce début de matinée d'été. On entendait un bruit d'insectes dans les buissons desséchés. Cela rappelait à Severus, le bruit des cigales entendu dans la propriété de vacances de Lucius Malefoy, sur la French Riviera, quelques années auparavant. Privet Drive semblait désert, mais il ne fallait pas se fier à cette impression. Il pouvait très bien y avoir des Moldus curieux, cachés derrière leurs rideaux de dentelle. Severus se désillusionna, afin de pouvoir entrer dans le jardin des Dursley sans se faire remarquer. Il espérait que sa Marque des Ténèbres ne l'en empêche pas. Théoriquement, le fait qu'il ne veuille aucun mal à Harry devait lui permettre de franchir les barrières magiques mises en place par Albus Dumbledore en plus de la protection du sang de Lily. En franchissant l'enceinte de la propriété, il perçut le vrombissement des barrières et une certaine résistance lorsqu'il tenta de passer au travers. Certainement un effet de sa Marque des Ténèbres ou même tout simplement à cause de son vampirisme. Pourtant, les barrières le laissèrent passer et il soupira de soulagement. Il leva les yeux, cherchant la fenêtre ouverte par laquelle Hedwige avait du passer. Alors qu'il allait passer à l'arrière de la maison, Severus vit une voiture s'arrêter devant la propriété, conduite par un jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ou vingt ans. Deux autres jeunes gens se trouvaient à l'arrière et chahutaient. Le conducteur klaxonna plusieurs fois et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant passer un gros blond portant des sacs volumineux. Derrière lui, une blonde à l'aspect chevalin, serrait un mouchoir dans sa main, visiblement très émue. Severus reconnut Pétunia Evans. Profitant que les occupants de la maison étaient affairés à l'extérieur, le vampire se précipita dans le jardin de derrière et leva les yeux. Une des fenêtres avait un carreau cassé et un rideau usé qui ne semblait pas très propre, voletait par l'ouverture.

Le Maître des cachots transplana aussitôt à l'intérieur de la pièce, espérant que personne d'autre ne se trouvait dans la maison et n'avait entendu le crac de son transplanage. Horrifié, il vit le corps de son élève et accessoirement amant, allongé sur un vieux tapis dégoûtant, et couvert de sang.

— Harry !

Il tenta de le réveiller en pure perte, le garçon ne reprenait pas conscience. Son visage était déformé par les coups, ses lunettes étaient brisées, ainsi que plusieurs de ses os, vu les angles étranges que faisaient ses membres.

Un coup d'œil rapide dans la pièce lui apprit que la malle du garçon n'y était pas. Sa baguette n'était pas près de lui non plus. Il n'y avait aucun livre, rien sur le bureau qu'une lampe de chevet tordue. Les draps de lit étaient sales, extrêmement usés, et même déchirés par endroit. Le papier peint était répugnant de crasse, tout comme le plancher qui n'avait pas été ciré depuis des années, ni même balayé. La porte de l'armoire pendait sur une seule charnière. C'était un de ces meubles en kit, fait de copeaux pressés et qui ne valait que quelques livres sterling. On voyait qu'elle ne contenait pas un seul vêtement à part d'anciens uniformes de Poudlard datant des années précédentes, qui pendaient, accrochés à des porte-manteaux en fil de fer très bas de gamme.

La seule chaise de la pièce gisait en miettes dans un coin. Il y avait fort à parier qu'elle avait servi à frapper le Gryffondor étant donné le sang qui séchait sur certains des morceaux. La seule chose que Severus reconnut, se fut la cage Hedwige.

Une ampoule nue se balançait sur son fil électrique au milieu du plafond. Albus lui avait toujours dit que les Dursley étaient très aisés, mais cette pièce reflétait une misère noire. Même lui, avait eu un lit en meilleur état dans son enfance, et au moins des draps propres et non déchirés.

Baguette à la main, il lança quelques sortilèges de diagnostic, les seuls qu'il connaissait. Il n'était pas Médicomage, par Merlin, mais il était capable de fabriquer des potions de soins, et il avait appris quelques petits trucs à force d'aider Poppy Pomfresh. Le vampire en lui, était fou de rage, il le sentait bien. Pourtant, il laissa le contrôle au sorcier. Si l'état du jeune homme devait s'aggraver, il y avait fort à parier que son côté vampire prendrait le dessus et agirait selon son instinct et transformerait Harry en vampire afin de le sauver. Pour Severus, c'était hors de question d'infliger un pareil destin à un autre être humain. Il n'arrivait déjà pas à s'en sortir et à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait les ¾ du temps, il serait incapable d'éduquer un jeune vampire : il en était un lui-même.

Le diagnostic n'était pas encourageant. Harry était dans le coma. Ses blessures étaient gravissimes, surtout celles qu'il avait reçues à la tête. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. D'ailleurs, un éclat de bois dépassait encore de son flanc et le liquide carmin glougloutait autour du pieu et coulait sur le vieux tapis à présent détrempé. En pestant, Severus, à genoux près du jeune sorcier, retira le morceau de bois qui provenait de la chaise fracassée. Le sang coula encore plus rapidement de la blessure. Le vampire commençait à s'énerver sérieusement, excité par l'odeur du sang qu'il aimait tant. Severus tenta de refermer la blessure par magie, mais rien ne se produisit. Il conjura un morceau de tissu et l'appliqua fortement sur la plaie. De sa baguette, il envoya un sort de bandage en espérant que cela suffirait pour le transport du garçon en Portoloin.

Il devait le sortir de là immédiatement. Le conduire à l'abri chez lui, Impasse du Tisseur, loin de ces Moldus dégénérés, et prévenir Poppy Pomfresh, les blessures dépassant largement ses compétences personnelles.

Le Maître des Potionsprit les lunettes d'Harry qui gisaient tordues et les verres cassés, sur le plancher sale. Il les transforma en Portoloin, oubliant que le Ministère allait certainement détecter sa Magie et envoyer un hibou de protestation. Puis il souleva délicatement le corps inerte dans ses bras et actionna le Portoloin.

* * *

Dès son arrivée dans la vieille maison héritée de ses parents, Severus déposa son précieux fardeau sur le vieux sofa éculé qui trônait dans un coin. Puis, il se précipita vers la cheminée et y lança une poignée de poudre verte en criant.

— Infirmerie de Poudlard !

Alors qu'il perdait patience, à genoux devant l'âtre, la tête de Poppy Pomfresh apparut dans les flammes vertes.

— Severus ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Albus me disait il y a quelques instants que vous alliez très bien.

— Bon sang, Poppy ! Ce n'est pas pour moi, mais pour Harry Potter ! Je viens de le récupérer à demi-mort, il est dans le coma et se vide de son sang ! Faites vite !

— QUOI ? J'arrive ! Poussez-vous, Severus !

La vieille Médicomage sortit de la cheminette avec juste une trousse de cuir usé entre les mains. Sans jeter un seul regard à Severus, elle se précipita vers Harry qui gisait sur le canapé.

— Par la barbe de Merlin ! Mais que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle en s'affairant, baguette à la main, autour du jeune Sauveur du Monde Magique.

— Ses Moldus ! Poppy ! Voilà ce qui s'est passé ! Et Albus qui voulait absolument qu'il retourne là-bas ! Quand je pense qu'il m'avait prévenu… et que je n'ai pas voulu le croire !

— Severus, appelez Albus immédiatement ! Il faut qu'il vienne, c'est très grave !

— D'accord, mais dites-moi comment vous avez fait pour arriver par le réseau de cheminette ? Albus m'a dit ce matin que toutes les cheminettes de Poudlard étaient fermées ?

— MA cheminette, c'est MA cheminette, Severus ! Albus ne commande pas dans mon infirmerie, il ferme ce qu'il veut ailleurs mais pas chez moi ! Sinon, comment je ferais pour me réapprovisionner, hein ?

Le Maître des Potions ne répondit pas. Il se dirigea de nouveau vers la cheminée après un dernier coup d'œil inquiet à Harry. Avec la cheminée de Poppy, ouverte, Albus allait pouvoir arriver plus vite.

— ALBUS ! ALBUS ! PAR MERLIN, RÉPONDEZ !

— Voilà, voilà, fit la voix du vieux Directeur avant que son visage n'apparaisse dans les flammes magiques. Severus ? Que vous arrive-t-il, mon garçon ?

— Harry… Albus, révéla le vampire en s'écartant du foyer, afin que le vieil homme puisse voir le sofa. Poppy essaie de le sauver… mais, elle dit que c'est grave. Il faut que vous veniez tout de suite. Sa cheminette est toujours ouverte.

— Où l'avez-vous trouvé, Severus ? demanda Albus d'une voix glacée.

— Chez ses Moldus, ceux sont eux, Albus. Hedwige est venue me prévenir, elle était couverte du sang d'Harry.

— Je viens.

La communication cessa immédiatement. Severus Rogue n'eut même pas le temps de se remettre debout, un flash de lumière intense illumina la pièce et Dumbledore apparut soudain, les bras levés, accroché aux pattes de Fumseck son Phénix.

L'oiseau repartit aussitôt et Albus se dirigea à grande enjambées vers Poppy Pomfresh.

— Pompom, alors ?

— Je suis très inquiète, Albus. Je serais d'avis qu'il soit transporté à Sainte-Mangouste, mais je crains qu'il ne puisse supporter un autre voyage. Sa magie est épuisée, il l'a utilisée pour se maintenir en vie et mes sortilèges de soin n'agissent pas. Je vais devoir recoudre la plaie de son flanc à la façon moldue, en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas trop de dégâts internes. Il a une bonne dizaine de fractures, je ne sais même pas comment il est encore en vie. Le pire c'est…

— Oui ? s'inquiéta Dumbledore, tandis que le vampire avalait sa salive d'appréhension.

— Son cerveau. Il est dans un coma très profond. Je crains de graves séquelles… s'il se réveille un jour.

— Son pronostic vital est-il engagé, Pompom ?

— Oui, Albus.

— Severus, je veux que vous transformiez Harry.

— QUOI ? PAS QUESTION ! s'horrifia la créature des ténèbres en sursautant. Par la barbe de Merlin, Albus ! Je n'en veux déjà pas comme calice, ce n'est pas pour lui imposer une vie de mort-vivant ! Harry mérite d'avoir un avenir ! Une famille !

—Severus… vous voulez parler, je suppose, d'une femme et des enfants ? Qui voulez-vous convaincre ? Vous êtes bien placé pour savoir que Monsieur Potter n'aura jamais de femme, ni d'enfants !

— Qu'est-ce que vous en savez, vieux fou !? s'énerva le vampire dont les canines commençaient involontairement à poindre.

— Vous couchez avec lui, Severus ! Vous savez très bien qu'il est gay ! Pas que cela me dérange, Harry est presque majeur et fait ce qu'il veut, comme si on pouvait l'en empêcher d'ailleurs… il n'en a toujours fait qu'à sa tête.

— Alors s'il fait ce qu'il veut, pourquoi l'avoir obligé à aller chez ses Moldus ? gronda le vampire.

— À cause des Mangemorts déjà, et aussi parce que le Ministère sait que ses tuteurs sont ces Moldus. Harry doit passer au moins deux semaines par an chez lui pour que la protection du sang fonctionne ! Il ne peut même pas faire de magie, il a toujours la Trace ! Je ne peux pas le laisser seul livré à lui-même au Square Grimmaurd.

— Belle protection du sang ! Je vous rappelle que c'est son sang qui l'a mis dans cet état-là ! Sa propre famille !

— CESSEZ DE VOUS DISPUTER ! ordonna Poppy d'une voix sèche. Ce n'est n'y le lieu, ni le moment ! Severus, avez-vous une chambre pour Harry ? Il faut que je l'installe plus confortablement que ça.

— Il n'y a qu'une seule chambre, la mienne. L'autre, je l'ai transformée en labo de potions.

D'un coup de baguette, sans même demander la permission au maître des lieux, Poppy métamorphosa le sofa en lit d'hôpital recouvert d'un simple drap blanc.

— Parfait, comme ça, je n'aurai même pas à le bouger. Severus, vous allez me faire une liste de potions que je vais vous donner dans quelques minutes, je veux que vous y mettiez volontairement de votre magie, afin de compenser celle d'Harry qui est épuisée, sinon, les potions n'agiront pas plus qu'une soupe moldue.

Severus hocha la tête et regarda la plume à papote médicomagique qui courait sur une feuille de parchemin.

— Tenez ! Et faites au plus vite, je vais lui recoudre le flanc et m'occuper de ses fractures. Pour le reste, nous allons devoir prier Merlin…

Severus Rogue prit le parchemin sans un mot et monta l'escalier dissimulé derrière une bibliothèque qui pivotait. Albus Dumbledore se dirigea vers la porte donnant sur la rue.

— Où allez-vous, Albus ?

— Demander des comptes aux Dursley, Poppy. Je leur ai confié Harry afin qu'il soit protégé et voilà le résultat. Prenez soin du petit, je reviens dès que possible.

La porte se referma sur le vieux sorcier. La Médicomage reprit l'aiguille courbe et le fil bleu qu'elle venait de conjurer et reprit sa tâche.


	3. Il faut sauver Harry Potter

Madame Pomfresh avait recousu tant bien que mal les plaies d'Harry « à la moldue », puisqu'il ne réagissait pas à la magie. Mort d'inquiétude et rongé par le remord, Severus Rogue avait mijoté les potions demandées et Poppy s'était empressée de les expédier d'un sortilège dans l'estomac du jeune homme. Harry Potter reposait à présent sur le lit conjuré à la place du sofa, et était juste recouvert d'un drap de coton blanc.

La Médicomage l'avait lavé à la façon moldue, avec une éponge naturelle et une bassine d'eau chaude savonneuse. Les sortilèges de nettoyage comme le _Tergeo_ ou le _Recurvite_ étaient connus pour être agressifs pour la peau humaine, et le corps meurtri du jeune sorcier ne permettait pas qu'il soit encore un peu plus agressé. Assise sur une vieille chaise de cuisine près d'Harry, Poppy Pomfresh, baguette à la main, surveillait d'un œil acéré, son malade.

Severus était retourné dans son labo de potion à l'étage, après avoir délesté une des bibliothèques d'une bonne pile de livres de potions. Il espérait y trouver quelque chose pour aider Harry à se réveiller ou du moins à guérir plus vite. Poppy donna un léger coup de baguette sur le gros flacon de verre qu'elle avait suspendu en l'air d'un sortilège, afin d'en accélérer le débit : Une tubulure de plastique sortait dudit flacon et diffusait une mixture jaune pisseux par une petite aiguille reliée au cou d'Harry. C'était une procédure inhabituelle, seulement réservée pour les cas les plus graves.

Le vampire avait bondit et grincé des dents en voyant la Médicomage piquer dans le cou du calice potentiel. Le cou était tabou et était seulement pour lui, pour qu'il s'abreuve ! Comment cette sorcière osait-elle piquer ainsi des instruments de torture, _là_ ?

— Du calme, Severus ! Je n'ai pas le choix, avait répliqué Madame Pomfresh. Ses deux bras sont cassés et j'ai du les immobiliser à la façon moldue avec du plâtre. Ce n'est que pour quelques heures. Dès que son niveau de Magie aura remonté à un seuil acceptable, je pourrai les retirer et lui donner du Pouss'Os. Je pourrai ensuite piquer l'aiguille dans son bras. Allez donc me préparer une potion de pansement intestinal ! Il n'y a pas de perforation, Merlin soit loué, juste quelques légères meurtrissures du colon. Mais ça l'aidera grandement, inutile d'aggraver ses douleurs.

Tandis que Severus fouillait dans sa bibliothèque à la recherche de précieuses recettes susceptibles d'aider Harry, Poppy avait marmonné que c'était un miracle que le pieu n'avait pas perforé les intestins du jeune Gryffondor. Elle avait ensuite maudit à tous les vents, les odieux Moldus qui avaient osé ainsi faire du mal à ce pauvre petit. Elle espérait grandement qu'Albus Dumbledore allait se montrer à la hauteur de sa réputation de plus grand sorcier du monde, sinon elle glisserait bien quelques mots à un certain vampire potionniste de sa connaissance… voire même à un certain loup-garou, qui pour l'heure était en Forêt Noire, à faire on ne savait quoi.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore avait transplané dans Privet Drive, devant le pavillon portant le numéro 4, en plein jour et sans prendre le temps de troquer ses vêtements de sorcier contre une tenue moldue plus discrète. Quoiqu'avec les goûts vestimentaires particuliers de Dumbledore, les tenues moldues qu'il conjurait, le faisaient de toute façon remarquer par leur aspect très… inhabituel, pour le moins.

Le visage fermé, le vénérable Directeur de Poudlard emprunta l'allée goudronnée qui menait à la porte blanche immaculée et qui portait un gros numéro quatre en laiton bien brillant et parfaitement astiqué. Un regard rapide autour de lui, apprit au vieil homme qu'il se trouvait dans la propriété de deux maniaques de l'ordre et de la propreté. La voiture grise était étincelante et sans un grain de poussière sous le soleil ardent de juillet. La pelouse était parfaitement taillée, et pas une seule mauvaise herbe ne venait déprécier les plates-bandes de fleurs. Délaissant le heurtoir de laiton ornant la porte, Dumbledore opta pour la sonnette électrique dont le _ding dong_ retentit alors dans le silence.

Un bruit de talons féminins claqua dans le couloir. Pétunia Dursley était là et se dirigeait vers la porte. Albus Dumbledore espérait que son époux se trouvait lui aussi sur place. Le véhicule de la famille était dans l'allée mais le sorcier ignorait si la sœur indigne de Lily Potter était capable de le conduire. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, dévoilant une femme blonde au visage chevalin, aux yeux durs et à la bouche pincée. Elle était très maigre avec des épaules saillantes dépassant de son débardeur à fleurs qui laissait entrevoir également une poitrine plate et un sternum osseux. Ses jambes maigres et blanches sortaient d'un bermuda à fleurs assorti à son haut et elle portait des sandales à semelles de bois qui claquaient sur le carrelage italien immaculé.

En voyant Albus Dumbledore, la tante d'Harry poussa un cri de panique et jeta un œil dans la rue, espérant que personne dans le quartier n'avait aperçu l'arrivant.

— VOUS ! Mais… qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Et habillé comme ça en plus ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous vêtir _normalement_ quand vous venez voir les honnêtes gens ?

— Bonjour à vous aussi, Pétunia, fit le vieil homme à barbe blanche sans se démonter.

Il passa la porte et entra dans le couloir, agréablement surpris par la fraîcheur ambiante des lieux qui contrastait singulièrement avec la chaleur pesante du dehors.

Pétunia secoua le torchon qu'elle tenait à la main, sur le palier de la porte, justifiant ainsi sa présence sur le seuil afin de pouvoir vérifier qu'aucun de ses voisins n'avait aperçu l'intrus.

Elle revint aussitôt sur ses pas, rassurée de n'avoir vu personne et la mine contrariée referma la porte du pavillon.

— Vous ne pouviez pas envoyer un de vos satanés oiseaux, si vous vouliez parler à Harry ?

— Justement, Pétunia, répondit Dumbledore tranquillement. Si nous parlions un peu d'Harry ?

La blonde haussa les épaules et désigna l'étage supérieur.

— Il est là-haut, dans sa chambre. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu de la matinée. Monsieur se la coule comme d'habitude ! Un fainéant, c'est tout ce qu'il est ! S'il veut à manger ce midi, il a intérêt à aller me faire quelques courses à l'épicerie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je n'ai pas envie de m'enfermer dans la voiture par cette chaleur.

— Vous êtes sûre qu'il est là, Pétunia ? insista Dumbledore.

— Bien sûr, je l'aurais vu ou entendu sortir, je suis debout depuis six heures ce matin. Je devais aider mon Dudley à terminer ses bagages pour qu'il puisse partir avec ses amis en vacances.

Visiblement, Pétunia ignorait que son neveu n'était plus dans la maison et elle ne semblait pas du tout soucieuse. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ignorât qu'Harry avait été battu à mort dans sa propre maison ?

— Votre époux est-il là ? J'ai vu votre automobile dehors.

— Il est au bureau, l'été il me laisse la voiture afin que je puisse sortir comme je veux. Il se fait accompagner par un collègue qui habite pas loin. Mais pourquoi ces questions à la fin ? Si voulez voir ce petit monstre ingrat, vous n'avez qu'à monter, c'est la première porte à gauche et refermez bien la porte de la maison lorsque vous partirez, sinon vous allez gâcher mon air conditionné !

Pétunia vira sur ses talons de bois et voulut se diriger vers son salon, mais Dumbledore la rattrapa par son bras maigre. La blonde sursauta comme s'il l'avait brûlée, outrée du culot de cet _anormal_. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le loisir de répondre vertement, le sorcier ordonna :

— Si vous le voulez bien, Pétunia, j'aimerais que vous m'accompagniez à l'étage.

— J'ai des choses à faire ! Il est 11h30 et le déjeuner ne va pas se faire tout seul, surtout qu'à cause de ce petit paresseux, je dois changer de menu ! HARRY ! DESCENDS TOUT DE SUITE !

Elle ne savait pas… Dumbledore en eut la confirmation en un instant, après avoir croisé son regard quelques secondes. Un soupçon de légilimancie lui apprit ce qu'il voulait savoir. Pétunia avait passé la matinée à s'occuper de Dudley. Elle avait vérifié ses bagages, lui avait repassé quelques chemises qu'il voulait absolument emporter avec lui, elle lui avait préparé un plus que copieux petit déjeuner, et avait même empaqueté des plats cuisinés faits maison dans des boites en plastique afin que le gros garçon n'ait pas à se soucier des repas de la journée pendant son trajet vers son lieu de villégiature.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il vous répondra, Pétunia…

— Mais…

— Venez, nous montons, vous pourrez voir vous-même pourquoi il ne répond pas.

Dumbledore monta les escaliers recouverts d'une épaisse moquette bleue à motifs abstraits colorés, tenant toujours une Pétunia contrariée par le bras, et qui grimaçait, accrochée à son torchon de lin écru. Il s'arrêta devant la porte bardée de verrous et agrémentée d'une chatière.

— J'ignorais qu'Harry avait un chat… fit tranquillement le vieil homme.

Pétunia grimaça de nouveau et tambourina à la porte.

— DEBOUT, POTTER ! TU AS UN VISITEUR !

La voix aigüe et perçante de Pétunia fit grincer des dents au vieux sorcier. Il lui lança un regard neutre et appuya sur la poignée de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et une bouffée d'air brûlant l'assaillit alors, contrastant de façon surprenante avec la fraîcheur qui régnait partout ailleurs dans la maison.

— Pas d'air conditionné pour Harry… Je vois…

— Vernon… heuuu… Vernon ne voulait pas. Il disait que c'était de l'argent gâché.

— Le chauffage en hiver aussi, je présume.

Le vieil homme se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, dissimulant l'intérieur de la pièce à la vue de Pétunia qui se trouvait derrière lui. L'odeur de sang, écœurante et métallique l'avait pris à la gorge dès qu'il avait ouvert la porte. Les murs étaient tâchés d'éclaboussures rouges et marron, indiquant que certaines étaient bien plus anciennes que d'autres. Un des panneaux vitrés de la fenêtre était cassé et du sang et des cheveux noirs y étaient collés. Une épaisse croûte rouge foncé coagulait sur le sol sale et le vieux tapis misérable. Dumbledore entra dans la pièce, entrainant de force avec lui, Pétunia Dursley.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur répugnante ? Et ça par terre ! Mais qu'est-ce que ce petit cochon a encore été inventer ? rugit-elle, en colère, en voyant l'état de la pièce. Il va me nettoyer ça immédiatement ! HARRY POTTER ! VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

— Ça… Pétunia… c'est du sang… Et Harry ne risque pas de vous répondre…

— Du sang ? balbutia la blonde, pâlissant à vue d'œil.

Elle s'approcha, le torchon sur la bouche afin de lutter contre la nausée qui commençait à poindre et regarda autour d'elle, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur et d'incompréhension. Elle hoqueta en voyant la chaise démolie et le pieu de bois couvert de sang et de restes de chair, que le vampire avait retiré du flanc du garçon.

— Mais… mais… tenta-t-elle en regardant le Directeur de Poudlard, qui le visage fermé, enregistrait dans son cerveau exceptionnel, tous les détails de la pièce.

Il avait vu tout de suite, la pauvreté des lieux, les meubles usés et de mauvaise qualité, voire même cassés, les draps de lit sales et déchirés par l'usure, le matelas défoncé dont les ressorts perçaient le coutil, le papier peint d'un autre âge couvert de crasse, les rideaux usés et bruns de saleté, ainsi que l'absence d'un radiateur quelconque dans la pièce alors que les deux couloirs qu'il avait empruntés pour venir jusque là avaient tous les deux, des radiateurs en fonte, présence d'une chaudière quelconque dans la maison.

Le sorcier sortit sa baguette de sa poche et lança un sort informulé. On entendit le placard sous l'escalier s'ouvrir avec un grand fracas et la malle du Gryffondor en sortir et claquer sur le sol du couloir. Un nouveau geste de baguette dans la pièce vida l'armoire des vieux uniformes trop petits et des anciens livres de magie des années précédentes. De même, un dessin représentant la chouette Hedwige se décolla de la porte de l'armoire et un fanion aux couleurs de Gryffondor se détacha du mur. Le tout traversa la pièce, passant devant Pétunia qui sursauta – effrayée par le déploiement de magie devant elle –, pour aller se ranger dans la malle d'Harry qui attendait en bas dans le couloir. Un claquement sec indiqua à Dumbledore que le couvercle de la malle venait de se refermer. Il n'aurait plus qu'à la réduire, afin de l'emporter, lorsqu'il s'en irait de cet endroit de perdition. Un sort réduisit la cage Hedwige et un _Accio_ informulé la fit atterrir dans sa main gauche tendue. Tranquillement, il la rangea dans la poche de sa robe brodée en coton d'Egypte.

— Harry n'est pas ici, Pétunia. Actuellement, il se trouve entre les mains de notre Médicomage, Madame Pomfresh. Il est mourant…

Le regard bleu perçant se fit dur en regardant la tante Pétunia.

— Mou… mourant ? Mais… co… comment ? Ici ? Je… je n'ai rien à voir dans tout ça ! Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que nous l'avons ramené de la gare, hier soir !

— Je vois… il n'a donc pas eu de dîner hier, si je comprends bien.

Pétunia grimaça encore une fois, derrière son torchon.

— Vernon… Vernon ne voulait pas… Mais comment est-il sorti d'ici ? Tout… tout ce sang…

Dumbledore, écœuré par la vue et l'odeur dans la pièce, fit sortir Pétunia et referma la porte de la chambre derrière eux.

— Alerté par Hedwige ce matin de bonne heure, notre ancien Maître des Potions, Severus Rogue, que vous connaissez bien, si je ne m'abuse, a transplané ici-même dans la chambre d'Harry et l'a découvert, à demi-mort, le flanc transpercé du pieu que vous avez vu tout à l'heure et le crâne fracassé. Je vous passe le détail des hématomes qui recouvraient son corps ainsi que le nombre d'os fracturés. Severus a conduit Harry chez lui et a appelé notre Médicomage aussitôt. Devant l'état plus qu'inquiétant de votre neveu, j'ai été appelé aussitôt ! Harry est dans le coma, Pétunia ! Et son pronostic vital est engagé !

Le vieil homme, dont la fureur commençait à ne plus être contenue, fit passer fermement Pétunia Dursley devant lui, afin qu'elle descende l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée.

— Je vous ai confié ce garçon afin qu'il soit en sécurité chez vous ! Vous n'aviez qu'à le garder UN MOIS ! Un seul petit mois et il serait de nouveau reparti pour le Monde Magique ! Et surtout, il ne serait plus jamais revenu chez vous, puisque c'est ce que vous vouliez ! ALORS, JE VEUX SAVOIR IMMÉDIATEMENT QUI A MIS HARRY DANS CET ÉTAT ?

Pétunia s'était réfugié en tremblant dans son salon, son torchon toujours serré nerveusement entre ses doigts maigres et noueux.

— Je ne sais pas ! Je vous jure que je ne sais pas ! Je ne suis pas montée du tout à l'étage hier soir, à part pour aller me coucher et il n'y avait aucune lumière dans la chambre d'Harry. J'ai supposé qu'il dormait, je ne suis pas entrée. Je n'entre presque jamais… J'ai… j'ai regardé la télévision avec Dudley toute la soirée. Je sais qu'à un moment Duddy s'est fait un sandwich et qu'il est monté le manger là-haut. J'ai avancé l'heure du dîner quand j'ai vu qu'il avait si faim. Vernon s'est un peu promené dans la maison et je sais qu'il est monté. Il n'aimait pas le feuilleton que Dudley voulait voir absolument, alors il est allé là-haut pour attendre l'heure de son jeu télévisé favori. Ensuite, il est redescendu et personne n'a plus bougé avant que ce soit l'heure d'aller tous nous coucher. Je vous jure ! J'n'ai rien fait ! Et je n'sais rien !

— Seul un homme pouvait mettre Harry dans un état pareil ! C'est votre mari qui est responsable de ce crime ! affirma Albus Dumbledore qui savait que Pétunia ne mentait pas.

Elle avait passé la soirée devant un feuilleton policier, puis un jeu télévisé, à se gaver de glaces avec son fils, tous les deux vautrés sur le canapé. La légilimancie avait vraiment du bon…

Mais ce Vernon Dursley… lui, il s'était promené dans la maison une partie de la soirée et il était monté là-haut… et Albus savait très bien ce qu'il avait fait. Il était entré dans la chambre d'Harry et il avait soigné son « désœuvrement » en rouant de coups presque à mort, le frêle jeune homme qui était sous sa garde.

— Votre mari travaille toujours pour la Grunnings ?

— Bien sûr ! Il en est le Directeur !

Dumbledore se dirigea d'un pas vif, vers la porte donnant sur l'extérieur.

— Ne touchez pas à la chambre d'Harry, Pétunia ! Je vais revenir !

— Mais… mais… balbutia-t-elle inquiète.

Mais le vieil homme ne l'écoutait plus. Il venait de sortir et la porte s'était refermée toute seule derrière lui. Anéantie, Pétunia, sentant les ennuis venir au grand galop, s'effondra sur son coûteux canapé en alcantara gris.

— Seigneur Dieu… Vernon… qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Harry ? On va avoir les pires ennuis maintenant… marmonna-t-elle en tordant nerveusement son torchon en tous sens. En plus, le gamin, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de faire une seule corvée… Qui va me repeindre la véranda maintenant ?

* * *

À l'impasse du Tisseur, dans la petite maison vétuste de Severus Rogue, le temps s'était comme figé. Une pendule ancienne, brune de vieille poussière, égrenait les minutes comme si elles étaient des heures. Seul le tic-tac de l'horloge trônant sur le manteau de la cheminée troublait le lourd silence. Poppy Pomfresh, stoïque sur son inconfortable chaise de cuisine, épiait le moindre mouvement émanant d'Harry Potter. L'air était épais et étouffant dans le salon misérable, et la chaleur qui entrait par l'imposte ouverte au dessus de la porte d'entrée, n'arrangeait pas les choses. La poussière de la pièce dansait dans le rayon lumineux qui passait par la petite ouverture au carreau crasseux.

Une rigole de sueur coulait le long du cou maigre de la Médicomage. Sa robe de sorcière lui collait à la peau. Elle soupira et passa une main lasse sur son front moite, gardant sa baguette à la main au cas où elle devrait rapidement intervenir avec un sortilège d'urgence.

Le regard bleu acéré de Poppy ne quittait pas le mourant des yeux. Car mourant, Harry l'était bel et bien. Sa respiration était difficile et à peine visible. Tout juste si on voyait ses côtes se soulever. Le fait que plusieurs d'entre elles soient brisées n'arrangeait rien à l'affaire. Le Pouss'Os qui attendait sur la table basse près de la sorcière n'avait pas encore été administré. C'était inutile pour le moment, le niveau de magie d'Harry était proche du zéro. Le garçon avait tant de blessures graves que la moindre parcelle de magie se reconstituant, était immédiatement employée pour la régénération et la guérison du corps du sorcier, ce qui compromettait sérieusement la remontée dudit niveau de magie.

Les potions basiques ne pouvaient être administrées qu'à des sorciers en pleine possession de leur puissance magique, car elles avaient besoin de cette magie pour agir. C'était pour cette raison qu'on ne pouvait pas les prescrire aux Moldus, ni même aux Cracmols. Les potions et remèdes magiques divers pouvant leur être donnés devaient donc avoir été volontairement infusés de la magie du Maître des Potions les ayant préparés. Bien entendu, ces remèdes étaient fabriqués sur demande expresse et par conséquent beaucoup plus chers à l'achat. Ce qui expliquait que les Cracmols se tournaient de préférence vers la médecine moldue.

Bien entendu, Severus Rogue ne possédait pas ces potions particulières dans son labo à cette heure. Il était donc là-haut dans son ancienne chambre d'enfant, transformée depuis deux décennies en labo de potions, et mijotait pour Harry les remèdes qui – l'espérait-il –sauveraient le Gryffondor.

Il n'y avait pas si longtemps que Dumbledore avait quitté les lieux pour sa quête de vengeance. Ni Severus, ni Poppy n'espéraient le revoir avant un bon moment. Ils souhaitaient tous deux et sans s'être concertés, que le châtiment des Dursley soit exemplaire.

Tout en hachant finement d'une main experte les racines nécessaires à sa potion, Severus, la bouche pincée, luttait pour garder le contrôle de son vampire qui, il le sentait bien, désirait prendre le pas sur le sorcier et se venger à sa façon. La terreur des cachots au chômage s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir écouté le garçon lorsqu'il avait exprimé ses craintes quant à son retour à Little Whinging. Il était lié à Harry, qu'il le veuille ou non et il le sentait à présent. C'était cette sensation étrange qu'il avait ressenti précédemment, cette sorte de malaise confus, cette gêne qu'il n'avait pas su traduire, et le vampire en lui était furieux. Il avait bu le sang d'Harry, copieusement d'ailleurs, après en avoir eu un avant-goût sur le champ de bataille. Ils avaient eu une relation sexuelle intense à peine une heure après que le vampire se soit abreuvé au cou du jeune homme brun. Sans le savoir, ils avaient presque établi le lien vampire/calice. Il ne manquait qu'un dernier échange de sang pour l'établir vraiment. Le lien était faible, à peine existant, mais suffisant pour que la créature des ténèbres enfouie dans le sorcier, souhaite protéger à tout prix le calice potentiel qu'il avait choisi.

Le Maître des Potions jeta un regard rapide sur la page du grimoire ouvert devant lui, posé sur la vieille paillasse de bois usée par les ans. Encore dix gouttes de larmes de phénix, un crin de licorne et quatre gouttes de sang de dragon, puis la potion devrait mijoter pendant vingt minutes à feu très doux avant la prochaine étape. La mixture était pour le moment d'un beau magenta et devait, si tout se passait bien, devenir orange après réduction de la flamme. Ensuite, il faudrait rajouter douze grammes d'angélique en poudre et laisser refroidir.

Dans un autre chaudron, une décoction à base d'écorce de saule refroidissait, attendant sa mise en flacon et son stockage au froid. Ça ferait encore un peu moins de place dans le vieux frigo de la cuisine…

Severus réduisit le feu sous son chaudron et lança un sortilège de surveillance sur le mélange. Une alarme le préviendrait cinq minutes avant la prochaine étape, il avait un petit quart d'heure devant lui pour descendre aux nouvelles et avaler une tasse de thé. Les mains chargées de flacons de potions aux diverses couleurs, le vampire descendit l'escalier branlant dont le bois crissait dangereusement à chacun de ses pas. Il ne s'en souciait plus depuis longtemps, la magie renforçant invisiblement l'escalier qui sans cela, se serait effondré depuis belle lurette. Il entra dans le salon et Poppy Pomfresh tourna la tête vers lui.

— Comment va-il, Poppy ? l'interrogea le vampire inquiet.

— Pas bien, j'en ai peur, soupira la vieille femme en quittant sa chaise un instant afin de lui jeter un sort de coussinage bien utile. Sa respiration est difficile malgré l'_Arapneo_ que je lui ai jeté. Le sort lui a dégagé la trachée qui était presque écrasée, et a supprimé le gonflement des tissus à ce niveau, mais… les poumons ne sont pas en bon état. Le droit a été perforé par une des côtes cassées et s'est rempli de sang. J'ai ponctionné comme j'ai pu mais je crains que le cœur ne faiblisse. Quant au cerveau…

Elle renifla tout en se rasseyant, goûtant au confort de la chaise magiquement améliorée.

— Oui ? Vous disiez ? Le cerveau ? appréhenda le Serpentard, les mains crispées sur les flacons qu'il tenait encore.

— J'ai peur qu'il n'ait des lésions irréversibles, s'il se réveille. Il pourrait être amnésique, ou bien perdre la vue, l'ouïe… ou pire avoir des séquelles gravissimes qui l'empêcheraient de mener une vie normale.

— Un… un… légume… comme disent les Moldus ?

— En effet, ou même devenir mentalement déficient ou même fou, que sais-je ! Le cerveau est une chose complexe que les Médicomages ont encore peu explorée. À Sainte-Mangouste, ils traitent surtout les effets des sortilèges et autres maléfices sur le cerveau humain. Pensez au couple Londubat ou à Gilderoy Lockart, mais ici, nous sommes en présences de blessures physiques causées par des coups violents à la tête, des blessures moldues ! Et pour ça… nous n'avons pas beaucoup de moyens.

— Poppy, il faudrait peut-être le transporter dans un hôpital moldu. Ils ont surement des tas de solutions...

— Il ne survivrait pas au transport, Severus. Et je crains que la technologie moldue ne soit pas suffisante pour sauver Monsieur Potter. Si son état devait encore s'aggraver, je pense qu'il faudra se résoudre à accepter la suggestion d'Albus, Professeur Rogue, et transformer Harry en vampire. Mieux vaut un mort-vivant, qu'un mort tout court !

* * *

Dans un « crac » assourdissant, Albus Dumbledore avait transplané directement dans le bureau directorial de la Grunnings. Il se souciait peu du bruit provoqué par le transplanage : il était trop en colère pour ça.

Vernon Dursley était avachi dans un immense fauteuil de cuir noir dont les accoudoirs comprimaient la graisse qui s'étalait largement sur le siège. Un énorme stylo à plume d'or à la main, le bourreau d'Harry s'apprêtait à signer quelques documents posés devant lui sur le bureau de métal gris. Il sursauta et poussa un cri étouffé en voyant l'intrus apparaître ainsi devant lui, et son visage sanguin s'empourpra encore un peu plus.

— QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LÀ ? vociféra-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet vers la porte vitrée qui donnait sur un couloir au dessus des ateliers de l'usine.

Baguette tendue devant lui, le visage sévère et les yeux glacés, Albus Dumbledore trônait de toute sa haute taille. La fureur l'empêchait de se contenir et sa magie s'échappait largement dans la pièce faisant voler derrière lui, ses longs cheveux gris et sa cape écrue brodée de fleurs ton sur ton. Dursley laissa tomber son stylo, soudainement inquiet de l'aspect effrayant de _l'anormal_ qui se trouvait devant lui. Cette fois-ci, il ne devait pas gérer un sorcier de premier cycle petit et maigrichon, privé de baguette, mais affronter l'ire d'un puissant sorcier, Directeur de la plus importante école du Monde Magique.

Les documents qui se trouvaient sur le bureau volèrent dans la pièce sous le vent magique qui tourbillonnait autour du vénérable mage. Vernon commença à paniquer et fit reculer son fauteuil en le poussant sur ses roulettes, comme si ce geste dérisoire pouvait le sauver de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

— VERNON DURSLEY !

— Oui… oui… c'est moi… que voulez-vous à la fin ? balbutia l'obèse empourpré.

— Harry Potter ! Expliquez donc moi ce que vous avez fait à votre neveu et POURQUOI ?

— Ce petit morveux a eu le culot de se plaindre ? râla l'oncle d'Harry, outré. Il a eu la correction qu'il méritait, c'est tout ! Il n'obéit pas quand on lui donne un ordre, ce fainéant que nous sommes obligés de nourrir, d'habiller et d'héberger depuis plus de seize ans !

Dumbledore toisa Vernon avec animosité et d'une inquiétante voix douce, répliqua, baguette toujours tendue.

— Je reviens de votre domicile où j'ai parlé à votre épouse et où, tous les deux, nous avons découvert l'état de la chambre d'Harry… Du sang partout, de la saleté, des meubles démolis, un lit défoncé aux draps déchirés et crasseux, c'est ça que vous appelez « héberger » ? Dois-je vous rappeler que vous percevez une pension du Ministère de la Magie par l'intermédiaire de la Banque Gringotts ? Et une somme mensuelle conséquente, si je ne m'abuse. Je passe aussi sur l'air conditionné et les radiateurs partout dans la maison, SAUF dans la chambre de votre neveu.

— Il n'est jamais là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il en ferait ? tenta de se justifier l'odieux personnage.

— La petite taille d'Harry et sa maigreur squelettique à chaque rentrée indiquent également que vous ne le nourrissez quasiment pas et que vous ne l'avez jamais nourri correctement ! Quant à ses vêtements… à part ses uniformes scolaires, le pauvre garçon n'a rien de bon à porter. Tout est usé, décoloré et surtout trop grand pour lui ! Des restes de votre fils, bien entendu. Ne croyez pas que nous n'avons pas remarqué ! Nous savons que vous utilisez la pension d'Harry pour engraisser et choyer votre fils, au détriment de votre neveu qui n'a jamais reçu le minimum vital. Mais ce que vous lui avez fait… dépasse tout ! UN MOIS ! Vous ne deviez le garder qu'un seul petit mois et c'était terminé définitivement !

Le vieux Directeur était blanc d'une rage difficilement contenue. Rarement, il avait été aussi en colère, aussi dégoûté du comportement d'un Moldu, ou même tout simplement d'un sorcier, à part les habituels Mages Noirs.

— Harry est mourant actuellement, et entre les mains de notre Médicomage et d'un Maître des Potions. Il y a peu de chances pour qu'il survive et pratiquement aucune sans séquelles neurologiques ! VOUS LUI AVEZ DEFONCÉ LE CRÂNE, BRISÉ LA MOITIÉ DES OS ET L'AVEZ EMPALÉ AVEC UN PIED DE CHAISE !

— Certainement pas ! Il a simplement reçu une correction, rugit Vernon Dursley. Ne me mettez pas ça sur le dos ! Et je me fous que ce petit monstre claque ! C'est bien fait pour lui, toujours à nous empester avec son anormalité ! Jamais nous n'avons voulu de lui pour commencer ! C'est une honte que Pétunia ait eu une sœur comme cette… sorcière, rajouta-t-il, méprisant. ALLEZ-VOUS-EN ! Nous en avons soupé de votre sale engeance !

— Ce sont les Moldus comme vous qui justifient l'émergence de Mages Noirs qui veulent vous exterminer, annonça Albus d'une voix anormalement calme. Harry est une icône pour notre monde, un héros de guerre décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin de Première Classe, équivalent de votre Victoria's Cross. Vous ne lui arrivez pas à la cheville ! Et si ce malheureux garçon n'avait pas vaincu Lord Voldemort, il y aurait eu des milliers de tués supplémentaires, moldus et sorciers. J'ajoute que si les barrières magiques que sa présence plaçait sur votre maison n'avaient pas été là, votre famille aurait été depuis bien longtemps la victime des Mangemorts ! C'est grâce à Harry Potter que vous êtes en vie ! Vous n'êtes qu'un misérable personnage et je regrette d'avoir eu l'obligation de vous confier Harry à la mort de ses parents. Je n'avais malheureusement pas le choix, Pétunia était la seule du même sang que Lily Potter. Vous êtes un monstre, Vernon Dursley, et vous allez en payer le prix !

— Mais oui, c'est ça ! Essayez-donc et je porte plainte contre vous, immédiatement !

Dumbledore ricana et leva un sourcil dans une expression n'ayant rien à envier à Severus Rogue.

— Vous avez torturé un brave garçon qui ne vous a jamais fait aucun tort et que vous avez exploité honteusement depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Vous méprisez la magie, à présent vous allez apprendre à en avoir peur.

Tout en promenant sa baguette magique dans la pièce autour de lui, le vieil homme récita une longue formule en latin, que ne comprit pas l'Oncle Vernon, bien évidemment. L'obèse voulut ricaner en constatant que rien n'avait changé dans son bureau. Si ce vieux fou voulait l'impressionner, c'était raté ! Tous des malades et des cinglés, comme il l'avait toujours dit ! En bref… des _anormaux_.

— Vous allez goûter aux mêmes joies qu'Harry. Vous allez sans tarder connaitre la misère et la faim. Rien de ce que vous allez entreprendre à présent ne réussira plus. Vous allez connaitre les affres de la maladie, de la souffrance et la perte de votre famille, car je ne doute pas que sans votre argent, cette chère Pétunia ira se faire pendre ailleurs. Quant à votre fils, il apprendra sans tarder ce que vous avez fait à son cousin, et je suis persuadé qu'il appréciera votre geste à sa juste valeur. J'y veillerai ! Ah… avant de partir… j'oubliais…

Un éclair rouge sortit de la baguette du vieil homme comme celui-ci faisait un geste sec de la main et le gros directeur de la Grunnings s'écroula sur le sol en gémissant de douleur.

— Voici un petit aperçu de ce qui vous attend. Et encore je suis gentil, c'est juste un _Tormentum _et pas un _Doloris_ qui est dix fois pire. À chaque fois que vous penserez à Harry Potter en mal, vous ressentirez cette douleur… et ceci jusqu'à la fin de vos jours. Bien entendu, si Harry venait à décéder des suites de ses blessures, je ne manquerais pas d'en parler au Ministre en personne ainsi qu'au Directeur du Département de la Justice Magique qui prendront, il est évident, les mesures qui s'imposeront alors à votre égard. J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre vie passée, Monsieur Dursley, car elle est terminée.

Alors que le vieux sorcier transplanait hors de la Grunnings avec fracas, les vitres du bureau éclatèrent, disloquant de leurs supports les stores à lamelles qui les garnissaient et qui tombèrent sur le sol dans un fracas métallique au milieu des éclats de verre. Tandis que Vernon se relevait péniblement, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et une secrétaire entra, suivie par un homme en blouse bleu d'atelier portant un gros dossier.

— Monsieur le Dir… commença-t-elle, puis elle s'immobilisa en voyant l'état de la pièce. Mais… il y a eu une bombe ou quoi, ici ?

— Ne dites donc pas de sottises, Margaret ! Et vous Norton, vous n'avez pas de travail ? Rien à faire ? Vous n'êtes pas payé pour bailler aux corneilles !

— Patron, le siège vient d'appeler M'sieur Hart, ils ont vendu l'affaire à Black & Decker, et leur premier geste a été de vous remercier à cause des résultats insuffisants de ces dernières années. M'sieur Hart est nommé directeur à votre place dès demain. Vous êtes viré, M'sieur Dursley… annonça le nommé Norton avec un sourire mauvais, visiblement ravi de ce coup du sort.

* * *

La cheminette tira Poppy Pomfresh de sa rêverie, elle tourna aussitôt la tête vers la source du bruit entendu et aperçu le visage d'Albus Dumbledore dans les flammes vertes tournoyantes. Elle se leva immédiatement après un dernier regard vers la petite silhouette pâle et meurtrie qu'elle veillait.

— Albus ! Vous êtes où ?

— À Poudlard, Pompom, comment va Harry ?

— Pas bien du tout, soupira la Médicomage, affichant ainsi son inquiétude. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu, mais il est dans un état critique. Je vais être honnête, Albus, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir. Severus est dans son labo, il tente de modifier une potion existante en remplaçant l'asphodèle par de l'achillée sternutatoire… franchement, je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, mais ça l'occupe. Il est perturbé par les évènements et s'il n'avait pas ses potions… il y a fort à parier que le vampire aurait pris le dessus depuis longtemps. Je lui ai dit que j'étais d'accord avec vous, que si l'état d'Harry empirait, il devrait le transformer afin de le sauver.

— Et qu'a-t-il dit ?

— Rien, il n'a pas répondu et il est retourné s'enfermer dans son labo. Vous le connaissez, Albus, il vit très mal sa condition de vampire et la pensée de devoir transformer Monsieur Potter ne va pas l'aider du tout. Il ne sait pas ce qui lui arrive les ¾ du temps, il va lui être difficile d'éduquer un jeune vampire.

— Nous verrons cela en temps et en heure, Poppy. Dans le pire des cas, je demanderai de l'aide à Eldred Worpel et à son vampire. Sans nul doute, Sanguini acceptera de les éduquer tous les deux.

— C'est bien, c'est bien… Et… les Dursley ? Vous y êtes allé ?

— Comme j'en avais l'intention, oui. La sœur de Lily n'était au courant de rien et pensait Harry en train de bouder ou de lézarder dans sa chambre, elle n'a fait aucune difficulté pour m'accompagner dans la soi-disant chambre, d'ailleurs… soupira le vieil homme écœuré. Un taudis, je dirais plutôt. La cabane hurlante est un palace digne des Malefoy à côté de l'endroit où devait vivre Harry. Et il y avait tout ce sang… par Merlin, c'est un miracle que ce pauvre garçon ne soit pas mort sur le coup. Quant à Dursley, le responsable, je m'en suis occupé… Ne vous en faites pas.

— La magie d'Harry l'a maintenu en vie jusqu'ici, Albus. S'il n'avait pas été aussi puissant, il serait mort aussitôt de ses blessures.

Poppy jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers la bibliothèque qui masquait l'escalier qui menait à l'étage puis se retourna vers son interlocuteur.

— Albus… pourriez-vous m'éclairer sur les relations entre Severus et Harry Potter, je vous prie, parce que vous avez eu l'air de sous-entendre des choses, ce matin, et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout saisi ? De plus, Minerva et moi pensons que Severus le veut pour calice, enfin… son côté vampire plutôt. Mais qu'en dit Monsieur Potter ?

— Ah Poppy… Je ne sais pas si je suis le mieux placé pour vous en parler. Ce serait plutôt à Severus mais je doute qu'il répondrait à cette question, vous savez combien il tient à sa vie privée. Harry est gay et entretient une relation amoureuse avec Severus depuis peu. Il s'est proposé pour être son calice mais Severus ne veut pas en entendre parler. Pour l'instant. De toute façon je crois bien que c'est trop tard maintenant. Il est probable que nous aurons bientôt un couple de vampires à Poudlard et non pas un vampire et son calice.

— J'avais bien entendu alors… Mais je doutais, franchement, car j'ignorais totalement que Severus était gay. Minerva, elle, pensait qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose entre lui et Harry, elle avait raison, je constate.

— Les vampires sont tous bisexuels, Poppy. C'est une des caractéristiques de leur race, cela facilite leurs recherches de calice ou de donneurs volontaires. Severus était gay, il me semble bien, avant sa transformation, mais je ne peux pas dire que je lui ai connu de relations quelconques, autres que celle avec Harry, bien entendu. Je doute fort qu'il tente de séduire un jour une sorcière, à mon avis, il s'en tiendra aux sorciers et à Harry surtout… s'il survit.

— J'avoue que je suis perplexe, Albus. Ces deux là se sont haïs pendant des années et tout à coup…

— Ne dit-on pas que la frontière est mince entre l'amour et la haine, Pompom ? Sinon, vous restez là cette nuit, ou vous rentrez à Poudlard ?

— Je ne peux pas rester ici, Albus, il n'y a pas de place comme vous le savez. Harry occupe déjà le salon, on ne pourrait même pas rajouter un matelas et cette vieille maison ne supporterait pas un sortilège d'agrandissement intérieur. Non, je n'ai pas le choix, je dois laisser Monsieur Potter aux bons soins de Severus et rentrer. De toute façon, je ne peux rien faire de plus.

— Faites confiance à Severus, ma chère. Il s'occupera très bien d'Harry. Si quelqu'un peut l'aider à s'en sortir c'est bien lui. Si Harry peut sentir sa présence près de lui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, je suis persuadé que ça lui fera le plus grand bien.

— Je doute qu'Harry puisse percevoir quoi que ce soit dans son état. Je crains que son cerveau ne soit irrémédiablement endommagé et qu'il ne reprenne jamais plus conscience. Je vais envoyer un hibou au Professeur Spleen à Sainte-Mangouste dès demain matin. Peut-être pourra-t-il nous recommander un spécialiste en Neuromagie de Saint-Genou ou de Sainte-Pulchérie[1].

— C'est une excellente idée, vous me tiendrez au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Et ne nommez pas votre patient, je préfère que tout ceci reste un secret absolu entre nous trois.

— Vous avez bien puni ce Moldu, hein ?

— Ne vous en faites pas, Poppy, il a mangé son pain blanc, il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend… Il va payer pour ses crimes. Je peux vous le jurer. D'ailleurs sa chance a déjà dû commencer à tourner…

* * *

Comme annoncé à Albus Dumbledore lors de leur conversation de cheminette, Poppy Pomfresh était retournée à Poudlard afin d'y passer la nuit. Elle reviendrait bien évidemment le lendemain matin après le petit déjeuner. Il y avait fort à parier que Severus, seul dans la maison sans témoin, ne quitterait pas des yeux son calice potentiel. Le vampire en lui, se chargerait bien de l'influencer !

En effet dès que la Médicomage avait annoncé son départ au Maître des Potions, celui-ci avait pris place, non pas sur la chaise de Poppy mais s'était assis sur le lit métamorphosé et avait tenu la main d'Harry pendant plusieurs heures en le regardant, mort d'inquiétude. Il s'en voulait toujours de n'avoir pas compris et de ne pas avoir écouté les appels au secours du jeune Gryffondor qui craignait pour sa propre vie. Le vampire passa une main délicate et blanche sur le front d'Harry, écartant la mèche de cheveux qui masquait la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Celle-ci s'effaçait progressivement depuis que Lord Voldemort avait été vaincu.

— Harry… lui murmura-t-il. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir crû et de t'avoir dit que tu voulais m'utiliser pour échapper aux Dursley. Je m'en veux terriblement, tu sais. Bats-toi, je t'en supplie, tu dois vivre. Tu as survécu au Seigneur des Ténèbres plus de fois que n'importe qui, ce n'est pas un idiot de Moldu qui va te vaincre quand même ? Pense à Miss Granger et à Monsieur Weasley, ils seront très malheureux si tu nous quittes. Et… et moi aussi, je serai malheureux. J'ai passé avec toi la plus belle nuit de ma vie, Harry. J'espère en passer bien d'autres encore avec toi. Je ne veux pas que tu meures et je ne veux pas non plus te transformer en vampire pour que tu survives, c'est ce qu'Albus et Poppy veulent que je fasse. Mais je ne veux pas t'infliger une telle malédiction alors reste avec nous… reste avec moi… s'il te plaît…

Mais Harry n'entendait pas les paroles du vampire. Il était dans un coma profond et son avenir était plus qu'incertain. Allait-il survivre ? D'un _Accio_, Severus fit venir une poche de sang depuis le frigo de la cuisine, la réchauffa et y planta ses crocs sans quitter Harry du regard. Il n'osait pas quitter le jeune sorcier de peur qu'il ne lui arrive malheur pendant son absence. Il n'osait même pas monter se coucher dans sa chambre à l'étage. Après réflexion, il agrandit alors magiquement le lit ou gisait Harry, retira sa robe de sorcier et ses chaussures et après avoir fermé d'un geste de baguette, les lourds rideaux de velours usés qui encadraient les fenêtres du salon, il s'allongea près du blessé et se coucha sur le côté en glissant ses doigts entre ceux d'Harry, faisant bien attention à ne pas le remuer ou le toucher de trop près de peur d'aggraver ses blessures.

— Je suis là, Harry, je reste avec toi. Je ne t'abandonne pas. Je serai là, jusqu'au bout. _Nox_.

La lumière s'éteignit et le vampire ferma les yeux, le cœur lourd.

* * *

Au cours des jours suivants, l'état d'Harry ne s'améliora pas du tout. On pouvait même dire qu'il s'aggravait tout doucement malgré les soins de Poppy Pomfresh et de Severus Rogue. Le cœur du jeune Gryffondor avait commencé à faiblir dès le troisième jour et ses organes internes ne fonctionnaient plus que grâce aux potions bourrées de magie de Severus. Poppy se désespérait et entretenait une correspondance très suivie avec le Professeur Spleen et la Guérisseuse Myriam Strout qui s'occupait déjà d'Alice et Frank Londubat ainsi que de Gilderoy Lockart. Elle faisait office de Neuromage, Sainte-Mangouste n'ayant pas de Médicomage de cette spécialité. Spleen avait demandé de l'aide à Saint-Genou et à Sainte-Pulchérie mais les Neuromages de ces hôpitaux magiques n'avaient jamais eu à soigner de sorcier ayant reçu de telles blessures d'origine moldue et ils étaient perplexes et impuissants.

Albus Dumbledore tentait quant à lui de faire fléchir son ancien Professeur de Potions et de le décider de transformer Harry en vampire. Mais Severus Rogue ne voulait rien savoir et poursuivait ses recherches afin de trouver la potion qui sortirait Harry de son coma.

Les os brisés d'Harry avaient commencé à se ressouder naturellement et Poppy se décida à lui donner de petites doses de Pouss'Os. Les plâtres moldus étaient pour l'heure toujours en place et les hématomes du jeune sorcier avaient commencé à prendre des couleurs variées, premiers signes de leurs guérisons. C'étaient les seules choses positives jusqu'à présent.

Les flacons de potions intraveineuses destinées à hydrater et nourrir Harry étaient toujours en place et l'aiguille figée dans son cou, ce qui faisait gronder et pester Severus à chaque fois que le flacon vide était remplacé.

— Cessez de râler, Severus ! protesta la Médicomage de Poudlard. Vous savez très bien que je n'ai pas le choix, ce sera ainsi tant que ses deux bras seront plâtrés. Je comprends que ce soit une zone sensible pour vous et que cela vous affecte particulièrement en tant que vampire, mais ce n'est que provisoire.

— Vous me dites ça tous les jours depuis le premier flacon de potion intraveineuse !

— Et je le redirai encore, tant que ce sera nécessaire, Professeur Rogue.

— Je ne suis plus professeur, Poppy, répondit le vampire en quittant le salon en signe de protestation.

Il remonta s'enfermer dans son labo et la Médicomage soupira en reprenant sa veille.

Dès que Poppy rentrait à Poudlard chaque soir, Severus Rogue se déshabillait et se couchait près d'Harry. Il lui parlait pendant de longs moments et embrassait son épaule nue ou sa joue avant d'éteindre la lumière et de dormir quelques heures. Pompom devait se fâcher tous les jours afin qu'il se nourrisse un peu plus, du moins de nourriture humaine car parfois le vampire rechignait même à avaler sa poche quotidienne de sang pourtant nécessaire à sa survie, prétextant qu'il n'avait pas bon goût.

— Bon ou pas, Severus, vous allez m'avaler cette poche. Si vous entrez en soif de sang dans la soirée, vous vous jetterez sur Harry et vous le tuerez, vous le savez ! Albus exige que si le petit doit être transformé, cela se passe en présence de Sanguini qui saura vous aider à ne pas faire de bêtise. Pas question de risquer qu'Harry soit transformé en goule parce que vous aurez perdu le contrôle !

Si Severus Rogue avait eu des baguettes magiques à la place des yeux, Poppy aurait été sur le champ _Avada Kedavratisée_, mais le vampire avait tété sa poche de sang en grimaçant et sans protester, sachant pertinemment que la vieille femme avait raison. Ensuite il était retourné dans son labo afin de poursuivre ses recherches et expérimentations.

* * *

Au bout de quinze jours, les plâtres avaient été retirés car les os avaient bien réagi au Pouss'Os, ce qui indiquait que le taux de magie remontait naturellement. Poppy venait à peine de repiquer la perfusion de potion dans l'avant-bras d'Harry, sous les regards attentifs de Severus et du Professeur Dumbledore venu prendre des nouvelles et voir son Sauveur, que celui-ci fut pris d'une brusque crise de convulsions qui ressemblait malheureusement à une crise d'épilepsie.

— ALBUS ! SEVERUS ! TENEZ-LE ! Il ne faut pas qu'il bouge ou il va se blesser encore plus gravement.

Les deux hommes se précipitèrent et plaquèrent les bras et les jambes d'Harry sur le lit de tout leur poids tandis que fébrilement, Madame Pomfresh envoyait le contenu de nombreux flacons de potions, dans l'estomac de son patient à l'aide de sortilèges. Tout à coup, la crise cessa comme elle était venue et Harry fut relâché sous les regards inquiets des deux hommes, voire même celui au bord de la panique de Severus. Devant eux, Poppy agitait sa baguette en un schéma complexe en marmonnant de longues phrases en ce qui semblait être du grec ancien à Severus qui ne maîtrisait que le latin. Le bras tenant la baguette de la Médicomage retomba le long de son corps et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

— Il… il n'y a quasiment plus d'activité cérébrale à présent… murmura-t-elle, bouleversée. Il est perdu. Je crois que vous devriez appeler Monsieur Sanguini, Albus. Si Severus refuse de le faire, lui acceptera certainement.

Avant qu'Albus Dumbledore soudain très pâle n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Severus Rogue avait bondi et hurlé.

— NON ! Je ne veux pas qu'on le transforme ! Personne ne le touchera et surtout pas Sanguini ! Il ne touchera pas à Harry !

Albus et Poppy se retournèrent vers le vampire dont les crocs pointaient à présent et dont les yeux commençaient à rougir, signes de sa grande agitation. Effrayée, la Médicomage recula.

— Il va mourir, Severus, soyez raisonnable, tenta le Directeur de Poudlard d'une voix douce.

— PARTEZ ! ALLEZ-VOUS-EN ! rugit le vampire en colère. Laissez-nous ! Harry est à moi, personne ne touchera à lui !

Sachant très bien de quoi était capable un vampire en colère et connaissant le caractère difficile de l'ancien professeur, Albus prit Poppy par le bras et décida qu'une retraite stratégique était le plus judicieux. Il entraina la Médicomage vers la cheminée afin de regagner l'infirmerie de Poudlard avec elle.

— Albus, nous ne pouvons pas partir, voyons… tenta-t-elle de protester, vainement.

— Oh que si, Pompom. Nous n'avons malheureusement pas le choix, je vous l'assure. Severus est à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle de son vampire et c'est un spectacle que je n'ai nulle envie de revoir, surtout que Monsieur Potter n'est plus là pour le contrôler. Et je vous rappelle que les vampires sont immunisés contre les sorts de stupéfixion. Rien ne l'arrêtera.

À contrecœur, Madame Pomfresh avait dû se résoudre à quitter la petite maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur par la cheminette, suivie d'Albus Dumbledore qui avant d'entrer dans les flammes vertes, jeta un dernier regard à son Sauveur mourant gisant sur sa couche métamorphosée. À peine les deux sorciers étaient-ils rentrés à Poudlard que la cheminette fut verrouillée par un vampire furieux. Dorénavant, même les appels ne passeraient plus, personne ne pourrait plus communiquer avec Severus. Harry et lui étaient à présent isolés du Monde Magique.

Le Maître des Potions reprit suffisamment le contrôle du vampire dès que la menace eut disparu et d'un _Accio_ sans baguette, il fit venir depuis le labo de potion, une dose de sa toute dernière tentative et qui semblait prometteuse. Le vampire en Severus voulait bien transformer Harry, mais c'était simplement la jalousie qui l'avait fait chasser le vieux directeur et la Médicomage. Il était hors de question qu'un autre vampire vienne sur son territoire pour lui prendre SON calice potentiel et accessoirement amant. Le sorcier lui, ne souhaitait pas transformer Harry mais d'accord avec son côté vampire, il ne voulait surtout pas que Sanguini, connu pour être un vampire très séduisant et accessoirement branché sorciers plutôt que sorcières, ne lui prenne son amant. Harry était à lui et il le resterait jusqu'au bout…

La Terreur des cachots, reprenant le contrôle du vampire, envoya dans l'estomac d'Harry, la potion qu'il avait fait descendre du labo. Il croisait les doigts en espérant qu'elle améliore l'état du Gryffondor à défaut de le soigner complètement. Ce nouveau chaudron était normalement une potion destinée à régénérer les tissus cérébraux endommagés et il y avait, encore en plus, mis volontairement de sa magie afin de ne pas affaiblir celle d'Harry qui avait déjà tant de mal à se reconstituer. De toute façon, il n'avait plus rien à perdre, soit l'état du jeune sorcier s'améliorait et cela lui donnerait du temps pour poursuivre ses recherches, soit la potion n'aurait aucun effet et Harry était perdu. Severus se doutait que le vampire prendrait le contrôle totalement si tel était le cas, et transformerait le garçon qu'il le veuille ou non. Il savait que son vampire tenait beaucoup au jeune homme et qu'il ne le lâcherait pas ainsi. Le Serpentard comprenait tout à fait le désir du vampire, il ressentait la même chose, puisqu'ils partageaient le même corps et que le vampire influençait considérablement Severus en ce qui concernait Harry Potter. La seule chose qui les différenciait, était que le Maître des Potions ne désirait pas infliger volontairement une telle malédiction à quelqu'un d'autre, même s'il savait qu'au final, il n'aurait pas le choix.

Severus Rogue se déshabilla complètement d'un geste de baguette et agrandit alors le lit d'Harry comme il le faisait tous les soirs. Il se coucha contre le corps nu du jeune sorcier et pour la première fois depuis leur dernière nuit d'amour ensemble, il le prit dans ses bras complètement, faisant fi de l'interdiction de Poppy de bouger Harry et le coucha contre lui. La tête du Gryffondor bascula au creux de l'épaule du sorcier qui le serra contre lui, d'un geste désespéré.

— Personne ne te touchera, personne d'autre que moi, Harry. Je te le promets. Et si tu dois mourir, alors je veux mourir avec toi… murmura-t-il.

La lumière s'éteignit dans le salon et ils restèrent tous les deux sans bouger, pendant de longues heures. Severus attendait un miracle, le tout dernier. Harry avait défié les lois de la magie depuis son plus jeune âge. Il avait survécu à ce qui était réputé définitivement mortel, comme les _Avadas Kedavras_ ou les morsures de basilics. Il pouvait encore survivre à Vernon Dursley. Il le fallait, il le devait.

* * *

L'aube surprit Severus qui sursauta et se réveilla en un instant. Sa main se crispa sur le simple drap de coton blanc qui les recouvrait, Harry et lui. Le jeune Gryffondor était toujours dans ses bras, la seule différence, c'est que deux yeux verts étaient à présent ouverts et fixaient le vide sans paraître percevoir quoi que ce soit. L'ancien Directeur des Serpentard poussa un cri étouffé.

— Harry ? Merlin… Harry… tu es réveillé ? Tu m'entends ?

Severus repoussa délicatement le blessé et l'allongea sur le dos, il s'assit près de lui et le regarda avec appréhension. Les yeux verts étaient comme vides de toute vie, de toute substance. Harry était-il seulement conscient ? Les lésions de son cerveau l'avaient-elles transformé en ce que les Moldus appelaient « légume » ? Etait-il… aveugle pour avoir ce regard étrange ?

En hésitant, Severus alluma la lumière d'un geste vague de la main et d'un _Lumos_ murmuré. Le visage d'Harry resta figé et il ne fit aucun geste, pourtant ses pupilles rétrécirent lorsque la pénombre céda la place à la lueur blafarde émise par l'ampoule électrique grillée depuis longtemps et magiquement alimentée.

— J'arrive pas à y croire, ma potion… elle a marché ! Est-ce que tu m'entends, Harry ? Réponds-moi, bébé, allons !

La Terreur des cachots caressait à présent le visage sans expression de son jeune amant. Le cœur immobile du vampire se sera encore un peu plus dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses paroles et stimulations ne provoquaient aucune réaction chez le jeune sorcier brun.

— Une dose, c'est pas suffisant… il faut une cure complète. Oui, c'est ça… une cure… On devrait avoir des résultats progressivement avec une cure… constata-t-il à mi-voix.

Sans prendre le temps de passer un quelconque vêtement sur lui, le vampire se précipita sur les flacons divers que Poppy laissait sur la petite table basse habituellement, et qui étaient destinés aux urgences et aux soins quotidiens d'Harry. Un rapide coup d'œil appris à Severus que le gros flacon de potion de perfusion était vide. Il ne restait à l'intérieur que quelques millilitres, il fallait mieux le remplacer pendant qu'il y pensait. Il était capable de le faire, il avait vu Poppy le faire tous les jours, ça ne poserait aucun problème. Ensuite, il savait qu'il devrait donner à Harry le contenu d'un flacon de potion de nutrition grâce à un sortilège car il était peu probable qu'il puisse avaler. C'était bien trop tôt. Ensuite, il devrait vider les intestins et la vessie du garçon d'un autre sortilège, avant qu'il n'y ait un accident…

Severus Rogue s'acquit de ses tâches avec dévotion, parlant à Harry de choses banales, comme s'il pouvait l'entendre. Il lui donna également une nouvelle dose de la cure de régénération cérébrale mise au point la veille par le plus grand des hasards. Il conjura ensuite une bassine en émail blanc, la remplit d'eau chaude avec sa baguette et passa une éponge mouillée sur le visage d'Harry. Celui-ci ferma les yeux sous la sensation et ne bougea pas plus qu'auparavant. Les yeux ne se rouvrirent pas et le Maître des Potions continua de laver le corps nu qui se trouvait près de lui. Avec avoir fait disparaître les ustensiles conjurés, il se leva et après une courte hésitation, jeta un sortilège de surveillance sur Harry et quitta le salon afin de prendre une douche, de se vêtir et d'avaler une bonne tasse de son thé préféré. Vingt minutes plus tard, les cheveux humides et une tasse à la main, il s'installait sur la chaise occupée précédemment par la vieille Médicomage et commença une longue veille afin de surveiller le moindre changement dans l'état du jeune blessé.

— Ça va aller, Harry… Tu vas voir, ça va bien aller, maintenant. Je te l'promets ! Et tu n'iras plus jamais chez ces sales Moldus. Tu vas rester avec moi, ici pour tout l'été. Je vais bien te soigner et m'occuper de toi.

Severus avait pris sa décision pendant qu'il s'occupait des soins à donner à Harry. Le garçon allait rester avec lui, et se rétablir, il en était à présent intimement persuadé. Et il retournerait à Poudlard où il ferait sa 7ème année et où ils poursuivraient leur liaison puisqu'Harry semblait y tenir si fort. Le Serpentard avait passé sa vie seul, sans attache, à cause de son état de Mangemort qui lui permettait difficilement de trouver un compagnon ou même un amant, sauf s'il portait lui aussi l'infamante Marque des Ténèbres. Et ça n'avait jamais été que des aventures d'un soir, comme on disait traditionnellement.

Harry dormit presque toute la journée, il n'ouvrit les yeux que vers 16 heures et son regard était toujours fixe, semblait-il. Pourtant, lorsque la longue silhouette vêtue de noir de Severus Rogue s'approcha du lit métamorphosé, les yeux du garçon le fixèrent et semblèrent légèrement suivre ses mouvements.

— Harry ? tenta le Maître des Potions, en approchant un peu plus près. Tu me vois ?

Severus pencha son visage sur celui d'Harry, prenant en compte la terrible myopie habituelle du jeune homme, se doutant bien que s'il voyait vraiment quelque chose, ça ne devait pas être terrible : un brouillard cotonneux devait flotter devant ses yeux. Harry fixa le vampire quelques instants mais ne parût pas réagir. Il cligna simplement une fois des paupières. Le Serpentard se demanda si c'était un réflexe ou si c'était une réponse consciente. Il insista.

— Harry ? Tu es en sécurité, bébé. Tu es avec moi, chez moi. Tu me reconnais ? C'est Severus… tu sais bien… ton horrible professeur de potions.

La terreur des cachots espérait faire ainsi réagir le garçon, en faisant référence à la vieille haine que tous les élèves des dix-huit dernières années, avaient ressentie pour lui, à de rares exceptions, toutes Serpentardes. Mais le regard d'Harry se voila de nouveau, et la lueur de conscience disparut. Severus Rogue se redressa.

— Il y a un peu de mieux à chaque dose, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, tout en caressant d'une main distraite les cheveux du Gryffondor qui ferma les yeux et sembla se rendormir.

Au cours des jours suivants, l'état d'Harry s'améliora sensiblement, lentement mais sûrement. A chaque nouvelle dose de potion, Severus enregistrait une nouvelle amélioration. Maintenant, Harry se réveillait plus souvent et suivait Severus des yeux, même s'il ne devait percevoir qu'une vague forme en noir. Il entendait, et quand Severus lui parlait, son regard se tournait vers lui, bien qu'il ne réponde pas, ne parle pas et ne fasse que peu d'efforts pour bouger dans son lit. Harry avalait à présent les potions que Severus lui présentait, même si pour certaines, peu ragoutantes, le vampire devait insister en le cajolant un peu. La nuit, Severus dormait toujours avec Harry le jeune semblait à l'aise dans les bras du Serpentard et fermait les yeux lorsque celui-ci lui caressait les cheveux et les joues, comme pour lui montrer qu'il appréciait ses administrations.

Au bout d'une semaine de cure de régénération cérébrale, Harry remuait un peu plus, il pliait les jambes dans son lit, acceptait de s'asseoir même s'il fatiguait vite et buvait de l'eau avec une paille. La chose qui fit le plus plaisir au vampire et lui arracha un soupir d'aise, fut lorsque pendant sa toilette, Harry prononça ce simple mot en le regardant :

— Sev…

— Harry ? Tu… tu parles ? Tu peux, mon ange ? Oui… c'est moi, je suis là, c'est Severus.

— Sev… erus... recommença Harry, les yeux toujours fixés sur le vampire.

La Terreur des cachots pinça les lèvres pour ne pas montrer son trouble. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Par Merlin, ce petit Gryffondor de rien du tout était en train de le transformer en chiffe molle. C'était inconcevable ! Il était un Serpentard et un ancien Mangemort, que diantre !

Ce jour-là, Severus Rogue prit la décision de monter Harry dans sa chambre à l'étage. Le lit était confortable et surtout le labo de potions était à deux pas sur le même palier. Il enveloppa Harry dans le drap conjuré par Poppy et le prit sans ses bras. Harry laissa sa tête reposer au creux du cou de son aîné et ferma les yeux lorsque le vampire déposa un baiser sur son front. Il monta l'escalier branlant et entra dans la chambre aux couleurs de Serpentard. Un lit à baldaquin ancien qui avait vu des jours meilleurs trônait dans la pièce aux dimensions modestes, mais le matelas était neuf et d'excellente qualité, ainsi que les draps, couvertures et oreillers qui provenaient tous du meilleur fournisseur du Chemin de Traverse. Lorsqu'Harry s'endormit pour sa sieste habituelle après avoir siroté un jus de citrouille glacé avec une paille, Severus redescendit au salon dans le but de métamorphoser de retour le lit d'hôpital en vieux sofa fatigué comme à l'origine.

Une surprise attendait le vampire. Sur le dossier de la chaise de cuisine qu'occupait autrefois Poppy, Fumseck le Phénix de Dumbledore était perché tranquillement, un rouleau de parchemin dans son bec.

— Fumseck… j'aurais dû me douter qu'il t'enverrait aux nouvelles bien sûr. Allez ! Donne-moi ta lettre, soupira le vampire.

Aussitôt l'oiseau couleur de feu émit un agréable trille et lâcha sa missive dans la main de Severus qui en rompit le sceau aussitôt et déroula le parchemin.

_Severus_

_Comment allez-vous et surtout comment va Harry ?_

_Albus_

Le Maître des Potions haussa les épaules et retint un soupir d'agacement. Il s'approcha du vieux bonheur du jour qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce, encombré de grimoires et de parchemins, se saisit d'une plume et écrivit juste un seul mot sur la lettre de Dumbledore.

_Bien._

Il replia le parchemin et le scella d'un sortilège sans baguette avec juste un geste nerveux de la main et le tendit à Fumseck.

— Rapporte cette réponse à ton maître, Fumseck.

Le Phénix prit le rouleau dans son bec et disparut dans un flash aveuglant, laissant derrière lui une plume que Severus s'empressa de récupérer sur le plancher poussiéreux en claquant la langue de satisfaction. Fumseck lui offrait parfois de tels cadeaux et le vampire les appréciait particulièrement car ils entraient dans beaucoup de potions de soin et coûtaient très cher chez les apothicaires du monde magique.

Il savait que sa réponse allait intriguer le Directeur de Poudlard et que sans tarder, celui-ci se précipiterait en personne aux nouvelles en se servant de son Phénix comme moyen de transport. En attendant, il était descendu pour retirer le lit d'Harry et récupérer son sofa. Il mit également dans les poches de sa robe tous les flacons laissés par Poppy Pomfresh et jugea que leur place était maintenant dans l'armoire à potions de son labo et pas sur la table basse à prendre la poussière.

Il remonta donc à l'étage pour ranger les fioles qui encombraient ses poches. Un coup d'œil dans sa chambre depuis le palier, lui apprit qu'Harry dormait roulé en boule sur le côté pour la première fois depuis son arrivée et la tête enfoncée dans le moelleux duvet de son oreiller. Severus esquissa un léger sourire et éteignit l'ampoule électrique qui éclairait encore la pièce : Une des dernières qui n'avait pas grillé ! D'un geste de la main, il alluma la bougie qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit opposée au dormeur, afin qu'il ne se retrouve pas dans le noir s'il se réveillait tout seul. S'assurant que le sortilège de surveillance était toujours en place, il redescendit l'escalier afin d'aller préparer un bouillon de légumes léger pour commencer à réalimenter Harry avec autre chose que des potions de nutrition.

Le lendemain matin, alors que Severus lisait la Gazette du Sorcier tout en sirotant une tasse de thé, installé dans un vieux fauteuil de tissu râpé, un éclair jaillit dans la pièce et Fumseck flasha avec Albus Dumbledore accroché à sa longue queue. Sans relever la tête de son journal, Severus qui avait reconnu le bruit caractéristique du Phénix déclara d'un ton narquois.

— On ne vous à jamais dit que c'était très impoli d'entrer chez les gens sans frapper, Albus ?

— On a dû me le dire quelque fois, répondit le vieil homme sans se démonter. Mais comme vous avez fermé votre cheminette et que vous avez également des barrières anti-transplanage, je n'avais pas beaucoup de choix, mon garçon.

— Que voulez-vous, Albus ? demanda tranquillement le vampire en repliant son journal.

— Comme si vous l'ignoriez ! Harry est toujours en vie, alors ? Il y a-t-il du mieux ?

— Oui et oui. Ma nouvelle potion est efficace et il se remet doucement. Il est conscient une partie de la journée, bien qu'il dorme beaucoup. Il me reconnait et prononce mon nom. Il boit avec une paille et recommence à s'alimenter.

— C'est bien… Je vois que vous l'avez déménagé ? Il est là-haut dans votre chambre ?

— Evidemment, où voulez-vous qu'il soit ? Ce lit que Poppy avait conjuré n'était pas des plus confortables, il est mieux dans mon lit avec moi.

— Bien entendu, pouffa Dumbledore, amusé. On peut le voir ?

— Il dort encore, c'est trop tôt. Après son réveil, je lui donne ses soins et le lave. Je lui donne une potion de nutrition et je lui parle, ou je lui fais la lecture, c'est selon.

— Vous pensez qu'il a toutes ses facultés intactes, Severus ? s'inquiéta le vieil homme depuis le sofa où il avait pris place.

— Il entend, il parle… du moins quelques mots… Mon nom, s'il a faim, froid, soif, besoin d'aller aux toilettes… des choses comme ça. Il voit, du moins dans la mesure de ce que lui autorise sa myopie, vu que ses lunettes sont cassées et restées chez les Dursley. Je pense que je vais lui faire une potion de correction visuelle dans un premier temps, puis le conduire chez un Opticomage au Chemin de Traverse, pour voir s'il n'a pas de séquelles au niveau des nerfs optiques. Il recommence à prendre un peu de poids grâce à mes potions de nutrition extra-fortes, mais ses muscles ont fondu à cause de son immobilité des dernières semaines. Dès qu'il ira mieux, je lui ferai faire de l'exercice. Mais je ne vous garantis pas qu'il sera comme avant pour la rentrée.

— Je ne pense pas non plus, mais si vous arrivez à un résultat tel qu'il puisse se déplacer et s'exprimer, ça sera formidable.

Le vieil homme sortit de sa poche la malle réduite d'Harry ainsi que la cage d'Hedwige et les déposa sur la table basse.

— Toutes ses possessions sont là. J'ai tout vidé chez sa tante. Il fera ce qu'il veut de ses anciens uniformes et livres des autres années. Hedwige est à Poudlard. Si Harry le désire, elle pourra le rejoindre ici dès qu'il ira mieux.

— Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée. Vous n'avez rien dit à Granger et Weasley, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, mon garçon. Je sais très bien qu'Harry ne voudrait pas que ça se sache. Il leur dira lui-même, s'il le souhaite. Sinon… Poppy vous en veut à mort, Severus. Elle me fait la guerre pour que je négocie avec vous son retour au chevet d'Harry.

— Non. C'est inutile, je m'en sors très bien. Personne ne mettra les pieds ici sans mon accord. Parlez-moi des Moldus, Albus. Qu'est-ce que vous avez appris et qu'avez-vous fait ?

— Je suis allé au 4 Privet Drive où Pétunia se trouvait seule. Elle croyait Harry dans sa chambre car elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis la veille. Elle n'a fait aucune difficulté pour m'accompagner dans la… chambre d'Harry, si on peut appeler ce lieu ainsi. Enfin bref, elle a paru très choquée par le sang et la chaise brisée. Je lui ai demandé de ne toucher à rien, et la connaissant, elle n'ira pas dans cette pièce pour tout l'or de Gringotts… ou presque. Vernon Dursley était à son bureau, donc j'y ai transplané, bruyamment d'ailleurs.

Le sourire cruel de Dumbledore fit lever un sourcil inquisiteur au vampire.

— Il a du être ravi de vous voir…

— C'est peu de le dire ! J'ai eu le droit à quelques insultes et puis mis devant le fait accompli, il a avoué assez aisément avoir corrigé Harry pour désobéissance.

— Désobéissance ? Il l'a presque tué ! gronda Severus Rogue, outré.

— D'après ce que j'ai aperçu dans la mémoire du Moldu, il avait interdit à Harry de quitter sa chambre pendant le repas auquel il n'a pas eu le droit de participer. Et Harry est allé aux toilettes… Voila sa désobéissance !

— Par Merlin ! Ces Moldus sont des monstres !

— Exact. Et je regrette bien de n'avoir pas eu d'autre choix que de leur confier Harry. Mais la protection du sang de Lily était la seule chose qui pouvait éloigner Voldemort. Nous étions pieds et poings liés, Severus.

— Et alors ? Vous lui avez fait quoi ?

— Un petit _Tormentum_ qui se renouvellera automatiquement dès que le Moldu pensera en mal à Harry, et ceci jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

— Un simple _Tormentum_ ? Même un _Doloris_ était trop doux pour lui ! pesta le Maître des Potions.

— Pas seulement. Je lui ai aussi lancé une malédiction.

— Laquelle ?

— Celle de la malchance éternelle. Il a déjà perdu son travail, et si les rapports de Fumseck sont adéquats, et je pense qu'ils le sont… il a en ce moment un contrôle fiscal d'où il ne sortira pas indemne.

— Un contrôle fiscal ? Je sais ce que c'est, mais comment avez-vous fait ? Hasard ?

— Hasard ? Non, mon cher ami. Deux mots à Ragnok à Gringotts et ses correspondants dans le monde moldu se sont fait un plaisir de jeter la suspicion sur les déclarations d'impôts de Dursley. Ca, plus la malédiction, je vous assure que son opulence et ses jours heureux vont prendre fin. Rien de ce qu'il entreprendra désormais n'aboutira. Sa santé déclinera, il manquera d'argent, il perdra sa maison, et lorsqu'elle sera saisie, le sang dans la chambre d'Harry, qu'ils ne pourront pas retirer, je vous le dis tout de suite, attirera les Aurors moldus qui enquêteront sur le crime qui a eu lieu dans la pièce. Ils ne trouveront jamais de corps bien entendu, mais les Moldus savent identifier le sang, ils sauront à qui il appartient et Dursley sera accusé du crime et Pétunia de complicité si elle ne l'a pas quitté pour alors.

— Vous avez une imagination débordante, Albus.

— N'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que ma mère me disait toujours, quand j'étais petit…

Le vampire leva brusquement la tête et se tourna vers l'escalier dissimulé par une des bibliothèques.

— Harry vient de se réveiller, vous voulez monter le voir ?

— Vous percevez son réveil, Severus ? demanda Dumbledore avec curiosité.

— Non, il a un sortilège de surveillance sur lui, un basique, comme les mères mettent sur leurs enfants.

— S'il est réveillé, je serais ravi de le voir, dans ce cas. Encore une fois, vos talents et vos potions ont fait des merveilles, mon cher enfant. Allons-y !

Se frottant les mains d'une joie à peine dissimulée, un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants, Albus Dumbledore se leva de son siège et suivit le Maître des Potions qui venait juste d'ouvrir la bibliothèque dissimulant l'escalier. Il monta à sa suite, en soulevant les pans de sa robe pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dedans et traversa le petit couloir de l'étage. Le vampire ouvrit doucement la porte du fond qui couina légèrement sur ses vieux gonds mal graissés et entra dans la pièce seulement éclairée par la bougie laissée sur la table de nuit.

La lumière du plafonnier s'alluma automatiquement et les deux sorciers entrèrent dans la modeste pièce où trônait un lit à baldaquin à deux places, le même que celui que Severus possédait déjà à Poudlard dans ses cachots. Allongé sur le côté, les deux mains glissées sous son oreiller, Harry semblait fixer la bougie attiré par sa lueur qui devait percer le brouillard de sa myopie. Le garçon tourna lentement la tête vers la porte.

— Sev' ?

— Oui, Harry, je suis là. Et j'ai un visiteur pour toi. Le Professeur Dumbledore est venu prendre de tes nouvelles.

— Veux pas… murmura le garçon qui commença à s'agiter.

— Tu veux pas ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna le vampire en s'approchant vivement du lit et en s'asseyant près d'Harry.

Surpris, Dumbledore avait cessé sa progression dans la pièce et se tenait au pied du lit.

— Sa faute… lui avait dit… pourtant.

— Tu lui avais dit quoi, bébé ? Dis-moi…

— Que Vernon… me tuerait.

Severus poussa un soupir et serra Harry dans ses bras tout en lançant un regard navré à son ancien Directeur.

— Je sais, mon ange. Nous aurions dû t'écouter. Je suis désolé. Mais tu n'y retourneras plus jamais, c'est fini. Albus a puni ton oncle, il va payer. Ne t'en fait pas…

— Vrai ? tenta Harry d'une petite voix.

— Promis juré ! lui assura le vampire en caressant le dos nu du garçon dans ses bras, pour le rassurer.

Le Gryffondor hocha légèrement la tête et murmura à l'intention de son infirmier personnel :

— Sev' ? Pipi… urgent.

— Tout de suite.

L'ancienne Terreur des cachots souleva le drap et les couvertures et posa sa baguette sur le ventre du jeune homme. Il marmonna la formule du sortilège médicomagique de vidange et retint un sourire en entendant le soupir de soulagement d'Harry qui en ferma les yeux de satisfaction.

— Repose-toi, Harry. Je vais te faire ton petit déjeuner et je te le monte dans cinq minutes. Thé et porridge, ça ira ? Ou tu veux du jus de citrouille ?

— Thé…

— Va pour du thé. A tout de suite.

— Oui…

Severus relâcha Harry après lui avoir embrassé le front et sortit de la pièce entrainant avec lui un Dumbledore un peu confus, mais quand même content que son protégé aille bien mieux, même si c'était pour lui faire des reproches. Il referma la porte de sa chambre et se tourna vers le vieux Directeur de Poudlard.

— Je suis désolé, Albus. Je ne savais pas qu'il allait réagir comme ça…

Le vieil homme posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule du vampire.

— Vous n'y êtes pour rien, Severus. Et Harry a raison, c'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui l'ai placé chez les Dursley et c'est moi aussi qui n'ai pas écouté ses suppliques chaque année, lorsqu'il me demandait à ne pas y retourner. J'ai été sourd et aveugle. J'espère juste qu'un jour, il pardonnera ses erreurs, au vieux fou que je suis. Dites-lui que je suis heureux qu'il se rétablisse et… prenez bien soin de lui, mon garçon. Je rentre à présent. FUMSECK !

Un flash aveuglant fit cligner des yeux au vampire qui pesta, et comme il se retrouvait seul à présent sur le palier de l'étage, il descendit lentement l'escalier de bois, sa main fine et blanche glissant distraitement sur la rampe patinée par les ans.

* * *

[1] Equivalents à Paris et en Bulgarie de Sainte-Mangouste

* * *

28


	4. Convalescence

**Bêta** : Mokonalex

**Traduction Français/Elfique** : Cleo McPhee

* * *

Cela faisait pratiquement trois semaines qu'Harry avait presque été tué par son oncle Vernon et son état était encore très moyen. Severus n'avait toujours pas pu retirer la perfusion de potion qui hydratait et nourrissait le jeune sorcier, celui-ci n'étant pas assez fort, ni conscient assez longtemps pour se nourrir, même aidé par le vampire. Harry dormait une bonne partie de la journée et somnolait le reste du temps. Les blessures qu'il avait reçues à la tête étaient gravissimes et auraient dû normalement le tuer. C'était un véritable miracle qu'il fût encore en vie et le vampire bénissait Merlin et toutes les déités disponibles pour ce bienfait. Il n'osait pas imaginer quelle aurait été la réaction de la créature des ténèbres en lui, si le garçon avait succombé à ses blessures. Rien que cette pensée le faisait frissonner. Il se doutait qu'il aurait perdu le contrôle et tué quelqu'un, voire même plusieurs personnes.

La cure de potion de régénération cérébrale se passait bien, même si les effets étaient d'une lenteur exaspérante. Les premiers jours, ils avaient été bien plus spectaculaires, ce qui n'était pas difficile, Harry étant dans le coma et à demi-mort. Ensuite, l'amélioration avait été plus difficilement visible et même parfois, Severus se demandait si elle ne stagnait pas un peu. L'idée de demander à Poppy Pomfresh de venir jeter sur le Gryffondor, un de ses fameux sortilèges de diagnostic l'avait effleuré, mais la jalousie et une méfiance inexplicable l'en avaient empêché. Encore un tour de son vampire qui ne se gênait pas pour l'influencer le plus possible. De toute façon, dès qu'il était question d'Harry Potter, le Maître des Potions n'avait plus de libre arbitre : le vampire prenait les décisions pour lui ! Severus en était parfaitement conscient, puisqu'il ne détestait plus le fils de l'abominable James Potter dont il avait exécré la moindre particule depuis qu'il avait mis un seul pied à Poudlard. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ressentait d'ailleurs, mais ce n'était certainement pas de la haine.

L'ancienne Terreur des cachots, devant la maigreur affligeante de son amant, avait entreprit de le masser des pieds à la tête, matin et soir, avec un onguent de sa composition qui devait entretenir la musculature du blessé, ou du moins, son ancienne musculature car il n'en restait pas grand-chose avec l'immobilité forcée à laquelle il était soumis. La combinaison de l'onguent miracle et des potions de nutrition extra-fortes devait théoriquement palier à ce déficit. Dès qu'Harry irait mieux, ils passeraient aux exercices physiques que les Moldus nommaient rééducation.

Une potion de correction visuelle avait expédié la myopie légendaire du Sauveur aux oubliettes, à la grande joie du vampire qui craignait des lésions des nerfs oculaires dues aux coups du cruel Moldu. Harry avait souri à Severus lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il voyait parfaitement sans lunettes à présent, et cela avait fait chaud au cœur immobile du vampire. Depuis, le jeune sorcier suivait tous les mouvements de la longue silhouette sombre dès qu'il l'apercevait dans son champ de vision. Son élocution avait progressé également, même si le gamin n'était pas très bavard. À dire vrai, il n'en avait pas trop la force. Rien que de remuer un peu dans le lit, de s'asseoir pour son thé matinal et son demi-bol de porridge suffisaient à l'épuiser et à le faire dormir presque toute la journée.

Les hématomes avaient disparu, après être passés par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. La plaie sur le flanc, causée par le pied de chaise, avait guéri, laissant une cicatrice ronde et violacée que le vampire badigeonnait tous les jours d'_Onguent d'Amnésie du Docteur Oubli_. Severus Rogue songeait depuis un moment, que l'immobilité forcée d'Harry dans leur grand lit ne devait pas lui être très profitable, ni physiquement, ni moralement. La chambre était magiquement plongée dans le noir, ce qui était nécessaire au repos d'un vampire. Mais Harry n'était pas un vampire, et ne plus voir la lueur du jour ou apercevoir le ciel ne devait pas arranger sa convalescence. Un matin donc, après avoir apporté son petit déjeuner au garçon, la décision fut prise.

— Harry, ce matin, tu vas te lever. Je vais te descendre en bas dans le salon. Et peut-être même que cet après-midi, si le temps se maintient au beau, nous irons passer une petite demi-heure au soleil dans le jardin.

— Tu… tu crois ? J'ai pas trop de forces. Et… si… si un Moldu me voit ?

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut le corps du jeune sorcier à cette simple idée. Il ne faisait aucun doute au Maître des Potions que son compagnon associait à présent le moindre Moldu à son abominable Oncle Vernon.

— Harry… Personne ne te verra, il y a des barrières magiques et un sortilège de repousse-moldus sur la maison. Ensuite, le jardin est entouré de murs, derrière. Et pour finir, ton oncle est dans le Surrey, et ici nous sommes dans le Yorkshire, à Carbones Les Mines, dans l'Impasse du Tisseur. Toutes les maisons du quartier sont abandonnées ou presque, et je sais de source sûre que ta tante Pétunia et ton Oncle Vernon ne mettraient pas les pieds dans cette ville pour tout l'or de Gringotts. Personne ne te trouvera jamais ici, aucun Moldu et aucun sorcier. Il y a trop de protections magiques sur cette maison, c'est une vraie forteresse. Tu me fais confiance ?

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, mais son regard vert était dubitatif et même passablement inquiet.

— Me lever ? Je peux, tu crois ?

— Tu ne voudrais pas prendre un bon bain avec de la mousse ? s'amusa le vampire, un rictus aux lèvres. Je peux même te conjurer des petits canards en caoutchouc, si tu veux.

— Fous-toi de moi… pesta Harry, le regard en coin, et sa tasse de thé à la main. Si tu veux faire plaisir à quelqu'un avec des petits canards, offre-les à Arthur Weasley, ça le passionne, les p'tits canards en caoutchouc…

— Weasley… soupira Severus, les yeux fermés en secouant la tête de désolation. Lui seul peut s'intéresser à ça…

Harry émit un petit gloussement amusé à cette pensée. Il se souvenait encore du jour où il avait débarqué pour la première fois chez les Weasley, avec les jumeaux et Ron qui étaient venus le secourir en Ford Anglia volante, il y avait de cela plusieurs années. Arthur Weasley avait aussitôt demandé à Harry à quoi pouvaient bien servir les canards en caoutchouc. C'était ainsi qu'Harry avait découvert la passion débordante d'Arthur pour les objets moldus.

Le vampire avait pris la main droite d'Harry dans la sienne et examinait le fin poignet d'où dépassait encore l'aiguille de la perfusion magique, recouverte d'un pansement transparent, fin comme une seconde peau. Le Gryffondor baissa les yeux et regarda faire le Maître des Potions.

— Je pense qu'on peut retirer cette aiguille, Harry. Tu peux avaler correctement maintenant, et des potions de nutrition, plus un régime adapté, devraient suffire.

Le garçon hocha paisiblement la tête, ne quittant pas les doigts de Severus du regard. Un simple geste de baguette et le collant médicomagique disparut sans même avoir été décollé. Une aubaine, quand on savait tout le bien que pouvait faire un pansement moldu arraché, sur une peau poilue. Harry se souvenait encore des cris d'orfraie poussés autrefois par Dudley, quand la Tante Pétunia devait retirer un pansement collé à ses duvets d'enfant. L'aiguille ne fut pas retirée non plus, elle s'évanouit de la même façon, d'un coup de baguette et le petit trou rouge et béant laissé à la place, se referma aussitôt sous le sort du vampire.

— Il va vraiment falloir que tu te remplumes, Harry, constata Severus en voyant la finesse des bras du garçon, qui n'avait presque plus que la peau sur les os.

Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas. La nourriture avait toujours été un problème pour lui. Durant toute son enfance, il avait dû batailler afin de pouvoir manger chaque jour, et pas souvent à sa faim. Parfois, il avait même été obligé de faire les poubelles, comme un chien errant, se levant au beau milieu de la nuit, pour se jeter sur les restes non souillés qui avaient été balancés la veille, après le dernier repas. Jamais il n'avait osé raconter ça à quiconque, l'humiliation aurait été trop terrible. Et si c'était arrivé aux oreilles de Malefoy, par exemple, il n'en aurait jamais vu la fin… Non, non… personne ne devait savoir. Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute, s'il ne mangeait pas beaucoup à Poudlard : son estomac avait rétréci avec toutes ces années de famine et lorsqu'il mangeait un peu plus, il vomissait systématiquement ensuite. Certainement qu'il y aurait eu quelque chose à faire, un Médicomage ou un Médecin moldu aurait trouvé une solution. Mais pour cela, il aurait fallu en parler, et c'était hors de question ! Il avait assez honte de ce que son oncle lui avait fait récemment subir et ne voulait pas en rajouter une couche. D'ailleurs, il remerciait Severus et sa possessivité vampirique d'avoir fait le vide autour d'eux. Personne ne devait jamais savoir qu'un simple Moldu avait failli tuer le Sauveur du Monde Magique avec ses seuls poings ou presque…

Il se demanda même où passait la Magie quand on avait besoin d'elle ! Elle aurait dû le défendre d'elle-même, encore quelque chose qui l'avait laissé tomber quand il en avait eu le plus besoin. Neville avait raconté dans le dortoir de la Tour de Gryffondor comment son grand-oncle l'avait suspendu par les chevilles, par la fenêtre et laissé chuter plusieurs étages en contrebas, et que sa magie accidentelle l'avait sauvé et fait rebondir. Harry aurait bien aimé que ça lui arrive aussi… comme le jour où il avait transplané sur le toit de l'école primaire afin d'échapper à Dudley et ses acolytes.

Le jeune sorcier brun se laissa soulever par le vampire, sans rien dire. Sa tête reposa mollement contre la poitrine immobile et il soupira d'aise. Il ignorait où Severus le conduisait, mais sortir du lit et de la chambre plongée en permanence dans la pénombre était appréciable. Un léger coup de pied de l'homme en noir ouvrit la porte de la pièce se trouvant en face du labo de potions sur le même palier. C'était une salle bain vieillotte, au carrelage blanc usé et fendillé par endroit. La peinture verte des murs était défraichie et même écaillée par endroit, dévoilant des couches plus anciennes aux diverses couleurs. Une baignoire blanche en émail avec de gros pieds en pattes de lion trônait sur la droite près d'un lavabo carré aux deux petits robinets ternis. Des toilettes en émail blanc de facture ancienne également se trouvaient près de la fenêtre aux persiennes poussiéreuses. La chasse d'eau était un bac suspendu en l'air, au dessus des toilettes. Une chaine rouillée terminée par une poignée de bois servait à l'actionner. Une ampoule nue se balançait sur son fil torsadé datant d'un autre âge.

Severus garda Harry dans ses bras tandis que la baignoire se remplissait magiquement et à bonne température. Le sorcier ne conjura pas de petits canards mais vida le contenu d'une fiole de potion dans l'eau qui se teinta en bleu, laissant une agréable odeur de lavande se diffuser dans la pièce. Harry ne pesait presque rien, comparé à n'importe quel jeune homme de son âge, et le vampire n'eut aucune difficulté pour le soulever et le déposer dans la baignoire. S'il avait été encore humain, sans nul doute, il se serait fait un bon tour de rein. Il se redressa et retira tranquillement sa sempiternelle robe noire, puis l'accrocha au porte-manteau vissé sur la porte près de son peignoir de bain, noir lui aussi, bien entendu. Le vampire retroussa les manches de sa chemise blanche et reprit position devant la baignoire, à genoux sur le carrelage vétuste. Un gant de toilette savonneux à la main, il commença à laver délicatement son calice potentiel, qui semblait prostré, tête baissée.

— Harry ? Chaton ? Regarde-moi, veux-tu ?

Le jeune homme secoua légèrement la tête et ne répondit pas. En lui prenant le menton pour lui faire lever la tête, Severus vit de grosses larmes couler sur les joues du garçon et tomber dans l'eau du bain. Déstabilisé, le vampire n'eut pas une réaction très appropriée.

— Et bien, Monsieur Potter ? Il n'y a pas assez d'eau dans votre bain ? ricana-t-il, les vieilles habitudes ayant décidément la vie longue.

Les épaules d'Harry se secouèrent et ses mains mouillées couvrirent son visage. Il pleurait silencieusement comme il en avait pris l'habitude, enfant, dans son placard chez les Dursley.

Severus Rogue pinça les lèvres, maudissant son insensibilité et son inaptitude à gérer ce genre de crise.

— Je plaisantais, bébé, ne pleure pas… Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, tu as mal quelque part ?

Harry secoua de nouveau la tête, le visage toujours dissimulé dans ses mains. Le vampire en Severus commençait à s'agiter, agacé de ne pas être capable de consoler SON futur calice. Le Maître des Potions passa sa main mouillée sur le dos squelettique d'Harry, espérant par ses caresses maladroites, donner assez confiance à Harry pour qu'il se confie à lui.

— Je suis un monstre… l'entendit-il murmurer doucement.

Les sens surdéveloppés de Severus lui avaient permis de percevoir la réponse de son Gryffondor préféré, autrefois haï.

— Chuuuuut…. Ne dis pas de choses comme ça. Tu sais bien que c'est faux ! Je t'interdis de penser des choses pareilles.

— Regarde-moi, Sev' ! clama cette fois-ci le jeune sorcier, en écartant ses mains, dévoilant un petit visage maigre, ravagé par les larmes. Je… je… je suis squelettique, affreux, décharné ! Mes bras et mes jambes ressemblent à des bâtons ! On voit mes os partout ! Et je suis tout petit en plus, j'ai l'air d'avoir douze ans !

— Calme-toi, bébé… calme-toi, soupira Severus en se penchant pour le prendre contre lui, se fichant éperdument d'être mouillé. Tu as toujours été plus petit que la normale, ce n'est pas nouveau et on peut arranger ça. J'ai des potions de croissance très efficaces. Si tu veux, tu vas en prendre une petite cure cet été, et tu grandiras.

— Mais je serai toujours aussi maigre ! Je ne veux pas qu'à Poudlard on se moque de moi, je ne veux pas que les autres sachent ! Harry Potter battu à mort par un simple Moldu et pas fichu de se défendre ! Ah, il est beau le Sauveur du Monde Magique ! Malefoy ne va plus me laisser en paix…

Harry renifla et cacha son visage dans le cou du vampire, sous ses longs cheveux noirs et ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle.

— D'abord, Malefoy ne te dira rien du tout, il n'a pas intérêt ! J'ai beau ne plus être à Poudlard, il a encore peur de moi… fais-moi confiance pour ça… ricana la Terreur des cachots qui se félicitait intérieurement de la longue tirade d'Harry qui n'avait pas parlé aussi longuement depuis son « accident ». Et tu ne vas pas rester maigre comme ça, nous avons l'été pour te retaper et nous allons commencer dès… tout à l'heure ! Et puis, c'est normal que tu sois maigre, tes muscles ont fondu à cause de ton immobilité forcée. En plus, tu n'avais pas un pouce de graisse avant ça… alors… étonne-toi !

— Promis ? Tu as des potions pour ça ?

— Des potions, et tout ce qu'il faut. Alors ne te fais plus de mouron comme ça, ne pense plus qu'à guérir, c'est tout. Tu es avec moi, ici en sécurité et plus personne ne te fera de mal. Quand tu iras mieux, nous sortirons, nous irons au Chemin de Traverse pour faire tes achats de rentrée, déguisé si tu veux, comme ça personne ne te reconnaîtra ! Et nous irons dans le monde moldu pour te refaire une nouvelle garde-robe moldue, si tu veux.

— Déguisé aussi !

— Si tu y tiens, oui, pas de souci.

— Je ne veux pas qu'on me regarde, personne ne doit me reconnaitre, nulle part. Je voudrais qu'on ne me reconnaisse plus jamais.

Tout en caressant l'épaule nue d'Harry et en frottant son grand nez sur ses cheveux emmêlés, le vampire eut une idée soudaine et son visage s'orna d'un rictus machiavélique.

— Tu veux être incognito tout le temps, pas vrai ? Et tu sais que le Polynectar ça ne dure qu'une heure et que certains sorciers voient à travers les Glamours… Albus… par exemple.

— Oui.

— Alors, j'ai peut-être une idée… et je sens que ça va te plaire. Mais avant, pour que nous puissions la réaliser, tu dois être en forme. Tu sais que tu es un miraculé, pas vrai ? Sans ma nouvelle potion, tu serais mort, Harry.

— Je sais, Sev'. Merci.

— Tu n'as pas à me remercier, poussin. Je m'ennuierais sans toi, et mon vampire m'en voudrait à mort, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

Harry gloussa doucement à cette annonce. C'était la façon maladroite et déguisée de Severus de dire qu'il tenait à lui…

— Allez… on doit continuer, j'ai un petit cochon à récurer moi, et le carrelage n'est pas confortable pour mes vieux genoux.

— T'es pas vieux.

— Non, c'est sûr que maintenant, je ne le serai plus jamais… s'amusa le vampire en repositionnant Harry au milieu de la baignoire.

Il passa le gant de toilette sur tout le corps du garçon, alangui contre le rebord en émail blanc de la baignoire. C'était vrai que le gamin était cadavérique. On voyait chaque os de son sternum, on pouvait compter ses côtes, et les os de ses coudes et de ses genoux étaient plus gros que les membres qu'ils articulaient. Quant à sa colonne vertébrale, elle saillait, tout comme ses côtes. Ses yeux étaient enfoncés dans des orbites creusés et la peau de son visage tendue sur ses pommettes saillantes. Ses joues étaient creuses et son teint encore plus cireux que celui du vampire.

Severus conjura un pichet et le remplit d'eau chaude au robinet. Il le versa sur la tête renversée en arrière d'Harry, qui les yeux fermés, avait les deux mains accrochées au rebord de la baignoire, de peur de glisser. Severus avait l'impression que le Gryffondor était devenu craintif et avait peur de se faire mal à tout moment. Il ne fallait pas s'étonner, il était fragilisé physiquement et psychologiquement par son agression, et sa maigreur ne devait pas aider à son confort. Difficile d'être appuyé sur des os saillants en permanence, sans coussinets de graisse pour les enrober. Il allait devoir penser à utiliser des sortilèges de coussinage un peu partout dans la maison, quand Harry commencerait à se déplacer.

C'étaient ses réflexions du moment, tandis qu'il shampouinait son lionceau délicatement, lui massant le cuir chevelu afin de le détendre. Les soupirs d'aise qui émanaient du jeune homme lui prouvaient en tout cas, que ses efforts étaient payants.

Severus oublia le pichet d'un regard méprisant et choisit de rincer les cheveux d'Harry à l'aide de sa baguette. Il la pointa au dessus de la tête d'Harry qui était resté les yeux fermés tout le temps de l'opération. Lorsque les cheveux noirs du garçon furent propres, le vampire fit disparaître le pichet conjuré pour pas grand-chose et se releva. Une nouveauté bien appréciable, ses genoux ne craquaient plus comme avant sa transformation vampirique. Un petit détail agréable… finalement.

Le Serpentard tira sur la chaine de la bonde et la baignoire commença à se vider avec un « pop » et un « glouglou » amusants. Il prit une sortie de bain et la posa sur son épaule puis attrapa le Gryffondor par les aisselles et le souleva comme un fétu de paille. Harry fut extirpé de la baignoire et déposé, debout, sur le vieux tapis de bain gris qui tentait d'orner le carrelage vétuste et d'éponger les gouttes qui tombaient. Il fut enroulé prestement dans la grande serviette et essuyé d'une main efficace. Un sort rapide lui enfila un pyjama noir en soie – on ne se refaisait pas – et Severus nota qu'Harry passa une main légère sur la soie, l'air surpris, puis ravi. Le vampire prit ensuite Harry dans ses bras comme une mariée et alla le déposer sur le lit dans la chambre. Il y avait fort à parier que ce bain avait épuisé le garçon, même s'il ne disait rien. Harry ferma les yeux lorsque Severus utilisa sa baguette comme un vulgaire sèche-cheveux moldu et lui souffla de l'air chaud sur la tête. Il réprima un bâillement que l'ancien Mangemort ne rata pas.

— Une petite sieste à présent ! Tu es bien plus fatigué que je ne le pensais. Donc, tu vas dormir un peu, ensuite ce sera l'heure de manger. Je te préparerai quelque chose de facile à avaler et de nourrissant pour midi. Après le repas, nous irons un peu prendre le soleil, ça te fera du bien.

— Pas à toi… murmura Harry, les yeux mi-clos. Tu ne supportes pas le soleil.

— J'ai une potion spéciale pour ça, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Tu as assez de sang ?

— Mmmm, Mmmm… marmonna le vampire en remontant les draps et couvertures sur son jeune amant.

Harry se recroquevilla sur le côté et glissa ses mains sous l'oreiller. Il songea à la réponse de normand de Severus et se dit alors qu'il faudrait lui reposer plus sérieusement la question dans l'après-midi. Une main fine effleura ses cheveux et il étouffa un nouveau bâillement. Le vampire alluma la bougie sur sa table de nuit et éteignit l'ampoule du plafond d'un geste de baguette.

Il n'avait pas répondu à la question du jeune sorcier, et pour cause. Il n'avait presque plus de sang.

Les poches moldues avaient duré bien plus longtemps que prévu parce que le vampire ne s'alimentait pas correctement. Mais là, il allait devoir passer un appel de cheminette à Albus, pour voir s'il pouvait lui trouver quelque chose… par Mrs Figg ou même cet arsouille de Mondingus. Severus n'était pas en position de faire le difficile. Il ne savait pas chasser, et n'avait aucun moyen pour se payer du sang au marché noir moldu. Il ignorait même où se fournir d'ailleurs, ni si ça existait. Visiblement, Harry ne perdait pas le nord et suivait les choses de plus ou moins près, selon ses possibilités pour l'instant limitées.

Severus soupira et descendit l'escalier. Il aperçut son reflet[1] dans le miroir ébréché qui était accroché sur le mur du palier, près de la bibliothèque qui servait de porte secrète. Ses yeux commençaient à se zébrer de rouge et ses canines pointaient légèrement à présent. Harry avait dû s'en rendre compte et c'était ça qui avait motivé sa question sur le sang disponible. Il n'allait pas tarder à avoir un Gryffondor inquisiteur sur le dos, qui allait – encore une fois – lui proposer de devenir son calice. Et ça… il n'en était pas question !

* * *

Au 4, Privet Drive, l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe. Le renvoi de Vernon de la Grunnings avait fait grand bruit dans toute la ville, véhiculé par les employés ravis de cette petite vengeance. Surtout qu'ils ne s'étaient pas gênés pour raconter partout que c'était pour incompétence. Depuis lors, dès qu'elle mettait le nez dehors pour aller faire son shopping, Pétunia devait affronter les sourires en coin, les chuchotements des habitants et les regards inquisiteurs des commerçants lorsqu'elle présentait sa carte de crédit à la caisse. Ils avaient certainement un peu peur qu'elle soit refusée.

Le contrôle fiscal des dernières semaines avait passablement ébranlé Vernon, qui avait vu ses comptes personnels épluchés par deux inspecteurs à la mine revêche qui ne s'en étaient pas laissés compter. Bien évidemment, ils avaient trouvé des irrégularités, Vernon ayant omis de déclarer au Trésor Public Britannique la pension que la Banque Gringotts versait sous sa dénomination moldue pour l'entretien d'Harry. Cette somme relativement conséquente, était versée chaque premier du mois par ordre du Service de l'Enfance Magique du Ministère de la Magie et les fonds retirés du coffre de James et Lily Potter, pour l'instant bloqué tant qu'Harry était mineur. Le garçon devant atteindre sa majorité magique légale dans une petite semaine, Vernon et Pétunia avaient touché la pension pour la dernière fois au tout début juillet. Et maintenant, ils devaient faire face à des arriérés d'impôts sur plusieurs années. Le redressement allait très certainement être conséquent, cet oubli volontaire de Vernon l'ayant maintenu dans une tranche fiscale inférieure à celle où il aurait dû être. Tous les jours, ils attendaient le recommandé du facteur avec une angoisse grandissante.

Les deux Moldus indignes avaient dû revoir à la baisse leur train de vie. La voiture neuve commandée avait été annulée, les vacances d'août en Espagne aussi. Ils ignoraient s'ils allaient pouvoir continuer à payer la pension de Dudley à Smeltings qui était très onéreuse et à présent au dessus de leurs moyens de chômeurs.

La chance semblait tourner à une vitesse folle. Chaque nouvelle facture plongeait Pétunia dans un désespoir sans nom. Et elle n'avait pas osé prévenir Dudley de ce coup du sort, ne voulant pas lui gâcher ses vacances. Rien ne filtrait lorsque le gros garçon appelait ses parents pour leur donner des nouvelles. Et lorsqu'il demandait comment allait Harry, Pétunia répondait toujours la même chose : des banalités.

Elle n'avait pourtant pas osé braver les ordres de Dumbledore et n'était pas remontée dans la petite chambre misérable qui était encore pleine de sang et témoignait à elle seule, de la violence de l'agression de Vernon. Furieuse, elle lui avait fait une scène terrible à laquelle l'obèse ne s'était pas attendu, le soir où il était rentré après la visite intempestive que Dumbledore avait faite à Privet Drive. Le monstre ne s'était pas donné la peine de monter dans la chambre d'Harry pour voir l'état des lieux. Il avait demandé à Pétunia de nettoyer la pièce mais celle-ci avait refusé tout net, arguant que le Directeur de l'école de fous d'Harry lui avait interdit de le faire. Vernon en était resté bouche bée. Depuis quand Pétunia obéissait au vieux sorcier détestable ?

Les épreuves qui s'accumulaient sur leur famille aigrissaient la sœur de Lily qui commençait à présent à regarder Vernon d'un œil nouveau. Pour elle, il était clair que tout était de sa faute. Pourquoi avait-il ainsi roué de coup Harry au point de presque le tuer ? Le gamin avait obéit et était resté dans sa chambre, si on exceptait un détour parfaitement compréhensible à la salle de bain et qui ne lui aurait pas posé de problème si elle en avait été le témoin. Dudley lui avait affirmé au téléphone qu'il avait eu une discussion « sympa » avec son cousin, dont il n'avait toutefois pas donné la teneur. Mais le gros garçon semblait ravi et demandait depuis lors des nouvelles du jeune sorcier à chaque occasion. Comment allait réagir Dudley quand il allait rentrer et vouloir aller raconter son séjour à Harry comme il en avait plusieurs fois manifesté l'intention ? Pour Pétunia, tout était clair : elle prendrait le parti de Dudley, quoi qu'il arrive… Elle n'aimait pas Harry qu'elle supportait à contrecœur, mais tenter de le tuer était une chose inimaginable et impardonnable. Le garçon avait quand même du sang Evans dans les veines, tout comme Dudley…

* * *

À genoux devant son âtre allumé, Severus conversait avec Albus Dumbledore, mais les nouvelles n'étaient pas folichonnes pour lui non plus.

— Je suis navré, Severus. Mais Mrs Figg ne m'a pas expédié de poches de sang pour vous. Il semblerait que le cousin de son mari soit toujours en arrêt de travail et je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Mondingus, il est possible qu'il ait encore été arrêté pour un forfait quelconque. Je vais devoir appeler Amélia au Département de la Justice Magique si je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'ici la fin de semaine. Combien vous reste-t-il de poches, mon garçon ?

— Une, Albus… Et elle est entamée.

Le vieil homme soupira et lissa sa barbe en silence pendant un instant.

— Vous avez pensé à sortir chasser pendant que le petit dort ?

— Vous savez très bien que je ne sais pas chasser, Albus et que je risquerais de tuer un Moldu en voulant essayer. Et je m'y refuse !

— Certes, certes… c'est très fâcheux. Je vais voir avec Sainte-Mangouste ce qu'ils auront à me proposer.

— Harry commence à me poser des questions, Albus. Il a remarqué que mes yeux commençaient à être rouges et que mes crocs sortaient involontairement à présent. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir tenir ainsi… Il va insister pour que je lui prenne du sang et je ne peux pas ! Je refuse !

— Severus, est-ce que faire d'Harry votre calice accélèrerait sa guérison ?

— Je… Je ne sais pas.

— Relisez le livre que je vous ai offert et cherchez-y la réponse. Elle s'y trouve très certainement au chapitre des calices.

Le vampire hocha simplement la tête d'un air las.

— Comment va-t-il ?

— Je lui ai fait prendre un bain et ça l'a fatigué plus que prévu. Je pensais le descendre un peu au salon pour le distraire mais j'ai dû le recoucher et il dort.

— Vous avez de quoi le nourrir ? Je vais vous envoyer un Elfe avec du ravitaillement. Si, si… J'y tiens… Ce sera ma façon de l'aider un peu à se rétablir… ce pauvre petit.

— J'ai… quelques bricoles mais pas beaucoup. Il faudrait que j'aille à Gringotts retirer de l'or et des livres sterling pour les achats dans le quartier… mais je ne peux pas le laisser seul.

— Ne vous préoccupez pas de ça, Severus. Si vous avez besoin d'ingrédients pour ses potions, commandez-les chez Slug & Jiggers et Poudlard les paiera. Je vais d'ailleurs prévenir Flavius de ce pas qu'il faudra prendre l'or dans le coffre de Poudlard.

— Comme vous voudrez, Albus.

— Je vous laisse. Tenez-moi au courant de l'évolution de son état surtout. Je vous rappelle dès que j'ai du nouveau pour le sang.

La communication s'interrompit et le vampire se redressa. Il passa une main lasse dans ses longs cheveux noirs et mentalement fit l'inventaire du garde-manger et des placards de la cuisine. Le vieux frigo moldu ne contenait pratiquement que des potions à part une plaquette de beurre et une demi-douzaine d'œufs.

Un « pop » inattendu lui fit tourner la tête vers l'origine du bruit. Dobby, l'Elfe de Maison idolâtre d'Harry, se trouvait derrière lui, l'air passablement inquiet et dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. Posé sur le sol près de lui, se trouvait un grand panier d'osier dont le contenu était masqué par un torchon aux armes de Poudlard.

— Le Professeur Dumbledore a demandé à Dobby d'apporter de la bonne nourriture à Harry Potter, Professeur Rogue, Monsieur, fit l'Elfe avec un sourire hésitant. Dobby va cuisiner un bon repas pour Harry Potter et le Professeur Rogue, Monsieur.

Severus regarda un instant l'Elfe et poussa un soupir. Il désigna la cuisine du doigt.

— La cuisine est par là, Dobby. Fais ce que tu veux.

— Tout de suite, Professeur Rogue, Monsieur, fit alors l'Elfe soudain soulagé de ne pas avoir reçu un mauvais sort.

Il prit son panier et se précipita vers le lieu indiqué. Severus s'assit alors dans son vieux fauteuil râpé près de la cheminée et fixa un point devant lui, sans prêter attention au bruit de casseroles qu'on entendait à présent. Le sorcier réfléchissait à ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit… Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de trouver du sang humain qu'il puisse consommer, et encore ce sang-là, il avait de plus en plus de mal à le boire depuis qu'il avait goûté au sang d'Harry. Il était conscient qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir continuer à se leurrer ainsi : il recommençait à s'affaiblir. Ses yeux étaient zébrés de rouge, ses canines sortaient involontairement et il se sentait faible comme un blessé ou un malade convalescent. Bientôt, il n'allait plus pouvoir s'occuper d'Harry car il n'en aurait plus la force et pire, il allait devenir dangereux pour lui et pour les rares Moldus qui vivaient encore dans ce quartier à demi abandonné depuis la fermeture de l'usine. Peut-être il y avait-il une solution dans le livre d'Eldred Worpel… Il ne l'avait pas lu intégralement. Il se souvenait très bien avoir sauté certains chapitres qui ne l'intéressaient pas. Celui sur les calices en faisait partie car dans son idée, ce n'était même pas envisageable…

En soupirant une nouvelle fois, il se releva et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où il savait qu'il avait rangé l'ouvrage lorsqu'il avait défait ses malles après sa démission. Il attrapa le mince volume relié de cuir noir et retourna s'asseoir dans le vieux fauteuil. Il ouvrit le livre à la dernière page qui listait tous les chapitres et chercha celui qui traitait des calices. C'était le chapitre 9, page 85. Rapidement il feuilleta le grimoire pour trouver la bonne page. Il croisa ses longues jambes et s'adossa plus confortablement, se sentant un peu courbaturé. Le vieux lampadaire de tôle verte allumé près de lui, éclairait le livre et le petit coin de salon où il se trouvait.

_Le calice est généralement choisi dans l'entourage du vampire. Il s'agit le plus souvent d'un sorcier ou même d'un Moldu que le vampire connait ou fréquente. Plus rarement, c'est quelqu'un trouvé par accident en chassant : le sang a une saveur unique qui indique au vampire que la proie est un calice idéal pour lui. Le vampire mettra donc tout en œuvre pour séduire son calice potentiel s'il est encore en vie après la chasse. Voir chapitre 3 : «Le sang des proies et des donneurs». Et le chapitre 4 : «L'art de la séduction vampirique»._

_Le sang d'un calice magique ou moldu n'a pas de différence au niveau nutritionnel puisque lors de la transformation, il s'adapte au vampire pour lequel il est destiné. Il est recommandé au vampire recherchant une compagne ou un compagnon pour en faire son calice, de laisser ses sens vampiriques le guider. En effet, étant donné qu'il sera aussi son conjoint, légal ou non, l'entente et l'harmonie dans le couple sont aussi importantes sinon plus, que dans un couple dit normal. L'immortalité qui est offerte au calice par son vampire, permet de rencontrer des couples qui vivent ensemble depuis plusieurs centaines d'années. Une mésentente serait dramatique. Il est donc important par ce fait de bien respecter son orientation sexuelle et de ne pas chercher à être politiquement correct. _

_Les avantages offerts au calice lors de sa transformation sont d'abord physiques. Les maladies en cours ou les petites blessures seront guéries aussitôt. Pour les plus graves atteintes (sans perte de membres par exemple) seul le temps sera efficace, mais sans dépasser un trimestre. Au bout de ce délai, le calice sera en parfaite santé et pleine possession de ses moyens. Il pourra ainsi subvenir aux besoins de son vampire quotidiennement si besoin. Le calice doit savoir que pour être en bonne santé, le vampire doit se nourrir au minimum tous les deux jours. Il soit donc s'organiser pour être disponible. En cas d'impossibilité, un sort de saignée pourra être utilisé et le sang conservé sous stase dans un bocal stérile._

_Le sang du calice étant plus nourrissant que celui d'une proie, la quantité avalée sera moindre et n'affaiblira donc pas le donneur. Cette inquiétude est commune chez les vampires débutant cette relation ainsi que chez les calices. _

_Le calice bénéficie de la protection du vampire qui ne peut par sa condition s'y soustraire. Le lien magique qui les unit permet au vampire d'être capable en tout lieu de savoir comment se porte son calice, s'il est en danger ou stressé, afin de pouvoir intervenir pour corriger la situation. Une séparation involontaire et brutale est préjudiciable pour le couple. Le vampire souffrira de ne pouvoir porter secours à son calice, s'il s'avérait qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre alors qu'il serait en danger physique ou moral. Tout doit donc être organisé pour éviter cette situation._

_Les vampires sont des créatures jalouses et possessives par nature. Le calice devra en être averti avant sa transformation afin d'éviter les situations de crises qui seraient dramatiques pour tous deux, notamment qu'il soit convoité par un autre vampire ou un humain. Un lien récent ne doit pas être fermé volontairement par le vampire car le calice en souffrirait considérablement, jusqu'à dans certains cas extrêmes en perdre la vie. Cette possibilité de fermeture ponctuelle ne peut être réalisée que dans un couple établi depuis longtemps. Il est à noter que les calices sont toujours profondément attachés à leurs vampires et poussés par leur nature à tout faire pour leur plaire. Aucune violence de la part du vampire n'est possible envers son calice même s'il a commis une faute, et ceci afin de préserver sa source de nourriture. La force physique des vampires surpassant celle des calices, il leur serait trop facile de les tuer accidentellement. La nature a donc bien fait les choses._

_Un jeune vampire qui souhaite prendre un calice doit si possible prendre conseil – ou même se faire assister – auprès d'un vampire expérimenté, déjà avec calice. Il n'est pas rare qu'un vampire inexpérimenté saigne à blanc son futur calice avant d'avoir effectué l'échange de sang, et donc le tue. En cas d'impossibilité d'aide extérieure, ne jamais faire la transformation pendant une soif de sang. Prendre l'équivalent d'un demi-repas normal de sang sur une proie et s'abreuver au calice pour le reste. Dès le lendemain, le calice sera apte à fournir le sang nécessaire à son vampire._

_Pour la quantité de nourriture ingérée quotidiennement par un calice, se reporter au chapitre 11 : «Le régime alimentaire du calice»_

_Pour les vampires avec calices femelles, noter que la fécondation est possible sous certaines conditions, lire le chapitre 12 : «La reproduction des vampires»._

_Certaines conditions affectent le lien magique unissant le vampire à son calice. Ces conditions ainsi que les symptômes avertissant le vampire d'un danger pour son calice sont décrits plus bas au paragraphe 7._

_Les vampires sont capables des mêmes sentiments que les humains, la plupart d'entre eux étant humains avant leur transformation. Ils gardent donc leurs capacités à aimer et tombent facilement amoureux de leurs calices, même s'ils ne l'auraient pas aimé en tant qu'humain, le côté créature magique influençant grandement le vampire…/…_

Severus reposa son livre ouvert sur ses genoux, l'air pensif. Il avait lu le chapitre sur la reproduction des vampires et avait appris qu'ils pouvaient mettre enceintes leurs calices femmes, ce qu'il ignorait auparavant car ce sujet n'était bien évidemment pas abordé pendant les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, qui mettaient l'accent sur les façons diverses de les tuer. Bien entendu, étant gay ainsi qu'Harry, ils n'étaient pas concernés. Le livre expliquait aussi que le côté vampire influençait les sentiments et il l'avait bien remarqué tout seul, ne détestant plus du tout Harry Potter. Il avait à la place une furieuse envie de le protéger et – il fallait le dire – de le mettre de nouveau dans son lit, sexuellement parlant bien entendu, puisqu'Harry _vivait_ dans son lit. Enfin… son cerveau en avait envie, mais son corps affaibli ne suivait plus.

Visiblement, il avait raté beaucoup de choses en ne lisant pas tout le livre, puisque des symptômes étaient décrits plus loin. S'il en avait eu connaissance avant, il aurait su décrypter les signes. Les sensations de malaise qu'il avait ressenties n'étaient que les prémices du lien vampire/calice qui se manifestaient en ces circonstances fâcheuses. Il est vrai qu'il avait bu le sang d'Harry et qu'ils avaient déjà eu des relations sexuelles, donc d'après l'ouvrage de Worpel, il ne manquait plus qu'un échange de sang pour que le lien soit complètement établi et que le Gryffondor devienne son calice. Harry devait boire de son sang pour ce faire.

L'ancien Professeur secoua la tête et pressa son pouce et son index sur ses globes oculaires douloureux. Son corps protestait contre le manque de sang et le vampire prendrait bientôt les rênes s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement de quoi s'abreuver. Mais il ne pouvait pas infliger une telle malédiction au jeune sorcier qui dormait à l'étage : lier sa vie à un vampire aigri et solitaire, rejeté par la société magique malgré ses années au service de l'Ordre du Phénix. Les gens ne voyaient toujours en lui qu'un Mangemort qui avait échappé à Azkaban. Il n'avait plus de travail et ne gagnait actuellement pas assez avec ses potions, pour subvenir à ses besoins et payer ses impôts au Ministère de la Magie comme tout sorcier du Royaume-Uni. Il vivotait de ses maigres économies, les Professeurs de Poudlard n'étant pas si bien payés que cela. Et puis, il fallait le dire, il avait pendant longtemps dépensé pratiquement tout son salaire en livres et en achats d'ingrédients de potions pour ses recherches personnelles et autres expérimentations. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il aurait été obligé de démissionner de son poste. Parfois, et de plus en plus souvent d'ailleurs, il en venait à se dire qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il meure sous l'assaut du vampire enragé auquel il avait été jeté en pâture par son ancien _Maître_…

Il en était là de ses tristes réflexions lorsque le flash bien connu du Phénix de Dumbledore éclaira la pièce lugubre, déposant en même temps le vénérable sorcier au beau milieu du salon. Fumseck alla se poser au sommet d'une des bibliothèques et Albus s'avança vers son ancien Maître des Potions.

— Déjà de retour, Albus ? demanda celui-ci avec lassitude.

— Oui, mon garçon. Et malheureusement, je n'ai pas de très bonnes nouvelles, répondit le vieil homme en soupirant.

Sans attendre une quelconque invite, il posa ses fesses sur le tabouret de bois qui se trouvait près du vampire.

— J'ai appelé Amélia Bones au Département de la Justice Magique. Comme je le craignais, Mondingus a encore fait des siennes et il a écopé de trois mois à Azkaban. Donc, nous ne pouvons plus compter sur lui pour l'approvisionnement en sang. J'ai alors appelé Helbert Spleen à Sainte-Mangouste, et malheureusement, il m'a confirmé ce que je soupçonnais déjà ainsi que Poppy : ils n'ont aucune réserve de sang. Les Médicomages ne pratiquent pas de transfusions sanguines comme vous le savez et ils n'ont donc que peu d'utilité pour un quelconque stock de sang. Lorsqu'ils en ont besoin pour des expériences, ils prennent le leur, tout comme leurs Maîtres des Potions.

— Je vois…

Severus referma son livre lentement et le posa de nouveau sur ses genoux. Il leva son regard zébré de rouge vers le vieil homme. Celui-ci continua sur sa lancée.

— Vous allez devoir prendre un calice, Severus. Vous n'avez plus le choix. C'est votre dernier recours.

— Je ne peux pas.

— Mon petit, si vous ne prenez pas cette décision, je vais être dans l'obligation vous retirer Harry et de l'envoyer à l'infirmerie de Poudlard où Pompom prendra le relais pour sa convalescence.

— JE REFUSE ! aboya le vampire furieux, les poings serrés.

— Ne faites pas l'enfant, Severus ! s'énerva Dumbledore en se relevant. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque que vous entriez en soif de sang avec lui sous ce toit ! Vous le tueriez sans hésiter !

Severus Rogue ne répondit pas. Il savait bien que le vieil homme avait malheureusement raison.

— Je vous laisse jusqu'à ce soir pour en parler avec Harry et prendre une décision. Eldred m'a confirmé tout à l'heure que faire d'Harry votre calice accélèrerait sa guérison et vous le savez également si j'en crois le livre que vous avez sur vos genoux. Vous n'avez pas le choix, Severus. C'est cela ou je vous retire la garde d'Harry dès ce soir. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, passez un appel de cheminette à Eldred et Sanguini, ils vivent à Exeter dans le Devon. Ils sont au courant et viendront vous aider.

Severus hocha la tête, toujours sans répondre.

— Je reviendrai à vingt heures. Si vous n'avez pas pris de calice pour cette heure, je repartirai avec Harry, même si pour cela je dois vous lancer un _Avada Kedavra_ !

— Je suis déjà mort, Albus, ricana le vampire amusé. Qu'espérez-vous faire avec un Avada ? Me tuer ? Ridicule !

— Non, mais je sais que ce sera douloureux et que ça vous mettra K.O pour quelques heures. Ensuite, vous pourrez vous détruire si ça vous chante, puisque ça semble être votre seul but ! Alors, réfléchissez bien ! Je vous laisse !

Le Directeur de Poudlard appela son Phénix qui plana alors vers lui. Il s'accrocha à sa queue et tous deux disparurent dans un nouvel éclair lumineux. De rage, Severus poussa un grognement rauque et jeta son livre contre l'une des bibliothèques, puis il se leva et monta le vieil escalier branlant qui menait à l'étage. Sans un bruit, il entra dans la chambre à peine éclairée par la petite lueur de la bougie sur la table de nuit. Harry dormait, dans la position où il l'avait laissé. La flamme vacillante laissait des ombres dansantes sur le visage pâle aux yeux clos. La créature des ténèbres enfouie en Severus était furieuse. On voulait lui retirer son calice potentiel, et il n'en était pas question du tout. Le sorcier, sans s'en rendre compte percevait l'agitation du vampire comme une sourde angoisse. Il se déshabilla machinalement d'un geste de baguette et se glissa dans le lit pour se coller contre Harry, ressentant un besoin irrépressible d'être contre lui, de le protéger et de faire barrage de son corps afin qu'on ne les sépare pas, même si en fait, ils avaient toute la journée devant eux.

Harry sortit lentement du sommeil lorsque le vampire l'enserra de ses bras. Il papillota des yeux dans la presque pénombre et s'étira comme un chat.

— Sev' ? Il est quelle heure ? J'ai dormi tard ?

— Non, chaton. À peine une heure, fit le vampire d'une voix rauque.

Harry pinça les lèvres et posa sa joue sur la poitrine immobile et froide du vampire. Il avait bien remarqué les yeux zébrés de rouges, les canines qui pointaient et la température corporelle en chute libre qu'il percevait à présent lui prouvait indubitablement que Severus manquait de sang pour se nourrir. Mais la tête de mule ne l'avouerait jamais, malheureusement.

— Pourquoi tu t'es recouché, Sev' ?

— Albus vient de me lancer un ultimatum. Si je n'ai pas pris un calice pour ce soir vingt heures, il t'emmènera à Poudlard avec lui et te confiera à Pomfresh.

— NON ! s'horrifia le Gryffondor en se tendant contre lui. Je ne veux pas te quitter ! SEV' ! Ne le laisse pas m'emmener, s'il te plaît !

— Harry…

— S'il te plaît… commença à sangloter le convalescent, bouleversé. Ne m'abandonne pas… Sev'…

Les bras du vampire se resserrèrent avec possessivité sur la frêle silhouette qui pleurait à présent.

— Je… je sais… que… que tu n'as… plus de sang, Sev'… bredouilla Harry, entre deux sanglots.

Severus soupira, bien sûr que le gamin avait remarqué. Il n'était pas stupide et n'avait pas perdu ses facultés mentales… miraculeusement.

— Tu… tu vas devenir quoi… hein… si… si je pars ? Dumbledore…

— Dumbledore m'abandonne à mon sort, Harry, le coupa le vampire qui ne voulait pas mentir à son amant.

— Je… je reste. Je veux pas… pas partir. Je veux pas que… que tu meures.

— C'est peut-être aussi bien, Harry. Je suis déjà mort, de toute façon…

— Nooooon !

Le jeune Gryffondor s'accrocha au vampire de toute la force de ses bras maigres. Ses sanglots déchirants faisaient mal au Maître des Potions qui serrait les dents, et le vampire en lui était furieux. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire et si le sorcier ne faisait pas ce qu'il faut, il le ferait, LUI. Il prendrait les rênes et tuerait impitoyablement tous ceux qui se mettraient en travers de leur chemin. On ne lui reprendrait pas son calice potentiel.

— Bois, Sev'… bois ! Prends mon sang ! le pressa Harry en penchant son cou.

L'offre était plus que tentante pour le vampire dont les yeux rougirent encore plus à cet instant. Grâce à sa vision vampirique, il percevait très nettement les veines tentatrices gorgées de nectar carmin. Involontairement, ses crocs sortirent complètement et il plongea son visage dans le cou d'Harry et commença à le lécher. Le jeune sorcier s'accrocha aux longues mèches noires de Severus et retint son souffle. Mais le côté humain du vampire reprit brutalement le contrôle et il recula vivement.

— Non, non ! Je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas !

— Arrête, Sev' ! paniqua Harry. Tu dois boire, tu vas mourir pour de bon si tu ne bois pas. Je t'en supplie ! Me laisse pas…

— Harry, si je bois à ton cou, je vais te tuer… Tu n'es pas en état de le supporter, tu es trop faible.

— Alors, fais de moi ton calice !

— Impossible ! Je te tuerais avant pour la même raison. C'est trop risqué. Et puis tu serais enchaîné à moi pour l'éternité. Maudit comme moi… rejeté par tout le monde.

— C'est pas vrai. Lorcan d'Eath est admiré par l'ensemble du Monde Magique, Eldred Worpel est reconnu comme un écrivain de valeur alors qu'il est un calice, et personne ne rejette Sanguini son vampire. Ils vont même ensemble à des réceptions mondaines. Dumbledore me l'a dit.

— Ce vieux manipulateur qui se mêle de tout. Bien sûr qu'il t'a dit ça. Mais pour deux vampires et un calice acceptés, combien sont rejetés ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il n'en savait rien, il ne connaissait aucun autre vampire à part Severus. Lorcan D'Eath était un chanteur connu dont toutes les filles étaient folles s'il en croyait Lavande et Parvati. Hermione dévorait tout ce qu'Eldred Worpel écrivait, quelque soit le sujet, mais ce rat de bibliothèque serait bien capable de lire le bottin moldu et de l'apprécier si on la laissait faire… un peu comme Remus…

— Je suis Harry Potter, on ne me rejettera pas, j'ai vaincu Lord Vold… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, trancha Harry avec une grimace, ayant oublié que Severus détestait qu'on prononce son nom devant lui à cause de l'ancien tabou. Et on ne rejettera pas mon vampire pour la même raison.

Le Serpentard hésita et ne rajouta rien. Tout en caressant machinalement le dos décharné du garçon, il posa son menton sur le sommet de la tête d'Harry et ferma les yeux.

Il ne voulait pas l'avouer mais il était mort de trouille. Il détestait sa condition de vampire. Il ne maîtrisait aucun de ses pouvoirs et avait besoin de livres écrits par des humains pour comprendre ses réactions !

Quelle déchéance !

Il était incapable de se nourrir seul, de subvenir à ses besoins, de se contrôler… ce qui lui avait coûté sa place de Maître des Potions. La mort de Voldemort aurait dû le libérer mais cet être malfaisant avait pris soin de lui faire subir un châtiment odieux, pire que la mort. Il lui avait donné la vie éternelle, une vie maudite de mort-vivant. Il était devenu une créature des ténèbres destinée à la solitude et la souffrance, encore une fois. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez souffert toute sa vie…

— Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé, si c'est pour te laisser mourir maintenant ? fit alors sèchement Harry.

Le vampire interrompit ses noires pensées et soupira.

— Tu mérites de vivre, chaton. Tu es jeune, tu vas guérir, tu as toute la vie devant toi.

— Elle ne vaut rien sans toi, Sev'. Je t'aime, me laisse pas…

Cet aveu choqua Severus qui se figea, bouleversé. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit ces simples mots, à part sa mère quand il était petit. Mais il y avait si longtemps qu'elle était morte… Il y avait bien eu Lily Evans, sa meilleure amie et la mère d'Harry qui lui disait souvent lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et qu'ils jouaient : « Je t'adore, Sev', t'es l'meilleur ! »

Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Non, pas pareil du tout.

Le vampire en Severus jubilait. Le calice potentiel l'aimait et ne voulait pas partir. Il ne manquait plus qu'un tout petit échange de sang et tout irait bien. Si seulement son côté sorcier et humain n'était pas un idiot dépressif et borné…

Les yeux redevinrent rouges, par contre les crocs se rétractèrent et le vampire se jeta sur les lèvres du Gryffondor pour lui prouver son attachement. Harry se laissa faire totalement lors de ce baiser, ce qui apaisa le vampire dominant. Il passa ses mains froides sur tout le corps de son amant, provoquant même un début d'érection chez Harry, ce qui compte tenu de son état physique était quand même bon signe.

Même s'il l'avait voulu, Severus aurait été dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit de sexuel avec Harry. Sa piètre condition physique ne lui permettait plus ce genre de fantaisies et il n'avait pas eu d'érection matinale depuis des jours. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas fait un repas de sang correct, son corps et sa libido seraient aux abonnés absents.

Tous deux s'endormirent sans même s'en rendre compte. Ce furent les petits coups frappés à la porte de la chambre par Dobby qui les firent sortir de leur torpeur.

— Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? grogna l'ancienne Terreur des cachots, pas encore bien réveillée.

La petite voix criarde et haut-perchée de l'Elfe de Maison leur répondit.

— Le déjeuner est prêt, Professeur Rogue, Monsieur.

— Nous descendons, Dobby.

L'arrivée intempestive de l'Elfe avait réveillé Harry qui remua contre le vampire.

— Tu as faim ? Dobby est là, et il nous a fait à manger.

— Mais pas ce dont tu as besoin, Sev', pesta le convalescent.

— Nous en reparlerons dans la journée, Harry.

— Tu as intérêt…

La lumière du plafond s'alluma et une lueur blafarde envahit alors la pièce aux fenêtres magiquement occultées. Harry, ébloui, papillota des yeux et cacha un instant son visage sous les mèches noires du vampire. Celui-ci retira ses mains de sous la veste de pyjama de soie d'Harry, puis repoussa les couvertures. Il se leva et d'un geste de baguette, se rhabilla, puis il contourna le lit et aida Harry à s'asseoir au bord. Il l'aida à enfiler une robe de chambre qu'il avait métamorphosée la veille à partir d'une serviette de toilette, puis il le prit dans ses bras en grimaçant discrètement, ses forces vampiriques commençant à l'abandonner épisodiquement. Il réussit malgré tout à descendre l'escalier branlant et à aller jusqu'à la cuisine où il déposa son fardeau sur une chaise améliorée d'un sortilège de coussinage.

Dobby s'affaira aussitôt autour du Sauveur.

— Harry Potter ! Dobby a préparé une tourte aux rognons et au bœuf pour Harry Potter, Monsieur ! Le Professeur Dumbledore a dit que Harry Potter était malade, Monsieur. Et aussi qu'il devait bien manger.

— Merci, Dobby, répondit Harry en frottant ses yeux rougis par ses larmes à présent asséchées. Je vais mieux grâce au Professeur Rogue.

Il fit un mince sourire à l'Elfe qui en retour dévoila sa large dentition avec un plaisir évident. Severus se pencha et déposa sur la table de la cuisine, deux fioles de potions pour qu'Harry les avale avant le repas. Elles étaient destinées à aider l'estomac d'Harry à reprendre une taille normale après avoir été alimenté par les potions intraveineuses et à faciliter sa digestion. Ainsi, il ne vomirait pas son repas et profiterait de tous ses nutriments. Dobby leva les yeux vers l'ancienne Terreur des cachots, poussa un cri et recula en le pointant du doigt.

— _Sogan ne sereg_, _sogan ne sereg_ !

Harry regarda Dobby les sourcils froncés. Mais que pouvait-il bien dire ? Et quel était ce langage étrange ? Il se tourna vers l'endroit que l'Elfe pointait du doigt et vit qu'il désignait Severus. Le vampire avait les yeux zébrés de rouge comme auparavant et ses canines étaient de nouveau sorties.

— Dobby ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je ne comprends pas.

— Harry Potter, Monsieur, bredouilla l'Elfe apeuré. C'est de l'Elfique, ça veut dire « buveur de sang », le Professeur Rogue est un buveur de sang, un vampire ! Harry Potter doit fuir, il va se faire dévorer !

— Mais non. Et je sais que Severus est un vampire. C'est pas nouveau. Et je te rappelle qu'il m'a sauvé, donc il ne me fera pas de mal.

— Professeur Rogue ne boira pas le sang de Dobby ? s'inquiéta l'Elfe qui tordait à présent ses oreilles et roulait des yeux paniqués.

— Non, promis, Dobby. Severus n'aime pas le sang des Elfes, il n'aime que le mien.

— MAIS ALORS IL VA DÉVORER HARRY POTTER !

— Non, je te dis. Pas sans ma permission et il l'a d'ailleurs. Il peut boire de mon sang quand il veut.

— Harry… tenta Severus en prenant place à table.

— Tu nous sers, Dobby ? l'interrompit Harry d'une voix lasse.

— Dobby, fit alors le vampire d'une voix rauque. Je ne bois pas le sang des Elfes. Il n'est pas bon pour moi.

— Pas bon ? répéta Dobby qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte du four.

— Non, pas bon du tout.

— Tu vois, tu ne risques rien, confirma Harry. Au fait, tu peux répéter comment tu l'as appelé en Elfique ? J'ai bien aimé la sonorité.

— _Sogan ne sereg_, Harry Potter, Monsieur.

— J'aime beaucoup «sogan», c'est un joli mot. Je trouve que ça ferait un très joli nom pour ton côté vampire, Sev'. Tu trouves pas ?

— Tu veux appeler mon côté vampire, Sogan ? s'étonna le Maître des Potions en poussant de nouveau les fioles de potions vers Harry.

Celui-ci en prit une sans un mot, l'ouvrit et l'avala en faisant une horrible grimace.

— Oui ! Bon sang, mais c'est affreux ce truc !

— L'autre est meilleure, elle a un goût de menthe fraîche.

— Ah. Tant mieux.

Harry ouvrit la seconde fiole et l'avala sans discuter. Cette fois-ci, il ne fit pas de grimace et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

— Mmm… Pas mal du tout. Ça change de tes potions habituelles qui feraient vomir tripes et boyaux, rien qu'à l'odeur.

— Arrête de critiquer mes potions. Garde plutôt tes forces pour manger une portion décente.

— Alors ?

— Alors quoi ?

— Sogan…

— Va pour Sogan, si ça te fait tant plaisir… s'amusa le vampire.

La créature des ténèbres en lui était absolument extasiée. Elle avait un nom, un vrai ! Il était un vampire du nom de Sogan et il allait bientôt avoir son calice. En tout cas, il ferait tout pour ça… même si pour arriver à ses fins, il allait devoir faire des dégâts et sacrifier quelques humains…

* * *

[1] Contrairement à ce que pensent les Moldus, Severus a bien un reflet et peut se voir dans un miroir.


	5. Résurrection partie 1

**Bêta** : Mokonalex

**Assistantes à la recherche et/ou Elfes de Maison dactylographes** : Archimède, Mirabelle31, Scillya... (Non, je ne vous donnerai pas de chaussettes pour vos étrennes.)

**Note de l'auteur** : Ce chapitre a été censuré. La scène MA est donc manquante conformément à la règlementation du site.

* * *

Le repas fut une affaire tranquille. Harry ne parla quasiment, pas tout comme Severus. Dobby, lui, lorgna le vampire du coin de l'œil, pas vraiment convaincu qu'il soit véritablement inoffensif.

L'estomac magiquement agrandit et calmé par les potions, le jeune Gryffondor put avaler presque toute la part que l'Elfe lui avait servi. Il mangea lentement, peu sûr de pouvoir tout garder. Pourtant, au trois quart de son assiette, il ressentit une impression agréable de satiété à laquelle il n'était pas habitué. À Poudlard, au bout de quatre ou cinq bouchées, son estomac douloureux se rappelait à son bon souvenir et il n'était pas rare qu'il se précipite aux toilettes du rez-de-chaussée pour y vomir son maigre festin.

Severus, lui, avait pinaillé dans son assiette sans aucune conviction, se contentant de déplacer ses aliments d'un côté à l'autre et de porter – rarement – sa fourchette presque vide à ses lèvres. Son manège n'échappa pas au jeune sorcier aux yeux émeraude qui savait très bien quel était le problème. Manquant de sang, le corps du vampire devait être douloureux et son estomac en proie à de terribles crampes, si ce qu'il avait lu dans un des livres de la réserve était vrai. Mais il avait l'après-midi pour convaincre le récalcitrant des bienfaits d'un calice. Tout faible qu'il était, Harry n'en démordrait pas : il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire ! Dumbledore non plus, de toute évidence, puisqu'il avait lancé un ultimatum à l'ancien Professeur de potions.

Après le repas, Severus proposa à Harry d'aller passer une petite heure dans le jardin. Harry lui lança un air craintif que le vampire comprit aussitôt.

— Je resterai avec toi, chaton. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

Le garçon eut un frisson qui ne passa pas non plus inaperçu. Il tenta même de trouver une excuse pour échapper au bain de soleil.

— Tu ne peux pas rester au soleil, Sev'. Tu vas brûler !

— Mais non, j'ai pris ma potion anti-soleil ce matin, et elle est efficace 24h. De plus, dans l'appentis, il y a un vieux parasol publicitaire que je remettrai en état d'un coup de baguette. Je métamorphoserai de vieilles chaises qui traînent par là en bains de soleil tout à fait acceptables et tu verras, tu seras très bien.

De toute sa vie, Harry n'avait jamais fait le lézard au soleil, les Dursley bien évidemment, si… Ils se prélassaient dans leur salon de jardin en teck dernier cri, dès les premiers rayons de soleil, bobs sur la tête et tongs aux pieds, pendant qu'Harry faisait ses corvées de jardinage, sans avoir de pause, ni même un verre d'eau. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas lorgné d'un air avide et en soupirant, la carafe de citronnade ou d'orangeade glacée que la condensation faisait suinter et dont Dudley avalait de larges rasades avec un sourire goguenard !

Et aujourd'hui, ça allait être son tour pour la première fois. L'offre était tentante, et Harry se surprit à en avoir terriblement envie malgré sa peur d'être aperçu de quiconque. Il jeta un regard passablement inquiet vers le magnifique ciel bleu qu'on apercevait entre les lattes des vieux stores à lamelles de la cuisine. Cette vue lui fit penser à sa chouette Hedwige et il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question à son amant.

— Sev'… Et Hedwige ?

— Elle est à Poudlard dans la volière. Tu ne t'en rappelles sûrement pas, mais je t'ai dit quand tu as repris conscience que c'était elle qui m'avait prévenu. Elle avait les plumes couvertes de sang alors j'ai compris qu'il y avait un problème et j'ai transplané aussitôt jusqu'à la maison de ton oncle. J'ai même craint un moment de ne pas pouvoir franchir les barrières magiques à cause de ma condition, mais je n'ai pas eu de souci au final. Je me suis désillusionné et j'ai vu ton cousin qui partait avec des sacs de voyage dans une voiture avec d'autres jeunes. Je suis entré dans la maison et je t'ai trouvé. Ensuite, je t'ai ramené ici et Poppy Pomfresh s'est occupée de toi. Ta chouette est en sécurité, et elle viendra certainement te rejoindre la semaine prochaine pour t'apporter ton courrier et tes cartes d'anniversaire ou tes cadeaux. Je sais qu'Albus a fait courir le bruit parmi tes amis que tu étais en voyage et injoignable par hibou, et que donc, leurs lettres devaient être expédiées à Poudlard.

Harry hocha la tête, satisfait.

— Ils… personne ne sait, hein ? fit-il, inquiet.

— Non. Personne ne sait, pas même Minerva McGonagall. Il n'y a que moi, Poppy et Albus au courant. Et peut-être aussi cet écrivain, ami d'Albus, Eldred Worpel et son vampire, Sanguini.

— Oh. Bon, d'accord. Mais pourquoi savent-ils ?

— Albus veut que je fasse de toi mon calice, Harry, lui rappela Severus, et comme je n'ai pas d'expérience en tant que vampire, il a peur que je fasse une bêtise et que je te saigne à blanc si j'essayais de le faire en soif de sang.

— Si tu perdais le contrôle ?

— Oui. Donc il veut que Sanguini et Worpel viennent et m'assistent.

— Heinnnn ? s'horrifia le jeune sorcier en rougissant. Mais… mais… je… enfin, quoi, Sev' ! On… pas devant quelqu'un, quand même ! Enfin tu sais bien, quoi… on va pas faire l'amour devant des gens !

— Viens, je te conduis dehors, fit le vampire avec un petit sourire, tout en prenant le garçon par la taille pour l'aider à marcher. De toute façon, il est hors de question que je fasse de toi mon calice, je te l'ai dit. Donc le problème ne se posera pas. Point final ! Nous ne ferons rien devant Sanguini, Albus ou qui que ce soit !

Et on y était de nouveau ! La tête de mule avait encore parlé ! Il ne voulait rien entendre et s'entêtait à être déraisonnable. Harry fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête, soucieux. Il se laissa guider dehors et soupira d'aise en sentant la brise chaude caresser son visage et ébouriffer encore plus ses cheveux. Severus le fit asseoir momentanément sur un petit bloc de pierre grise qui avait dû servir autrefois à exposer un pot de fleur, puis il entra dans l'appentis à la porte grinçante et de guingois. Amusé, Harry le vit rapporter deux vieilles chaises d'époque victorienne passablement vermoulues et les poser sur la maigre pelouse ou croissaient des mauvaises herbes. Il retourna sur ses pas et revint avec un parasol publicitaire pour la bière Guinness, qui avait dû être noir autrefois, mais qui maintenant avait une sale couleur grise et des marques de pliures encore plus claires. Le décor jaune de la marque ainsi que la mention « depuis 1759 » était très nettement moisi.

Qu'allait donc faire Severus avec cette horreur au mat rouillé ? Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant le vampire s'affairer.

L'ancien Monstre des cachots planta le parasol d'un coup sec dans le sol desséché : les restes de sa force vampirique l'y aidant certainement. Puis il pointa sa baguette sur la monstruosité publicitaire et marmonna un _Reparo_. Le parasol reprit ses couleurs d'origine et la rouille quitta le mat qui redevint blanc. Severus installa ensuite les deux chaises sous le parasol et marmonna une formule qu'Harry n'écouta même pas, trop occupé à regarder la métamorphose. Deux lits bains de soleil en bois recouverts de matelas rayés vert et argent – évidemment – firent leur apparition et Harry s'agita sur son caillou, pressé tout à coup de se vautrer au soleil. Il jeta un œil critique sur son pyjama de soie noire et sur la robe de chambre grisâtre, n'étant pas très sûr que sa tenue soit adaptée.

En attendant que Severus ait terminé ses préparatifs – il était retourné dans l'appentis – Harry regarda autour de lui et examina attentivement les lieux en clignant des yeux à cause de la luminosité. De hauts murs entouraient le jardinet en friche, Severus n'avait pas menti. Visiblement, ils les séparaient des jardins mitoyens dont les maisons avaient les ouvertures clouées de planches. Ces demeures semblaient abandonnées depuis des années car il y avait de larges trous dans les toitures de tuiles moussues et les volets pendaient à demi arrachés. C'était parfait ! Personne ne les verrait !

Le vampire revint avec un tabouret qu'il posa à la tête des deux lits de jardin collés l'un contre l'autre. Le mat gênait visiblement, mais deux coups de baguettes plus tard, le tabouret était devenu une petite table roulante et le parasol avait son pied complètement décalé. À se demander comment il tenait debout… par magie bien sûr !

Tout excité, Harry tenta de se lever mais le vampire fut plus rapide que lui et se précipita pour le soutenir.

— Non, attends ! Je vais t'aider… il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes. Et puis, je vais métamorphoser tes vêtements en quelque chose de plus adéquat.

Le garçon hocha simplement la tête et avança d'un pas hésitant, toujours ceinturé par sa créature des ténèbres personnelle. Severus le fit asseoir doucement sur le lit de droite et d'un coup de baguette fit disparaître le peignoir et le pyjama. À la place, Harry se retrouva vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon de coton écru. Il laissa tomber ses pantoufles sur le sol et fermant les yeux, s'allongea doucement, aidé par le vampire.

Il sentit l'homme s'allonger près de lui et garder sa main dans la sienne. Harry entrouvrit un œil et vit que le vampire portait toujours ses robes habituelles de sorcier. Inutile d'espérer le faire changer de tenue, ce n'était même pas la peine d'user de la salive à essayer.

La combinaison de la chaleur, du soleil caressant ses pieds nus qui dépassaient du parasol et son estomac plein, firent rapidement somnoler Harry qui sombra dans le sommeil, agrippé des deux mains à l'avant-bras de son vampire.

Severus détestait vraiment le soleil. Il le détestait encore plus depuis qu'il avait été transformé car cela accélérait ses besoins en sang, mais Harry devait l'ignorer ou ne pas s'en rappeler car il n'avait pas protesté. Le garçon avait besoin de cette détente, et le soleil était un bienfait pour un corps humain fragilisé par le manque de nutriments. Cela allait aider à fixer le calcium et les vitamines contenues dans les potions fortifiantes qu'il lui donnait tous les matins. Le sacrifice en valait la peine, et tant pis si ça faisait souffrir un peu plus le vampire. De toute façon, il était persuadé qu'il allait mourir bientôt, alors un peu plus vite ou pas… du moment qu'Harry était tiré d'affaire…

Le Gryffondor resta ainsi plus d'une heure et demie, endormi sous le parasol. Près de lui, Severus rongeait son frein, les yeux fermés. Son corps le faisait souffrir atrocement à présent et il sentait le vampire au fond de lui, se débattre pour tenter de prendre le contrôle, attiré par la source de sang qu'était le garçon.

Lorsqu'Harry émergea de sa sieste, il remarqua que le Maître des Potions n'avait pas bougé de place. Il leva les yeux vers lui, un peu ébloui par la lumière malgré l'ombre du parasol. Le vampire était livide avec les crocs complètement sortis et les yeux presque entièrement rouges. La créature le regarda avec un air avide et Harry avala sa salive d'appréhension. Severus était à deux doigts de la soif de sang. Dans moins d'une heure, il deviendrait un monstre incontrôlable. Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas la force de résister au vampire et qu'il était bien trop faible pour supporter de se faire saigner. La dernière fois, il était en pleine forme et il en avait été malgré tout grandement affecté. La situation était largement préoccupante et il allait falloir prendre une décision. Une idée germa dans son cerveau. Aurait-il la force physique de la mettre en application ?

Il passa sa main sur le visage du vampire.

— On rentre, Sev'. Il fait trop chaud pour toi ici. Sogan est à deux doigts de prendre le contrôle. On doit trouver une solution.

— Je vais bien, mentit Severus d'une voix plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire.

Il se leva néanmoins et aida Harry à se mettre sur ses pieds et à regagner la cuisine à petit pas. Ils laissèrent le parasol et les chaises longues dans le jardinet et refermèrent la porte.

Harry s'installa dans le vieux sofa tandis que Severus s'affairait dans la cuisine. Au bruit entendu, le jeune sorcier devina que l'homme faisait du thé à la façon moldue. Dobby avait dû retourner à Poudlard, une fois sa vaisselle faite.

— Dobby ! appela-t-il à mi voix, espérant que l'Elfe l'entende.

Un « pop » le rassura aussitôt et avant que l'Elfe enthousiaste n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Harry posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et fit « Chuuuut » en désignant la cuisine du menton. L'Elfe hocha la tête avec beaucoup de sérieux et une légère lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

— Va dire au Professeur Dumbledore qu'il est plus que temps qu'il vienne avec Sanguini et Worpel, murmura Harry. Severus ne gardera pas longtemps le contrôle, pas plus de quelques minutes, je pense. Peut-être une demi-heure. Fais vite, Dobby. Le Professeur Dumbledore est au courant et saura de quoi je parle. Tu as compris ?

L'Elfe de Maison hocha vigoureusement la tête et disparut aussitôt en claquant des doigts. Harry ferma les yeux et soupira. Il se laissa tomber en arrière contre le dosseret du sofa et croisa les doigts pour que son plan fonctionne. Il était en train de trahir Severus, mais c'était pour son bien. Il n'était pas question qu'il le laisse mourir sans rien faire. Le vampire devait prendre un calice, il n'avait pas le choix. Et visiblement, Sogan avait fait son choix depuis la Bataille contre Voldemort.

Un bruit de tasses et de soucoupes remuées le tira de sa rêverie et il ouvrit les yeux. Severus était en train d'installer une théière vieillotte et des tasses sur la petite table basse devant lui. Harry lui fit un large sourire et d'une main encore tremblante, prit la tasse que le vampire lui tendait.

— Merci, Sev'.

L'ancienne Terreur des cachots alla s'asseoir près de son compagnon et commença à siroter son thé, gêné par ses crocs qui tintaient contre la porcelaine d'Eileen Prince. Severus n'était jamais bavard mais le vampire l'était visiblement encore moins. Sogan avait-il pris le contrôle ? Il devait le savoir.

— Sogan ? demanda Harry sans le regarder.

— Oui, fit une voix beaucoup plus rauque et éraillée que la voix suave habituelle de Severus.

— C'est toi tout seul, ou bien Severus est encore là ?

— Sogan tout seul, fut la réponse qu'Harry obtint.

Le Sauveur ferma les yeux et termina sa tasse de thé. Ils y étaient… il n'y avait plus moyen de retourner en arrière. Sogan avait pris le contrôle et visiblement, il s'en sortait très bien et n'était pas menaçant. La tasse vide lui fut retirée prestement des mains et Harry ouvrit les yeux, surpris de sentir le visage du vampire se frotter contre sa joue et son cou.

Un câlin vampirique… Sogan savait vraiment ce qu'il voulait et Harry n'ignorait pas qu'il ne pourrait lui résister s'il le mordait. Le vampire n'avait pas assez d'expérience pour s'arrêter avant de tuer sa proie ou son donneur : il ne s'était abreuvé qu'une seule fois à un cou. D'instinct, il avait su comment ne pas faire de mal à Harry, mais pour le dosage… tout était à redouter.

Le Gryffondor soupira en sentant une langue douce lécher son cou et il passa une main dans les longs cheveux du vampire. Un flash de lumière intense les fit grogner tous les deux et tourner la tête pour échapper à la lumière aveuglante. Fumseck venait d'apparaître avec trois personnes accrochées à sa longue queue.

Le vampire grogna d'un air menaçant en voyant les intrus dans son repaire. Albus Dumbledore le regarda d'un air sévère tandis que ses invités dévisageaient Harry et Sogan avec curiosité.

— PARTEZ ! Fit le vampire, tout en serrant son futur calice dans ses bras.

— Severus, mon petit… tenta le vieil homme à longue barbe.

— Sev' n'a plus le contrôle, Professeur Dumbledore, révéla Harry.

— Je vois, soupira Albus. Sanguini ? Je crois que c'est à vous d'agir.

Le second vampire dans la pièce était un bel homme élancé d'une petite trentaine d'années, brun et séduisant, avec les cheveux courts bien coiffés et le teint pâle. Il était vêtu d'une redingote rayée semblable à celles noires que portait Severus à Poudlard, sous sa cape. Près de lui se tenait un petit homme aux cheveux châtains légèrement clairsemés et portant des lunettes ovales en métal doré. Le sorcier semblait avoir presque la cinquantaine et était vêtu d'une robe traditionnelle comme celle que portait Albus.

— Harry ? Voici Eldred Worpel que tu connais de nom, vu que vous avez étudié quelques-uns de ses ouvrages en cours de Défense. Il est le calice de Sanguini, ici présent.

— Bonjour Messieurs, répondit Harry, toujours enfoui dans les bras de Sogan.

— Monsieur Potter, je suis navré de faire votre connaissance en de si étranges circonstances, fit Worpel en s'inclinant respectueusement. Sanguini va parler avec votre ami et le guider pour ne pas qu'il aille trop loin. Ne vous en faites pas, il a une grande expérience des calices. Je suis son calice depuis un peu plus d'une centaine d'années maintenant.

Harry regarda l'homme avec des yeux ronds et la bouche bée. Worpel était aussi vieux que Dumbledore, peut-être même plus ! Et il semblait seulement avoir environ dix ans de plus que Severus.

Sanguini avait sorti ses crocs également, et ses yeux s'étaient intégralement teintés de noir, comme Severus lorsqu'il avait bu le sang d'Harry qui coulait de ses blessures, la première fois.

— **Je suis Sanguini. Quel est ton nom** **?** demanda le vampire dans la langue vampirique que tous comprenaient d'instinct.

— **Je suis Sogan**, répondit fièrement le côté créature de Severus.

Les deux vampires avaient une étrange voix rauque avec des accents presque métalliques. Leur langue était incompréhensible pour les humains, même les linguistes.

— **Je ne suis pas ici pour empiéter sur ton territoire, ni te prendre ton calice. J'ai déjà un calice : le sorcier que tu vois près du vieil homme barbu**.

Sogan jeta un regard sur Worpel et renifla l'air autour de lui. Le petit homme avait l'odeur de l'autre vampire partout sur lui. Il hocha la tête et regarda de nouveau Sanguini.

— **Le vieil homme veut emmener mon calice avec lui et me laisser mourir**.

— **Il ne te prendra pas ton calice, je te le promets. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu fasses la transformation et je vais t'y aider. Ton Créateur t'a abandonné et ne t'a pas éduqué, m'a-t-on dit. Un renégat aux ordres du Mage Noir ?**

— **Oui.**

— **Il faut que tu emmènes le garçon avec toi dans un endroit tranquille. L'endroit où tu dors sera parfait. Je resterai avec toi quand tu le mordras et je veillerai à ce que tu ne le tues pas. Le jeune humain est faible, il a été aux portes de la mort. Ton sang lui redonnera vigueur et santé et demain il pourra te sustenter et faire son devoir de calice. Te reste-t-il du sang de proie ? Tes yeux sont presque entièrement rouges, tu es au bord de la soif de sang. Si j'étais arrivé un instant plus tard, tu aurais perdu le contrôle en le mordant et tu aurais tué ton futur calice.**

— **Il me reste un peu de sang, pas beaucoup.**

— **Combien ?**

— **La valeur d'une tasse de thé.**

— **C'est peu, mais ça devrait aider. Tu es habitué aux privations, tu souffriras moins de la soif qu'un vampire bien nourri. Tu tiendras sans problème jusqu'à demain. Ensuite, tu pourras t'alimenter tous les jours, ton calice y pourvoira sans souci et sans s'affaiblir.**

— **Très bien, **répondit Severus alias Sogan, avec un large sourire inquiétant**.**

— **Tu devras veiller à sa protection. Ne laisse plus jamais un humain quelconque lui faire du mal, qu'il soit magique ou non. C'est une très grande faute de ne pas protéger son calice. Le lien qui va se créer entre vous dès ce soir va t'y aider. Tu as des questions ?**

— **Le calice ne veut pas que le vieil homme ou toi, ou ton calice restiez dans la chambre avec nous si…**

— **Si vous couchez ensemble ? **l'interrompit Sanguini, amusé.** Rassure-toi, je ne resterai pas et mon calice ne nous accompagnera pas de toute façon. Eldred empêchera le vieil homme de nous suivre. Ton calice va s'endormir après la transformation, et tu ne pourras le toucher qu'à son réveil et là, vous pourrez renforcer le lien tout neuf.**

— **Bien.**

— **Si tu es prêt, va chercher le sang de proie. **

À cet ordre, Sogan relâcha son emprise sur Harry, se leva et commença à se diriger vers la cuisine à grandes enjambées, pressé de boire enfin le sang du futur calice, que son côté humain lui refusait obstinément. Aussitôt, Albus Dumbledore se précipita vers Harry, l'extirpa sans ménagement du vieux canapé et l'emmena avec lui de l'autre côté de la pièce. Furieux, Sogan fit demi-tour, yeux flamboyants et crocs en avant, menaçant. Il se jeta sur le Professeur Dumbledore pour lui reprendre Harry.

— SOGAN, NON ! cria le jeune Élu. Je ne risque rien, ne lui fais pas de mal !

— **Va chercher le sang de proie, Sogan,** répéta tranquillement Sanguini en le prenant par le bras. **Personne ne fera de mal à ton calice, j'y veillerai personnellement. Bois le sang dont tu disposes et reviens. Alors nous irons dans ta chambre et tu feras la transformation.**

Sogan regarda l'autre vampire et se dégagea d'un geste brusque. Il grogna sur Dumbledore pour le menacer et tourna les talons pour aller dans la cuisine.

— Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? s'énerva Harry en se tortillant pour échapper aux mains noueuses qui le retenaient. Je ne risquais rien !

— On ne sait pas, Harry… Severus aurait pu… tenta Dumbledore.

— Sogan ne m'aurait rien fait ! l'interrompit grossièrement Harry, furieux à présent. Vous passez votre temps à le rabaisser, vous l'avez obligé à démissionner en lui faisant peur et pire vous m'avez moi aussi renvoyé alors que je vous avais dit que les Moldus voulaient me tuer. Vous n'écoutez jamais rien !

— Pourquoi appelles-tu Severus de ce curieux nom, Harry ?

— C'est le nom du vampire, Albus, fit tranquillement Eldred Worpel qui avait retiré ses lunettes pour les nettoyer avec un mouchoir blanc à ses initiales. Tout comme Sanguini est le nom du vampire en lui. Il ne veut pas utiliser son nom d'autrefois et personne ne le connaît plus à présent.

— Sauf vous ? demanda Harry avec curiosité.

— Sauf moi, confirma le calice avec un petit sourire.

— Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? hésita Harry en s'asseyant sur le vieux tabouret de bois qui se trouvait là. Où est Severus ?

— Severus n'a plus le contrôle, Monsieur Potter, s'amusa Sanguini. Il n'y a plus que Sogan avec nous. Il est parti dans la cuisine pour boire le sang de proie qu'il lui reste. Ensuite, nous irons dans sa chambre… ou la vôtre ?

— La nôtre, rougit Harry.

— Là, il vous mordra et boira de votre sang. Je veillerai à ce qu'il n'en prenne pas de trop. Vous êtes faible, il pourrait vous tuer sans le vouloir. Mais ça je pense que vous le savez.

— Oui, avoua Harry dans un souffle.

— Ensuite vous boirez de son sang et vous vous endormirez. La transformation sera complète pour demain matin. Vous serez affamé car vous n'avez aucune réserve de graisse. Vous mangerez beaucoup à partir de ce moment-là. Sogan boira de votre sang tous les jours dans un premier temps car il a été trop longtemps affamé. Il vous sera également impossible de vous séparer pendant plusieurs semaines, le lien vous en empêchera.

Harry hocha la tête sans rien dire. Il savait pour le lien, il l'avait lu dans plusieurs livres.

— Vieil homme, poursuivit le vampire à l'intention de Dumbledore. Vous ne devrez plus jamais essayer de faire ce que vous venez de tenter. Arracher un calice à son vampire est un affront terrible. Sans ma présence, Sogan vous aurait mis en pièces pour récupérer le garçon. Vous êtes prévenu.

— Sanguini a raison, Albus, annonça Worpel. Tu n'aurais pas dû. Monsieur Potter ne risquait rien, Sanguini avait Sogan sous contrôle. Un jeune vampire est très influençable quand un ancien lui parle dans leur langue. Les jeunes se soumettent naturellement aux anciens et écoutent leurs conseils. C'est indispensable à leur survie.

Albus Dumbledore, un peu confus, hocha la tête et s'éloigna du petit groupe pour aller s'asseoir dans le canapé déserté. Depuis le haut de la bibliothèque où il s'était perché, Fumseck lança un rassurant trille qui allégea l'ambiance un peu tendue.

Harry resta sur son tabouret et regarda Worpel examiner avec un intérêt grandissant les titres des grimoires dans les bibliothèques de Severus. Indifférent, Sanguini s'admirait les ongles tout en jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil vers la porte de la cuisine. Albus, lui, s'était résolu à attendre, les remontrances de Sanguini et Worpel l'ayant atteint plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il avait fait beaucoup de mal à ses deux jeunes hommes favoris, récemment. Il valait mieux qu'il n'intervienne plus et laisse faire les experts.

Sogan revint dans la pièce, les crocs encore sanglants de son encas. Sanguini lui lança un coup d'œil avisé et constata que la rougeur dans ses yeux avait un peu diminué. Bien évidemment, le peu de sang que le Maître des Potions avait avalé n'avait pas suffi à le rassasier, loin de là.

— **Bien**, fit-il au jeune vampire. **Prends ton calice et montre-moi le chemin.**

Puis il se retourna vers Albus et Eldred et fit ses dernières recommandations.

— Vieil homme, vous allez rester ici et ne pas tenter de nous suivre. Eldred répondra à vos questions éventuelles pendant que j'accompagnerai Sogan et son calice dans leur chambre. Lorsque ce sera terminé et qu'ils seront en sécurité, je reviendrai ici. N'enfreignez pas mes ordres ou craignez mon courroux !

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Sanguini, fit Eldred d'une voix paisible, nous ne quitterons pas cette pièce. Tu peux aller faire ton devoir d'ancien.

Sanguini fit un sourire à son calice et hocha la tête. Il se tourna ensuite vers Sogan et attendit. Celui-ci comprit immédiatement que le moment était venu et qu'on n'attendait plus que lui. Il se précipita vers Harry et délicatement le souleva. Le Gryffondor s'accrocha de ses deux bras maigres au cou du vampire et glissa une main dans ses cheveux pour l'encourager. Touché par cette simple petite marque d'affection, le vampire frotta son nez imposant contre le front du jeune homme qui ferma les yeux.

Sogan, son précieux fardeau dans les bras, se dirigea vers une des bibliothèques qui à son approche pivota pour dévoiler un petit palier et un vieil escalier de bois foncé. Il grimpa les marches, suivi de Sanguini et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il poussa la porte de son pied et entra dans les lieux sombres. Harry fut déposé sur le lit et Sogan se tourna vers l'autre vampire, attendant ses ordres.

Sanguini alluma la bougie de la table de nuit, d'un geste de la main. Sogan et lui pouvaient voir dans le noir sans problème grâce à leur vision vampirique, mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Harry et il n'était pas utile de provoquer sa panique. Il valait mieux qu'il voit ce qui l'attendait.

— Monsieur Potter, fit le vampire d'une voix douce et calme. Vous allez dormir jusqu'à demain après la transformation. Il serait donc utile que vous soyez en tenue de nuit. **Sogan ? Installe ton calice confortablement pour une nuit de sommeil.**

Le vampire en Severus n'était pas assez vieux pour être capable d'utiliser la magie sans la présence consciente du sorcier. Il déshabilla donc Harry à la façon moldue, le laissant simplement en boxer et recouvrit des drap et couvertures, le garçon frissonnant qui honteux de sa maigreur, tentait de se cacher en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine décharnée.

Sanguini hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire encourageant.

— Ne craignez rien, Monsieur Potter. Sogan ne vous fera pas de mal, bien au contraire. Mais je crois que vous le savez, non ? Il vous a déjà mordu, c'est pour ça qu'il vous a choisi, pour votre sang unique à ses yeux.

— Oui, fit Harry dans un souffle.

— Donc vous savez que vous ne ressentirez aucune douleur. Ne cherchez pas à lui résister, laissez-vous aller. Lorsqu'il aura bu suffisamment, il se mordra le poignet et vous devrez boire de son sang. Rassurez-vous, deux ou trois gorgées suffiront. Ceci fait, vous sombrerez dans un profond sommeil vampirique pour la seule fois de votre vie. C'est nécessaire pour votre transformation car sans cela, il y a fort à parier que ce serait douloureux. Sogan restera avec vous jusqu'à votre réveil et ne vous quittera pas d'une semelle pendant plusieurs semaines. Aucun de vous ne pourrait d'ailleurs le supporter. Ne laissez donc pas le vieil homme vous convaincre du contraire.

— D'accord.

— Demain matin, vous vous sentirez beaucoup plus fort, et cette sensation s'accentuera avec le temps pendant un trimestre environ, peut-être moins. Vous avez frôlé la mort et ce temps sera nécessaire pour effacer complètement vos blessures et les séquelles des années de maltraitance que vous avez subies. Laissez Sogan utiliser sa salive le plus possible, même si cela vous semble étrange. Elle fera des merveilles. Ah… j'oubliais. Demain matin, votre vampire sera très assidu auprès de vous… Je parle sexuellement, bien entendu.

— Pas de problème, répondit Harry en regardant ses mains et en rougissant copieusement.

— Non, je m'en doute… s'amusa le vampire en redingote rayée. **Sogan, rejoins ton calice dans le lit et mets-toi en position de repas, **poursuivit-il en se tournant vers le Serpentard.

Celui-ci sans paraître gêné le moins du monde, utilisa sa magie vampirique pour quitter ses vêtements et se glissa, nu, dans le lit près d'Harry qui le regardait bouche bée. Le jeune vampire pouvait visiblement utiliser sa magie sur lui-même, mais pas encore sur quelqu'un d'autre, du moins, consciemment...

— **Quand tu voudras, Sogan…**

La créature des ténèbres qui contrôlait à présent Severus Rogue, prit Harry dans ses bras et se coucha carrément sur lui, prenant soin de ne pas lui faire de mal. Il frotta son visage contre celui d'Harry qui ferma les yeux et s'accrocha aux épaules du vampire, le cœur battant. Il essayait désespérément de faire abstraction de la présence de l'autre vampire dans la pièce, et ce n'était pas facile du tout. Il sentit la langue douce de Sogan, lécher un endroit particulier dans son cou : le même qu'il avait déjà léché à deux reprises et mordu une fois, dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Harry sentit deux crocs pointus entrer dans son cou et se raidit instinctivement, un peu apeuré malgré tout. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas plus douloureux que la fois précédente. Une agréable sensation de bien-être l'envahit alors et il glissa de nouveau ses doigts maigres dans les longues mèches noires du vampire afin de l'encourager. Il sentait le sang quitter son corps et percevait les mouvements de déglutition du vampire qui buvait. Sogan resserra sa prise sur Harry et émit quelques petits grognements de satisfaction. Il avait glissé une de ses jambes nues entre celles du jeune sorcier et instinctivement se frottait à lui. Harry commença à se sentir faiblir et son pouls ralentit alors quelque peu. Ses bras se faisant lourds, il les laissa retomber sur le lit, au bord de la syncope.

— **Sogan… ça suffit. Referme la morsure, maintenant !** ordonna Sanguini d'une voix ferme, tout en posant sa main sur l'épaule nue de l'ancien professeur.

Sogan obéit immédiatement à l'ordre de l'ancien vampire et lécha les deux petits trous qu'il venait de faire. Il était repu pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Il écarta son visage et son regard croisa celui un peu vague d'Harry qui luttait pour rester conscient. Le garçon remarqua alors que les yeux de Sogan étaient complètement noirs à présent, tout comme ceux de Sanguini. Epuisé, il baissa les paupières et se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil.

— **Donne-lui de ton sang, maintenant, avant qu'il ne s'endorme.**

L'ordre de Sanguini claqua comme un coup de fouet et Sogan obéit immédiatement. Il porta son poignet gauche à ses crocs et le mordit instinctivement. Il plaqua la plaie sur les lèvres entrouvertes d'Harry et le sang coula dans la bouche du jeune homme qui l'avala sans chercher à se soustraire. Sanguini surveilla le nombre de gorgées bues par Harry et posa sa main sur le bras de Sogan lorsqu'il jugea que c'était suffisant.

— **C'est bon. Referme la plaie et repose-toi. Tu as bien agi. Le calice est à toi maintenant. Tu peux dormir. Nous allons vous laisser et quitter ton repaire. Mon devoir ici est terminé.**

Sans attendre de réponse, Sanguini tourna les talons et quitta la chambre. Il savait que Sogan et Harry allaient s'endormir immédiatement pour une bonne douzaine d'heures. Tout s'était bien passé, le jeune vampire avait été obéissant et docile, le calice ne serait pas malheureux avec lui. Visiblement, ces deux là s'aimaient même s'ils n'en étaient pas conscients. Enfin, le vampire Sogan aimait son calice, mais son côté humain était plus difficile à convaincre. Tout le monde connaissait la sale réputation et le caractère de cochon de l'ancien Mangemort, pas étonnant donc qu'il fasse des difficultés. Là aussi, le temps allait faire des merveilles, et surtout le lien qui les unissait à présent…

Eldred et Albus se levèrent lorsque Sanguini entra dans le salon. La bibliothèque qui était restée ouverte, se referma seule avec un bruit sec.

— Il n'y a pas eu de problèmes ? demanda Eldred Worpel à Sanguini.

— Aucun. Sogan a été très obéissant, il sera un bon vampire pour son calice. Ils dorment tous deux à présent. Nous pouvons partir.

— Harry n'a pas eu besoin de potion de régénération sanguine ? s'inquiéta Dumbledore. La dernière fois, Severus lui en a donné…

— On ne doit pas donner de potions de ce genre lors d'une transformation en calice. Le sang de Sogan contient tout ce dont le garçon a besoin. Nous pouvons partir. Laissez-les en paix, vieil homme, ne tentez pas de vous mettre entre eux, vous le paieriez de votre vie.

— Je lui ai expliqué, ne t'en fais pas, tempéra Worpel en lissant les plis de sa robe de sorcier.

— Bien. Le garçon se remettra de ses blessures et Sogan sera inoffensif à présent. Votre Maître des Potions pourra retourner à Poudlard à la rentrée.

— J'en suis heureux, fit Dumbledore en soupirant de soulagement. Allons-y alors. Fumseck va vous déposer chez vous. FUMSECK ?

L'oiseau de feu quitta la bibliothèque et plana jusqu'à son maître. Les trois hommes s'accrochèrent à la queue du Phénix et flashèrent aussitôt hors des lieux. Le silence s'installa dans la petite maison de l'impasse du Tisseur. À l'étage, la bougie s'éteignit, totalement consumée, laissant Harry et Severus endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ce ne fut pas l'aube qui réveilla Severus, parce qu'il était bien trop tôt pour ça, et la chambre était toujours plongée dans la pénombre artificielle. Il avait simplement assez dormi, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis de très nombreuses années. Visiblement l'installation du lien définitif calice/vampire était éprouvante pour les deux protagonistes, ce qui expliquait ces longues heures de sommeil, très inhabituelles pour un vampire. D'un geste de la main, le sorcier lança un _Tempus_ et les chiffres rouges magiques apparurent sur le mur près du lit. Il était trois heures du matin. D'après ses souvenirs un peu vagues, Sogan avait totalement pris le contrôle vers 16h la veille. Albus et ses deux invités-surprise avaient dû rester une petite heure…

Il soupira et frotta son visage d'une main lasse. Il s'était fait avoir en beauté. Albus avait encore réussi à l'embobiner, visiblement avec l'aide d'Harry. Une petite pointe de colère jaillit alors et puis, en remuant, il se rendit compte que ses articulations n'étaient plus douloureuses. Il n'avait plus de crampes d'estomac, il se sentait en super forme et avait chaud. Près de lui, son calice dormait, roulé en boule, la respiration paisible. Une bouffée de tendresse qui venait, il ne savait d'où, l'envahit alors à la pensée du jeune homme qui dormait près de lui. Le lien… il ressentait les premiers effets du lien qui les unissait, et ce n'était pas désagréable du tout.

Severus retint un sourire lorsqu'il entendit l'estomac d'Harry se mettre à gargouiller. Il se souvint alors que Sanguini avait expliqué à Sogan que son calice aurait très faim à son réveil. Harry commença à remuer dans le lit. Avait-il perçu le réveil de son vampire ? Ou était-ce simplement la faim qui le réveillait ? Le vampire se tourna sur le côté et d'une main possessive, plaqua son jeune amant contre lui et frotta son visage dans le cou et sur les cheveux noirs ébouriffés.

— Sev' ?

— Mmm ?

— Tu vas bien ? fit la voix hésitante d'Harry Potter.

— Très bien. Je suis en pleine forme.

— Tu… tu m'en veux pas ? Je sais bien que tu voulais pas d'un calice, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir. Tu m'aurais saigné à blanc, sûrement tué sans le faire exprès, même. Et Dumbledore ou le Ministère t'aurait fait abattre comme un chien enragé. Je pouvais pas laisser faire ça. Je suis désolé…

L'angoisse et la détresse d'Harry lui parvinrent par le lien, comme une bouffée douloureuse qui lui serra la poitrine. Severus grogna et serra encore plus fort Harry contre lui, si c'était possible sans l'écraser.

— Sogan t'a bien aidé. Il te voulait comme calice. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Sans poches de sang, ça devait arriver. Je ne peux pas dire que je sois ravi de t'avoir enchaîné à moi, mais c'est fait. Tu es certain que c'est ce que tu voulais ?

— Totalement. Je ne veux pas te quitter. Jamais. Et Dumbledore aurait tout tenté pour nous séparer. Tu sais qu'il l'aurait fait. Maintenant il ne peut plus et tu es en sécurité. Tu n'auras plus jamais faim et il ne m'obligera plus jamais à aller à Privet Drive. Jamais.

— C'est certain. De ce côté-là c'est assez positif, Dumbledore ne peut plus rien faire pour nous séparer, la Loi interdit qu'on sépare un calice de son vampire.

— Et si… réfléchit un instant Harry en parsemant la poitrine du vampire de petits baisers, le vampire est un criminel et qu'il est condamné à la prison ou pire au baiser du Détraqueur ou autre. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font du calice ?

— Ils lui laissent officiellement le choix. Mais d'après ce que je sais, aucun calice n'a accepté que le lien soit rompu. Ils ont préféré mourir avec leurs vampires. De toute façon, ils n'avaient guère vraiment le choix, la douleur de la séparation les aurait tués. Quant à la prison… un couple de vampire/calice ne peut y survivre longtemps. Le calice n'est pas assez alimenté pour tenir le coup et le vampire est rapidement affamé. Les deux s'affaiblissent en quelques semaines et meurent. Ce n'est pas avec un morceau de pain par jour et un peu d'eau qu'on peut faire vivre un calice.

— Tu as faim, Sev' ?

— Mmm… ça va… réfléchit alors le vampire. Mais je crois que je vais quand même prendre mon petit déjeuner dans quelques minutes…

— Tu veux dire, un petit déj' de mon sang ?

— Exact, chaton.

Le vampire se coucha alors complètement sur le petit corps chétif et attaqua sauvagement ses lèvres. Les phéromones qu'il dégageait à ce moment eurent l'effet désiré et Harry se retrouva bientôt réduit à l'état de loque pantelante. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il était en érection, tout comme le vampire. Par contre, chose intéressante et très nouvelle, il savait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais besoin de lubrifiant pour avoir une relation sexuelle avec Severus. La magie vampirique prenait le problème en compte, que le vampire en soit conscient ou pas, et uniquement pour le bienfait de son calice. Une lubrification magique spontanée se mettait en place dès qu'un couple vampire/calice gay désirait faire l'amour. Harry se souvenait avoir copieusement rougi en lisant ce détail dans un des livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Severus devait le savoir aussi… du moins, il l'espérait.

* * *

Scène MA censurée

* * *

Severus se déplaça légèrement sur le côté, laissant Harry reprendre son souffle. Un vampire n'avait besoin de respirer que lorsqu'il voulait que son sang circule, c'est-à-dire pour obtenir une érection volontaire par exemple. À condition d'être en bonne santé pour ça et bien nourri, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas précédemment. Visiblement, les choses s'arrangeaient de ce côté également. Il se mit à sourire en percevant dans le lien, tout l'amour, l'affection et la reconnaissance qu'Harry ressentait à son endroit. Un gargouillement d'estomac le fit sourire de nouveau.

— Cette semaine, annonça Severus avec le plus grand sérieux, nous allons être très occupés.

— Ah ? On va faire quoi ? demanda le jeune Élu, d'une voix alanguie.

— Manger, dormir, se prélasser, faire l'amour… et boire, et manger et refaire l'am…

— Ok ! J'ai pigé ! l'interrompit Harry amusé. Tu veux m'engraisser, c'est ça ?

— Oui. En effet, ça fait partie de mon plan. Tu m'as redonné la santé, je vais faire de même avec toi, chaton. Dans quelques minutes, nous allons descendre et manger un bon repas puisqu'hier tu as loupé le dîner. Je prendrais volontiers un bon café, quant à moi. Tu continueras avec les potions comme d'habitude. Celle de nutrition, les vitamines et minéraux, et nous allons démarrer la cure de potions de croissance. Tu devrais arriver à gagner une vingtaine de centimètre en une année, si tu prends bien toutes les potions et si tu manges bien et entretiens ta musculature.

— Vrai ? s'extasia Harry, le nez de nouveau collé contre les pectoraux à présent à température humaine normale. Je veux dire… Je vais grandir tant que ça ?

— Oui, mais je te préviens, la potion n'a pas un goût fameux, ne viens pas te plaindre.

— J'aurai encore le droit à celle à la menthe ?

— Pour calmer ton estomac ? Sans problème. C'est même quelque chose que je te recommande étant donné que tu as été sous-alimenté la plus grande partie de ta vie. Ensuite, nous allons nous occuper de ton look. Tu veux changer d'aspect et ne plus être reconnu, pas vrai ?

— Oui, mais… tu vas me pas changer de trop ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

— Je pensais à tes cheveux, tu serais bien avec les cheveux plus longs, ils tomberaient bien mieux et n'auraient plus cet aspect de nid de cigogne. Je te conduirai chez un bon coiffeur magique.

— De… ? Hééééé ! Critique pas mes cheveux, d'abord ! T'as pas vu les tiens ?

— Oh, je suis certain qu'on va avoir quelques surprises de ce côté-là, quand on va être en pleine lumière, soupira Severus. Ton sang va certainement m'avoir redonné un coup de jeune, comme la dernière fois. Sauf que… j'ai bu hier et aujourd'hui, donc… je verrai ce que ça donne.

— Bien, je veux voir. Et c'est quand, que tu as tous ces projets pour moi ? C'est bien gentil de vouloir me conduire chez un coiffeur, mais je vais pas y aller à poil et je n'ai aucun vêtement à part ceux que tu me conjures ou métamorphose à partir des tiens. Je n'ai même plus de baguette.

— Mais si, tu as tes affaires au grand complet. Albus a bien entendu tout récupéré et entassé dans ta malle. Elle est dans le labo de potions contre le mur près de la fenêtre. Si tu te sens assez bien et assez fort, tu pourras aller fouiller dedans.

— Je veux brûler tout ce qui vient du monde moldu. Tout ce que ces ignobles monstres m'ont refilés comme chiffons.

Severus leva un sourcil intrigué et amusé. Harry voulait brûler ses vêtements moldus ? Pourquoi pas, si ça lui permettait d'avancer un peu sur le chemin de la guérison.

— Bonne idée, poussin. Allez viens… Nous allons prendre un copieux petit déjeuner.

— Je t'aime, Sev'.

Le vampire se mit à rire.

— Sogan ou Severus ? Lequel préfères-tu ?

— Les deux ?

Les jours et les semaines s'étaient écoulées lentement à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Harry et Severus avaient mis quelques jours à s'habituer au lien qui les unissait depuis la transformation. Les premiers temps, ils ne pouvaient même pas être chacun dans une pièce différente : Harry se sentait aussitôt angoissé et le vampire paniquait de le sentir dans le lien. Lorsque l'un d'eux allait aux toilettes, l'autre devait donc attendre à la porte que son amant en sorte. Ils prenaient leur bain ensemble dans la baignoire magiquement agrandie et se prélassaient au soleil – enfin, plutôt à l'abri du parasol – au moins une heure chaque après-midi.

Le jeune sorcier nouvellement transformé en calice mangeait quasiment toute la journée, à la grande joie de Dobby qui se faisait un devoir de lui fournir des repas véritablement gastronomiques plusieurs fois par jour. L'Elfe avait fini par comprendre que le vampire n'en voulait pas à son sang et ne le fuyait plus comme la dragoncelle.

L'anniversaire d'Harry était passé sans qu'ils ne le fêtent particulièrement, d'un commun accord. Severus ne pouvait pas aller jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse acheter un cadeau à son calice car le jeune homme n'était physiquement ni mentalement pas en état d'affronter cette épreuve et le vampire ne pouvait le laisser seul. Dobby avait donc fait un superbe gâteau à la crème orné de dix-sept bougies blanches et une fois seuls, les deux sorciers s'étaient encore une fois prouvés leur affection mutuelle en faisant l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit. Les hiboux éventuels et les cadeaux de ses amis étaient à Poudlard, récupérés par Dumbledore, Harry ayant décrété qu'il ne voulait aucun contact avec le monde extérieur pour la durée de l'été, ou du moins, le plus longtemps possible.

Les potions dont Harry était gavé avaient fait des merveilles, jusqu'à présent, et continuaient à en faire, chaque jour. La courbe de poids du Gryffondor avait fait un bond spectaculaire et sa maigreur cadavérique n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir. Les premiers temps, il prenait presque quatre kilos par semaine et deux centimètres de taille, grâce à la potion de croissance mijotée par Severus pendant les siestes quotidiennes d'Harry. D'ailleurs, le garçon ne portait que des peignoirs de bain sans rien dessous, n'ayant plus aucun vêtement à sa taille, et ne voulant pas que Severus sacrifie sa maigre garde-robe pour lui fournir des habits métamorphosés.

Hedwige les avait rejoints rapidement. Elle était souvent installée sur une perche dans le salon ou allait voler à sa guise dans le voisinage, faisant une hécatombe parmi les souris et autres mulots qui envahissaient les maisons vides et abandonnées du quartier. À la grande joie d'Harry, la Harfang des Neiges affichait une santé insolente et était bien dodue, grande première pour les vacances d'été où habituellement elle était soumise aux même restrictions que celles imposées à son jeune maître par les Dursley.

Le mois de camping de Dudley avait pris fin, et il avait dû se résoudre à retourner à Privet Drive et à laisser sa petite-amie Imelda rentrer chez son arrière-grand-mère. C'était donc un Dud bronzé et aminci par la natation et les exercices physiques que Gordon et Piers avaient raccompagné devant la porte du numéro 4.

Fidèle à lui-même, Dudley ouvrit la porte en grand et beugla son arrivée.

— M'MAN, j'suis rentré !

Laissant ses sacs de voyage dans l'entrée, il se dirigea vers le salon où avachi dans le canapé, pas rasé et débraillé, Vernon Dursley cuvait, la tête renversée en arrière sur le dossier, la bouche ouverte d'où s'échappaient des ronflements sonores. Plusieurs bouteilles de bière et une bouteille de Whisky Pur Malt vides traînaient près de lui. Cette vision inhabituelle surprit le cousin d'Harry qui se figea interloqué. Pétunia, qui l'avait entendu entrer, ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et après un coup d'œil inquiet vers son époux, se précipita vers son fils chéri.

— Chhhuuuttt ! Ne fais pas de bruit, chuchota-t-elle, visiblement peu rassurée. Viens dans la cuisine.

— M'man, murmura Dudley, désemparé. Mais qu'est-ce que Papa fait ici, il n'est pas au travail ? Il a déjà pris ses vacances, je croyais qu'il n'était en congés qu'à la fin de la semaine ?

Pétunia referma doucement la porte derrière elle et alla poser ses fesses maigrichonnes sur une des chaises de cuisine. Dudley la vit avaler sa salive et se saisir machinalement du torchon qui se trouvait sur la table pour le triturer dans tous les sens. Soudainement inquiet, il écarta une chaise et s'y installa.

— M'man, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

— Diddy… commença Pétunia qui pâlissait à vue d'œil, ne sachant comment annoncer les nouvelles si soigneusement dissimulées depuis le départ de son fils.

— Je veux savoir, alors dis-moi tout de suite ! Harry est là-haut ?

— Non. Il… il n'est pas là.

— Oh, ok. Avec P'pa dans c't'état-là, vaut mieux pas qu'il soit dans les parages. Il est au parc ?

— Non. Je…

Pétunia poussa un soupir et se résolut enfin à parler.

— Le matin où tu es parti avec tes amis, il s'est passé quelque chose… Enfin, je crois que c'était ce matin-là, je… je n'en suis pas sûre, je me rappelle plus très bien de la date.

— Il lui a fait du mal, hein ? Je l'savais ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ?

— Ton père a battu Harry… à mort.

— QUOI ! hurla Dudley, horrifié.

— Chuuuuutt ! Par pitié Diddy, tais-toi ! S'il t'entend… Je… la vie a bien changé ici depuis un mois. Le Professeur Dumbledore est arrivé un jour, il voulait voir Harry et je lui ai dit qu'il était dans sa chambre à bouder et qu'il n'était pas descendu encore ce jour-là. J'avais ouvert les verrous pour qu'il sorte mais rien. Alors je suis montée pour lui dire de descendre encore une fois car il avait de la visite. Et il n'était pas dans la chambre. À la place, il y avait du sang partout… c'était horrible… l'odeur était affreuse. Et… et la chaise était cassée avec un pied couvert de sang et de chair… C'est là que Dumbledore…

— C'est qui ce Dumbledore ? J'ai déjà entendu ce nom…

— Le Directeur de l'école où va Harry.

— D'accord, continue.

— Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il savait où était Harry. Qu'un… sor… qu'un de leur genre était venu dans la nuit et avait emporté Harry avec lui car il était gravement blessé, mourant il a dit.

— Mour… mourant ? balbutia Dudley horrifié. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? DIS-MOI !

— Dudley, par pitié, n'élève pas la voix, il vaut mieux qu'il ne nous entende pas. D'après Dumbledore, Severus Rogue serait venu le récupérer et Harry avait le crâne fracassé et le ventre transpercé d'un pieu.

La voix de Pétunia n'était plus qu'un murmure lorsqu'elle termina sa phrase.

—Severus ? répéta Dudley qui avait reconnu le nom du vampire, amant d'Harry.

— Oui… c'est… c'était un garçon qui vivait près de chez nous, quand j'étais enfant. Il… il était comme Lily et comme Potter et Harry aussi… un… un sorcier.

— C'est un vampire, M'man. Il a dû sentir qu'Harry était en danger.

— Un… un vampire ? Mais… non, je n'ai jamais su. Seigneur Dieu ! Il aurait pu me mordre, mordre Lily. Elle ne m'a jamais dit qu'il était un vampire, d'où tu tiens ça ?

Dudley réfléchit deux secondes et haussa les épaules. Il était à présent inutile de cacher à sa mère les préférences d'Harry.

— Harry est gay et c'est son petit copain.

Pétunia eut un sursaut d'horreur et ses yeux perçants fixèrent Dudley. Visiblement, le gros garçon ne semblait pas du tout choqué par cet état de choses et faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, elle décida de passer outre. Ce n'était pas comme si son _anormal_ de neveu allait revenir de toute façon. D'ailleurs, était-il toujours en vie ?

— Il t'a dit ça ?

— Ouais, ouais…

— Mais il est vieux, il a le même âge que Lily aurait, et Potter aussi.

— Je crois qu'ils sont immortels, répondit Dudley qui se basait sur les films de Dracula vus à la télévision, ayant oublié visiblement qu'Harry lui avait précisé ce fait. Est-ce qu'Harry est mort ?

— Je l'ignore, fit Pétunia, puis réfléchissant un instant, elle poursuivit. Je ne crois pas, sinon Dumbledore serait revenu. Il m'a juste dit qu'il était mourant et que s'il s'en sortait il aurait sûrement des séquelles neurologiques.

— Ok. Donc Harry a été gravement blessé par Papa et emmené par son vampire. Je pense qu'il a dû le transformer en vampire pour le sauver. Ils font ça dans les films de vampires. Il doit y avoir des choses vraies puisqu'ils existent.

— Je savais que les vampires existaient, Lily me l'avait dit, mais je pensais n'en avoir jamais rencontré.

— Et ensuite ? Pourquoi Papa est dans cet état-là ? insista Dudley.

— Dumbledore est allé à la Grunnings et a demandé des comptes à ton père. Je n'ai pas su ce qui s'était passé, Vernon ne m'a pas donné de détails. Il m'a juste dit qu'il lui avait jeté une malédiction mais comme rien ne semblait avoir changé, ton père a juste ri. Seulement, ce même jour… il a été renvoyé. Le siège a vendu l'entreprise à la concurrence et Hart a été nommé directeur. Ensuite, il y a eu… des contrôleurs des impôts qui sont venus. Il… il paraît que ton père n'a pas déclaré aux impôts tout ce qu'il aurait dû. Je n'en sais pas plus, je ne m'occupais jamais de ces choses. Ils… ils vont saisir la maison si nous ne payons pas. Et comme Vernon n'a plus de travail, nous ne pouvons pas payer. Ils ont déjà pris toutes nos économies comme acompte. Nous allons devoir également vendre la voiture et… il est pratiquement certain que nous ne pourrons plus payer ta pension à Smeltings.

Dudley bouche bée, encaissa les nouvelles avec des yeux ronds.

— Il s'est mis à picoler, en plus ? Comme Tante Marge… fit-il dégoûté.

— Oui… ça… ça a commencé quand il a hurlé que tout était de la faute d'Harry. Aussitôt, il a été pris d'affreuses douleurs et le médecin ne trouve rien. Je pense que c'est un sort que Dumbledore lui a jeté pour se venger. À chaque fois qu'il dit ou pense du mal d'Harry, ça recommence. Alors après ça, il s'est mis à boire.

Pétunia lança un regard craintif vers la porte close qui les séparait de l'ivrogne qui cuvait, ce qui n'échappa pas, pour une fois, à Dudley.

— Et avec toi, comment est Papa ?

La blonde maigrichonne se raidit et grimaça.

— Pas très gentil. Un peu comme Marge quand elle a trop bu. Et comme il ne dessoule plus et qu'il ne cherche même pas de travail… ça ne va pas s'arranger. J'ai bien peur que nous ne soyons à la rue très bientôt, Diddy.

— C'est de sa faute, grogna Dudley furieux.

Il pensait avec effroi à Imelda, qui était une Cracmolle et qui idolâtrait littéralement Harry Potter comme tous les sorciers. Au début, elle ne savait pas que son petit-ami était le cousin d'Harry. Malgré les recommandations d'Harry de ne pas le faire, Dudley le lui avait avoué un soir, dans l'intimité de leur tente, un peu pour se faire mousser. Si sa grand-mère le savait, comme Harry l'avait suggéré, elle n'avait visiblement rien dit à sa petite-fille. La blondinette avait regardé Dudley avec des yeux ronds, stupéfaite par l'aveu, et lui avait alors dit qu'il devait être le fils de la sœur Cracmolle de Lily Potter. Visiblement, Imelda ignorait que Lily était née-moldue. Elle savait comme tout le monde qu'Harry vivait avec sa famille moldue et en avait déduit que la sœur de Lily, que personne n'avait jamais vu à Poudlard, était une Cracmolle qui avait épousé un Moldu, comme cela était commun. Imelda avait alors raconté à Dudley ce que représentait Harry pour le Monde Magique. Il en avait eu un petit résumé avec son cousin avant de partir, mais n'aurait jamais imaginé que c'était à ce point. Depuis, la jeune Cracmolle regardait Dudley avec une admiration encore plus grande et il était très heureux et flatté de cet intérêt. Et surtout, il n'était pas question que ça change !

Dudley se souvenait fort bien des mises en garde d'Harry. Si jamais Vernon apprenait qu'Imelda venait d'une famille magique ou bien que leurs futurs enfants – les projets de Dudley allaient jusque là – s'avéraient être des sorciers, ils seraient en danger. Son visage se rembrunit en pensant à ce que lui-même avait fait subir au jeune sorcier aux yeux verts, pendant toute leur vie commune. Il avait été éduqué pour se comporter ainsi, il avait été poussé, encouragé et récompensé à chaque fois qu'il faisait du mal à l'_anormal_ qui partageait leur toit. Vernon ferait-il autant de mal à ses petits-enfants, s'il en avait l'occasion ?

Il n'était même pas question de l'imaginer une seule seconde. S'il fallait choisir entre son père et Imelda, le choix allait être vite fait.

— Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal, comme à Harry ? demanda le gros garçon, à brûle pourpoint. Tu sembles avoir peur depuis que j'suis arrivé.

Pétunia marmonna la tête basse en tortillant toujours son torchon, puis elle haussa les épaules. Dudley reconnut alors les signes de soumission et de tristesse qu'il avait si souvent vus chez Harry, sans pour autant s'en inquiéter.

— Viens, M'man. On s'en va. Tu fais tes valises, tu prends tes affaires, les choses que tu veux garder de Grand-Mère Evans et on part d'ici.

— Mais Diddy, on n'a pas d'endroit où aller ! On n'a pas d'argent !

— Si. Tu oublies que j'ai l'argent de l'héritage de Grand-Mère que tu avais placé à mon nom, et puis tout ce que Tante Marge a viré sur mon livret au cours des années. On a ton ancienne voiture que tu me gardais pour quand j'aurai mon permis. On la prend et on se casse. Il a cherché sa merde, qu'il paye. J'espère juste qu'Harry est en vie, parce que si le Monde Magique apprend qui l'a tué, l'Angleterre ne sera pas assez grande pour qu'il se cache. Et moi, je ne veux pas en faire les frais. Et je ne perdrai pas Imelda à cause de lui !

— Imelda ? Mais qui est donc Imelda ? s'inquiéta Pétunia les yeux écarquillés.

— Ma copine. Elle est super, très gentille, et vachement mignonne. Elle te plaira bien.

Le regard de Pétunia s'illumina soudain, et elle afficha alors un large sourire. Son Dudleynouchet avait une petite-amie ? Mais après tout, un si beau garçon, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il attire les jolies filles. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la porte fermée, baissa les yeux un instant et hocha la tête.

— Je te suis, Dudley. Nous partons.

Le futur boxeur se leva alors et repoussa sa chaise.

— Tu me parleras d'Imelda ? Elle vient d'une bonne famille ?

— Très bonne. Elle est… orpheline, élevée par sa grand-mère, qui était professeur autrefois.

— Oh bien… s'extasia Pétunia.

Dudley ferma les yeux en songeant à la réaction de sa mère s'il avait rajouté « à Poudlard » après la mention du professorat. Il aurait tout le temps de lui dire, plus tard, après l'avoir préparée à la nouvelle, le mieux qu'il pourrait, et seulement s'il y était obligé, ne voulant pas qu'elle traite Imelda ou bien leurs futurs enfants, de la même façon qu'elle avait traité Harry.

En silence, ils traversèrent le salon. En passant, Pétunia attrapa quelques-uns des cadres photos posés sur la cheminée. Dudley se précipita vers le garage pour aller retirer la bâche qui recouvrait la petite Rover dont sa mère ne se servait plus. Il prit les clés dans le tiroir de l'établi qu'il y avait dans un coin et ouvrit la portière afin de vérifier qu'il y avait de la batterie et de l'essence dans le réservoir. Puis, satisfait de ses contrôles, il entreprit de rabattre la banquette arrière afin de faire de la place pour y charger leurs affaires.

Deux heures plus tard, Pétunia était au volant et roulait à vive allure sur la route de Londres, Dudley engoncé dans le siège du passager. La voiture chargée contenait tous leurs vêtements, l'ordinateur, la télévision, la console de jeu et la chaine hifi de Dudley, ainsi que le service en porcelaine de Chine hérité de Grand-Mère Evans, soigneusement entassé dans un carton et emballé dans de vieilles pages du Daily Mirror. Pétunia avait vidé le compte en banque commun avec sa carte de retrait et Dudley avait son livret d'épargne et ses documents bancaires avec ses papiers bien à l'abri dans le sac à main de sa mère. Pétunia avait bien l'intention de tirer un trait sur son ancienne vie et n'avait pas du tout envie de subir la malédiction de Dumbledore. Après tout, elle avait été secrétaire autrefois, et plutôt bien notée. Ce serait bien le diable si elle n'arrivait pas à trouver un petit job qui les fasse vivre tranquillement.

Un matin, en se levant, Harry grimaça. Ses articulations étaient sensibles depuis plusieurs jours mais les courbatures avaient fait place à de véritables douleurs. Severus qui était déjà levé et s'affairait dans son labo de potions où il préparait une commande pour une apothicairerie de Pré-Au-Lard, perçut le problème à travers le lien. Il mit un sortilège de pause sur son chaudron en cours et quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées, la mine soucieuse et les sourcils froncés. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et entra dans la pièce. Harry était assis, nu, au bord du lit, et frottait ses genoux douloureux.

— Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

— Je ne sais pas. Depuis plusieurs jours, j'avais des courbatures, mais là… J'ai franchement mal aux articulations. Toutes mes articulations…

Le vampire pinça les lèvres et réfléchit à toute vitesse. Harry avait pris énormément de poids en peu de temps : à présent il était mince au lieu de cadavérique. On ne voyait plus ses os saillir comme auparavant. Les exercices physiques qu'il lui imposait, redonnaient petit à petit des muscles à son jeune amant. Les massages avec l'onguent qu'il avait fabriqué aidaient aussi et devaient normalement empêcher toute douleur musculaire. Par contre, Harry avait aussi énormément grandi et très rapidement. Peut-être même, trop rapidement… Visiblement, Severus avait eu la main un peu lourde sur la potion de croissance et les os et les tendons du garçon, ne suivaient plus. Harry avait presque pris une dizaine de centimètres et malgré tout, il était encore plus petit que ses camarades de classe et atteignait péniblement le mètre soixante-dix. Il fallait ralentir la cadence et diminuer les doses de potion afin que le corps encore convalescent s'habitue. Il n'était pas question de prendre de risques, ils avaient tout le temps.

— Je pense que ça vient de la potion de croissance, Harry. La dose est trop forte. On va ralentir tout ça. Tu as bien le temps de grandir au cours de l'année. On est déjà à la moitié de ce que j'avais prévu, c'est vrai que ça a été rapide, trop, de toute évidence. Je vais te donner quelque chose pour la douleur et ça va aller.

— Merci, Sev'.

— Pas de problème.

Severus retourna dans son labo de potions et alla chercher la potion promise pendant qu'Harry enfilait son habituel peignoir de bain et ses pantoufles.

Après avoir avalé la potion antidouleur, pris une douche et ingurgité un énorme petit déjeuner, Harry alla s'installer dans le vieux fauteuil râpé du vampire avec le livre d'Eldred Worpel qu'Albus avait offert au Maître des Potions après sa transformation vampirique. Après quelques chapitres, il tomba sur un passage qui le chiffonna quelque peu et se leva, livre à la main, pour aller demander des éclaircissements à son amant.

— Sev' ? Je te dérange pas ?

— Non poussin, j'ai terminé. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

En effet, une dizaine de flacons pleins et hermétiquement bouchés étaient alignés sur la vieille table où Severus mijotait ses potions et le chaudron était propre et rangé sur une étagère avec tous les autres que le vampire possédait.

— J'étais en train de lire le livre de Worpel. Tu sais « Ma vie chez les vampires » et j'ai lu un truc qui m'a chiffonné parce que ça ne colle pas avec ce que j'ai lu dans un des livres de la Réserve de Poudlard.

Severus ne demanda pas à Harry comment il avait eu accès aux livres de la Réserve, il s'en doutait fort bien. Son calice avait sans nul doute utilisé son infâme cape d'invisibilité pour se faufiler là-bas en pleine nuit. Il attendit simplement que le jeune homme pose sa question. Encouragé par le silence du Serpentard, Harry poursuivit.

— J'ai lu précédemment que tous les vampires étaient bisexuels, or ici Worpel recommande que le vampire choisisse son calice en fonction de son orientation sexuelle…

— Je vois ce que tu veux dire, Harry, l'interrompit Severus. Oui, normalement tous les vampires sont bisexuels mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils n'ont pas une préférence, surtout s'ils avaient une orientation particulière avant leur transformation. Cette préférence ressortira toujours s'ils ont le choix. Par contre en cas d'urgence, ils peuvent prendre un calice qui à la base n'aurait pas eu le sexe qu'ils auraient choisi, s'ils avaient pu justement choisir. Tu comprends ?

— Je pense. Mais c'est étrange. J'ai du mal à imaginer que si j'avais été un vampire, j'aurais brusquement aimé les filles.

— Pas les filles, Harry. Une seule, ton calice. Les autres ne t'auraient fait aucun effet. La nature du vampire est ainsi faite. Eldred Worpel conseille simplement aux vampires qui cherchent un calice, de mettre toutes les chances de leur côté afin de faire le bon choix et d'être ainsi le plus épanouis possible pour les longues années qu'ils devront passer ensemble.

— L'éternité… fit Harry songeur.

— Oui, s'amusa Severus, l'éternité, normalement. Vois-tu, moi j'étais gay avant d'être transformé, donc il a été plus facile pour moi de m'habituer à toi que si tu avais été une fille.

— D'accord, fit Harry avec un sourire, ravi d'apprendre que Severus était bien gay avant sa transformation. Il y a autre chose aussi à laquelle j'ai pensée. Worpel, quand il est venu ici avec Sanguini, pour t'aider… enfin, aider Sogan, il a dit qu'il était un calice depuis plus de cent ans, mais il ne semble même pas avoir atteint la cinquantaine. Je ne comprends pas. Il ne vieillit pas ? Je vais rester un ado toute ma vie ?

— Non, chaton. Tu vas vieillir. D'après ce que je sais, tu vas vieillir normalement pendant les quinze prochaines années environ. Ton corps atteindra à peu près la trentaine, ensuite tu cesseras de vieillir. Worpel a dû devenir un calice vers trente et quelques années. Il y a vieilli pendant quinze ans et il s'est arrêté à l'âge qu'il parait actuellement, entre quarante-cinq et cinquante ans en gros. Il ne devait pas paraître beaucoup plus vieux que Sanguini quand il a été transformé en calice.

— Oh… je l'ignorais.

— C'est un peu plus loin dans le livre. Tu trouveras ce paragraphe si tu continues ta lecture. Rassuré ?

— Heuuu… oui… je… j'avais peur de rester comme je suis maintenant. Ça me soulage.

— Tant mieux. Tu as fait tes exercices ?

— Non pas encore. Avec la douleur de ce matin dans mes articulations, j'avoue que je n'avais pas trop envie.

— Il faut continuer, c'est important. Étant donné que j'ai fini ici pour la journée, je te propose que nous allions un peu dans le jardin. J'installerai le vélo d'appartement sur la pelouse et tu pourras faire tes exercices en profitant du soleil, qu'en dis-tu ?

— Excellente idée ! se réjouit Harry avec un large sourire.

Le jeune sorcier appréciait particulièrement les bains de soleil et s'installait parfois sur le lit de jardin, sans le parasol et se prélassait nu, exposant son corps convalescent aux rayons de l'astre du jour, dans l'espoir de bronzer un peu. Il avait à présent une agréable couleur dorée qui faisait ressortir l'éclat vert de ses yeux. Faire ses séances de pédalage hors de la maison ne lui était pas encore venu à l'esprit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était dehors, installé sur l'appareil moldu dérobé…. Enfin disons plutôt « emprunté » par Dobby dans une salle de sport locale. Une serviette de toilette était posée sur la selle de la bicyclette sans roues et Harry, nu comme un ver, pédalait, son peignoir gris abandonné sur le bloc de pierre près de la porte de la cuisine. Severus, baguette à la main, lançait des sortilèges de désherbage et les mauvaises herbes qui envahissaient le jardinet pitoyablement entretenu – il fallait le dire – s'évanouissaient comme neige au soleil. Rêveur, Harry admirait son amant, simplement vêtu d'une chemise de coton blanc et d'un pantalon noir comme ceux qu'il portait à Poudlard. Le sang du calice avait fait des merveilles sur le corps maltraité de l'ancien Mangemort. Les cheveux gras avaient laissé la place à une tignasse soyeuse et brillante avec des reflets bleutés. Sa peau n'avait plus la vilaine couleur cireuse qu'elle avait auparavant et ses rides précoces avaient disparues. Le vampire était toujours aussi mince, ou presque – il s'était quand même un peu remplumé – et son dos n'était plus voûté comme lorsqu'il manquait de sang. Il se surprit à s'imaginer se promenant incognito sur le Chemin de Traverse, accroché fièrement au bras de l'homme dont il était follement amoureux. Severus dût percevoir quelque chose dans le lien car il se retourna, un peu étonné, et interrogea Harry du regard.

— À quoi penses-tu, Harry ?

— Oh… Je me disais simplement que j'irais bien avec toi sur le Chemin de Traverse, faire ces fameux achats de rentrée que nous n'avons pas encore faits et puis aussi, ce relookage que tu m'as promis.

Un large sourire très inhabituel illumina le visage habituellement austère de l'ancien Monstre des cachots de Poudlard. Harry voulait sortir. Cela voulait dire qu'il était sur le chemin de la guérison, physiquement et mentalement et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir.

— Quand tu voudras, mon ange, accepta-t-il aussitôt.


	6. Résurrection partie 2

**Bêta** : Mokonalex

**Assistantes à la recherche et/ou Elfes de Maison dactylographes** : Archimède, Mirabelle31 et Octo.

**Note de l'auteur** : Ceci est la version censurée du chapitre. Pour la version MA voir sur mon profil.

L'épilogue sera prêt la semaine prochaine si tout va bien.

* * *

Les résolutions d'Harry avaient rapidement fondu au soleil dès que Fumseck avait apporté la liste des fournitures pour la 7ème année. En effet, la présence du fameux parchemin signifiait qu'il y avait des robes et des uniformes à acheter, des grimoires de magie à se procurer, des ingrédients de potions ainsi qu'un nouveau chaudron : celui de la 1ère année étant vraiment en piteux état.

Bref, tout ceci condamnait à un bain de foule inévitable.

Et un bain de foule côté sorcier, ce qui au final n'arrangeait pas trop notre petit convalescent.

— Je croyais que tu avais _vraiment_ envie d'y aller, s'étonna le vampire devant la réluctance visible sur le visage d'Harry.

— Ou… oui… mais… si on me reconnait, hein ?

— Harry… soupira Severus en levant les yeux vers le plafond. Je t'ai promis que tu passerais inaperçu, non ? Nous allons commencer par le relookage et pour ça, je connais un petit salon de coiffure, Allée des Embrumes. Ils ont l'habitude d'une clientèle aimant la discrétion et surtout ne souhaitant pas être reconnue. Comme tu le sais, le _Glamour_ et le _Polynectar_ ont leurs limites et donc, ce salon est populaire dans certains milieux, je dirais…

— Des Mangemorts venaient se faire coiffer là ?

— Pas seulement. Des créatures magiques aussi, comme des vampires ou des loups-garous, des harpies, etc. La seule condition étant d'avoir des cheveux.

— D'accord. Mais, on va me voir pour y aller. Au Chaudron Baveur, à chaque fois…

— Nous n'irons pas au Chaudron Baveur ! l'interrompit Severus avec assurance.

Harry leva deux yeux pleins d'espoir de sa Gazette du Sorcier ouverte à la page des promotions du Chemin de Traverse.

— Pour commencer, je vais magiquement allonger tes cheveux jusqu'à la moitié de ton dos. Avec une potion, le résultat est bien meilleur qu'avec un sortilège et surtout plus naturel. Ensuite, tu mettras les vêtements moldus que tu as commandés sur ce catalogue Freemans que tu as absolument voulu.

— Ils sont bien, fit Harry en soupirant de plaisir. C'est la première fois que j'ai des vêtements moldus à ma taille et à mon goût.

Severus grimaça à cet aveu et maudit silencieusement la famille Dursley jusqu'à la fin des Temps. Il mesura soigneusement la quantité de poudre de corne de bicorne dont il avait besoin, et referma le flacon qu'il tenait.

— C'est vrai qu'ils sont plaisants, accepta un peu à contrecœur le vampire.

Pour lui, une seule tenue était acceptable, la robe de sorcier traditionnelle avec ses déclinaisons en fonction des saisons, des modes et des usages professionnels. Mais il avait dû admettre que la tenue très simple que son calice avait choisie sur ce catalogue moldu était bien sympathique. Elle était constituée d'un jean en coton blanc de coupe droite très classique et d'un tee-shirt rayé blanc et bleu ciel avec des manches longues. Harry avait l'air d'un petit marin habillé comme ça et visiblement il ignorait, ainsi que Severus, que c'était une tenue gay très clichée chez les Moldus. Le vampire avait laissé son calice s'amuser à jouer les mannequins devant le miroir, secrètement ravi qu'il ait enfin un peu de plaisir à se regarder. Il était connu que le vainqueur du Mage Noir n'avait jamais eu une très grande estime de lui-même, mais en plus les dégâts infligés à son corps par les Dursley n'aidaient vraiment pas. Enfin… cette histoire était derrière eux à présent, du moins Severus l'espérait.

L'achat de cet ensemble d'été avait été à lui seul, une épreuve. En effet, il avait d'abord fallu que Severus aille acheter le fameux catalogue convoité, chez le marchand de journaux du village. Et pour ça, il avait dû laisser son calice seul à la maison pour la toute première fois, puisque Harry avait été catégorique : il n'était pas question qu'il mette un seul orteil dans la rue, pas même caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité !

Afin d'éviter une crise d'angoisse possible, Severus Rogue avait utilisé pour la première fois son pouvoir vampirique de façon un peu brutale, si on pouvait dire. Il avait carrément ordonné au calice de s'endormir. Harry s'était aussitôt assoupi dans le vieux canapé où il s'était vautré pour grignoter des crackers au Cheddar, sa nouvelle gourmandise préférée. Le lien grand ouvert, Severus n'aurait eu aucun mal à se rendre compte si son calice s'était trouvé en détresse ou même s'il s'était réveillé, tout simplement.

Et en effet, la ruse avait fonctionné. Severus était revenu avec le catalogue, et Harry s'était réveillé après une simple suggestion vampirique. Le Maître des Potions s'était fait une tasse de thé et secrètement ravi de sa petite réussite, il s'était installé à la table de la cuisine et avait regardé Harry, qui armé d'un stylo à bille publicitaire pour _British Rail_, faisait des croix sur les pages qui lui plaisaient et notait des références sur un feuillet jauni d'un vieux calepin. Le jeune sorcier avait donc arrêté son choix sur un jean blanc, un tee-shirt blanc et bleu, des tennis blanches en cuir et un lot de sous-vêtements et de chaussettes. Le prix total l'avait fait tiquer et il avait mordillé son stylo un bon moment, tout en tentant de faire la conversion en gallions, mornilles et noises. Le vampire avait mis fin à son tourment en lui annonçant que c'était un cadeau :

— Mais Sev'… Deux cents livres sterling, c'est énormément d'argent, tu n'es pas obligé. Dis-moi combien ça fait en gallions et je te rembourserai.

— Non, chaton. Ce sera mon cadeau pour tes 17 ans, vu que je n'ai rien pu t'offrir à ce moment-là. C'est le rôle du vampire de veiller au bien-être de son calice et par conséquent, te nourrir, te soigner et te vêtir, ça fait partie de mes obligations. Il est très important qu'un calice soit en bonne santé, bien nourri et bien vêtu. Pour les autres vampires, ça compte comme signe extérieur de richesse.

— Oh, je vois… un peu comme une voiture neuve pour un Moldu, s'était alors amusé Harry qui se souvenait à présent avoir lu un passage sur ce sujet dans l'ouvrage de Worpel.

Le jeune homme avait donc laissé tomber et rempli le bon de commande. Le Serpentard avait dû se rendre ensuite jusqu'au bureau de poste où il avait payé la commande par mandat et posté la lettre.

Quelques commères avaient gloussé sur son passage en commentant le bruit qui courait dans la ville depuis les dernières semaines : Le fils de ce vieil ivrogne de Tobias était revenu comme tous les ans, et il s'était marié avec un homme !

— Oui ma bonne dame, comme j'vous l'dis ! Le vieux McGillis les a vus s'bécoter [1] ! Un homme, on aura tout vu ! Toby a dû trop lui taper sur la tête quand il était gosse, à c'gredin là ! Et c'est même pire que ça, c'est plutôt un garçon, il est tout jeune, à peine majeur, si vous v'lez mon avis ! Vous croyez qu'il dit comment, le Sevy ? Que c'est son mari ou sa femme ? J'ai toujours dit qu'Eileen était bizarre, ça doit v'nir de son côté, c't'affaire !

Un regard tueur référence _Londubat/Poufsouffle modèle déposé_ plus tard et les commères s'étaient envolées comme une nuée de moineaux. Severus avait stoïquement retraversé la place et remonté la rue le long de la rivière à demi-asséchée, afin de rentrer chez lui.

Mais tout ceci était à présent de l'histoire ancienne, le colis était depuis, bien arrivé et Harry avait passé une bonne heure à se trémousser devant la psyché, avec un sourire ravi.

* * *

Le jour prévu pour les fameux achats de rentrée et le relookage était enfin arrivé et Harry dansait quasiment d'un pied sur l'autre, en proie à une angoisse terrible. Il était à deux doigts de l'hyperventilation et le vampire dut plusieurs fois utiliser le lien et ses pouvoirs calmants afin de rassurer son calice. Severus passa ses doigts dans les cheveux magiquement allongés du jeune Gryffondor qui se serrait contre lui en enlaçant sa taille fine.

— Harry, tout va bien se passer. Personne ne va te reconnaître. Tu es bien plus grand que le Sauveur du Monde Magique que tous les sorciers connaissent, tu n'as plus de lunettes de vue, tu as les cheveux très longs… Personne ne saura qui tu es. Ta cicatrice est quasiment invisible maintenant, alors avec l'anticerne moldu elle disparait complètement. Si en plus tu mets les lunettes de soleil que j'ai conjurées pour toi, tu seras pour tout le monde une autre personne. Totalement différente. Personne ne fera le rapprochement, je te le promets. Je te rappelle que je ne te quitterai pas d'une semelle et qu'officiellement, Severus Rogue est bien connu pour détester Harry Potter. Comment veux-tu que quelqu'un puisse imaginer que je serais susceptible de t'accompagner simplement sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Alors l'Allée des Embrumes…

Harry se calma en reconnaissant que cette constatation avait du mérite. En effet, il était presque méconnaissable à présent. Le petit maigrichon au teint pâle et aux lunettes rondes, avait laissé la place à un jeune homme élancé et bronzé qui n'avait plus grand-chose en commun avec l'image de l'Élu.

— Enfile ça, Harry, fit le vampire en lui tendant une sorte de cape noire en tissu assez léger.

— C'est quoi ?

— Une robe de sorcier. Nous allons nous rendre dans l'Allée des Embrumes et ta tenue moldue va être un peu trop voyante pour l'endroit. Tu pourras retirer cette robe une fois que nous aurons terminé nos achats dans l'Allée.

— D'accord, accepta Harry de bonne grâce.

Il se doutait bien que Severus connaissait ce coin-là comme sa poche, et que les mœurs particulières des personnages et créatures qui hantaient ces lieux n'avaient plus de secrets pour lui. L'endroit avait une réputation terrible. On disait qu'il s'y passait des choses abominables et que même les Aurors n'y mettaient les pieds que contraints et forcés, et surtout jamais seuls. Harry se souvenait fort bien des histoires affreuses et sanglantes que Mondingus Fletcher racontait aux jumeaux Weasley avides de sensations fortes, lors de leurs séjours au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Non, non, pas question d'aller là-bas tout seul, merci beaucoup. Il ne lâcherait pas Severus une seule seconde.

— Tu es prêt, chaton ? Tu as ta liste de fournitures ? Ta baguette ?

Harry hocha la tête, la bouche pincée. Sa baguette était dans sa manche gauche, plaquée sur son bras par un sortilège à cet effet. Aucun _Accio_ ne pourrait la lui soustraire et seul Severus, à part lui-même, pouvait la retirer. Le jeune sorcier déplia la robe que venait de lui remettre le vampire et la regarda d'un œil critique en la tendant devant lui, à bout de bras.

Le vêtement était ample, noir et en coton assez épais pour qu'il ait de la tenue. La robe avait des épaulettes et se fermait jusqu'au cou par des boutons et des agrafes. Visiblement, les manches étaient relativement serrées, un peu comme celles d'un manteau moldu. Rien à voir avec les amples manches des robes de Poudlard. Harry approcha le vêtement et le plaqua sur son corps tout en se regardant dans le miroir en pied.

— Ouais… elle est hyper longue, cette robe. Je risque pas de marcher dessus ?

— Je la mettrai à ta taille. Dépêche-toi de l'enfiler ou nous allons être en retard.

Harry dégrafa les boutons qui fermaient le col et enfila la robe comme un pull over moldu, puis il souleva ses longs cheveux prisonniers sous le vêtement et les laissa retomber sur son dos. D'un coup de baguette, Severus mit la robe à la bonne taille et prit quand même le temps de fermer les trois boutons ouverts, à la main.

— Voilà, tu es parfait. Personne ne verra que tu portes des vêtements moldus en dessous. Il vaut mieux que tu passes pour un sorcier de sang-pur inconnu ou même un sang-mêlé, que pour un né-moldu. Crois-moi, dans l'Allée des Embrumes, ça peut faire une différence cruciale.

— On va transplaner ?

— On pourrait aussi prendre la cheminette pour arriver dans le bordel de Madame Claudius. C'est l'adresse de cheminette la plus connue de l'Allée des Embrumes.

— Un… un bordel ? fit Harry horrifié et rougissant. Y a ça, dans le Monde Magique ?

— Bien sûr ! Il faut bien que les sorciers célibataires aillent se soulager quelque part, non ?

— Tu… tu y allais ? tenta alors le Gryffondor, tenaillé par une soudaine jalousie que son vampire, amusé, perçut dans le lien.

— Bien sûr que non. Je crois t'avoir dit que j'étais gay avant d'être un vampire, pas vrai ? Sache que les bordels n'existent que pour les hétéros. Les gays sont juste tolérés, pas encouragés. Ce n'est guère plus réjouissant pour nous ici que dans le Monde Moldu.

— J'avais bien peur que ça soit le cas. À Poudlard, je n'ai jamais vu personne afficher ouvertement une orientation sexuelle autre qu'hétéro.

— Les derniers qui ont essayé, de mon temps, se sont heurtés aux Maraudeurs, révéla le vampire, le visage sombre et soudain fermé.

Le jeune calice leva des yeux horrifiés vers lui et resta figé.

— Ils… ils…

— Ils étaient tous homophobes et se sont acharnés sur ces personnes. Surtout les deux meneurs…

— Mon père et mon parrain, pas vrai ? murmura Harry, dégoûté.

— Exact.

— Et… sur toi aussi ?

— Dix points pour Gryffondor, ricana le vampire qui en réalité ne pouvait plus donner ni retirer de points depuis sa démission.

Harry baissa la tête sans rien dire, le cœur brisé par cette annonce. Severus poussa un soupir en sentant la contrariété et le chagrin du garçon dans le lien. C'était le prix à payer pour avoir un calice : il était impossible de les protéger complètement et de les soustraire totalement au monde qui les entourait. Inévitablement, il y avait parfois des petites contrariétés… ou des plus grosses.

— Allez… C'est du passé, tout ça. N'y pense plus. Alors, cheminette ou transplanage ?

— Si on transplane, on va atterrir où ?

— Où on veut. En général, je m'arrange pour arriver dans une petite ruelle déserte pas loin de chez Barjow et Beurk. C'est très discret.

— On fait comme ça, alors. Pas besoin de changer tes habitudes, décida Harry qui n'avait vraiment pas envie de découvrir le bordel de Madame Claudius.

Severus hocha la tête, un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il s'approcha de son calice immobile et le serra dans ses bras. Le vampire allait transplaner depuis le salon, avec son calice dans les bras. Les barrières magiques n'autorisaient que le propriétaire de la maison à agir ainsi. Harry, qui n'appréciait pas vraiment le transplanage d'escorte, ferma les yeux et s'accrocha à son vampire comme à une bouée. Au moins, il allait atterrir sur ses deux pieds, parce qu'avec la cheminette, c'était pour lui « mission impossible » de rester debout et de conserver un semblant de dignité.

L'affreuse sensation d'étouffement et d'écrasement le prit encore et Harry serra de toutes ses forces la cape d'été du vampire entre ses doigts. Il sentit le sol brusquement sous ses pieds et inhala une longue bouffée d'air chaud et pestilentiel.

— Bordel, ça pue ici ! pesta-t-il, au bord de la nausée.

— On est derrière la Taverne de la Goule Hurlante, et les patrons ont la fâcheuse habitude de vider leurs ordures dans la ruelle, plutôt que de se fatiguer avec un _Evanesco_ et un _Recurvite_.

— Ils sont idiots ou quoi ? C'est bien plus rapide de jeter un _Evanesco_ sur les ordures et de nettoyer ensuite avec la magie ! grommela Harry en regardant où il mettait les pieds.

— Je pense qu'ils sont à peine plus que des Cracmols et que ces deux sortilèges sont au dessus de leurs capacités, confirma Severus qui tenait le bas de sa cape dans une main pour ne pas qu'elle traîne par terre parmi les détritus qui encombraient les pavés.

Harry se tourna dans tous les sens afin de découvrir le lieu mal famé où ils avaient atterri. Le sol était pavé de larges pierres ressemblant un peu aux dalles qui ornaient le sol des églises moldues. L'endroit était sombre car trop étroit pour que la lumière du soleil y pénètre largement. De chaque côté de l'étroite ruelle, les maisons faisaient grise mine. Elles étaient vieilles, faites de poutres presque vermoulues et de torchis qui manquait par endroit, laissant voir son armature de petit bois et ici ou là, des pierres mal taillées. En avançant avec précaution pour ne pas se salir, Harry aperçut une fenêtre aux vitres si sales qu'on ne voyait plus du tout au travers. Les volets à la peinture depuis longtemps disparue, étaient disjoints et l'un d'eux pendait sur un seul gond rouillé. Les portes paraissaient tenir debout par magie tant elles semblaient en piteux état. Aucune de celles croisées n'avait plus de peinture depuis longtemps. On ne pouvait d'ailleurs même plus deviner leurs couleurs d'origine.

Des miaulements aigus de chats se battant leur firent tourner la tête, et Harry manqua de s'étaler en glissant sur les tessons d'un pot de fleur tombé là.

— Attention, chaton ! Regarde où tu mets les pieds, ici, recommanda le vampire en rattrapant le jeune homme par le bras.

— C'est encore loin ?

— Non, juste là, après l'angle de ce bâtiment.

— Ben, c'est pas trop tôt, parce que c'est vraiment crade ici.

— C'est justement pour cette raison que personne ne vient par là, sauf les riverains. Et encore… beaucoup ont une autre entrée donnant sur l'Allée des Embrumes ou une autre rue adjacente moins connue.

On ne pouvait pas dire que l'Allée était mieux que l'infâme venelle puante d'où les deux hommes avaient émergé. Elle était juste un peu plus fréquentée, et un peu moins sale. Un petit peu moins…

Harry tourna la tête dans tous les sens et dévisagea les personnes étranges qui l'entouraient, tout en se collant contre son vampire qui passa un bras de propriétaire autour des épaules du calice. Bien entendu, plusieurs têtes étonnées se tournèrent vers eux et les dévisagèrent avec intérêt, curiosité et pour certains, malveillance. Des rictus peu amènes dévoilèrent des dents noirâtres et gâtées et Harry avala sa salive, pas vraiment rassuré.

Par les culottes trouées de Merlin, mais dans quel lieu de perdition avaient-ils atterri ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que le Gryffondor se retrouvait dans l'Allée des Embrumes, mais jamais il n'avait été si loin. Et visiblement, plus on descendait l'Allée, plus elle devenait sombre, sinistre et sale, et plus les gens qui déambulaient semblaient inquiétants. Minute ! Les trois-quarts n'avaient même pas l'air humain. Ce n'était pas une harpie qu'ils venaient de croiser, là, à tout hasard ?

À tout bien réfléchir, il valait mieux l'ignorer et ne plus regarder du tout les étranges badauds qui déambulaient dans cette cour des miracles. Harry s'efforça donc de regarder les pavés dégoûtants qui formaient au centre de l'allée une rigole pour évacuer la pluie et les eaux sales que déversaient parfois les sorciers peu regardants sur l'hygiène publique. Il osait parfois lever un peu le nez lorsqu'une tâche de couleur l'attirait du coin de l'œil. Serré contre l'imposant vampire qui le tenait toujours par l'épaule, Harry découvrait des commerces inattendus, surtout pour un jeune sorcier élevé par des Moldus et n'ayant jamais fréquenté la lie du Monde Magique. Il eut un haut le cœur en découvrant une boucherie, où la viande était carrément exposée dehors, suspendue à des crochets. Des dizaines de mouches bleues s'agglutinaient sur les quartiers de viandes en plein soleil d'août. Mais qui pouvait être sacrément affamé ou peu regardant, au point d'acheter et de manger une telle abomination ? Au bout d'une journée de ce traitement, la marchandise devait être avariée et empuantir toute la rue. Percevant le dégoût de son calice, Severus leva un petit coin de lèvre en un rictus amusé.

— Chaton… Du calme ! Ce n'est pas une boucherie normale, mais un établissement fréquenté par les harpies et quelques autres créatures magiques peu communes.

— Encore heureux ! pesta Harry, écœuré. Franchement Sev', je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour te promener dans ce quartier sans souci et surtout sans te faire assassiner dans ce coupe-gorge oublié de tous les Dieux et de Merlin.

— Ici, tout le monde sait que j'ai été un Mangemort et figure-toi qu'à une certaine époque, ça comptait… ça en imposait.

— Le prestige de l'uniforme ? gloussa Harry, amusé de cette idée qu'il trouvait saugrenue.

Il venait d'avoir la vision fugace d'un Lucius Malefoy, au brushing impeccable, fringant dans une robe de Haute-Couture sorcière bordée de vison, se pavaner au milieu des ordures, le nez en l'air et le menton pointu en avant, comme un coq sur son tas de fumier. Severus dût percevoir son soudain amusement car il tourna lentement la tête pour lui jeter un regard interrogateur.

— Laisse tomber, Sev', tu voudrais pas savoir…

Le vampire garda le silence. Il préférait surveiller la rue afin d'éviter tout danger et garantir la sécurité de son calice, chose extrêmement importante pour la communauté vampirique.

Severus voyait Harry lancer furtivement des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche pour lorgner plus ou moins discrètement les sorciers et les créatures magiques qu'ils croisaient ou dépassaient, ainsi que les devantures des boutiques étranges. L'enseigne du coiffeur chez qui ils se rendaient était bien visible à présent. C'était une paire de ciseaux dorés qui se balançait sous la brise avec un petit grincement de métal rouillé. La façade de la maison était un peu moins délabrée et la peinture presque pas du tout écaillée ce qui visiblement dans le quartier était un exploit. Elle avait dû être refaite au moins une fois depuis le début du siècle…

L'enseigne annonçait « Magi'Coup'Tifs », ce qui fit sourire Harry. Néanmoins, il ravala son sourire lorsqu'il aperçut l'enseigne d'à côté : « Gore Tattoo Studio ».

— Gore ? C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda le jeune Gryffondor en marquant un temps d'arrêt devant les devantures.

— Gore est un tatoueur connu dans l'Allée, répondit de bonne grâce Severus. En ce moment, la grande mode est le tatouage « Imitation de la Marque des Ténèbres »…

— PARDON ? s'écria Harry en tournant brusquement la tête vers son compagnon. Non mais franchement, y en a qui sont pas bien dans leurs têtes, hein ! S'ils la voulaient tant, cette putain de marque, ils n'avaient qu'à s'engager chez Voldy !

— Langage, chaton ! pesta le vampire. Mais justement, s'amusa–t-il aussitôt avec un petit ricanement peu flatteur, ceux qui se font tatouer cette marque chez Gore ne voulaient pas de la vraie et de tout ce qu'elle impliquait. Maintenant, elle n'est qu'un simple tatouage magique dont le motif bouge, comme tous les tatouages, et pas un lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

— Comment ça, le motif bouge ? s'étonna Harry, bouche bée.

— Tu l'ignorais ? Tu n'as jamais vu de tatouage magique ?

Harry secoua lentement la tête sans piper mot. Il y avait tellement de chose qu'il ignorait encore sur le Monde Magique.

— On… On pourra aller voir ? hésita le jeune calice ne sachant pas comment sa demande allait être accueillie.

— Bien entendu, si ça t'amuse. Mais je te préviens, un seul tatouage m'a suffit pour toute ma vie. Maintenant qu'il a disparu, je ne vais pas en refaire un autre !

— Allez ! Tu ne voudrais pas d'une fausse Marque des Ténèbres ? Ça doit te faire bizarre de ne plus l'avoir après tout ce temps… pouffa Harry en donnant un petit coup de coude dans le flanc de son vampire.

— Ah, tu crois ? Figure-toi que Gore doit déclarer au Département de la Justice Magique chaque fausse marque qu'il fait avec l'identité de la personne et le souvenir de la séance de tatouage doit être fourni pour être vu dans la Pensine officielle du Magenmagot. Tout ça pour ne pas confondre ces gens avec des Mangemorts qui se cacheraient encore et auraient échappé aux Aurors. Alors un ancien Mangemort qui par nostalgie s'en fait remettre une autre même fausse, ça ne va pas le faire du tout ! Tu veux que je finisse à Azkaban, chaton ?

— T'es fou ? s'horrifia Harry en s'accrochant à la robe de son amant. Pas question que tu t'éloignes de moi ni que quelqu'un nous sépare, Ministère ou pas ! De toute façon, si un jour on avait un souci avec ton passé – on sait jamais après tout – j'utiliserais mon nom et ma renommée pour les empêcher.

— Rassure-toi, bébé, on ne sépare pas un vampire et son calice. Tu es le Sauveur, rajouta Severus à voix à peine audible, personne ne songera à te porter atteinte. Je pense que ce cher Albus a dû confier à Kingsley que tu es mon calice. Je suis protégé encore plus que si je n'avais qu'Albus.

— Et tu vas pouvoir revenir à Poudlard avec moi, fit le Sauveur avec un soupir de béatitude proche de l'extase.

Severus se contenta de se pencher et de frotter son grand nez dans le cou d'Harry pour un de ses fameux câlins vampiriques. D'instinct, le calice pencha le cou pour lui permettre de boire. Voulant soudainement marquer le garçon de son appartenance, le vampire sortit ses crocs et après un coup de langue, les planta dans la chair tendre, ce qui pouvait aisément passer pour un simple baiser aux yeux des passants. Severus ne tira que deux gorgées et referma les deux trous de ponction d'un autre coup de langue.

— Tu avais un petit creux ou une soudaine crise de possessivité ?

— Les deux ?

— Je m'en doutais un peu. Mais si tu as soif, on peut aller dans un petit coin à l'écart et tu pourras prendre ton goûter comme un bébé.

— Ne te fiche pas de moi, je te prie ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de sortir au milieu d'une foule, en plein été et en pleine journée. C'est presque une première pour moi aussi, surtout avec mon calice. Il fait chaud, l'endroit est peu sûr, il faut le reconnaître, et le stress que toute cette nouveauté engendre en plus me fait avoir soif. Si j'avais pu le deviner, j'aurais pris un encas avant que nous partions.

Harry cessa de jouer et redevint sérieux. Il passa une main douce sur le visage à la peau pâle et fraiche du vampire qui apprécia la caresse spontanée.

— Sev'… Si tu as soif, il n'y a pas de problème, on s'écarte dans la ruelle de tout à l'heure et tu bois, mon amour. Tu n'as pas pris assez là…

— Je voulais que tu aies ma marque de morsure. Ephraïm, c'est le coiffeur, il reçoit beaucoup de vampires et autres créatures. Les seuls humains étaient les Mangemorts ou les plus proches voisins, quelques calices aussi bien sûr. Au cas où un vampire serait dans la boutique, je veux qu'il sache que tu es mon calice, donc chasse gardée. Mais normalement, d'après Worpel, ton aura s'est modifiée et les autres vampires sauront ce que tu es et à qui tu appartiens.

— Je n'appartiens à personne ! se fâcha tout de go Harry. Je ne suis pas un objet !

— Pour la société des vampires, un calice appartient à son vampire, tout comme une maison, un meuble ou un animal de compagnie. On ne vole pas le calice d'un autre vampire, c'est plus grave que de lui voler son or ou un bien quelconque. Le calice, c'est tout pour un vampire, tout. Tu le sais, tu as lu assez de livres sur le sujet. Alors ne te fâche pas pour juste un petit terme qui n'est important que pour une société différente de celle d'où tu viens. Moi-même, je dois me faire à toutes ces subtilités. Allez, viens, entrons chez le coiffeur.

Severus entraina Harry avec un peu plus de force qu'il ne l'aurait fallu, mais celui-ci ne s'en plaignit pas une seule minute. Harry Potter, enfant négligé, maltraité et non aimé, appréciait particulièrement la possessivité de son vampire, même si le terme «d'appartenance » l'offusquait. Severus le couvait, le choyait, le dorlotait, ce qui était absolument normal pour ces créatures des ténèbres. Mais pour Harry, c'était une révélation et il se sentait enfin aimé pour la première fois de sa vie. Sogan aimait son calice et ne se privait pas pour le montrer et le lui prouver à chaque fois qu'il prenait les rênes. Severus, lui, était plus discret et plus fermé sur ses sentiments profonds, mais son attitude en général était une preuve à elle seule de son attachement envers Harry. Sogan l'influençait bien évidemment, mais cela ne gênait pas le moins du monde les deux hommes.

Lorsque Severus poussa la porte du salon de coiffure, elle heurta une cloche qui alerta le propriétaire qui sortit alors de son arrière-boutique, avec à la main, un verre de thé glacé où flottaient des tranches de citron.

— Severus ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir ici maintenant que ce pauvre Lucius… Enfin… C'est la vie ! Je suppose que tu ne veux toujours pas que je touche à tes cheveux ? Au fait, ajouta le coiffeur, tu leur as fait quoi ? Tu as trouvé une potion miracle pour les cheveux gras ? J'en veux, je te préviens !

— Bonjour à toi aussi, Ephraïm. Non, je ne viens pas pour mes cheveux, personne n'y touchera jamais et tu le sais. Je connais un nombre absolument pharamineux de potions de Magie Noire qui peuvent être mijotées avec des cheveux pour torturer ou nuire à leur propriétaire. Par conséquent, je te le redis encore une fois, personne ne touchera jamais à mes cheveux. Un sort de coupe avec ma baguette, de temps en temps et c'est très bien comme ça.

L'homme leva les yeux et les bras au ciel, comme pour se lamenter, mais habitué aux exigences de Severus, il n'insista pas plus que d'habitude.

— Je présume que tu viens pour ce petit mignon qui a de si beaux cheveux ? Tu veux les couper, mon joli ? C't'un péché de couper ça…

Harry n'osait pas répondre. Il avait une peur bleue presque panique qu'on puisse le reconnaître. Severus accentua sa prise autour des épaules du calice, et envoya des ondes rassurantes à travers le lien.

— Je veux que tu le relookes, Ephraïm. Un changement de tête, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Alors, coupe, couleur, propose et on verra bien.

Ravi de ce petit défi pour attaquer une matinée qui s'annonçait plutôt calme, Ephraïm afficha soudain un large sourire sur son visage pâle. Harry regarda attentivement l'homme s'agiter, et aller vers un vestiaire pour y prendre une sorte de peignoir, un peu comme dans les salons de coiffure moldus. Le coiffeur semblait avoir une petite quarantaine d'années. Il était dégarni, un peu empâté et portait sur sa robe de sorcier vert bouteille, un tablier noir plein de poches d'où dépassaient peignes, brosses, ciseaux, rasoirs ainsi qu'une baguette magique passablement fatiguée vu les rayures qu'elle avait.

Ephraïm tendit les bras vers Harry en brandissant le peignoir devant lui afin que le gamin l'enfile. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers Severus qui hocha gravement la tête pour lui enjoindre d'obéir et lui confirmer que tout irait bien.

— N'aie pas peur, petit gars ! On va pas t'bouffer ici… s'amusa le coiffeur en dardant son regard bleu pâle sur le visage bronzé d'Harry. Allez, sois pas timide, viens t'asseoir dans ce fauteuil. T'es jamais allé chez un coiffeur, toi, pas vrai ?

Harry, intimidé et pas rassuré, secoua la tête en rougissant.

— M'en doutais ! J'les r'père, tu sais, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Severus. Les vieilles familles ne coupent pas les cheveux de leurs rejetons. Quand ils le font, rarement en plus, ce sont les Elfes de Maison qui s'en chargent ou la mère quand elle connaît un sort ou deux pour ça.

Ephraïm passa ses doigts dans les mèches souples et ondulées d'Harry avec un claquement de langue de satisfaction. Il prit dans son tablier une grosse brosse pneumatique, ressemblant furieusement à celle que la Tante Pétunia utilisait pour son usage personnel, et commença à brosser et démêler les cheveux longs du jeune Élu.

— Comment tu t'appelles, petit ?

Harry avala sa salive, tétanisé en voyant son front à présent dégagé et plus encore il ne savait pas quoi répondre à la question du coiffeur. Severus et lui n'avaient pas du tout pensé à un pseudonyme quelconque.

— Il s'appelle Harry.

Le regard affolé que lança le calice à son vampire fit mal à celui-ci. Il se concentra sur le lien et Harry entendit pour la première fois, la voix de Sogan retentir dans sa tête.

— **Pas de panique. Ta cicatrice ne se voit pas du tout. Regarde dans le miroir par toi-même, elle a blanchi et s'est dégonflée depuis la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et ce produit moldu est vraiment efficace pour la gommer. De plus, des tas de jeunes gens portent le même prénom que toi au Royaume-Uni, surtout depuis qu'un des petits-fils de la Reine porte également ce nom. **

— **Co… comment tu fais ça ?** balbutia Harry dans ses pensées, pas vraiment sûr que Severus allait l'entendre.

— **Tu sais que les vampires peuvent le faire, alors ne sois pas étonné. Le moment n'était peut-être pas le plus judicieux pour une première tentative, mais je n'ai pas trouvé plus discret.**

— Harry ! Comme le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ! s'exclama pendant ce temps Ephraïm, hilare.

— Oui, mais c'est pas moi… hein ! fit Harry d'une petite voix.

Ephraïm pouffa de rire.

— Je m'en doute bien, mon p'tit gars, fit-il en soulevant une mèche de cheveux et dévoilant par la même occasion, les deux trous de la morsure récente. D'abord, t'es le calice de Severus. Oui je suis au courant, ne me regarde pas comme ça, Severus, Lucius me l'a raconté quand c'est arrivé… ta… transformation. Il était pas ravi d'ailleurs, ceci dit, mais bon… une autre histoire. Et tu viens de le mordre, les trous sont encore frais, ose le nier ! J'ai l'habitude moi ici, avec les vampires que j'ai dans ma clientèle. Et puis le fameux Harry Potter, je l'ai aperçu une fois sur le Chemin de Traverse avec ce rouquin, comment il s'appelle celui-là… qui travaille au Ministère. Weasley ! Voilà ! Arthur Weasley, c'est le nom ! Enfin bref, le gamin, il est tout petit, pâlot, maigrichon. Il a des grosses lunettes et des cheveux courts. Il ne te ressemble pas du tout ceci dit.

— Non, pas du tout, insista Harry.

— Je déteste ce petit con exploseur de chaudrons, rajouta Severus pour faire bonne mesure. Jamais il n'a réussi à me faire une potion décente, celui-là !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de lancer un bref regard noir au vampire et tourna lentement la tête pour regarder dans le miroir en face de lui, ce que pouvait bien fabriquer le coiffeur.

Jamais il n'avait mis les pieds dans un salon de coiffure. Toute son enfance, c'était sa Tante Pétunia qui lui avait coupé les cheveux. Marge avait même proposé un jour à sa belle-sœur, de lui prêter la tondeuse à toiletter les chiens pour raser la tête d'Harry. Pour elle, son horrible tignasse ne méritait pas mieux et surtout pas le prix d'une coupe chez le coiffeur du coin, ou le mal que Pétunia se donnait. La blonde au visage chevalin n'avait quand même pas osé et avait refusé l'offre _généreuse_ de Marge.

— Allez, gamin ! Au shampooing ! Severus, si tu veux un verre de thé glacé ou une tasse de thé chaud, n'hésite pas à te servir dans l'arrière-boutique, tu connais les lieux.

— Merci, mais je n'ai besoin de rien.

L'homme avait tapoté le fauteuil d'Harry avec sa baguette tout en discutant avec Severus et un lave-tête en émail blanc un peu vieillot était apparu au sommet du dossier. Ephraïm souleva la chevelure d'Harry et la déposa dans le bac, tout en poussant sur le front d'Harry pour qu'il mette bien sa tête en arrière. Le jeune sorcier vit Severus se pencher sur son visage et apparaître, rassurant, dans son champ de vision.

— Ne le colle pas ainsi, Severus, s'amusa le coiffeur en mouillant les cheveux d'Harry avec l'eau tiède qui coulait de sa baguette et qui disparaissait par magie hors du bac, celui-ci n'ayant ni siphon, ni écoulement quelconque pour les eaux usées. Je ne vais pas te le prendre, j'en f'rais rien… Ah, s'il était blonde à forte poitrine, au lieu d'avoir un service trois pièces, je ne dis pas !

Le sorcier coiffeur se mit à rire à gorge déployée, fier de sa propre bêtise, persuadé d'avoir un humour décapant, tout en étalant sur le crâne d'Harry, le contenu d'une potion moussante que Severus avait, bien entendu, tenu à renifler et à examiner à la lumière avant de le laisser faire.

— Tu changes pas, toi, hein ? Je t'avoue que je ne pensais pas te revoir ici, maintenant que ce pauvre Lucius est mort, surtout que son gamin va sur le Chemin de Traverse se faire coiffer. Quelle pitié ! La plus belle chevelure blonde du Monde Magique britannique… et somptueusement entretenue ! Et avec les meilleurs produits ! Maintenant en train de pourrir au fond d'une tombe. Ce sont toujours les meilleurs qui partent les premiers, c'est bien connu.

Harry, les yeux fermés, savourait le shampooinage tout en pensant que le coiffeur exagérait. Lucius Malefoy était un Mangemort et un vil personnage, qui n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait. Un point c'est tout ! Et le Monde Magique se portait bien mieux depuis qu'il n'était plus là pour dicter sa loi, comploter et arroser le Ministre et tous les dignitaires possibles de pots de vin pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait et faire la pluie et le beau temps, tout en creusant un joli nid à Lord Voldemort. Non, franchement, Lucius Malefoy n'était pas une personne qui méritait qu'on la regrette. D'ailleurs, Severus ne parlait jamais de lui, alors qu'ils étaient visiblement proches et même amis, autrefois. Mais le vampire était renfermé et secret, et l'avait toujours été…

Le jeune homme laissa Severus occuper le coiffeur qui lui rinçait les cheveux. À présent, il était bien plus détendu, ce que le vampire perçut nettement dans le lien à sa plus grande satisfaction.

— Tu veux une coupe courte pour lui, Severus ? demanda le coiffeur au vampire, sachant très bien que ce serait lui qui aurait le dernier mot, comme à chaque fois qu'un vampire venait avec son calice se faire coiffer chez lui.

— Chaton ? Long, je crois, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, confirma simplement Harry.

— Tu veux une couleur, p'tit gars ? C'est la grande mode des mèches en ce moment, ça plait beaucoup.

— Comment c'est ça ? s'inquiéta Harry.

— Facile, expliqua le figaro magique, on garde la couleur de base et on répartit un peu partout des mèches d'une ou plusieurs couleurs. La couleur est due à une potion colorante, rajouta-t-il à l'adresse du Maître des Potions vampirique.

D'un coup de baguette, Ephraïm fit venir à lui un nuancier rempli de mèches de cheveux teints et le tendit à Harry.

— Regarde un peu et fais ton choix, p'tit. Je te conseille d'en choisir deux, ça sera super. Pendant ce temps, je vais dégrossir un peu tout ça et leur donner une structure décente.

Tandis qu'Harry examinait avec attention les mèches de cheveux collées sur le nuancier, tout en les tripotant, Severus suivait avec attention les gestes d'Ephraïm qui alternant sortilèges et peigne/ciseaux dégradait la chevelure épaisse du jeune Gryffondor.

— Fais-lui une sorte de frange, demanda Severus. Quelques mèches sur le front, mais pas un truc épais comme le fils de Lucius quand il était petit.

— C'était une coupe garçonnet, Severus. Le gamin devait avoir six ans, quand je le coiffais comme ça. Après, il a préféré la bave que l'autre idiot du Chemin de Traverse lui collait sur le crâne pour les plaquer.

— Un truc moldu, de la Gomina, révéla Severus amusé.

— Moldu ? Et ben ! J'te parie que ce pauvre Lucius ne l'a jamais su que c'était moldu, sinon ça aurait valsé… Il met toujours cette bave sur sa tête ?

— Je crois que ça lui a passé vers douze ou treize ans, je ne sais plus trop. Mais à l'heure actuelle, il porte les cheveux très courts. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il va se dégarnir rapidement, un peu comme Cygnus Black, tu vois ?

— Très bien. Il était quasiment chauve comme un œuf à vingt-cinq ans, celui-là. Il tiendrait de lui, tu crois ?

— On le dirait bien…

Les mèches qu'Ephraïm coupaient tombaient à terre et sans un mot, Severus qui était assis dans le fauteuil libre près d'Harry, visait le sol de sa baguette et à intervalles régulier, lançait des _Evanesco_ informulés afin de faire disparaître le moindre cheveu. On était dans l'Allée des Embrumes, et les amateurs de _Polynectar_ – essentiellement à des fins sexuelles – recherchaient des échantillons par tous les moyens, surtout quand le possesseur initial des cheveux était beau ou belle… Pas question qu'un inconnu vole des cheveux de son calice pour abreuver ensuite un prostitué avec du _Polynectar_ !

Harry tendit soudain le nuancier à son vampire, en lui disant d'une petite voix timide qu'il avait choisi ses couleurs. Tandis qu'Ephraïm lui frottait la tête avec une épaisse serviette éponge, le jeune sorcier annonça les couleurs numéro 12 et 27. Aussitôt, le vampire chercha les mèches correspondantes afin de voir les couleurs qui allaient sous peu orner la tête de son calice.

— Blond camomille et brun chocolat, annonça le pommadin souriant. Très chouette et ça rendra super bien sur cette base noire. Tu en penses quoi, Severus ?

— C'est ce que veux Harry, donc c'est ce qu'Harry aura, Ephraïm.

— Bien. Et pour la longueur, ça te va ? insista-t-il en soulevant quelques mèches des cheveux d'Harry.

Severus se leva et contourna le fauteuil. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil et fit un simple hochement de tête.

— Allons-y pour la couleur !

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Harry ne quitta pas le miroir des yeux, fasciné par les gestes du coiffeur. Deux potions furent étalées sur sa chevelure, de façon à imbiber seulement une partie des mèches. Chacune d'elle, était ensorcelée de façon à ne pas entrer en contact avec sa voisine d'une autre couleur. Une fois l'opération terminée, Harry ressemblait presque à un hérisson dont les piquants auraient poussés grâce à un _Augmento _avant de s'étaler sous l'influence de la gravité terrestre. Il vit Severus qui, amusé, se frottait le menton avec un petit sourire en coin.

— Te moque pas de moi, Sev'… bouda-t-il.

— Je ne me moque pas, chaton. J'avoue que j'ai hâte de voir le résultat.

— Et bien, dans un petit quart d'heure, on en aura déjà une idée, répondit sereinement Ephraïm qui en profita pour mettre une horrible charlotte sur les cheveux d'Harry pour y cacher toutes les mèches.

Il lança ensuite un sortilège sur la charlotte et Harry sentit une sorte de chaleur se répandre momentanément sur son crâne.

— Voilà ! Un petit sort d'accélération et la couleur sera prête dans un quart d'heure maximum. On va laisser ce temps-là pour que le blond ait bien le temps d'accrocher, car la base est bien foncée quand même. Un petit thé glacé, les enfants ?

Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry avait les cheveux rincés, essorés et séchés par un curieux brushing magique où le séchoir à main moldu était remplacé par la baguette magique du coiffeur. À présent, il s'admirait dans le miroir ensorcelé qui venait de lui assurer qu'il était renversant, ce qui l'avait fait rougir. La longueur avait été respectée et les cheveux tombaient en dégradés méchés noir, châtain et blond, jusqu'aux bas des épaules du jeune Gryffon. Une frange légère et effilée savamment ornait le front d'Harry, dissimulant ce qu'il y avait à cacher selon lui, c'est-à-dire l'infâme cicatrice en forme d'éclair, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

Harry était tout heureux de voir son aspect complètement changé par rapport à celui du rachitique gamin que les Dursley maltraitaient depuis des années. Laissant Severus papoter avec Ephraïm sur le devenir de certains Mangemorts et fouiller en même temps dans sa bourse pour payer, Harry sortit dans la rue et regarda un instant le ciel bleu avec un sourire satisfait et se dirigea vers la vitrine voisine, celle de Gore le tatoueur qui exposait en devanture des dessins et quelques photographies magiques en couleur des derniers tatouages et piercings « tendances ».

Depuis qu'il avait découvert cette boutique, Harry mourait d'envie de se faire tatouer. La révélation que les tatouages magiques étaient animés, y était pour beaucoup. Il resta également figé un instant sur la photographie d'un jeune sorcier souriant, dont l'arcade sourcilière s'ornait d'un piercing discret en forme de bâtonnet métallique. Mais ce qui lui plut particulièrement fut le dessin hyper réaliste d'un serpent ondulant et dont les ombres donnaient l'illusion d'un relief parfait : On avait l'impression que le serpent était au dessus de la peau sans la toucher. C'était magnifique.

Brusquement excité par cette découverte, Harry s'écarta légèrement de la vitrine dans le but d'aller rejoindre Severus qui traînassait dans la boutique d'à côté. Une ombre noire surgit alors et il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il fut emporté par ce qui était sans nul doute de la magie vampirique, dans une ruelle déserte, un peu plus loin vers les tréfonds de l'Allée des Embrumes. Harry poussa un léger cri de surprise et sa peur soudaine se transforma en panique lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait d'être relâché dans une venelle inconnue et aussi répugnante que celle où Severus et lui avaient transplané. Devant lui, un vampire en haillons, sale, les yeux totalement noirs et les crocs sortis, le toisait avec un rictus amusé. Harry se ressaisit alors et retira sa baguette de sa manche pour jeter un maléfice à la créature des ténèbres qui le menaçait. Un autre vampire, tout aussi dégoûtant et mal vêtu apparût alors dans son champ de vision.

— Luigi ! Laisse ce gamin, par Merlin ! Tu ne vois pas que c'est un calice ? Son vampire ne doit pas être loin, il va nous tomber dessus !

— M'en fous, répondit l'autre avec un sourire menaçant tout en utilisant sa vitesse vampirique pour faire voler la baguette hors de la main du jeune sorcier. J'ai la dalle, et lui, je sens qu'il doit être succulent… et je suis certain en plus qu'il a un joli p'tit cul, ajouta-t-il en commençant à dégrafer d'une main, les boutons de sa braguette.

* * *

Severus avait payé Ephraïm, lui avait fait ses adieux et s'apprêtait à aller rejoindre Harry devant la boutique d'à côté, lorsqu'il perçut la peur puis aussitôt la panique d'Harry dans le lien. Son calice était en danger ! Aussitôt, ses crocs sortirent et ses yeux devinrent totalement noirs. Il poussa un grondement menaçant et utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour quitter le salon de coiffure. Ephraïm eut juste le temps d'entendre une voix rauque aux accents métalliques grogner : « **Harry !** » avant que l'ombre noire du vampire ne disparaisse hors de sa vue. Il soupira.

— Y en a qui n'apprendront jamais… Je me demande bien qui a osé s'attaquer au p'tiot. Sûrement un de ces vampires renégats qui traînent par là. NATE ! RAMÈNE DU THÉ GLACÉ AU CITRON, Y EN A PLUS ! lança-t-il sans s'émotionner, à l'adresse de son fils qui œuvrait dans l'arrière-boutique.

Sogan avait pris le contrôle de Severus dès que le vampire avait senti son calice en danger. Utilisant sa vitesse vampirique et ses sens aiguisés, il n'avait eu aucun mal à détecter la présence de son calice, un peu plus loin dans une ruelle adjacente.

Une silhouette sombre et vaporeuse s'était comme matérialisée derrière Luigi alors que celui-ci venait de planter ses crocs dans le cou d'un Harry tétanisé et tremblant. Le second vampire, voyant Sogan arriver, menaçant et les crocs sortis, transplana aussitôt pour fuir les lieux, laissant son acolyte subir le courroux du Maître des Potions déchaîné.

Luigi avait baissé son pantalon et tentait de faire la même chose au calice effrayé qui se débattait faiblement. Harry craignait que s'il tente quoique ce soit sans sa baguette, le vampire en haillons ne lui arrache la gorge. Soudain, il vit Severus – ou plutôt Sogan – apparaître dans son champ de vision et en fut réconforté. Le vampire perçut nettement le soulagement de son calice dans le lien, à sa grande satisfaction.

Le regard de Sogan descendit sur l'immonde créature qui tenait Harry entre ses bras et tentait de le déshabiller. Il retroussa ses lèvres, dévoilant ses canines acérées. Un instant, ses yeux se voilèrent de rouge avant de redevenir entièrement noirs. Sa main se posa sur l'épaule décharnée du renégat qui ne respectait pas la plus élémentaire règle du monde vampirique : le tabou du calice. Tous les vampires savaient qu'on ne touchait pas au calice d'un congénère. Pire, si l'un d'eux était menacé par une autre créature, un humain ou même un sorcier, il n'était pas rare que le vampire témoin se porte au secours du calice. Dans ce cas, le vampire à qui appartenait le calice lui était redevable et des richesses – ou des faveurs – étaient souvent reçues en compensation.

Sogan serra très fort l'épaule maigre et le vampire appelé Luigi retira ses crocs du cou d'Harry en glapissant de douleur. Furieux, il se retourna, la bouche sanguinolente, tandis que sa victime tremblante s'effondrait sur les pavés poussiéreux. Un court moment, une lueur de panique traversa les yeux de Luigi lorsqu'il vit Sogan dans toute sa splendeur et surtout sa colère. L'ancien professeur était véritablement terrifiant. Bien nourri et en parfaite santé, il se tenait bien droit, sa cape voletant comme deux ailes autour de lui, à cause du dégagement involontaire de magie que sa fureur provoquait. Ses cheveux se soulevaient comme mus par une brise qui ici, n'existait pas. Les yeux de Sogan lançaient des éclairs et ses crocs ainsi que les grondements qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient vraiment menaçants.

Luigi recula de quelques pas, tentant de fuir. Mais son pantalon déchiré, qu'il avait largement déboutonné dans le but de violer le calice, venait de tomber sur ses chevilles et d'entraver toute fuite potentielle. Sogan vit là l'occasion de lui faire payer très cher son affront. Cette larve dégoûtante et puante allait être punie par où il avait péché, comme disaient les Moldus dans leur livre religieux. Severus Rogue avait eu le droit aux nombreux sermons religieux de son alcoolique de père qui espérait ainsi lui faire entrer de force dans le crâne qu'il n'était qu'une abomination juste bonne pour le bûcher, comme le suggérait la Bible.

— **Tu vas mourir ! **gronda Sogan dans la langue vampirique.

Le renégat n'eut pas le temps de répondre, ni même de remonter son pantalon sur ses jambes décharnées. La main aux griffes acérées de Sogan venait de s'abattre sur la virilité dévoilée par l'absence de sous-vêtements de Luigi. Comme le vampire dépenaillé venait de voler du sang à Harry, son cœur s'était remis à battre et par conséquent, lorsque les griffes de Sogan l'émasculèrent, le liquide carmin jaillit violemment et en jets des artères sectionnées.

Le vampire poussa un hurlement et agrippa son entrejambe. Il s'écroula à genoux sur les pavés de la venelle déserte. Ne voulant pas que les cris d'agonie de l'odieuse créature n'attirent les résidents de l'Allée des Embrumes ou même de cette ruelle, Sogan décida d'achever rapidement le renégat. Il aurait aimé jouer un peu plus longtemps avec lui et le faire souffrir, mais le lieu ne s'y prêtait vraiment pas et la présence du calice était un handicap supplémentaire. Pas question de traumatiser encore plus Harry dont les vacances d'été avaient été particulièrement terribles.

La main griffue de Sogan s'abattit sur la tête de Luigi comme pour une gifle retentissante. À la place du claquement auquel on aurait pu s'attendre, il y eut un sinistre bruit de déchirement et un craquement sec d'os qui se brisent. Le chef arraché du vampire en haillons alla rouler sur les pavés disjoints tandis que son corps mutilé s'abattait sur le sol avec quelques tressaillements d'agonie. Des jets de sang ruisselèrent dans la rigole servant à évacuer habituellement les eaux de pluie.

La Chauve-souris des cachots de Poudlard jeta un coup d'œil vers son calice qui tremblait, allongé en chien de fusil, le visage caché dans les plis de sa cape d'été. Sogan envoya quelques ondes de rassurance par le lien vampirique et les tremblements s'apaisèrent quelque peu. Harry, bercé par l'affection qu'il percevait à travers le lien, se mit à somnoler. Cela tombait à pic et était d'ailleurs le but recherché par le vampire.

Son regard se tourna de nouveau vers le cadavre de Luigi. Pris d'une brutale frénésie destructrice et vengeresse, Sogan entreprit de démembrer le corps avec toute la violence dont il était capable. Du sang et des morceaux de chair jonchaient les pavés et les dépôts de vieilleries abandonnés dans la venelle. D'une griffe acérée, Sogan ouvrit la poitrine immobile et sa main plongea à l'intérieur, brisant les côtes, pour en arracher le cœur figé. Ce geste garantissait la destruction totale du corps du vampire, qui fut alors réduit en poussière, exactement de la même façon que lorsque le cœur était percé d'un pieu de bois.

Les dernières traces corporelles de Luigi s'évaporèrent aussitôt. Ce fut comme s'il n'avait jamais été présent en ces lieux, ce matin-là. Seuls les vieux haillons que le renégat portait subsistaient encore.

Tout danger passé, Sogan laissa de nouveau la place au sorcier. Severus Rogue reprit le contrôle et jugea la scène d'un œil critique et avisé. D'un mouvement de baguette assorti d'un _Evanesco_ informulé, il fit disparaître les haillons résiduels. Le sang et les morceaux de chairs avaient curieusement été réduits en poussière avec le corps auquel ils appartenaient précédemment. Il ne restait aucune trace de l'agresseur, son complice ayant fui dès le début de l'altercation.

Severus regarda sa main et fit bouger ses doigts, les pliant et dépliant plusieurs fois. Les espèces de serres noires qui terminaient ses doigts avaient disparu. À la place, Severus vit ses ongles habituels, roses, élégamment manucurés d'un sortilège, et légèrement tachés par les derniers ingrédients de potions qu'il avait récemment manipulés. Le livre d'Eldred Worpel avait mentionné des griffes, mais c'était la première fois qu'il les remarquait. Si elles étaient déjà sorties auparavant – pendant la dernière bataille contre Voldemort, par exemple – il n'en avait pas été conscient.

Un léger sourire orna ses lèvres fines et son visage se tourna vers le calice immobile.

— Harry ? Chaton ? Viens… Tout va bien maintenant. Il n'y a plus de danger.

Le calice remua un peu sous sa grande cape de coton noir et une voix chargée d'incertitudes se fit entendre.

— Il est parti ? T'es sûr ?

Severus resta interdit pendant quelques secondes. Visiblement, le calice n'avait pas compris la scène qui venait de se dérouler en sa présence. Peut-être même, n'avait-il rien vu, enroulé comme il l'était dans sa cape. C'était une excellente nouvelle et Severus choisit de ne pas s'appesantir sur le sujet.

— Oui, il est parti. Je l'ai… chassé. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Où est ta baguette, chaton ? Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas lancé un sort ?

— J'ai essayé, Sev', fit Harry en se relevant lentement, agrippé au bras de Severus. Il a utilisé sa vitesse vampirique pour me l'arracher de la main. Elle a volé et je n'ai rien pu faire.

Le Maître des Potions balaya les lieux du regard et lança un _Accio baguette d'Harry_. Aussitôt, un fin morceau de bois s'éleva dans les airs et vint rejoindre la main tendue de son propriétaire, ravi de la retrouver. Harry l'essuya avec un pan de sa cape et l'examina soigneusement, à la recherche de griffures ou d'une fêlure quelconque. Mais la baguette de houx était solide et ne portait aucune trace de cet incident. Le jeune Gryffondor rangea sa baguette dans sa manche et leva deux yeux humides vers l'imposant vampire vêtu de noir.

— Sev'… gémit-il en portant une main à son cou, il m'a mordu… J'ai essayé de l'empêcher mais j'ai pas pu.

— Je sais, chaton, gronda le vampire en l'attirant contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

— Ils… ils étaient deux, Sev', mais l'autre a fui aussitôt. Il a dit qu'il voulait pas toucher à un calice.

— Bonne décision, ricana l'adulte.

Agrippé à la redingote à boutons de son vampire, Harry tremblait encore en pensant au sang que le renégat lui avait volé. Il était un calice, certes, mais son sang était réservé au seul usage de son vampire et qu'un autre y ait goûté était un affront terrible pour Sogan. Harry se demanda un instant comment Severus allait réagir. Allait-il le punir pour n'avoir pas su se protéger et empêcher l'autre vampire de le mordre ?

Le Serpentard sembla percevoir l'inquiétude d'Harry dans le lien et décida que l'endroit était correct pour un renforcement immédiat dudit lien. S'il était suffisamment désert et tranquille pour une agression, il l'était aussi pour _ça_.

Aussitôt, sa bouche chercha celle de son calice qui ne se fit pas prier pour l'accueillir, le serrant de toutes ses forces comme pour se fondre en lui, toujours accroché à la célèbre redingote ainsi qu'à une bouée de sauvetage. Une langue tiède et humide glissa le long du cou d'Harry pour lécher l'emplacement habituel de morsure qui venait d'être _violé_ par le renégat. Deux crocs pointus plongèrent dans la chair tendre et aspirèrent goulument le nectar carmin qui en jaillissait. Un soupir d'extase puis un petit râle de satisfaction quittèrent les lèvres entrouvertes du calice aux yeux mi-clos.

Le vampire s'abreuva longuement et lentement, faisant durer le plaisir et se frottant contre son calice à présent pressé contre le mur. Severus plaqua une main décidée contre l'entrejambe du garçon qui sursauta légèrement en se cambrant pour accentuer la caresse.

* * *

Scène MA censurée

* * *

Severus jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la ruelle afin de vérifier qu'elle était toujours déserte. Il voulait prendre le temps de câliner son calice sans être dérangé. Harry, les yeux clos et la tête contre le mur de pierre d'une des maisons, reprenait son souffle. La légère frange qu'Ephraïm lui avait faite, était collée de sueur sur son front. Le vampire glissa une de ses mains fines dans la longue chevelure tricolore, les soulevant comme pour les aérer. Un sourire orna brièvement les traits anguleux de son visage. Il adorait voir Harry échevelé et en sueur après l'amour. Le vampire en lui était radieux et flatté : le calice était heureux et c'était grâce à lui.

Harry déplia ses jambes tétanisées par l'effort et les reposa doucement sur le sol pavé, avec une grimace qui amusa Severus. Le Serpentard fit un geste de la main et le jean blanc ainsi que le boxer neuf retournèrent masquer l'intimité du Sauveur par la grâce d'un _Vestio_ informulé. Tandis qu'Harry ajustait sa robe de sorcier à présent froissée, Severus prenait le temps de remonter son caleçon noir et son pantalon sur ses hanches fines. Il reboutonna sa redingote à la main pendant qu'Harry ressortait sa baguette de sa manche pour défroisser sa robe.

— Tout va bien, chaton ? Tu es prêt pour continuer nos achats ? Tu veux aller où ?

— Ça va. Je me demande ce qui a pris à ce sale bonhomme de me mordre comme ça. Je croyais que les vampires percevaient les auras des calices.

— Il savait ce qu'il faisait, Harry. Il t'a emmené justement parce que tu étais un calice. C'était un vampire renégat. Les renégats se nourrissent sur n'importe quelle proie… Moldu, sorcier, créature magique… le top du top étant quand même le calice d'un autre. Comme tu le sais, le sang du calice est un pur nectar pour nous. Tu étais une aubaine, planté là, devant la vitrine de Gore.

— Maintenant, je le saurai et je me méfierai. Le prochain passera un sale quart d'heure, ajouta Harry, un peu agressif. On peut aller chez le tatoueur ? J'ai vu un serpent génial sur une photo dans la vitrine, j'aimerai bien le voir de près.

Le vampire se contenta d'hocher la tête et attira son calice contre lui en le tenant par le cou. Tant qu'ils resteraient dans l'Allée des Embrumes, il ne le lâcherait pas. Harry et Severus quittèrent la ruelle sans un regard en arrière. Ils se fondirent dans la foule étrange et inquiétante qui peuplait l'Allée funeste. Niché au creux de l'aisselle du vampire, Harry scrutait les visages sales de ses yeux émeraude, comme s'il cherchait à deviner leurs mauvaises intentions.

On se retournait sur leur passage. Severus Rogue était un sorcier connu dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il était un ancien Mangemort du _cercle intérieur_. On le savait également devenu un vampire. Tout ceci faisait de lui, un personnage extrêmement inquiétant et dangereux. Peu de sorciers ou de créatures auraient osé s'en prendre à lui. Le petit jeune homme frêle aux traits fins qui était niché dans sa cape intriguait comme une nouvelle attraction. Son visage était inconnu des passants et des riverains. Qui était-il ? Etait-ce un sorcier, ou bien un Moldu ? Non, il ne pouvait pas être un Moldu. Un sorcier comme Rogue n'aurait jamais pris un Moldu comme amant ou calice pour son côté vampire. D'ailleurs, quelques commerçants qui flânaient sur le pas de leurs portes, ne l'avaient jamais vu accompagné de cette façon et bien entendu, ne manquèrent pas de le remarquer. Pour midi, toute l'Allée allait savoir que le vampire Rogue n'était plus seul.

Harry quitta les bras de Severus pour se précipiter vers la porte de Gore. Il l'ouvrit d'un geste nerveux et une petite cloche laissa échapper un son aigrelet. Le vampire pressa le pas et s'engouffra dans la boutique à la suite du garçon. Harry était resté figé, intimidé par l'aspect de Gore le tatoueur.

L'homme était torse nu sur un pantalon de cuir très moldu. Son ventre volumineux et poilu de buveur de bière débordait du vêtement. Il était couvert de tatouages si nombreux, qu'il était pratiquement devenu impossible de les distinguer les uns des autres. Son visage bouffi était orné d'une barbe de huit jours. Sur son crâne presque nu, trois poils se battaient en duel au milieu d'un tatouage représentant un Elfe de Maison. Deux petits yeux porcins scrutaient les nouveaux venus et son visage ingrat se fendit d'un large sourire dévoilant des dents pourries lorsqu'il vit Severus entrer derrière le Gryffondor.

— SEVERUS ! Mon vieil ami ! Depuis le temps !

— Gore. Toujours aussi en forme. Et tu abuses toujours autant de la bière moldue et de ton art, si j'en crois ce que je vois devant moi.

L'homme éclata d'un rire franc qui amusa Harry et fit lever un petit coin de lèvre à Severus.

— Alors ça y est ? Tu t'es enfin décidé, tu veux un nouveau tatouage ? Je peux peut-être recouvrir ce qu'il reste de l'ancien… Qu'en dis-tu ?

— Jamais ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne me ferai plus jamais tatouer de toute ma vie.

— De toute ton éternité, oui, s'esclaffa l'obèse dont les triples mentons et le ventre gras tressautaient à chaque ricanement.

Bien entendu, comme Ephraïm le voisin pommadin à la langue bien pendue, Gore était au courant de l'infortune de Severus. Celui-ci posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry qui instinctivement recula pour chercher le contact avec le corps du vampire. Le jeune sorcier ne put s'empêcher de faire la comparaison entre l'homme qui lui faisait face et son cousin Dudley. Le volume était quasiment le même, seuls l'âge et les tatouages le différenciaient de son horrible cousin.

— Ton calice ? demanda-t-il, avec une certaine perspicacité.

— Oui, et je crois qu'il a vu quelque chose qui lui plaît dans ta vitrine.

Harry, encouragé par l'attitude de Severus, hocha vigoureusement la tête.

— Le serpent, sur la photo, et puis aussi le piercing sur l'arcade du sorcier brun, sur la photo d'à côté.

— Tu veux les deux ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose… un piercing ? demanda le vampire intrigué.

Gore se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche et de tirer la langue, dévoilant un magnifique bâtonnet de métal argenté terminé par une boule rose striée comme un berlingot de chez Honeydukes. Le vampire eut un sursaut de surprise et de dégoût. Il secoua la tête et protesta véhémentement.

— Ah mais non, mais non ! Tu ne vas pas te percer la langue avec cette chose !

— Mais non ! Pas la langue ! pouffa Harry, hilare. Juste l'arcade sourcilière comme sur la photo dans la vitrine.

Le regard intrigué du vampire croisa les orbes émeraude du Survivant qui affichait une assurance assez inattendue si on considérait les très récents évènements. Gore s'était déplacé vers sa vitrine et en avait décroché les deux photos qui intéressaient Harry. Il les tendit à Severus qui les prit sans un mot, afin de les étudier. Il leva juste un sourcil intéressé et examina les clichés pendant quelques minutes.

— Le serpent est joli, c'est un fait. Je dois admettre qu'il est extrêmement réaliste et du plus bel effet. Quant à cette chose étrange que tu entends te faire placer sur le visage, je suis plus circonspect. Pourquoi se faire transpercer la peau ainsi ? Une boucle d'oreille, je comprendrais, mais cette chose est pour le moins inhabituelle.

Devant la mine déçue d'Harry, déjà persuadé du refus de son vampire, Gore mit les pieds dans le plat.

— Tu n'y connais rien, Severus ! C'est la mode ! Ne joue pas les vieux vampires réact', ça n'te va pas du tout !

— La mode ? Chez les Moldus peut-être, mais pas chez nous ! objecta le Maître des Potions.

— Tu permets ! C'est mon job, et la mode en ce qui concerne les piercings, c'est mon truc. Je connais mon affaire. Je n'te dis pas comment faire une potion, tu ne me parles pas de mode pour les piercings ou les tatouages, tu n'y connais rien ! Je te rappelle que ton tatouage a été réalisé par un amateur et que ça n'a pas été une grande réussite. La preuve, t'en veux plus !

La Terreur des cachots esquissa un sourire. Gore ne changerait jamais.

— Mon tatouage a totalement disparu, Gore. Et je n'ai aucune intention d'en avoir un autre, merci bien. J'ai eu assez de mal à le faire disparaître.

— Il paraît… répondit vaguement l'obèse, sans s'éterniser sur ce sujet sensible.

Puis se tournant vers Harry, il sauta aussitôt sur l'opportunité.

— Tu es tenté par le serpent, p'tit gars ?

Harry lança un regard indécis à Severus.

— C'est ton corps, chaton. Mais réfléchis bien, on ne peut pas les retirer, alors tu dois être sûr.

Harry resta un instant à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Il avait vraiment envie de ce serpent qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil, dès qu'il l'avait vu. Et si en plus, comme le lui avait dit Severus, les tatouages magiques bougeaient, c'était encore mieux.

— C'est vrai qu'ils bougent ? fit-il à l'adresse du professionnel.

— Oui, si on jette le sort adéquat sur le dessin. Sinon, ils restent fixes, comme les tatouages moldus.

— Je veux que ça bouge !

Le gros homme se mit à sourire. Il désigna le fauteuil de cuir bronze qui trônait au fond de la pièce, près d'une table chargée de flacons de couleurs et de pots de pinceaux.

— Si le cœur t'en dit, installe-toi. Je te laisse réfléchir quelques minutes. Tu veux boire un verre, Severus ?

— Non merci. Nous venons de chez Ephraïm et il nous a déjà servi des rafraîchissements.

— Je sais, je t'ai vu passer tout à l'heure avec ton calice. D'ailleurs, c'est nouveau, cette histoire de calice, tu le cachais ou quoi ?

— Même pas. Mais comme tu dis, c'est récent.

Gore ne posa plus de question à ce sujet. Comme tous ceux qui connaissaient le potionniste, il savait que celui-ci était la discrétion même et ne parlait quasiment jamais de lui.

Harry avait repris les photos des mains de Severus, et à présent installé dans le fauteuil qu'on lui avait désigné, il examinait encore une fois les clichés. Il devait se décider rapidement. Il n'était pas question qu'il revienne dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Severus se sentait peut-être à l'aise dans cet endroit maudit, mais lui n'avait qu'une seule envie, terminer ses achats prévus et rentrer se réfugier à l'impasse du Tisseur. Un dernier coup d'œil au serpent photographié eut raison de ses dernières hésitations.

— Sev' ? Je voudrais le tatouage serpent, s'il te plaît. Et le piercing aussi…

L'ex Monstre des cachots hocha simplement la tête et alla s'installer sur une chaise non loin d'Harry. Il attrapa la Gazette du Sorcier qui traînait sur une table basse près d'un cendrier débordant de mégots de cigarettes sorcières. Il déplia le quotidien et s'y plongea.

— Gore ! Tu peux y aller.

— Parfait ! fit le gros homme en se frottant les mains.

Il s'approcha du calice, baguette à la main.

— Retire ta robe, petit, et ce que tu portes dessous. Tu le veux sur le dos ou bien sur la poitrine ?

— Le dos ?

— Si tu veux, de toute façon il va bouger et se promener.

— Ça va faire mal ?

À cette puérile question, Severus se figea légèrement derrière le rempart de son journal. Il n'avait pas songé que cela puisse être douloureux.

— Tu veux dire pour le faire, ou bien quand il va se promener ? demanda Gore qui venait de se lancer un _Tergeo _sur les mains.

— Le faire.

— Pas du tout ! Ici, mon p'tit gars, pas d'aiguilles ! C'est bon pour les Moldus, ça ! Je suppose que tu as entendu dire que les Moldus piquent la peau avec des aiguilles. Boulot de barbares !

— Oui, Monsieur, j'en ai entendu parler, répondit Harry, évasif. Mais alors comment vous faites ?

Tout en discutant, Harry avait quitté le fauteuil et retiré sa robe noire et son tee-shirt qu'il avait posés sur le dossier de la chaise occupée par Severus. Gore lança un sort sur le fauteuil de cuir qui s'aplatit alors et prit la forme d'un lit. Il y plaça un drap blanc qu'il venait de prendre sur une étagère et d'un geste, invita Harry à prendre place.

— Je peins le dessin sur la peau, avec des potions colorantes spéciales et des pinceaux. Ensuite un sort incruste le dessin dans la peau et c'est terminé. Si on veut ensuite l'animer, je jette un autre sort, et le tour est joué.

Si Harry en fut soulagé, il n'en montra rien. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, de lancer un coup d'œil vers le vampire dissimulé derrière le journal et s'allongea sur le ventre sans un mot.

Gore prit place sur un tabouret pivotant. Il attrapa le dessin qui traînait et le colla d'un sort sur le côté du lit de cuir, près de l'épaule d'Harry. Le jeune calice l'entendit ensuite remuer des flacons, et divers ustensiles inconnus.

— Essaie de ne pas bouger, le pinceau risque de te chatouiller un peu. Tu es chatouilleux ?

— Pas trop, je crois, avoua-t-il le nez caché dans ses bras repliés.

— Bien, on commence.

Le jeune Gryffondor passa les deux heures qui suivirent à se faire peinturlurer le dos avec des pinceaux qui, c'était vrai, chatouillaient un peu. Mais c'était bien mieux que les horribles aiguilles moldues qui devaient sûrement faire un mal de chien. Severus avait depuis longtemps abandonné son journal lorsque le serpent fut terminé. Il avait suivi l'opération avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Le serpent était un cobra dressé et prêt à frapper, crochets en avant. Lorsque le sortilège fit entrer la peinture magique sous la peau, Harry ne bougea pas, par contre celui pour l'animer le fit éclater de rire.

— Ça chatouille, pouffa-t-il avant de se mettre à rire, sous le regard amusé du vampire et celui indifférent et blasé du maître des lieux.

— Tu peux remettre ton tricot et ta robe, p'tit. Ça risque rien. Je te préviens, quand il commencera à se promener, ça risque de te chatouiller encore. Mais tu t'y f'ras, et bientôt tu n'le sentiras plus.

— Je dois faire quelque chose ? Y mettre une potion ou un baume ?

— Rien, fit sobrement l'obèse à demi-nu. Toujours partant pour le piercing ? rajouta-t-il en lorgnant la réaction du vampire du coin de l'œil.

Celui-ci n'émit aucune objection et Harry renouvela son acceptation.

— Tu veux des petites boules de couleur ou bien tout argent ?

— Heuuuuu… Je ne sais pas. Je n'y avais pas pensé. J'ignorais qu'on avait le choix.

— Tu peux changer les petites boules à volonté pour les assortir à tes robes.

— Prends-les couleurs argent, chaton, conseilla le vampire. Ça sera plus discret pour commencer. On verra plus tard, quand tu t'y seras habitué.

— Argent, confirma Harry à Gore.

Le tatoueur avait, tout comme Ephraïm, l'habitude de la clientèle des vampires et calices. Les vampires ne se faisaient pas tatouer et quasiment jamais percer, mais leurs calices très souvent et il savait que ceux-ci se soumettaient naturellement lorsque leurs vampires désiraient quelque chose de particulier. Il ne fut donc pas étonné une seule minute et alla chercher le matériel nécessaire. Ici encore, il ne fut pas question d'aiguilles ou autre outil moldu qualifié de barbare. Un simple sort installait d'office le bijou à sa place comme s'il avait toujours été là. Et la cicatrisation était immédiate…

Debout devant un miroir, Harry s'admira un bon moment, un large sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux pétillants. Severus esquissa un léger sourire en sentant le plaisir de son calice dans le lien. Harry était heureux et semblait ne plus penser du tout à sa mésaventure avec le renégat. Une fois sa bourse délestée de quelques gallions, Severus tira son amant de sa rêverie.

— Tu viens, mon ange ? On a encore des courses à faire, il me semble. Tu as faim ?

— Je meurs de faim ! s'exclama le calice dont l'estomac choisit alors ce moment pour se rappeler à son bon souvenir.

Machinalement, Harry se frotta le ventre pour faire taire ses grognements intempestifs.

— On va où ?

— Au Chaudron Baveur, ou ailleurs si tu veux…

— Au Chaudron. Ailleurs c'est trop loin, fit le jeune sorcier avec assurance.

— Je me doutais que tu serais pressé, s'amusa Severus qui connaissait le nouvel appétit d'Harry.

Tous deux prirent congés de Gore qui les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et le vampire passa de nouveau son bras autour des épaules de son calice qui se nicha dans sa cape et glissa un bras autour de la taille fine de son aîné. Ils remontèrent l'Allée des Embrumes d'un bon pas et en émergèrent près de la banque Gringotts. Aucun mot ne fut échangé avant qu'ils soient sur le Chemin de Traverse. Là, Severus accepta de lâcher Harry et lui demanda si tout allait bien.

— Je me sens bien, Sev'. J'ai juste très faim.

— Reste près de moi, Harry. Je ne peux plus te prendre dans mes bras ici, on pourrait croiser des élèves de Poudlard ou leurs parents, et je n'ai nulle envie que notre vie privée soit le sujet de discussions ou de ragots. Personne ne peut te reconnaître mais moi si, on peut…

Harry hocha la tête. Tant que Severus restait près de lui, il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Ils longèrent le Chemin de Traverse et se dirigèrent vers l'auberge, tout en se frayant un chemin parmi la foule très nombreuse en cette belle journée d'été. La rue magique grouillait véritablement de monde et Harry dut parfois s'accrocher à la cape de Severus pour ne pas être bousculé et séparé de lui. Le vampire lui tint finalement le bras pour l'entraîner vers l'arche qu'un sorcier venait d'ouvrir vers l'arrière-cour du Chaudron Baveur : il n'était pas question qu'il perde Harry de vue une seule minute.

— Après manger, on va où ?

— Achats de rentrée. Tu vas redevenir Harry Potter pour une heure ou deux, tout à l'heure. Tu dois avoir l'aspect et la taille que tu avais avant, pour que Madame Guipure puisse te faire tes robes et tes uniformes.

— Je sais. Mais t'es sûr que le Glamour va marcher ?

— Il marchera et tu le sais, nous l'avons testé, murmura Severus en dépassant deux tonneaux de vin des Elfes et en entrant dans la salle du vieux pub.

— J'ai pas envie, Sev'… fit Harry sur le même ton.

— Je sais, chaton. Mais si tu veux, on fera vite. Pendant que tu attendras tes robes pour Poudlard, j'irai chercher tes livres, on gagnera du temps. Tu n'auras qu'à acheter les vêtements moldus d'Harry pour l'année scolaire chez Madame Guipure. Pour les _autres_, on ira dans le monde moldu un autre jour. Il y a des boutiques de vêtements dans toutes les villes.

— J'aime bien ton idée. On fait comme ça. J'ai hâte qu'on soit seuls.

— On va l'être. Je vais demander à Tom un endroit tranquille pour déjeuner. Ensuite, tu prendras l'aspect d'Harry et tu sortiras avec un _Ne Me Remarquez Pas_ que je lèverai à l'entrée de la boutique de Madame Guipure.

Tout se passa comme prévu, l'après-midi de ce jour. Harry Potter, sous son ancien aspect, fit ses achats de rentrée, curieusement accompagné par Severus Rogue que certains élèves toisèrent avec surprise, persuadés qu'il était à l'agonie depuis sa démission. Le sorcier annonça à Blaise Zabini qu'ils croisèrent à la sortie de chez Madame Guipure, qu'il revenait à la rentrée et reprenait son poste de professeur de potions et de Directeur de Serpentard. Harry n'ouvrit pas la bouche et regarda à peine le jeune métis durant cette conversation d'où il était exclu. Si Zabini trouva étrange que Potter accompagne Rogue, il n'en fit aucune mention et Harry en fut soulagé.

Une fois de retour à l'impasse du Tisseur, Harry rangea ses affaires dans sa malle pour sa dernière rentrée. Il prendrait quelques tenues moldues au magasin du village et par correspondance. Après réflexion, une sortie était suffisante pour l'instant, il n'avait pas envie de retourner à Londres de sitôt. Il voulait profiter de ses derniers jours de vacances, seul avec Severus et sous son nouvel aspect. Un instant, il se demanda comment cela se passait à Privet Drive pour les Dursley et si la malédiction vengeresse de Dumbledore, dont Sev' lui avait parlée, avait été efficace…

* * *

[1] Visiblement, les demeures entourant la maison de Severus ne sont pas toutes abandonnées malgré leur aspect ruiné. Des étages de celles les plus proches, on voit très bien le jardin de Severus. Et McGillis, clochard local, squatte une de ces maisons voisines…


	7. Le crime de Privet Drive

**Bêta** : Mokonalex

**Assistantes/Elfes de Maison/Disques durs externes** : Mirabelle31, octo, Archimède, Nanola.

**Note d'auteur** : J'ai coupé le dernier chapitre en deux. L'épilogue (terminé) est actuellement à la bêta et sera publié dès son retour. La fic est donc enfin terminée, pas de souci.

J'ai malheureusement pris du retard, mon PC de bureau ayant décidé de me lâcher sans prévenir ni donner un seul signe de défaillance. En attendant que j'ai assez de sous pour une nouvelle tour, mon beau-frère m'a donné un PC portable d'un an dont il ne se sert plus, mais y avait pas de traitement de texte dessus et donc j'avais plus rien pour ouvrir mes fics en DOCX toutes sur clés USB heureusement (rien perdu de ce côté là). J'ai réussi à installer un vieux Words 2000 avec un convertisseur de fichiers récents et je peux donc continuer à écrire. Je suis actuellement sur le prochain chapitre de Joyeuses Pâques, Professeur.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Au 4, Privet Drive à Little Whinging dans le Surrey, Vernon Dursley s'était réveillé seul, après les départs de Pétunia et Dudley. Il avait cuvé tard dans la soirée ce jour-là, et avait été surpris de ne pas sentir l'odeur du repas qui habituellement attendait son bon vouloir, sur la table de la cuisine.

Vernon avait appelé son épouse, d'une voix de stentor, persuadé que son rejeton était encore sur son lieu de villégiature. D'ailleurs, il rentrait quand, lui, déjà ? L'obèse n'avait pas mis la main sur sa douce moitié, mais les voisins l'avaient parfaitement entendu. Paula Wilson du numéro 6 avait d'ailleurs secoué la tête de désolation et levé le nez de son tricot quelques minutes, tandis que son mari Alf vidait sa pipe des cendres qui l'encombraient. Ils avaient écouté un instant les hurlements du goret et avancé l'idée que Pétunia allait en prendre plein la tête si ça continuait, voire même une sérieuse correction. Bah ! Ils appelleraient le poste de police local et ça serait tout. Le quartier en ferait des gorges chaudes et ricanerait sur l'infortune de ces arrivistes qui se croyaient plus hauts que tout le monde et finalement étaient retombés dans la boue d'où ils n'avaient jamais mérité de sortir.

Dans le salon autrefois immaculé de Pétunia, il n'y avait plus que des ordures à présent. Des cadavres de bouteilles d'alcool bon marché, des emballages de repas surgelés, des boites de pizza Hut et des conserves vides jonchaient le sol et le moindre meuble. L'odeur était insoutenable, mêlant des relents de vomi, d'urine, d'alcool et de restes de repas en décomposition avancée. Vernon avait compris que Pétunia était partie lorsqu'il avait remarqué l'absence de la petite Rover et puis celle de ses affaires dans l'armoire conjugale. Les disparitions du service de table en porcelaine de chine de Belle-Maman Evans et des possessions de Dudley avaient achevé de le convaincre, sans compter le coup de fil que son banquier, gêné, lui avait passé pour lui signifier l'état désastreux de ses finances et du dernier retrait qui le mettait dans le rouge, effectué par Madame Dursley accompagnée du jeune Dudley.

Vernon avait accusé le coup. Se drapant dans ce qui lui restait de dignité, il avait refusé d'appeler Marge au secours. Il ne voulait pas être jugé, ni plaint, et voir le regard habituellement admiratif de sa sœur se remplir de pitié était au dessus de ses forces. L'oncle d'Harry avait passé sa colère sur les bibelots abandonnés par sa femme et sur une bouteille de vin qu'on lui avait offert à son dernier Noël. Celle-là, au lieu de finir dans son estomac comme les autres, avait servi à décorer le papier peint rayé, d'une belle tâche pourpre qui avait éclaboussé jusqu'au plafond blanc.

Cela faisait plus de trois semaines que l'obèse était seul, maintenant. Il ne quittait pas le canapé, ne se lavait ni ne se rasait plus. Il traînait derrière lui un affreux relent d'alcool, de sueur et de crasse et ses vêtements étaient dégoûtants. Il marmonnait pendant des heures, maugréant à tous les vents contre son _anormal_ de neveu qui n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait et contre cet autre _anormal_, ce vieux bouc qui avait eu l'audace de venir à la Grunnings et avait agité sa baguette dans tous les sens. C'était lui le responsable de tous ses ennuis, c'était lui qui lui avait collé dans les pattes l'idiot de neveu de Pétunia dont il détestait les parents. Il se souvenait fort bien de James Potter, ce crétin suffisant qui se vantait de posséder un balai volant au lieu d'avoir une voiture décente comme toute bonne personne _normale_. Il avait été ravi d'apprendre leurs morts à ces deux là. Cela l'avait conforté dans son idée que le Monde Magique était mauvais, sinistre, dangereux et décadent. Pas question d'accepter qu'un de ces mécréants viennent polluer leur atmosphère si pure et stérile de gens _normaux_, merci bien.

À six heures, ce matin-là, la sonnette qui retentit tira Vernon Dursley de son sommeil alcoolisé. Hébété, il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre et vit ensuite la lumière qui entrait dans la pièce par les rideaux mal fermés. Il hésita un instant, fut tenté de hurler « POTTER ! » pour que le petit crétin anormal vienne faire le ménage, puis se rappela que le sale parasite avait eu la fameuse correction qui les avait débarrassés de lui. Poussant un soupir, il lissa maladroitement en arrière ses cheveux gras et sales et chercha du regard une bouteille suffisamment pleine pour qu'il puisse se rincer décemment le gosier, c'est-à-dire remonter quelque peu son taux d'alcoolémie qui avait baissé pendant son sommeil. Ne trouvant pas son bonheur et intrigué par ce coup de sonnette matinal, il tituba et alla jusqu'à la porte en se dandinant et en se tenant aux murs. Lorsque Vernon l'ouvrit, il fut surpris de trouver en face de lui, cinq hommes qui le regardaient et qui pour certains fronçaient le nez de dégoût.

Deux hommes en complets-vestons et portant des attachés-cases, étaient accompagnés d'un policier en uniforme de Bobby et d'un détective en imperméable mastic et chapeau mou. Derrière eux, un ouvrier en blouse bleue d'atelier attendait, une petite mallette à outils à la main et une casquette écossaise fatiguée vissée sur son crâne dégarni.

— Ouais ? C'est pour quoi ? J'ai rien besoin, marmonna l'ivrogne en tentant de refermer la porte sur les importuns.

L'homme au chapeau mou fut plus rapide que lui et glissa son pied contre le cadre de la porte.

— Vernon Dursley ? Détective Randal Cunningham, du poste de police de Little Whinging, annonça-t-il en montrant sa plaque de police à l'obèse aux yeux injectés de sang. Je suis accompagné du Constable Wilburn Short, de Messieurs les Huissiers du _HM Treasury_ [1] Ray Caldwell et Omer Park, ainsi que de Monsieur Clinton McFarlan, serrurier mandaté. Nous sommes ici pour faire l'inventaire et la saisie de vos biens en vue de leur vente, à la demande des services du Chancelier de l'Echiquier.

Dursley eut une lueur de panique dans son regard normalement éteint et abruti par la boisson. Il tenta de refermer encore une fois la porte, mais le pied du Détective l'en empêcha.

— Nous sommes officiellement mandatés, annonça l'un des deux huissiers en tendant à Vernon un document épais.

Celui-ci ne le prit pas et tenta encore une fois de se soustraire à l'injonction. Le Constable fit un pas en avant, espérant que la vue de son uniforme habituellement respecté dans la petite ville ferait son effet. Mais Vernon était encore ivre de ses abus de la veille. Il n'avait plus vraiment son sens commun. Son teint sanguin vira quasiment au pourpre et avant qu'il n'eut le loisir de protester, les deux policiers l'avaient un peu bousculé pour entrer dans le couloir du pavillon. Les deux huissiers, suivis du serrurier, entrèrent derrière eux. Le Détective, voyant que Dursley allait faire des difficultés, tenta une nouvelle approche.

— Allons, allons ! Nous sommes juste ici pour que ces messieurs fassent leur devoir. Ils vont rédiger l'inventaire de vos biens, à la demande du Trésor de Sa Majesté comme vous en avez précédemment été avisé. Il n'est pas question de vous arrêter ou de vous causer la moindre gêne.

Ces paroles qui tentaient de rassurer et de surtout calmer la baleine échouée nommée Dursley, n'eurent aucun effet sur l'ivrogne. Le Constable pointa un doigt accusateur vers l'obèse.

— Je vous conseille de ne pas faire de vagues, Dursley. Vous devriez en profiter pour vous faire un bon café fort ou du thé fort. Ça vous aidera à dessoûler. D'ailleurs, vous êtes marié, si je me souviens bien… Où est votre femme ? Là-haut ?

— Partie, maugréa Vernon de mauvaise grâce.

Il renifla et passa le dos de sa main grasse sur sa moustache de phoque tâchée d'alcool. Le serrurier qui avait été le dernier à entrer dans la maison, resta un peu à l'écart. Il dévisagea un moment le propriétaire des lieux et regarda autour de lui. Déjà, l'endroit où ils étaient entrés était absolument répugnant. C'était une vraie décharge publique. Un coup d'œil vers l'entrée de la salle à manger lui confirma que le reste de la demeure était dans le même triste état que le couloir. McFarlan buta sur une bouteille de Cognac vide et pesta en se retenant au mur. Vernon Dursley ricana méchamment en toisant l'ouvrier en blouse de travail, comme s'il était encore l'imposant Directeur de la Grunnings. Malheureusement, c'était un titre qu'il n'avait plus et son état physique actuel n'inspirait rien d'autre que du dégoût.

Clinton McFarlan soutint le regard du pachyderme imbibé et entreprit de le détailler en attendant que la visite des officiels soit terminée. Vernon Dursley était vêtu d'une chemise autrefois blanche avec de fines rayures grises, mais qui était à présent maculée de toutes sortes de taches peu ragoûtantes et de couleurs variées. De larges auréoles de sueur s'étalaient sous les aisselles de l'homme. Les divers tons de jaune indiquaient le nombre et la taille des plus récentes taches. Le col était gris de crasse et usé par la barbe dure et piquante qui avait frotté le tissu pendant longtemps. Un pan de la chemise sale sortait du pantalon gris dont le dessus des cuisses était marron de saleté qui brillait, comme lustrée. Dursley était pied nu dans des tongs et ses orteils fortement ongulés étaient noirs de crasse et ses ongles trop longs, endeuillés. La braguette de l'homme était ouverte et un slip d'une couleur indéfinissable se voyait par l'ouverture. McFarlan eut une grimace de dégoût et sortit son mouchoir de sa poche pour faire semblant de se moucher le nez. En fait, il respira l'odeur suave de la lavande que Madame McFarlan mettait dans tous les tiroirs de la commode.

Dans la salle à manger, les huissiers écœurés avaient sorti des bloc-notes de leurs attachés-cases et faisaient un consciencieux inventaire des biens abandonnés par Pétunia. Leur tâche était bien entendue rendue très mal aisée par les ordures qui jonchaient les lieux.

— FOUTEZ-MOI LE CAMP, TOUT DE SUITE ! se mit soudain à hurler Vernon qui semblait avoir enfin compris ce qui se passait. VOUS ÊTES CHEZ MOI, ICI !

— Pas pour longtemps, cher Monsieur, fit Omer Park, l'un des huissiers. Si vous avez les quatre-vingt-trois mille livres sterling que la Couronne vous réclame, la procédure sera interrompue immédiatement. Mais si comme je le soupçonne, vous n'avez pas le premier penny, je vous suggère de vous taire et de vous asseoir dans un coin.

Le Constable Short, les pouces pris dans la ceinture de cuir de son uniforme, s'approcha alors de Dursley.

— Un problème, Messieurs ? fit-il avec un large sourire inquiétant.

Vernon secoua la tête en dénégation. Il ne valait mieux pas se mettre les forces de l'ordre à dos. Pourvu que les voisins ne les aient pas vus entrer ! On était en Août, période de vacances, et la plupart des habitants de Privet Drive étaient soit absents, soit endormis à cette heure matinale. Il se mit donc dans un coin comme demandé et laissa les deux huissiers faire l'inventaire du contenu du rez-de-chaussée. Visiblement, il ne s'agissait que d'une saisie conservatoire et par conséquent rien ne serait emporté. Pour l'instant…

Chaque huissier examinait une pièce en détail, accompagné par un policier. Le serrurier, lui, attendait on ne savait quoi, trompant son ennui en roulant une cigarette et en la gardant éteinte au coin de ses lèvres, un regard mauvais de Dursley lui ayant fait comprendre que l'allumer serait très mal venu. McFarlan se mit à sourire. L'odeur du tabac aurait pourtant un peu chassé les miasmes et l'odeur de pourriture, d'urine et de vomi qui persistait dans l'air…

Le Détective Cunningham s'approcha de Vernon au bout d'un long moment. Celui-ci avait mis la main sur un fond de bouteille et en sirotait le contenu au goulot en vomissant par intermittence des insultes en direction des envahisseurs.

— Dursley ? Les huissiers ont terminé avec le rez-de-chaussée. Ils vont à présent monter à l'étage.

Un simple grognement et un crachat lancé sur le tapis dégoûtant furent les seules réponses du misérable bourreau d'Harry Potter.

Les cinq hommes montèrent l'escalier, le serrurier refusant de rester seul en bas avec l'ivrogne qui continuait à s'imbiber consciencieusement. Au bout de quelques minutes, le Constable Short redescendit, les sourcils froncés.

— Dites donc, Dursley… C'est quoi cette porte bardée de verrous là-haut ? Vous avez les clés ?

— Un vieux placard, les cochonneries de mon fils, des vieilleries… perdu les clés, marmonna Vernon toujours installé dans son canapé, les yeux dans le vague.

— Ça tombe bien, nous avons un serrurier, répondit Short en faisant demi-tour sans s'attarder outre-mesure.

Il remonta l'escalier dont curieusement la moquette bleue était restée propre – Vernon n'avait pas mis les pieds à l'étage depuis le départ de Pétunia ou presque – et annonça la réponse du propriétaire de la maison.

— Messieurs, Dursley dit qu'il a perdu les clés et que ce n'est qu'un placard pour les vieilleries de son fils. Monsieur McFarlan, vous pouvez faire votre œuvre. Ouvrez la porte pour ces messieurs du Trésor de Sa Majesté.

— Un placard, un placard… il se fout de vous, le bougre, affirma l'homme de l'art en ouvrant la petite mallette métallique qu'il avait posée sur un guéridon dans le couloir. Ce n'est pas la porte d'un placard, ça ! C'est la porte d'une chambre à coucher, on ne met pas de fermetures et de poignées de cette qualité sur une porte de placard, même si on est maniaque et exigeant. C'est comme si vous mettiez une porte blindée de chez Powershield sur une cabane de jardin à moitié écroulée !

Le Détective fronça les sourcils en tripotant l'énorme antivol de moto qui était passé dans deux anneaux : un sur la porte, l'autre sur le chambranle.

— Quelqu'un s'est donné bien du mal pour qu'on n'entre pas dans cette pièce…

— Ou qu'on n'en sorte pas… fit le Constable en pointant du doigt la chatière au bas de la porte.

Le serrurier attaqua l'antivol avec un énorme trousseau dont il essaya consciencieusement chaque clé. Certaines entraient mais ne tournaient pas. En tout cas, l'homme était bien équipé car le trousseau avait des clés toutes semblables, visiblement des clés d'antivols de toutes sortes. Un coup d'œil dans la mallette de l'homme apprit au Constable Short que McFarlan avait d'autres trousseaux avec des clés très différentes, et de nombreux outils dont carrément un pied de biche…

— Regardez-donc par la chatière, Constable Short, et dites-nous si c'est un placard. On va voir si notre expert a raison, fit Cunningham en lançant un clin d'œil au serrurier qu'il connaissait bien.

Short retira son casque de Bobby et le posa à même la moquette sur laquelle il s'était agenouillé. Il venait juste de se mettre à quatre pattes pour regarder par l'ouverture au bas de la porte, que l'antivol cédait sous les assauts du serrurier qui venait de trouver une clé compatible.

— Aaaah ! fit l'ouvrier avec un plaisir évident. Ça m'aurait chagriné de devoir le couper en deux à la pince, c'est que c'est du bon matos, ça !

Short leva juste le nez quelques secondes pour voir la chaîne gainée de plastique transparent être retirée par McFarlan qui cherchait à présent le trousseau qui correspondait aux clés du premier verrou – il y en avait sept en tout – et seuls deux n'en avaient pas besoin, on devait juste tourner un gros bouton pour ouvrir. Le cri étouffé que le Bobby poussa lorsqu'il regarda par la petite trappe, alerta son supérieur, fit reculer les deux huissiers et s'interrompre un instant McFarlan.

— Ben alors, Wil' mon gars, t'as avalé d'travers, s'amusa-t-il en continuant à chercher la bonne clé.

— Détective… Détective… Faut ouvrir… tout de suite… C'est pas un placard ! Seigneur Dieu !

— Constable Short ? Qu'avez-vous vu ? tonna Cunningham, alarmé.

Le regard perdu de son policier inquiéta le Détective qui se laissa tomber aussitôt à genoux près de lui et regarda par la petite trappe en la poussant d'une main, alors que Short se relevait, le souffle court.

D'abord, Cunningham ne vit pas grand-chose, à part un tapis sale et de vieux meubles. Et puis, l'odeur le prit à la gorge. C'était une odeur de vieux sang, de décomposition légère comme celle d'un petit animal. Il cligna des yeux et remarqua la tache pourpre qui s'étalait au centre de la pièce et quelque chose qui grouillait vaguement sur cette tache. Cunningham ne mit pas plus de quelques secondes à analyser ce qu'il venait de voir. La tache était bien trop importante pour que ce soit anodin. Si le sang qui se trouvait sur ce tapis était du sang humain, ils étaient en présence d'une scène de crime.

Mais où était le cadavre ? Dans un coin de la pièce ? Car il n'était pas visible depuis la trappe…

Le visage fermé et la bouche pincée, le Détective Cunningham se redressa et passa la main dans ses cheveux, récupérant au passage son chapeau mou des mains de l'huissier Caldwell à qui il l'avait tendu machinalement avant de s'agenouiller.

— Clint ? fit-il à l'adresse du serrurier. Laissez tomber vos clés, mon vieux. Allez-y au pied de biche, ça presse.

McFarlan leva son regard bleu délavé et toisa le Détective avec stupeur. Si Cunningham lui demandait de forcer la porte, ça devait être du sérieux là-dedans.

— C'est pas un placard, on dirait… marmonna-t-il. J'm'en doutais !

— Nan, c'est pas un placard. Je n'ose pas encore imaginer ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette pièce. Mais si je crois que c'est vraiment ce que je crois…

— On fait quoi, Détective ? J'appelle le poste pour des renforts ? tenta Short, un peu pâle.

L'homme en imperméable mastic soupira et hocha la tête.

— Dites au Superintendant Hyde qu'on a peut-être une scène de crime et d'amener la cavalerie…

— Nom d'un chien ! pesta l'huissier Park en serrant son bloc-notes contre lui, de façon compulsive.

— Y a trop de sang là dedans… Si c'est du sang humain, la victime n'a pas pu survivre… Je parle d'expérience, là. J'ai fait la guerre… termina le Détective Cunningham pudiquement sans préciser laquelle.

Après avoir tourné les deux gros boutons disponibles, McFarlan attaqua donc la porte avec le pied de biche, faisant sauter les énormes loquets et verrous mis en place par Vernon Dursley au cours des années, pour empêcher son _anormal_ de neveu de quitter sa misérable petite chambre. Le Constable Short, lui, avait dévalé les escaliers quatre à quatre et était sorti du pavillon afin de téléphoner au Poste de Police de la ville depuis la voiture de patrouille dans laquelle Cunningham et lui étaient arrivés.

La standardiste, Miss Bridget Townsend, prit l'appel en mâchouillant un chewing-gum comme à son habitude.

— Poste de Police de Little Whinging, j'écoute…

— Bridget ? C'est Wilburn ! Appelez le Superintendant chez lui et dites-lui qu'on a une possible scène de crime. Cunningham et moi, nous sommes au 4, Privet Drive, vous savez bien, en haut de Wisteria Walk.

— Je vois très bien où, j'ai acheté mon chat chez Mrs Figg dans ce quartier.

— Ok. On est chez la famille Dursley avec McFarlan le serrurier et deux huissiers du Trésor de Sa Majesté qui venaient inventorier avant saisie. On a trouvé une porte bardée de verrous et le type disait qu'il n'avait pas les clés. McFarlan a fait sauter la porte au pied de biche. Y a du sang partout dans cette pièce. On sait pas si c'est du sang humain, faut une équipe de Scotland Yard, la Scientifique, quoi !

— Retournez-y, Wil' ! Je préviens le chef et je vous envoie des renforts. Vous avez un suspect ?

— Ce gros type qui dirigeait la Grunnings avant, Dursley… M'étonne pas qu'ils l'ont viré, c'est une épave, ce mec. Il dit que sa femme est partie mais si ça se trouve, il l'a tuée et dépecée là…

— Ça me fait penser que j'ai pas vu cette chipie depuis des semaines, tiens… fit Bridget, intriguée. Je vous envoie du monde pour l'arrestation éventuelle. Prenez pas de risques !

Wilburn raccrocha et resta un instant figé sur le siège de la voiture de patrouille, la main sur le cœur. C'était son premier crime, son premier homicide en vingt années de bons et loyaux services comme policier de Sa Gracieuse Majesté. Oh, il avait vu passer bon nombres de suicidés et d'accidentés, mais jamais encore de crime. Ne voulant rien rater, il ouvrit la portière de la Vauxhall blanche à damiers bleus et jaunes et s'extirpa du véhicule. Il retourna dans le pavillon des Dursley en courant, sans se douter que les Wilson, les Prentice et les Bentley étaient déjà levés – il était 7h – et avaient remarqué le véhicule de police stationné devant le numéro 4, avec la camionnette Bedford aux couleurs du serrurier et une Lexus noire inconnue. Stuart Bentley du numéro 8 avait d'ailleurs gloussé derrière ses voilages en pensant aux ennuis que ce détestable personnage qu'était Dursley, semblait avoir. Il était allé chercher la théière pleine et sa tasse dans la cuisine, lorsqu'il avait vu le Constable Short sortir, téléphoner puis retourner en courant dans la maison d'en face.

— Fran ? Tu devrais v'nir avec ta tasse de thé. Y a du grabuge chez les Dursley. Je sens qu'on va avoir du spectacle, y a les Bobbies chez eux !

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, dans Privet Drive, le spectacle pressenti par Stu Bentley du numéro 8 était bel et bien là et le grabuge aussi par la même occasion. Tous les voisins étaient descendus dans la rue ou assistaient aux opérations depuis leurs jardins. Les premiers véhicules de Police, suivis de ceux de Scotland Yard et de leur section scientifique avaient fini par tirer les riverains de leur torpeur matinale. Un cordon jaune de police « scène de crime » avait été installé devant la maison des Dursley par les Bobbies de Little Whinging et la rumeur avait aussitôt enflé : quelqu'un avait été assassiné chez les Dursley !

Certains – comme les Wilson – avaient tenté d'interroger les policiers qui montaient la garde et écartaient les curieux, mais peine perdue. Ni le Constable Short, ni ses collègues n'étaient disposés à faire des révélations, malgré l'insistance du correspondant local du _Surrey Comet, _Reginald Olson qui avait suivi les véhicules de Scotland Yard, attiré par un éventuel scoop.

Le Superintendant Hyde avait été tiré de son lit de bonne heure par le coup de fil de Bridget Townsend, la standardiste de son commissariat. Avec stupéfaction, il avait appris que le Détective et le Constable qu'il avait envoyés assister des huissiers du Trésor de Sa Majesté étaient tombés sur ce qui semblait, d'un premier abord, être une scène de crime. Depuis qu'il avait pris ce poste de commandement à Little Whinging, Hyde, tout comme le Constable Short, n'avait pas eu un seul crime à résoudre. Ça lui avait changé de Londres où il avait débuté une quinzaine d'années auparavant et où les crimes et autres meurtres étaient monnaie courante pour les forces de l'ordre. Le Superintendant Hyde était en grande conversation avec un Commandant de Scotland Yard, Sir Joseph Colton, dont l'équipe de scientifiques en combinaisons blanches style cosmonautes examinait la petite chambre miteuse où Harry Potter avait connu des jours et des nuits difficiles.

Le Détective Cunningham, remis de ses émotions et surtout de sa surprise – ça lui changeait des chiens écrasés et des vols à la roulotte – avait, après interrogatoire, passé les menottes à Vernon Dursley, aidé par le Constable Short. Voir le gros homme crasseux menotté et encadré de policiers être traîné dans un véhicule de police, avait choqué les curieux et délié quelque peu les langues.

Il n'avait pas fallu plus de quelques minutes pour que les policiers de la section scientifique constatent que le sang étalé largement dans la petite chambre était humain. La quantité importante faisait suspecter un crime car comme l'avait si bien supposé Cunningham, il était fort peu probable que la victime ait pu survivre sans soins. Or, l'une des premières investigations des policiers avait été d'appeler l'hôpital de la ville, le _Whinging Memorial_. Là, on leur avait appris qu'aucun blessé présentant une aussi grande perte de sang et des signes d'agression n'avait été admis au cours de l'été.

Dans la plus petite chambre du 4 Privet Drive, le sang imbibant le vieux tapis avait coagulé depuis longtemps et par la vitre brisée, des mouches étaient entrées, attirées par l'odeur et avaient pondu leurs œufs dans la flaque visqueuse et encore fraîche. Les œufs avaient éclos et s'étaient transformés en asticots, puis en pupes et en mouches.

Les experts médico-légaux avaient estimé au vu des résidus d'insectes et de leurs stades divers de développement dans la pièce, que le crime présumé avait eu lieu fin juin, au plus tard au premier juillet, soit presque deux mois, à une semaine près.

Aucun cadavre non identifié n'avait été découvert dans le Surrey depuis plusieurs mois. Qui pouvait bien être la victime ?

Vernon Dursley, interrogé dans son salon, avait tempêté et hurlé que c'était de la faute de ce vieux bouc avec son bâton, qu'il l'avait obligé à recueillir cet anormal, ce monstre infâme qu'il avait dû corriger et enfermer pour son propre bien. Il avait rajouté qu'il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait et qu'il n'était pas question qu'il tolère plus longtemps des Hocus Pocus dans sa maison.

Evidemment, les enquêteurs n'avaient rien compris à ce qu'ils estimaient être un ramassis d'âneries ou de délires d'ivrogne. Un vieux bouc avec un bâton ? Un anormal ? Des Hocus Pocus ? Décidément, ce suspect-là n'avait pas toute sa tête.

Lorsque les badauds entourant la maison avaient appris qu'il y avait eu un crime, bien évidemment l'identité de la victime était la question dont tout le monde voulait la réponse. Le Commandant Joseph Colton décida d'aller un peu écouter ce que les voisins avaient à dire. Accompagné du Superintendant Hyde, ils approchèrent des curieux les plus proches.

— M'sieur, M'sieur ! C'est vrai qu'il y a eu un crime ? demanda un jeune homme maigre à face de rat.

— Exact, mon garçon. Il semblerait qu'il se soit passé quelque chose d'une rare violence dans cette maison. Comment t'appelles-tu ? fit Sir Joseph, désirant mettre les témoins en confiance.

— Piers Polkiss, M'sieur. J'habite au numéro 13 au bout de la rue. M'sieur, vous avez des nouvelles de Dudley ? Il habite ici au 4 et j'ai pas de nouvelles de lui depuis trois semaines. On était partis camper tout le mois de juillet et depuis qu'on l'a ramené chez lui, il n'est plus sorti et il ne répond plus au téléphone, ni à la porte.

Intrigués, les policiers se regardèrent.

— Dudley… C'est le fils de Dursley ?

— Oui, oui, c'est ça. Dudley Dursley. Il vit ici avec ses parents.

— D'ailleurs, on n'a pas vu Pétunia depuis un bon moment, rajouta une autre personne.

— Vous êtes ?

— Kate Palmer, j'habite au numéro 7. Pétunia Dursley n'a pas été vue depuis trois semaines/un mois, au moins. Est-ce qu'il les a tués ?

— Nous l'ignorons. Merci de ces détails. Nous allons enquêter bien entendu. Nous n'avons pas trouvé de cadavre pour le moment, le tueur a dû s'en débarrasser après son forfait.

— C'est peut-être le neveu qui a commis le crime, avança un homme en tenue de facteur et portant une lourde sacoche.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié qu'il y a le neveu, renchérit la femme qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui.

Le Superintendant sortit un calepin recouvert de moleskine noire – modèle officiel des enquêteurs – de la poche de son blazer. Il détacha ensuite un petit crayon à mine de plomb du carnet et commença à prendre des notes.

— Vous disiez qu'une quatrième personne hormis Vernon Dursley, sa femme Pétunia et leur fils Dudley vivait ici ?

— Oui, oui ! Un petit voyou qui va en pension à Saint-Brutus, vous savez bien, le Centre d'éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes.

— Nous connaissons cet endroit. Comment s'appelle ce garçon ?

— Harry Potter, répondit Piers Polkiss. Mais c'est bizarre, on ne l'a pas vu de tout l'été. Pourtant, il était bien là. Dudley m'a dit qu'ils avaient été le chercher à la gare de King's Cross, le dernier jour de juin.

— Voyons, Piers, fit une femme maigre qui lui ressemblait. Tu as dû confondre… On ne prend pas le train à King's Cross pour aller à Saint-Brutus, c'est ici, dans le Surrey !

— Ben, je sais pas moi. Dudley m'a juste dit ça, c'est tout. Potter, il est arrivé ici le dernier jour de juin. Dudley a demandé de ses nouvelles à sa mère au téléphone quand on était au camping, je l'ai entendu, et il allait bien qu'elle disait.

— Quelqu'un a vu ce dénommé Potter, pendant les vacances ? demanda le Commandant Colton.

Tous les voisins secouèrent la tête en dénégation ou répondirent la même chose oralement. Personne n'avait vu le jeune Potter de tout l'été.

— Maintenant que vous le dites, fit Paula Wilson, je ne l'ai pas vu faire une seule corvée de toutes les vacances. D'habitude, il jardine presque tous les jours, et là… rien.

Sir Joseph et Hyde échangèrent encore un regard et le Superintendant remercia les badauds.

— Si vous voulez mon avis, ça fait beaucoup de disparitions. Trop pour la même maison…

— Ce serait ce gamin qui aurait tué sa famille ? hasarda Hyde.

— Où alors, il est la victime. Une chose m'a étonné, si on fait abstraction de l'état de crasse actuel de la maison, elle devait être relativement luxueuse auparavant. Elle n'est pas meublée avec du bas de gamme. Notamment, il y a cette chambre qui a dû être occupée par un adolescent il y a encore peu de temps. Des choses manquent, les vêtements notamment, ainsi qu'un ordinateur, un ensemble vidéo et hi-fi puisque leurs meubles sont vides. Nous pensions qu'un seul gamin vivait ici, mais cette seconde petite chambre où le crime a eu lieu me laisse penser que c'était là où vivait ce neveu.

— Ben mon vieux, fit Hyde. Elle est pourtant pas terrible cette pièce. Des meubles cassés, de la crasse, des verrous et des serrures en plus, ça contraste drôlement avec le reste de la maison. Vous avez une idée ?

— Je pense que Madame Dursley a quitté son mari comme il l'a bien dit et que son fils est parti avec elle. Ce qui expliquerait l'absence d'effets personnels féminins dans la maison, ainsi que les manques dans la chambre de l'adolescent. Faites appeler Saint-Brutus, je veux tout ce qu'ils ont sur ce gamin, Harry Potter… Soit il a commis un crime dans cette pièce et s'est enfui, soit c'est lui la victime…

— Je m'en occupe personnellement, fit le Superintendant. Je veux le fin mot de cette histoire. Pas question qu'un criminel sème des cadavres dans ma ville !

Jason Hyde était fermement décidé à mettre le coupable sous les verrous. Vernon Dursley semblait le suspect idéal : ce type n'avait visiblement pas toute sa tête, il suffisait de le regarder et surtout d'entendre ses élucubrations pour s'en convaincre. Il avait entendu deux Constables ricaner sur le fait que l'ivrogne accusait des sorciers et parlait de « la faute de la magie ». Rien que de telles paroles faisaient douter de son état mental, surtout que le bougre insistait lourdement.

— Des sorciers ! De la magie ! Et pourquoi pas des lutins et des farfadets ! Ce type est bon pour l'asile, s'il croit une minute à ses délires ! M'étonne pas que sa femme l'ait quitté ! Ça et l'alcool… faut pas chercher loin. Et elle a eu sacrément raison ! ronchonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'un de ses véhicules de patrouille où il savait trouver un téléphone de voiture.

Rapidement, Bridget, appelée au commissariat, lui procura le numéro de Saint-Brutus dont les bureaux devaient être ouverts depuis une petite heure.

— On va enfin savoir qui est ce Harry Potter… Un délinquant récidiviste ? Bizarre, il n'a jamais atterri chez nous… je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui.

— Potter, vous dites, Superintendant ? Le seul Potter en ville, c'est le vieux Ian Potter qui vendait autrefois des fruits et légumes sur la place du marché. Il est à l'hospice Sainte-Mary depuis quelques années déjà. Et je peux vous dire qu'il n'a jamais été marié et n'a jamais eu d'enfants. Aucun frère ni sœur non plus. Le vieux Ian, je ne le connais que parce qu'il était notre voisin quand j'étais gosse. Jamais entendu parler d'un autre Potter à Little Whinging…

— Moi non plus, et ça me semble étrange, confirma Hyde. Visiblement le gamin n'est là que pour les vacances d'été, mais ce que m'a dit le jeune Polkiss est étrange. Il dit que Dursley est allé chercher le gosse à King's cross, mais s'il est vraiment à Saint-Brutus, que pouvait-il faire dans cette gare, et d'où venait-il ? Nom d'un mimosa !

Hyde eut tôt fait de raccrocher et d'appeler ensuite le Centre d'éducation de Saint-Brutus, comme on disait à présent pompeusement. Pourtant, la plupart des habitants du Surrey continuaient de l'appeler comme autrefois, la Maison de Correction Saint-Brutus. On n'y expédiait que les ados les pires qu'on puisse trouver au sud du Royaume, garçons comme filles, dans des bâtiments séparés, bien sûr… Sortir de Saint-Brutus était dans certains milieux aussi classe et renommé que d'être diplômé d'Oxford, Cambridge ou Eton dans d'autres…

Si ce Potter avait vraiment passé sept ans dans ce trou à rats, Dieu seul savait de quoi il était capable !

— Centre d'éducation Saint-Brutus, Abigail Grant à l'appareil. Que puis-je pour vous ?

— Ici le Superintendant Jason Hyde du commissariat de Little Whinging. Dites-moi… nous enquêtons actuellement sur un possible homicide, et un des suspects viendrait de chez vous. Un certain Harry Potter de Little Whinging. Vous avez quoi sur lui ?

— Harry… Potter ? hésita Miss Grant à l'autre bout du fil. Ça ne me dit rien du tout, Superintendant. Ne quittez pas, s'il vous plaît. Je vais demander à Monsieur le Directeur.

— Je vous en prie, faites.

Hyde tiqua légèrement et attendit que la secrétaire revienne avec le renseignement demandé. Il était plutôt étonnant qu'un ado ayant passé autant de temps dans cet établissement – six ou sept ans, d'après les dires des voisins – soit inconnu de la secrétaire. Ou alors le gosse était particulièrement discret… il y en avait parfois, des comme ça… et c'étaient eux les pires car on ne s'y attendait quasiment jamais, tant on avait tendance à les oublier. Une voix masculine tira Hyde de sa réflexion.

— Superintendant Hyde ? Je suis Taylor Fernandez, le Directeur de Saint-Brutus. Miss Grant vient de me dire que vous cherchez des renseignements sur un nommé Harry Potter ?

— Exact. Selon les témoins interrogés, il serait pensionnaire de votre établissement depuis six ou sept ans.

— Je crains fort que vos témoins confondent avec quelqu'un d'autre, Superintendant, car nous n'avons aucun Harry Potter ici à Saint-Brutus. Il n'y a aucun dossier à ce nom dans nos archives. Aucun adolescent portant ce nom n'a jamais été admis dans notre établissement.

— Vous êtes sûr ?

— Absolument catégorique ! Je suis à ce poste depuis vingt-trois ans et j'ai une très bonne mémoire des noms. Jamais eu un seul Potter d'ailleurs, qu'il se prénomme Harry ou autre chose.

— Bien, je vous remercie de ces renseignements très utiles. Bonne journée !

— Bonne journée à vous aussi, Superintendant !

Hyde raccrocha, pas vraiment étonné de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Tous les voisins étaient unanimes, pas un seul n'avait émis un avis contraire : pour eux, Harry Potter était à Saint-Brutus depuis des années. Or, comme il venait de se le voir confirmer, c'était faux. Mais qui avait bien pu raconter une telle fable sur le gosse qui vivait dans la maison. D'ailleurs qui était ce gamin ? À quoi ressemblait-il ? Il n'y avait que des photos du fils dans la maison, selon Short et Cunningham.

Un scénario dérangeant commença à poindre dans son cerveau, lui faisant entrevoir le spectre de la maltraitance à enfant et peut-être même, du meurtre de cet enfant. Ce môme du quartier, ce Polkiss, il semblait bien connaître le gamin Potter. Il serait judicieux de l'entendre encore une fois. Hyde sortit de la voiture de patrouille afin d'aller rejoindre le Commandant Colton qui discutait avec un des scientifiques en combinaison jetable.

— … prélèvements de cheveux noirs collés de sang sur la vitre brisée. Visiblement, la victime a été projetée sur la fenêtre et son crâne a heurté le carreau et l'a brisé. La personne a eu le cuir chevelu entaillé à cette occasion. Selon l'aspect des cheveux trouvés, je peux vous dire que c'est un individu de race blanche, peut-être un garçon vu la longueur des cheveux. Nous avons des racines, nous pourrons retracer un profil ADN et identifier la victime, si nous avons matière à comparer.

— Quoi d'autre dans la pièce ? demanda Sir Joseph.

— De très nombreuses empreintes, nous vous dirons si elles appartiennent au suspect lorsque nous retournerons au labo. Nous avons trouvé un pieu couvert de sang et de morceaux de chair desséchée. Nous pensons qu'il a servi à poignarder la victime, l'analyse nous en dira plus. En tout cas, ça a été un vrai massacre, le sang a giclé jusqu'au plafond et sur les murs. Quoi qu'on ait fait à la victime, on s'est acharné sur elle.

— Vous pensez qu'il ou elle est encore en vie ?

— Honnêtement, j'en doute. Cherchez un cadavre, Commandant. Enterré bien profond dans un endroit désert, ou jeté en mer, ou même brûlé on ne sait où… voire dépecé… Celui qui a fait ça est un malade à mon avis, mais je ne suis pas Profiler. Faudra voir avec lui.

— Autre chose ?

— Aucun effet personnel dans la pièce. Pas de vêtements, de brosse à cheveux ou de peigne, pas même un cahier ou un livre, rien. Juste un lit défoncé avec des draps sales et des couvertures usées. Le gamin qui vivait là était enfermé comme un chien, dans le dénuement le plus total. On a trouvé sous le bureau, un vieux seau d'aisance en émail comme on en utilisait au 19ème siècle. Vu son état, il a servi très régulièrement au cours des années passées. La chatière laissait certainement passer un peu de nourriture ou d'eau. Cette pièce était une prison, Commandant!

— C'est ce que mes hommes m'ont dit, en effet. Je vais monter voir ça de près dès que Hyde sera de retour avec les renseignements que je lui ai demandés. AH ! Justement le voici ! Alors Hyde ? Saint-Brutus ?

Le Superintendant s'approcha plus près et soupira en pensant à ce qu'il venait incidemment d'apprendre en écoutant les deux hommes.

— Pas d'Harry Potter à Saint-Brutus, Monsieur. J'ai eu le Directeur en personne, ce gamin n'a jamais mis les pieds dans son centre.

— Je m'en doutais un peu… votre Détective Cunningham disait qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui d'une façon ou d'une autre, pas même pour un petit larcin.

— Moi non plus. Et il n'y a qu'un seul Potter en ville à part ce gosse : un vieillard de l'hospice, célibataire, sans enfants, sans famille. Ce gamin est un véritable fantôme. On ne sait même pas à quoi il ressemble !

— J'ai interrogé de nouveau ce môme, Polkiss, en présence de sa mère, il y a cinq minutes. Harry Potter a dix-sept ans. Il est brun, les yeux verts, il est petit, pas plus d'1.60 ou 65m selon les témoins. Il est également pâlichon, maigre, il porte des lunettes rondes en mauvais état, les cheveux courts mal taillés et il a une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, fit Sir Joseph en relisant ses notes. Selon le môme Polkiss, il l'aurait eue dans l'accident de voiture qui a tué ses parents quand il était bébé. Depuis, il vivrait chez les Dursley qui sont sa seule famille. D'après ce Polkiss, les Dursley détesteraient leur neveu.

— Pas difficile de le deviner ! pesta Hyde écœuré. Ils ont même été jusqu'à faire passer le gosse pour un délinquant dans tout le voisinage.

— Venez, ils ont terminé là-haut, on va pouvoir examiner la pièce nous-même, annonça Sir Joseph en se dirigeant vers la porte de la maison, tandis qu'un Bobby levait le cordon « scène de crime » pour lui faciliter le passage. Hyde lui emboîta le pas : il ne voulait rien rater de cette investigation. Ils montèrent l'escalier moquetté de bleu et croisèrent deux photographes de la scientifique, en combinaisons blanches qui achevaient de mitrailler la scène de crime. Leurs derniers clichés pris, ils rangèrent leur matériel dans des petites mallettes et redescendirent.

Sans un mot, les deux hommes entrèrent dans la petite pièce misérable, conscient qu'elle avait été le seul témoin d'un drame terrible et très certainement d'années de maltraitance infantile. Ils virent les sept verrous sur la porte et les anneaux dont Cunningham avait dit qu'ils servaient à accrocher un antivol de moto absolument énorme. Ils virent la chatière, incongrue dans une maison où jamais un chat n'avait mis les pieds, ce que Mesdames Polkiss, Wilson et Prentice avaient confirmé sans hésiter une seule minute.

— Pétunia n'aime pas les animaux parce que ça fait des crasses partout ! avait raconté Sadie Prentice, interrogée.

Ils virent également les meubles défoncés et la vitre brisée ainsi que l'emplacement du vieux tapis qui avait été emporté au labo avec la chaise cassée et le fameux pieu. Une immonde tache pourpre collée au plancher sale indiquait seulement l'emplacement du drame. Le corps avait été déplacé, certainement pour le faire disparaître et la porte verrouillée de nouveau comme pour effacer toute trace du crime. Seulement, Dursley n'avait pas pensé que le Trésor de Sa Majesté saisirait la maison pour payer ses dettes et que son forfait serait découvert…

— Celui qui a fait ça est un homme avec de la force, un costaud, fit tout haut le Superintendant qui avait l'habitude de réfléchir à voix haute, seul dans son bureau.

— Dursley correspond au profil, confirma Colton. Selon le légiste, le meurtre présumé a eu lieu au plus tard le premier juillet. Nous savons par Polkiss que le fils Dursley a quitté la maison familiale ce jour-là dans la matinée, et pour tout le mois de juillet. Nous avons l'adresse du camping sauvage où ils étaient : un terrain appartenant à des particuliers. Leur fils campait également là. Ils étaient cinq ou six gamins, il n'ont commis aucune dégradation et n'ont fait d'histoire nulle part. Or Dursley junior appelait sa mère trois ou quatre fois par semaine avec son téléphone portable et à chaque fois, selon Polkiss qui assistait à la scène, il demandait des nouvelles de son cousin Harry. La réponse était toujours la même, il allait bien mais n'était pas là.

— Le fils Dursley n'a donc plus jamais parlé à son cousin, à partir du jour où il a quitté son domicile pour le camping. Or, nous savons qu'il était déjà mort ou présumé mort. Madame Dursley a donc couvert le crime de son mari, il y a certainement complicité, Commandant.

— Oui… Ou alors Dursley l'a faite disparaître quand elle a compris ce qu'il avait fait au gamin. Pétunia Dursley n'a pas été vue depuis presque un mois, son fils non plus. Imaginez qu'elle ait voulu le dénoncer, Vernon Dursley tente de les tuer pour les faire taire alors Pétunia et Dudley fuient pour lui échapper et se cachent quelque part dans le pays, proposa Sir Joseph qui les mains gantées de latex ouvrait et fermait tiroirs et portes de l'armoire.

— CONSTABLE SHORT ! appela le Superintendant Hyde à la cantonade, ne sachant pas trop où se trouvait son policier.

— Oui, Superintendant ? répondit celui-ci avec la voix essoufflée de quelqu'un venant de monter un escalier quatre à quatre.

— De combien de véhicules dispose la famille Dursley ?

— Actuellement plus aucun. Vernon Dursley avait un Vauxhall Midi de l'année dernière qui a été saisi pour non-paiement des traites, et son épouse une petite Rover Mini Sprite assez ancienne et qui ne servait plus depuis un bon moment, selon les voisins. La Mini a disparu en même temps que sa propriétaire, dirait-on. Nous pensons qu'elle est partie avec.

— Ça me semblerait logique… acquiesça Colton sous les hochements de tête du Superintendant Hyde.

— Visiblement, Pétunia Dursley a attendu que son fils rentre de vacances et le jour même, ils ont fui la maison, avec leurs vêtements et les affaires auxquelles ils tenaient, et avec la petite voiture de Madame. Il est possible qu'ils aient eu peur d'être les prochaines victimes et se terrent.

— Nous les retrouverons. Trouvez-moi l'immatriculation de cette Mini, Constable. Un juge nous donnera sans souci le mandat pour que la NHS [2] nous donne les renseignements dont nous avons besoin. S'ils sont dans la nécessité de consulter un médecin, nous saurons qui, où et quand… Si Pétunia Dursley trouve un travail déclaré, nous saurons également lequel et sa nouvelle adresse. On ne disparaît pas ainsi au Royaume de Sa Très Gracieuse Majesté.

— On fait quoi pour Vernon Dursley ? s'inquiéta le Constable Short. C'est que cette épave est toujours en train de cuver dans une de nos voitures de patrouille.

— Arrêtez-le pour présomption de meurtre et aussi de maltraitance sur mineur par personne ayant autorité. Je vous parie que ça va le dessoûler vite fait !

— Oui, Commandant ! Je fonce prévenir le Détective Cunningham, il va être trop content de s'en charger !

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, au poste de police de Little Whinging, c'était l'effervescence. Le Détective Cunningham venait de recevoir un appel des bureaux de Londres de la NHS. Le mandat fourni par l'Honorable Juge Giles Bradshaw avait porté ses fruits : On avait retrouvé Pétunia Evans épouse Dursley !

Selon une certaine Mrs Kelly Reese que le Détective avait eue au téléphone, Pétunia Dursley vivait à Londres, dans le quartier de Chelsea, au numéro 5 de King's Road. Visiblement, son numéro de sécurité sociale personnel, inactif depuis des années, s'était soudainement « réveillé » et Mrs Reese lui avait enregistré une nouvelle adresse et un emploi pour la première fois depuis vingt ans. De plus, un ayant droit avait été rajouté à son compte : son fils Dudley. Tous deux étaient auparavant sur l'assurance sociale de Vernon Dursley, leurs époux et père. Pétunia Dursley s'était faite embaucher trois semaines auparavant comme secrétaire chez un notaire d'Ashburnham Road, Maître Weldon Sims. Muni de ces précieux renseignements, Cunningham s'était précipité dans le bureau du Superintendant Hyde qui avait aussitôt téléphoné au Commandant Colton à Scotland Yard pour lui transmettre les nouvelles.

Ce jour-là, à 17h, sortie des bureaux, Sir Joseph et deux enquêteurs s'étaient présentés devant l'immeuble où résidait Pétunia. L'appartement était un petit trois pièces, au second étage d'un immeuble propret, au rez-de-chaussée duquel il y avait une salle de sport et une laverie automatique. Le hall et l'escalier menant aux étages étaient bien tenus, et sur une des boites aux lettres, un des enquêteurs, un gros homme chauve entre deux âges nommé Preston Scott, nota les noms de Pétunia Evans et Dudley Dursley.

— Commandant ? Mrs Dursley a repris son nom de jeune fille, on dirait…

— Ça ne m'étonne pas du tout. Elle ne veut visiblement plus rien avoir à faire avec l'énergumène qu'elle a épousé.

— Monsieur ? Par où commence-t-on ? Les voisins ?

— Les voisins…

La petite équipe monta donc l'escalier jusqu'au premier étage. Ils sonnèrent à l'appartement de droite sur le palier, chez une certaine Miss Béatrice Moran. Miss Moran était une vieille demoiselle d'environ soixante-dix ans qui vivait en compagnie de nombreux chats, si les miaulements entendus étaient une indication. Les policiers se présentèrent comme venant de Scotland Yard et faisant une enquête de voisinage et de moralité sur Pétunia Evans à cause – pieu mensonge – de son travail et d'une possible promotion dans un secteur dit sensible.

Miss Moran fut absolument ravie de l'apprendre et ne tarit alors pas d'éloges sur Pétunia.

— Mrs Evans est une charmante dame, très digne, toujours bien mise et élégante. Elle porte chapeau et gants quand elle sort, et ça, c'est une indication qui ne trompe pas, Messieurs ! Elle est très discrète et il n'y a jamais de bruit venant de chez elle. Elle et son fils ne reçoivent jamais, pas comme ces mécréants de l'appartement d'en face. Il faut dire aussi que Mrs Evans et son garçon ne sont pas dans le quartier depuis longtemps. Une tasse de thé, Messieurs ?

Miss Moran avait envie de parler et visiblement des tas de choses à dire, comme toutes les vieilles femmes qui n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que d'espionner leurs voisins et colporter des ragots. Sir Joseph accepta donc avec un grand sourire et s'installa sur le sofa recouvert de napperons et appuie-tête en crochet, au milieu des chats qui s'empressèrent de venir lui quémander des caresses.

— Parlez-moi de son fils, Miss Moran. Dudley, c'est bien ça ?

— Oui, oui, c'est cela même ! Dudley… C'est un bon garçon, grand et costaud. Il est très serviable, il m'a monté mes sacs de litières à chats l'autre jour. Il s'est même proposé pour le faire quand on s'est croisé en bas dans le hall. C'est un sportif, vous savez… Vous prendrez du lait et du sucre ?

— Oui, lait et deux sucres, s'il vous plaît. Et vous Scott, Austin ?

— Pareil, Sir Joseph… répondirent les deux hommes visiblement habitués à cette situation.

— Alors ce Dudley, c'est un sportif ?

— Oui. Ce garçon passe toutes ses journées en bas, à la salle de sport de Monsieur Blake… Nelson Blake, au rez-de-chaussée. Il s'entraîne beaucoup. Je crois qu'il est boxeur, champion de son école même. Il est au Collège Smeltings, vous savez… Une très bonne école… De mon temps, c'était en tout cas très réputé.

— Mais ça l'est toujours, il me semble, fit Colton en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres. À propos, Mrs Evans a-t-elle quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Un mari, un fiancé, un petit-ami ?

— Oh noooon ! s'offusqua Miss Moran. Je crois savoir qu'elle n'est plus avec son mari. C'est en tout cas ce qu'elle a dit à Mrs McElroy la propriétaire. Il paraîtrait qu'il était violent et qu'il buvait. Si vous voulez mon avis, elle a bien fait de le quitter, la boisson c'est un fléau. On est bien plus tranquille quand on est seule ! Pourquoi s'encombrer avec un homme ? Je vous l'demande un peu ! Une autre tasse de thé ?

Les trois hommes rejetèrent aimablement la proposition et prirent congés de la vieille demoiselle bavarde qui venait d'entreprendre de leur parler de ses nombreux chats, comme si cela était d'une importance capitale pour Scotland Yard. Une fois sur le palier, Colton envoya ses deux policiers rendre visite aux autres voisins pour voir si leurs avis rejoignaient celui de Miss Moran. Quant à lui, il grimpa jusqu'au second étage et sonna à l'appartement de gauche sur le palier, une étiquette manuscrite au-dessus de la sonnette indiquant P. Evans et D. Dursley.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Pétunia Dursley vêtue d'un tablier de ménagère pêche avec des petits volants qui lui donnaient un air de petite fille très incongru. Le Commandant Colton remarqua qu'elle portait des chaussons lapins, ce qui lui arracha un sourire discret. Il sortit sa plaque de sa poche et la brandit sous le nez de la mégère blonde.

— Commandant Colton de Scotland Yard… Vous êtes Pétunia Dursley née Evans ?

Une lueur de panique traversa les yeux fuyants de la sœur de Lily Potter.

— Ou… oui ? C'est pourquoi ? Il n'est rien arrivé à mon Dudley au moins ?

— Rassurez-vous, de ce que je sais, votre fils se trouve à la salle de sport au rez-de-chaussée et se porte comme un charme. Par contre, le sac de sable dans lequel il tape toute la journée ne doit pas en dire autant. Ceci dit… je viens pour une autre affaire. Puis-je entrer ?

Pétunia hocha vigoureusement la tête. Fidèle à elle-même, elle craignait par-dessus tout que ses voisins de paliers n'aient connaissance de la visite de la police chez elle. Même si elle n'avait rien fait, ça faisait toujours mauvais genre. Et s'il y avait bien quelque chose que Pétunia détestait, c'était le mauvais genre et tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

— Madame Dursley, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Votre mari a été arrêté par la police du Surrey pour suspicion de meurtre. Etant donné son état mental, il se trouve actuellement interné à l'Hôpital psychiatrique Springfield.

— Springfield ? fit Pétunia horrifiée, les doigts crispés sur son tablier à volants. L'ancien asile de fous du Surrey ?

— C'est cela même, répondit Colton négligemment avec un petit geste vague de la main. Il y a une semaine, deux huissiers du Trésor de Sa Majesté se sont présentés au 4 Privet Drive à Little Whinging, à l'aube, avec un serrurier et deux policiers du commissariat local, ceci afin d'établir un inventaire des biens à vendre pour apurer la dette envers le Trésor. Ils ont trouvé une pièce fermée par de nombreux verrous. Cette pièce était une misérable petite chambre remplie de sang. Nos légistes estiment que la victime n'a pu survivre à ses blessures. Elle s'est vidée de son sang sur le plancher et le vieux tapis. L'agression a été d'une violence inouïe, il y avait des éclaboussures sur les murs et le plafond. Des morceaux de cuir chevelu étaient accrochés à un carreau cassé de la fenêtre. Mrs Dursley… Où est votre neveu, Harry Potter ?

Hébétée et tremblante, Pétunia s'effondra sur la chaise de bois naturel et paille de riz qui garnissait sa modeste salle à manger. La pièce était petite avec un papier relativement ancien mais propre. Un petit buffet bas de bois clair longeait un mur une petite table ronde assortie était installée au milieu de la pièce, encadrée par deux chaises paillées. Un petit sofa deux places était placé contre le mur près de la fenêtre aux rideaux blancs immaculés. La télévision et la hi-fi que Dudley avait emmenées avec lui trônaient dans un petit meuble adapté de même facture que la salle à manger. Visiblement, Pétunia Evans et son fils Dudley ne roulaient pas sur l'or, ce mobilier était très modeste par comparaison avec celui qui avait garni Privet Drive.

Sans tambour ni trompette, Sir Joseph s'installa sur la chaise laissée libre et regarda Pétunia.

— Je répète ma question, Mrs Dursley. Où se trouve actuellement votre neveu, Harry Potter ?

— Je ne sais pas, murmura Pétunia, d'une voix éteinte. Je ne sais pas…

— Quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ?

Après un moment de silence, Pétunia qui gardait les yeux baissés sur ses doigts posés sur ses cuisses donna une réponse d'une voix à peine audible.

— On l'a ramené de la gare de King's Cross le 30 juin au soir. Vernon lui a dit de monter dans sa chambre. Moi j'étais dans la cuisine, je préparais le dîner. Je sais que Dudley est allé lui tenir un peu compagnie et qu'ils ont discuté mais j'ignore de quoi. Il m'a dit lui avoir fait un sandwich et le lui avoir monté quand Harry a avoué que Vernon ne voulait pas qu'il dîne.

— Cette privation de repas était-elle habituelle ? demanda Colton d'une voix morne, tout en notant les réponses dans son petit carnet de moleskine noire.

— Oui, répondit sobrement Pétunia.

— Votre mari ou vous-même frappiez-vous régulièrement le garçon ?

— Je ne l'ai jamais touché. Mais Vernon oui, très souvent.

— Des témoins ?

— Je ne pense pas. Dudley peut-être, mais je ne sais pas s'il a fait attention. Diddy était souvent dans sa chambre à jouer, ou devant la télévision ou même chez ses amis. Il ne s'entendait pas vraiment avec Harry, juste bonjour-bonsoir, quoi.

— Avez-vous une photographie récente de votre neveu ? Nous devons pouvoir l'identifier si nous retrouvons son corps.

— Je n'en ai aucune, avoua Pétunia d'un air gêné.

— Aucune ?

Et à Privet Drive ?

— Non plus.

Sir Joseph pinça les lèvres. Quelle avait été la vie de ce garçon, Harry Potter ? Il avait vécu dans une chambre misérable, été affamé, battu à mort – visiblement – et il n'y avait même pas une photo de lui pour prouver son existence sur Terre. Pétunia Dursley n'avait peut-être jamais maltraité l'enfant physiquement, mais elle n'avait rien fait pour adoucir son quotidien.

— Pouvez-vous nous donner la date et le lieu de naissance de votre neveu ?

— Il est né le 31 juillet 1980, mais je ne sais pas où. Nous n'avons jamais su.

— Pardon ?

— Je ne connais sa date de naissance que parce que ma sœur m'avait envoyé un faire-part lorsqu'il est né. Dudley n'avait qu'un mois, donc je m'en souviens très bien. Mais il n'était fait mention d'aucun lieu de naissance. Donc, nous ne l'avons jamais su.

_° Lieu de naissance inconnu ! C'est incroyable ! Cette famille est vraiment bizarre… °_

— C'est étonnant ! Et comment avez-vous hérité de l'éducation de ce garçon ?

— Je l'ai trouvé sur mon paillasson, le matin du premier novembre 1981, alors que je sortais pour ramasser mes bouteilles de lait. Il était enroulé dans une petite couverture et j'ignore depuis combien de temps il était là. Peut-être la veille au soir… Il y avait une lettre avec lui, une lettre d'un inconnu qui me disait que ma sœur et son mari étaient morts dans… un accident de la route et qu'il était le seul survivant. Harry avait une cicatrice, plutôt une plaie en forme d'éclair sur son front. Voilà, c'est tout.

_° Un inconnu a laissé un bébé en plein hiver sur le pas d'une porte sans même sonner pour expliquer ce qui venait de se passer ? Mais c'est quoi cette embrouille ! Elle se fiche de moi ou quoi ? °_

— Personne n'a pris contact avec vous pour la succession de votre sœur ?

— Personne. De toute façon, il ne devait rien y avoir. Aucun des deux ne travaillait. C'étaient des marginaux.

_° Des marginaux… oui, c'est possible. Des sans-abri ou des drogués peut-être… en tout cas, ça y ressemble… Visiblement, les services sociaux n'ont pas été prévenus.°_

— Comment s'appelaient les parents ?

— James Potter et ma sœur, Lily Evans. Ils étaient mariés et Harry porte en second prénom, celui de son père. Je ne sais rien d'autre. Nous étions en froid. Je n'appréciais pas les choix de vie de Lily. Et lui, Potter, c'était quelqu'un de très étrange… Vernon ne voulait pas les fréquenter et j'avoue que moi non plus.

— Et on dirait que vous n'aviez pas tort, termina Sir Joseph qui se promettait bien au fond de lui-même, d'enquêter sur ces deux soi-disant marginaux. Parlez-moi de cette histoire de Saint-Brutus… Nous avons pris nos renseignements et votre neveu n'y a jamais mis les pieds.

— C'est une invention de Vernon. Il a trouvé ça tout seul et l'a raconté à sa sœur et à tout le quartier.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je suppose qu'il ne voulait pas que les gens sachent où Harry allait à l'école. Après tout, Dudley n'y avait pas été admis.

— Où allait-il ?

Pétunia s'agita sur sa chaise, l'air soudain très embarrassé.

— Dans une école pour surdoués en Ecosse. Du côté d'Edimbourg… J'ai leurs coordonnées quelque part, sur une petite carte.

Pétunia se leva et alla fouiller dans son sac à main. Elle en sortit une petite carte de visite jaunie qu'elle tendit à l'officier de police. Sir Joseph s'en saisit alors et y posa son regard.

**Collège pour Surdoués Poudlard**

Edimbourg – Ecosse

Tel : 0131-653-3458

Directeur : Pr. A. Dumbledore

— Je peux vous emprunter cette petite carte ?

— Bien entendu… fit Pétunia à contrecœur.

— Je vous la rendrai, je voudrai juste vérifier qu'Harry est bien scolarisé là-bas.

— Oh, il est là bas depuis ses onze ans. Il ne rentre qu'une fois par an pour les vacances d'été.

_° Il était bien mieux là-bas à l'année qu'à Little Whinging à prendre des coups… °_

— Pourquoi avez-vous quitté votre mari, Mrs Dursley ?

— Vernon s'est mis à boire plus que de raison lorsqu'il a perdu son emploi. L'ambiance est devenue rapidement invivable, fit Pétunia gênée et les joues rouges.

— Il vous frappait ?

Elle hésita.

— Disons qu'il n'était pas très gentil. Je n'avais pas envie que ça s'aggrave, ni que Dudley…

Pétunia s'interrompit alors et Sir Joseph compris ce qu'elle voulait dire.

— Vous aviez peur qu'il se mette à traiter votre fils de la même façon que votre neveu.

Devant le hochement de tête muet de la mégère blonde, il poursuivit, tentant de voir si elle allait changer sa version des faits.

— Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas emmené Harry avec vous, lorsque vous êtes partie ?

— Il avait déjà disparu lorsque je suis partie. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était le jour de son arrivée. Dudley est parti en vacances le lendemain matin, avec ses meilleurs amis. Il allait camper au bord de la mer, dans le terrain des parents d'un de ses amis. Je ne me souviens plus de leur nom. Dudley a beaucoup d'amis, il est très populaire. Le matin du départ de Dudley, j'ai appelé Harry et je n'ai eu aucune réponse. J'ai regardé par la chatière et j'ai vu tout le sang. Sur le moment, je n'ai pas compris ce que c'était, j'ai appelé encore et je n'ai eu aucune réponse. J'ai pensé qu'il boudait. C'est au fur et à mesure que le temps passait que j'ai compris qu'il y avait un problème. J'ai voulu interroger Vernon pour savoir où était Harry et là, il m'a dit qu'il avait réglé le problème Harry et qu'il ne nous empoisonnerait plus la vie.

— Et vous n'avez pas appelé la police ? s'offusqua le Commandant Colton, outré.

Pétunia secoua la tête avec crainte.

— Je ne pouvais pas ! Vernon ! Il ne dessoûlait pas et quand je l'interrogeai à ce sujet, il devenait franchement mauvais.

Elle frissonna et serra convulsivement ses mains sur ses bras en les frottant comme pour faire passer une douleur quelconque. Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu et Colton comprit que la femme avait dû payer chèrement son inquisition d'une façon ou d'une autre.

— Pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps pour partir, si vous aviez si peur ?

— Je n'avais pas l'intention de partir. Je ne serais jamais partie, ça ne se fait pas dans ma famille. Quand on se marie, c'est pour la vie. Mais quand il est rentré, Dudley s'est fâché. C'est lui qui a pris la décision. Il ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps.

— Donc, dès que votre fils est rentré de vacances, il a décidé de partir et vous a demandé de venir avec lui ?

— Oui. Il était furieux après son père. Il voulait savoir où était Harry et quand je lui ai raconté ce que je savais et soupçonnais, il a mis toutes nos affaires dans ma voiture et il a dit qu'on partait.

— Pensez-vous que votre mari a tué votre neveu ?

— Tué ? Je ne sais pas. Mais qu'il lui a fait du mal, oui. C'est certain. Vous croyez qu'il est vraiment mort ?

— Il y a de fortes chances, de très fortes chances…

Le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure les interrompit momentanément et leurs regards se tournèrent vers la porte de l'appartement. Dudley venait d'entrer, tenant à la main un sac de sport noir portant le logo Nike. Le garçon était grand et massif et ses cheveux blonds étaient encore humides de la douche qu'il venait de prendre dans les vestiaires de la salle de sport.

— M'man ? fit-il avec un regard interrogateur.

— Ce monsieur est de Scotland Yard, Diddy. Il enquête sur la disparition d'Harry.

— Vous l'avez trouvé ? se précipita l'ex obèse encore fortement enrobé. Comment va-t-il ?

— Nous n'avons pas retrouvé votre cousin, Monsieur Dursley.

Les épaules massives du boxeur s'affaissèrent. Il laissa choir son sac sur le plancher ciré et alla s'installer dans le petit sofa.

— Je pensais… hésita-t-il en fourrageant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

— Diddy… La police a arrêté ton père, il est à l'hôpital psychiatrique Springfield.

— Ah bon ? Ça m'étonne même pas…

— Monsieur Dursley, vos amis de Little Whinging s'inquiètent beaucoup à votre sujet, notamment le jeune Polkiss.

— Oui, je m'en doute, je décroche pas quand il appelle. Mais je pouvais pas, il aurait voulu savoir où on est, et s'il l'avait su et que mon père l'aurait menacé pour savoir… je connais Piers, il aurait tout balancé. Mais je vais l'appeler… maintenant.

— Bien. Parlez-moi de l'arrivée de votre cousin chez vous. Vous l'avez vu, d'après ce que je sais, vous lui avez parlé dans sa chambre.

— Oui.

— Vous avez parlé de quoi ?

— Oh… de l'école… et des filles…

— Il avait une petite-amie ?

— Non, mais je lui ai parlé de la mienne et je lui ai montré sa photo.

— Il connaît votre amie ?

— Non, elle habite Londres, il ne l'a jamais vue. Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler avant que je lui dise.

— Vous lui avez porté un sandwich ?

— Oui, comme mon père ne voulait pas qu'il descende, je lui ai fait un sandwich au jambon et je l'ai glissé par la chatière.

— Vous n'êtes pas entré pour le lui donner ?

— Non, si mon père m'avait vu… ça aurait crisé. Il se baladait dans le couloir juste avant, et après aussi, je crois.

— Vous n'avez pas tenté de lui parler après cela ?

— Quand je suis monté pour me coucher après le film, il n'y avait pas de lumière sous sa porte. J'ai pensé qu'il dormait. Maintenant, je n'en suis pas si sûr. M'man m'a raconté ce qu'elle a vu, quand je suis rentré. J'ai eu peur qu'il s'en prenne à nous. Déjà qu'elle avait des bleus et qu'elle avait peur. Ça suffisait bien… P'pa était en train de cuver dans le canapé et il y avait des bouteilles partout, ajouta-t-il la mine dégoûtée.

— Vous avez quitté Little Whinging définitivement à quelle date exactement ?

— Le 31 juillet au matin, le jour où je suis rentré du camping… Une heure après peut-être... Je sais plus trop. On a pris tout ce qu'on a pu, on a tout mis dans la Rover et on a filé sur Londres.

— Pourquoi Londres ?

— C'est une grande ville. Il y a tout ici. Et ma copine y habite. Et puis, c'est plus facile pour trouver un job. La preuve, M'man a trouvé tout de suite. Et il y a une salle de sport en bas. C'est super ici, on s'plaît bien !

— Vous pensez que votre cousin est mort ? tenta Colton.

— J'espère que non ! s'écria Dudley aussitôt. Vous croyez qu'il est mort, vous ?

— Nous pensons que votre père a tué votre cousin et a disposé de son corps. Si nous le retrouvons, nous vous demanderons de venir l'identifier.

— D'accord, répondit Dudley qui savait qu'on ne lui demanderait jamais rien et pour cause.

Pétunia choisit alors d'intervenir.

— Vous avez interrogé Vernon ? Qu'a-t-il dit ?

— Qu'il avait corrigé votre neveu… entre autre… Il a ensuite tenu des propos décousus, sur un anormal, un monstre… Il a aussi parlé d'un vieux bouc avec un bâton et nous a raconté une histoire abracadabrante d'Hocus Pocus qui étaient responsables. En outre, à chaque fois qu'on prononce devant lui le nom de votre neveu, il est pris d'étranges douleurs, psychosomatiques, sans doute. L'expert psychiatre de la Cour a jugé qu'il n'avait pas toute sa tête et l'a fait interner.

Pétunia leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête de désolation. Elle échangea un regard avec Dudley et poussa un soupir.

— Je suppose que ça devait arriver avec tout ce qu'il buvait…

Colton jugea qu'il avait appris tout ce qu'il pouvait de Pétunia et de Dudley, du moins tout ce qui était exploitable. Leurs propos se recoupaient alors qu'ils ignoraient qu'ils seraient interrogés. Les deux Dursley semblaient ne plus vouloir de contact avec Vernon et le garçon souhaitait retrouver son cousin en vie.

— Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions. Si nous retrouvons un corps qui correspond au signalement de votre neveu, nous vous demanderons de venir l'identifier.

— Pas de problème, fit Dudley en se levant.

Pétunia hocha la tête mais resta assise sur sa chaise comme anéantie.

Le mini cachalot raccompagna le Commandant Colton à la porte de l'appartement. Sur le palier, Scott et Austin attendaient. Lorsque Dudley referma sur eux, Sir Joseph se dirigea vers l'escalier.

— Alors ? Les voisins ?

— Pas grand-chose. Ils disent tous plus ou moins la même chose que Miss Moran… Que ce sont des gens discrets qui ne reçoivent pas. Le patron de Mrs Evans ne tarit pas d'éloges sur elle également : selon lui, c'est une perle, très efficace, soigneuse etc.

— On rentre. Je vous raconterai en route.

— Ils sont suspects ? tenta Austin.

— Non. Ils ne savent rien de particulier et le fils espère qu'on va le retrouver vivant. Ceci dit, le gamin Potter a eu une drôle de vie, je peux vous le dire… Pauvre gosse…

Ce fut la seule oraison qu'eut Harry Potter dans le Monde Moldu. Sir Joseph l'ignorait, mais jamais il ne reviendrait demander à Pétunia et Dudley de venir identifier un corps à l'Institut Médico-légal de Londres. Jamais il ne retrouverait le corps d'Harry Potter ou même son acte de naissance, pas plus qu'il ne trouverait trace du mariage de Lily Evans à l'état civil, ni aucune trace de son décès ou de celui de son époux, ni d'ailleurs, aucune trace de leur accident de voiture. La seule chose qu'il avait, était l'acte de naissance de Lily Evans, rien d'autre. À croire que ces gens n'avaient jamais existé ou qu'ils étaient venus d'un autre pays illégalement, voire qu'ils avaient débarqué d'une autre planète…

Le numéro de téléphone donné par Pétunia confirmerait qu'un élève s'appelant Harry Potter était bien inscrit chez eux avec pour tuteurs Vernon et Pétunia Dursley. C'était la seule mention légale de l'existence d'Harry qu'ils trouveraient jamais.

Dudley savait qu'Harry était en vie. Si Vernon l'avait tué, les sorciers l'auraient su et les journaux de leur Monde en auraient fait leurs gros titres pendant des jours. Imelda, bouleversée, aurait été la première à lui faire part de la nouvelle et Albus Dumbledore n'aurait pas manqué de venir demander des comptes… Pour lui, Severus le vampire avait sauvé Harry. Comment ? Il l'ignorait, mais il comptait bien avoir un jour des nouvelles.

* * *

1 Trad : « Trésor de Sa Majesté » soit le Trésor Public des Britanniques

2 La Sécurité Sociale des Britanniques : National Health Service.


	8. Epilogue

**Bêta** : Mokonalex**  
**

**Assistantes/Elfes de Maison/Disques durs externes** : Mirabelle31, octo, Archimède, Nanola. (Aucune n'a été maltraitée pendant l'écriture et elles n'auront pas de chaussettes pour Noël. )

Carburant (thé) fourni par Mirabelle31. ^^

**Note de l'auteur** : C'est fini ! J'ai mis le temps, mais ça y est, vous avez la fic en entier. Ceci est la version censurée, conformément aux règles du site. Pour la version intégrale, voir sur mon profil où la trouver. Merci d'avoir apprécié cette fic, il y en aura encore d'autres, ne vous en faites pas.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Epilogue**

Malgré le noir profond dans lequel la chambre était magiquement plongée, Harry s'était réveillé de bonne heure – il ne se levait habituellement pas avant 9h – sans avoir eu besoin du sortilège que Severus avait placé dans la pièce afin qu'ils ne soient pas en retard.

On était le premier septembre et c'était la rentrée à Poudlard. À 11h, Harry allait prendre le Poudlard Express pour sa dernière année. Cette fois-ci, elle s'annonçait paisible. Voldemort avait quitté ce monde depuis plusieurs mois, tout comme la majorité de ses Mangemorts. Le Monde Magique était entré dans une nouvelle ère de paix : les commerces florissaient, les gens se mariaient, des bébés naissaient… Et Harry vivait avec Severus. Il ne le quittait pas même d'une semelle à dire vrai, et le vampire ne s'en plaignait pas outre mesure.

La pensée que ce jour était celui de leur séparation – même provisoire – rendait le jeune calice nerveux et déprimé. À cette pensée, récurrente depuis plusieurs jours, des larmes vinrent lui piquer les yeux et son cœur se serra. Une boule enfla dans sa poitrine et il étouffa un sanglot. Près de lui, Severus, endormi, s'agita faiblement. Harry qui s'était un peu écarté de lui pendant son sommeil, se retourna vers le vampire et se glissa dans ses bras pour le serrer très fort en ravalant ses pleurs. Un murmure un peu rauque se fit alors entendre.

— Chuuuuut… Calme-toi… Il est encore tôt, trop tôt d'ailleurs pour se mettre martel en tête comme ça. Nous n'allons pas être séparés bien longtemps, juste quelques heures. On va se voir tous les jours…

— Oui, mais pas longtemps, hoqueta le jeune Gryffondor entre deux sanglots.

Severus sentait les larmes chaudes du jeune sorcier, mouiller sa poitrine nue. Il glissa une main dans les longs cheveux à présent tricolores de son calice et envoya par le lien, des ondes vampiriques calmantes.

Encore une fois, le calice s'apaisa. Severus avait dû se résoudre à cet artifice trois jours auparavant. Harry redoutait et appréhendait terriblement la rentrée. Il ne voulait pas quitter l'Impasse du Tisseur… il ne voulait pas quitter Severus du tout d'ailleurs. Par cheminette, le vampire avait fait part de son inquiétude à ce sujet à Albus Dumbledore. Le Maître des Potions aurait dû se trouver comme ses collègues à Poudlard depuis le 20 août, mais le Directeur lui avait dit de rester avec Harry jusqu'au bout. Il n'aurait qu'à transplaner vers Pré-Au-Lard après avoir déposé le garçon à la gare de King's Cross.

Les bras d'Harry s'étaient enroulés autour du cou du vampire et celui-ci sentait les lèvres du Gryffondor y déposer des petits baisers. Severus esquissa un petit sourire coquin dans la pénombre. D'un coup de rein puissant, il bascula Harry sur le dos et s'allongea sur lui. Sa bouche gourmande chercha celle de son compagnon. D'une main, il caressa son corps soyeux et fin tout en se positionnant entre ses jambes écartées. Harry se mit à respirer plus fort en s'accrochant aux épaules du vampire. Celui-ci sentit rapidement l'érection du jeune sorcier contre la sienne et songea encore une fois que décidément son calice était toujours prêt pour lui. Avoir un calice était vraiment une chose extraordinaire pour un vampire et il regrettait presque, à ces moments-là, d'avoir refusé aussi véhémentement d'en prendre un. Il se serait épargné bien des souffrances, surtout qu'Harry était volontaire depuis le début.

— Sev'… Tout de suite ! Viens !

— Déjà ? Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas…

— Non, maintenant !

* * *

Scène MA censurée

* * *

Le vampire glissa sa tête dans le cou du calice et donna un rapide coup de langue sur la précédente marque de morsure. Ses canines plongèrent dans la chair tendre et fine et il aspira le liquide carmin qui jaillissait de la veine nourricière.

Harry poussa un petit cri et se tendit dans les bras du vampire. Son sperme chaud jaillit brusquement entre leurs deux corps et inonda son ventre et celui de Severus. L'orgasme perçu dans le lien provoqua celui du vampire qui grogna sous la sensation. Harry ne le vit pas puisqu'ils étaient dans la pénombre, mais les yeux de Severus étaient devenus complètement noirs et Sogan avait provisoirement pris le contrôle. Celui-ci lâcha le cou du garçon et redonna un coup de langue pour cicatriser la plaie. Il marmonna quelques mots de sa voix métallique.

— **Tout simplement délicieux !**

Si Harry avait compris le vampirique, il se serait demandé de quoi Sogan voulait parler. S'agissait-il de son sang ou bien de la petite séance improvisée qu'ils venaient de s'offrir ? Mais il était anéanti par son orgasme et ne songeait plus à rien. Il déplia quand même ses jambes un peu tétanisées et dégagea sa main poisseuse qui était toujours coincée entre leurs deux corps. Le vampire se rallongea près de lui et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ils étaient redevenus normaux : Severus avait repris le contrôle. C'était la première fois que Sogan se permettait de les « interrompre » pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Severus songea que son côté vampire se permettait des privautés non osées jusque là. Allait-il prendre les rênes à tout moment sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher ?

Severus fut distrait par Harry qui venait de se mettre sur le côté pour se glisser dans ses bras. Il repoussa provisoirement dans sa mémoire, sa récente interrogation, se promettant d'y songer à la première occasion et même de demander la réponse à Sanguini.

— Quelle heure il est ?

Severus prit sa baguette qu'il avait posée sur la table de nuit en se couchant et lança un _Tempus_.

— Il est 7h, chaton. Il est temps de se lever.

Il entendit Harry soupirer et remuer un peu tout contre lui. La semence que le calice n'avait pas nettoyée lui causa une petite sensation de froid sur le flanc.

— Pas envie…

— Je sais que tu n'as pas envie, mais tu n'as pas le choix. Moi, je dois impérativement transplaner à Pré-Au-lard afin de prendre mon poste à Poudlard. Je te rappelle que j'aurais déjà dû y être depuis le 20.

— Pas envie quand même.

— Tu peux rester là, mais… Tu ne me verras plus, du coup.

La respiration d'Harry s'interrompit quelques secondes. Puis il soupira bruyamment.

— Ok, t'as gagné, j'y vais.

Severus se pencha vers son calice et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres purpurines légèrement irritées par leur précédente activité et surtout le frottement de la barbe matinale du Maître des Potions. Il glissa ensuite ses doigts fins tâchés par les potions dans les longs cheveux du jeune homme et lui gratouilla brièvement le cuir chevelu, selon une récente habitude.

— À la douche, bébé… Tu dois encore prendre un bon petit déjeuner, et vu la quantité que tu avales le matin, il te faudra bien une heure, comme d'habitude. Ensuite, tu devras terminer cette malle. Je sais pertinemment que tu repousses l'échéance depuis des jours, mais là, tu n'y coupes plus. Dobby te préparera un encas à emporter pour que tu puisses te sustenter décemment dans le train.

— Ouais, c'est ça… fit Harry de mauvaise grâce. Comme ça, mes amis vont tous voir que je m'empiffre autant que Ron maintenant.

— Pas si Dobby jette un sort sur ton repas pour le faire paraître plus frugal qu'il ne le sera en réalité. J'ai l'intention de le lui demander.

Une bouffée d'angoisse serra une nouvelle fois les entrailles du Gryffondor qui se jeta alors dans les bras du vampire allongé contre lui.

— Sev'… Tu me promets ? Tu me promets que je te verrai ce soir ? Je… Je pourrai pas supporter d'être loin de toi…

— Je te le promets. Tu me verras ce soir. D'ailleurs tu me verras tous les jours, tu sais bien que j'ai besoin de ton sang. Et… de toi aussi…

Le vampire avait un peu hésité avant de rajouter cette dernière phrase, car il n'avait pas pour habitude de porter son cœur en bandoulière comme il le disait si bien. Mais cet aveu était sincère : il avait besoin lui aussi de la présence de son compagnon. Bien sûr, son côté vampire l'influençait comme d'habitude – Sogan ne voulait pas se séparer de son calice – mais le sorcier était tombé amoureux du jeune homme auquel il était à présent lié, et c'était sa façon de le lui rappeler.

Les sens exacerbés de la Créature des Ténèbres perçurent soudain une délicieuse odeur de café frais qui lui titilla les narines. Le thé et le café faisaient encore partie des menus plaisirs gastronomiques qu'il appréciait malgré sa transformation. Il ne mangeait que peu de nourriture solide humaine et seulement pour donner le change ou tenir compagnie à son calice à table. Nutritionnellement, il n'avait besoin que du sang d'Harry pour survivre.

— Dobby est arrivé, je sens l'odeur du café qui passe. Allez, debout, sinon on va être en retard ! Tu vas rater le train… et Albus sera contrarié… il me retiendra ce soir dans son bureau et résultat, on ne pourra même pas faire l'amour en cachette dans mes cachots. Une véritable pitié…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement devant cet énoncé très contrariant et peu crédible. Son vampire était un véritable obsédé qui ne pensait qu'à lui faire subir les derniers outrages sous les moindres prétextes, dans n'importe quelle position et à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit ! Severus serait bien capable de se faufiler dans la Tour de Gryffondor sous sa forme de chauve-souris, après le couvre-feu. Tout ça pour le rejoindre dans son lit…

Le jeune Gryffondor fut soudainement rassuré et se sentit beaucoup plus serein. Il se leva, baguette allumée à la main et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en chantonnant sans remarquer le petit rictus amusé du vampire qui s'était – encore – servi de ses pouvoirs vampiriques pour influencer l'humeur de son calice et le rassurer à travers le lien.

* * *

Dans la chambre magiquement occultée du premier étage, Harry, nu comme un ver, venait de laisser négligemment tomber sur le plancher son peignoir de bain et se regardait à présent dans la psyché d'un œil critique. Près de lui, Severus s'affairait et empilait dans sa malle débordante quelques livres oubliés qu'il voulait ramener à Poudlard.

— Chaton… Qu'est-ce que tu fais à traîner comme ça ? Habille-toi, nom d'un triton, tu vas finir par nous mettre en retard, râla le vampire en jetant un coup d'œil vers son amant.

Le soupir d'Harry le fit se retourner et se figer un instant.

— Je vais devoir abandonner mon nouvel aspect que j'aime bien… Tout ça pour redevenir l'Élu, donc petit, squelettique, blanc comme un linge avec d'affreuses lunettes et une horrible cicatrice ! Quelqu'un dont tout le monde connaît le visage et qui sert de bouc émissaire à tous ceux que ça chante ! Moldus ou Monde Magique ! Et en plus, je vais devoir garder ce putain de _Glamour_ pendant un an !

— Langage, Harry ! Je sais que tu es contrarié mais jurer comme un ivrogne moldu ne t'aidera en rien.

— Je ne sais pas si je vais avoir la force de tenir le coup, Sev'. Je veux être _Harry le calice_, pas Harry le vainqueur de Voldemort.

— Je vois ce que tu veux dire, chaton. Tu fais la différence entre les deux parce que physiquement ils sont très dissemblables. _Harry le calice_ est plus grand, bronzé, il n'a pas de lunettes, il a un look totalement différent…

Severus s'interrompit un instant et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le serpent tatoué qui ondulait paresseusement sur les abdominaux de son calice. Le reptile passait son temps à se promener sur la peau de son hôte, surtout lorsqu'une main quelconque caressait cet endroit. Sur l'arcade sourcilière, juste là où se terminait le sourcil épais et bien dessiné d'Harry, brillait le piercing d'argent, comme un discret bijou auquel le vampire s'était rapidement habitué.

— _Harry le Sauveur_, poursuivit-il alors, est petit, maigrichon, pâlot et porte de grosses lunettes rondes à verres épais. Tu les vois donc comme deux entités totalement différentes. _Harry le calice_ est un illustre inconnu qui peut se promener en toute discrétion et qui n'attirera le regard que d'hommes ou de femmes le trouvant éventuellement séduisant. _Harry le Sauveur_, on le regarde comme une bête curieuse dès qu'il met le nez dehors, uniquement parce qu'il est ledit Sauveur. Alors oui, je comprends parfaitement ton dilemme. Tu veux être _Harry le calice_ à temps complet et dans l'anonymat le plus total. Le problème c'est que tu dois terminer tes études et pour cela, _Harry le Sauveur_ doit être présent à Poudlard et tenir sa place de la même façon qu'il l'a tenue les six dernières années. Si tu te présentes sous ton nouvel aspect, adieu ta couverture… Tout le monde saura _qu'Harry le calice_ est _Harry le Sauveur_. Tu n'as donc pas le choix. Habille-toi. Je vais te mettre le _Glamour_ et le fixer avec ma magie vampirique, comme ça personne ne pourra le retirer accidentellement. Moi seul pourrai, et je le ferai lorsque tu viendras me rejoindre dans mes cachots.

— Tu préfères _Harry le Sauveur_ ou _Harry le calice_ ? demanda Harry en le fixant dans le miroir d'un air inquiet.

— _Harry le calice_. J'adore ton nouvel aspect et j'apprécie en plus l'anonymat qu'il nous offre.

Harry lui fit un maigre sourire et hocha la tête, vaincu.

— Vas-y, Sev'… Mets-moi le _Glamour_ maintenant, je m'habillerai ensuite, sinon je vais vraiment être ridicule à enfiler des fringues trop petites.

Ce fut _Harry le Sauveur_ qui quitta la chambre quelques minutes plus tard. Severus le suivait, une main posée sur la nuque de son amant pour l'encourager à descendre l'escalier. Deux malles bien pleines suivaient le vampire en flottant dans les airs par la grâce d'un _Locomotor Barda._ Il était l'heure de quitter leur refuge de l'Impasse du Tisseur…

Harry portait déjà son uniforme de Poudlard et une cape légère de voyage. Dans un petit sac à dos moldu qui allait servir de cartable dès le lendemain, se trouvait le pique-nique conséquent et magiquement déguisé que Dobby lui avait préparé avec dévotion pour le voyage. Quelques gallions tintaient dans la poche du pantalon de l'Élu et il avait prévu de les dépenser dans le chariot de bonbons du Poudlard Express.

Le jeune sorcier était heureux de retrouver ses amis avec lesquels il n'avait eu aucun contact de tout l'été. Dumbledore avait inventé une fable que tout le monde avait gobée, pour expliquer qu'il ne pouvait être joint et dérangé par les hiboux : Harry était censé avoir passé l'été dans un camping éloigné de tout avec les Dursley auxquels il avait servit d'Elfe de Maison comme d'habitude, ce qui allait expliquer le teint blafard que le _Glamour_ lui donnait, celui-ci étant calqué sur l'aspect maladif qu'avait précédemment Harry.

— Sev ! Et s'ils me posent des questions, qu'ils veulent savoir où j'étais, dans quelle région ou le comté, je dis quoi ? Dumbledore n'a pas donné de précisions…

— Ne dis rien. Elude. Dis que tu ne veux pas en parler parce que ce sont d'horribles souvenirs qui n'ont rien de plaisants à revivre. Aucun de tes amis n'osera t'infliger une pareille torture. Ils seront gênés et changeront de sujet de conversation.

— Ok. J'espère que tu as raison.

Leurs malles réduites glissées dans leurs poches, les deux sorciers sortirent dans le jardinet derrière la maison.

— Nous allons transplaner d'ici pour nous rendre à King's Cross. Tu auras un bon quart d'heure d'avance et tu pourras tranquillement choisir une place dans un compartiment sans être bousculé. Nous éviterons la foule, personne ne me remarquera parce que je me désillusionnerai et nous n'entrerons même pas dans la gare moldue.

— C'est bien, ça… Pas de Moldus…

Harry refusait toujours les bains de foule côté moldu. Severus ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi puisqu'il ne le laissait jamais seul et donc Harry ne craignait rien, mais son amant et calice avait quand même fait des progrès. Il acceptait dorénavant les petites promenades en couple dans la petite ville de Carbone-Les-Mines et le shopping dans les boutiques locales qui étaient toutes de taille modeste. Harry était quand même sur la voie de la guérison…

— Sev'… On reviendra ici, hein ? Pour les vacances…

— Bien entendu, bébé. Notre prochain séjour sera pour les vacances de Noël. Pas toutes, mais une bonne partie… Il restera certainement quelques Serpentards à l'école et je ne pourrai pas les abandonner à leur sort, mais ne t'en fais pas, nous aurons encore des moments rien qu'à nous.

— Oui… se contenta de répondre Harry en se glissant dans les bras de son vampire.

Severus en profita pour transplaner vers la gare. Il ne voulait pas prolonger inutilement les adieux. Harry était suffisamment malheureux comme ça. Plus vite il serait dans le train avec ses amis, plus vite il se changerait les idées.

Le Maître des Potions avait choisi un endroit un peu à l'écart et dans l'ombre, juste sous une passerelle métallique. Il n'y avait qu'une vieille porte en fer rouillé dans le mur tout près d'eux et elle portait la mention « Local technique, entrée interdite au public ».

— On y est, Harry, murmura le vampire en regardant rapidement autour de lui, ses sens en alerte.

D'où ils étaient, ils voyaient le quai 9 ¾ inondé de lumière, le train rouge et noir dont la chaudière ronflait déjà et quelques familles qui se pressaient en poussant des chariots. Severus tira sa montre à gousset de la petite poche de sa redingote et l'ouvrit d'un coup d'ongle.

— Nous avons plus de vingt minutes d'avance, ce qui explique qu'il y ait si peu de monde. Rends sa taille à ta malle, chaton, inutile que tu te fasses remarquer par une absence de bagages.

— Tu n'as pas oublié mon balai, hein ? s'inquiéta le calice en obéissant à l'ordre du vampire.

— Dobby l'a emporté ce matin avec lui, lorsqu'il est retourné à Poudlard. Je lui ai dit de le déposer dans mes cachots. Tu pourras le récupérer dans la soirée. Harry, je vais maintenant me désillusionner pour t'accompagner jusqu'au train. Je ne pourrai pas parler, donc je te dis au revoir ici. Fais bon voyage et ne te soucie de rien. Je serai là lorsque tu arriveras et tu pourras venir me rejoindre après le festin, ce soir.

— Sev', tu vas me manquer ! gémit Harry ses bras entourant la taille du vampire.

— Toi aussi. Mais ce n'est que pour quelques heures.

— Tu promets, hein ? Tu seras là quand j'arriverai.

— Promis.

Le vampire se pencha pour embrasser voluptueusement son compagnon. Il en profita pour lécher rapidement le cou d'Harry et y planta ses crocs. Le jeune Gryffondor soupira d'aise et apprécia les trois gorgées que le vampire aspira. Cela eut pour effet de le calmer et de renforcer le lien. Severus n'avait pas voulu lui en prendre plus, afin de ne pas l'exciter. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni l'heure pour des frasques sexuelles vampiriques.

— Va, maintenant, murmura le vampire en s'écartant de son calice.

Il passa une main légère dans les cheveux courts d'_Harry le Sauveur_, regrettant un bref instant leur véritable longueur puis le poussa doucement vers le quai baigné de lumière, d'une pression dans le dos du garçon.

Le jeune Gryffondor émergea de l'ombre en traînant sa vieille malle sur ses roulettes. Il se fit violence pour ne pas se retourner, afin de ne donner aucune indication sur la présence de Severus Rogue qui serait perçue comme incongrue en ce lieu. Harry soupira, serra les dents puis mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour se concentrer et se donner du courage. Il n'allait quand même pas à la potence !

Derrière lui, Severus s'était désillusionné et l'avait suivi. Bien qu'il se serait fait écorcher plutôt que de l'admettre, le vampire avait le cœur un peu lourd de devoir quitter son précieux calice. Il sentait Sogan protester et s'agiter au fond de lui, contrarié de cette séparation imposée bien que provisoire. Le Serpentard marchait donc silencieusement derrière Harry, attentif à ce qui se passait sur le quai. Il ne voulait pas être bousculé, cela révèlerait sa présence et provoquerait une panique certaine. Après tout, quelqu'un de désillusionné dans un tel endroit aurait forcément de mauvaises intentions… On ne se cachait pas pour s'amuser quand on était un adulte ayant atteint la quarantaine ou presque.

Harry allait monter les marches du wagon se trouvant juste devant lui, quand du coin de l'œil, il aperçut quelque chose qui lui fit interrompre son mouvement. Il tourna alors la tête et écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Augusta Londubat venait de franchir la barrière magique donnant sur la gare moldue. Comment osait-elle se promener côté moldu dans son habituelle tenue de sorcière ? Elle était déjà excentrique pour les sorciers alors elle devait passer pour folle à lier, côté non magique…

Augusta portait son habituel chapeau pointu orné d'un vautour empaillé et passablement mité, tout comme la vieille étole en renard dont la tête naturalisée avait perdu un de ses yeux de verre il y avait longtemps. Elle serrait son affreux cabas rouge contre elle et il jurait avec ses robes vertes légendaires. Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus choquant… Non. Elle poussait devant elle, Neville, qui tenait dans ses bras un énorme pot de fleur en terre cuite qui contenait la plante la plus improbable qu'Harry – et sûrement tout le monde sur le quai – n'avait jamais vue.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire devant le spectacle offert par son ami. Dans le pot de fleur calé dans les bras de Neville, se trouvait un exemplaire du légendaire _Cactus Magicus Coïtus_ ! Evidemment, tout le monde se retournait sur son passage, ce qui agaçait prodigieusement l'infernale Augusta qui houspillait à la fois son petit-fils et son beau-frère Algie qui lui, poussait le chariot de bagages de Neville.

Il fallait dire que le spectacle valait le détour. Même Severus s'était figé devant cette étonnante vision et avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire. La plante grasse de Neville avait la forme d'un gigantesque pénis, avec tous les détails comme le gland et les testicules. De plus, pour ne rien gâcher, ce cactus était rose… Et couvert d'épines terrifiantes. On aurait dit un godemichet géant transformé en pelote d'épingles et qu'on aurait planté dans un pot. La chose atteignait bien les cinquante centimètres et ne passait donc pas inaperçue. Mais qu'est-ce que Neville espérait bien faire avec ce truc, s'il avait d'ailleurs une utilité quelconque ?

Un instant, Harry eut la vision fugace de Neville arrachant toutes les épines de sa plante avec une pince à épiler géante, dans le but de la transformer en… Non, non, non ! Il ne pouvait pas imaginer un truc pareil ! Le calice secoua la tête et se résolut à grimper dans le wagon. Il s'arracha donc à la contemplation de l'horreur piquante et tira sur la poignée de sa malle pour la hisser dans la voiture. Il sentit qu'on l'aidait et pensa à Severus. Il entendit la voix du vampire résonner dans sa tête par le lien. Décidément, il avait un peu de mal à se faire à la télépathie.

— **Fais bon voyage, chaton, je file maintenant. Albus m'attend.**

— **À ce soir, Sev'.**

La conversation mentale cessa aussi vite qu'elle avait commencée. Severus, profitant qu'il était désillusionné, transplana hors de la gare d'où il était. En bon espion, ses transplanages étaient toujours quasiment silencieux. Harry s'avança dans le couloir, cherchant un compartiment libre. Ce ne fut pas bien difficile, il n'y avait que peu de monde encore dans le train. Les gens avaient toujours l'habitude d'arriver au dernier moment. Etonnant que personne ne loupe son train… Il se demanda un instant, comment faisaient ceux qui rataient leur train, surtout les né-moldus. Est-ce que quelqu'un venait les chercher ou bien retournaient-ils chez eux et rataient totalement leur entrée dans le Monde Magique dont les portes se refermaient définitivement ? Ce serait une bonne question à poser au Professeur McGonagall…

Harry entra dans un compartiment situé côté quai. Il voulait pouvoir regarder les gens arriver et repérer ses amis. Il sortit sa baguette de sa manche et lévita sa malle dans le porte-bagage. S'il n'avait pas été majeur, il aurait été obligé d'attendre que Ron arrive pour lui prêter main forte. Le jeune Gryffondor s'installa près de la fenêtre et regarda par la vitre, le front collé au carreau froid. De là, il pouvait voir toute l'agitation sur le quai 9 ¾ et guetter l'arrivée de ses amis. Neville devait être quelque part dans un autre wagon, en train de se débattre avec sa malle, son horreur à piquants et une grand-mère odieuse lui faisant encore sentir qu'il n'était qu'une crotte de noueux. Comme d'habitude…

Pas étonnant que l'héritier Londubat ait aussi peu confiance en lui.

Une tignasse flamboyante surplombant la foule attira son regard et le jeune calice tourna la tête vers elle. Ron Weasley avait encore grandi et dépassait largement son père dont le crâne chauve cerné d'une couronne de cheveux roux grisonnants culminait seulement au niveau de l'épaule de son dernier fils. Sa sœur Ginny s'expliquait avec sa mère, en faisant force gestes agacés en montrant sa malle, le bas de sa robe et un soulier qui semblait avoir un souci. En bref, Harry s'en fichait comme de sa première retenue avec Severus et chercha plutôt Hermione du regard. Elle ne devait pas être loin. Quand on voyait Ron, on voyait Mione dans son sillage…

Bingo ! La jeune sorcière était à quelques mètres derrière les Weasley. Elle traînait sa malle d'une main et le panier d'osier de Pattenrond de l'autre, tandis que ses parents moldus tournaient leurs têtes dans tous les sens pour ne rien rater des détails du train à vapeur démodé et de la gare vieillotte : la partie magique de la gare datait de l'époque victorienne et n'avait jamais été rajeunie. Pourquoi dépenser de l'or inutilement quand tout fonctionnait bien et était « comme neuf » disait le Ministère… En effet, pourquoi installer des lampes électriques quand celles à gaz marchaient encore, et pourquoi changer la locomotive pour une motrice diesel ou électrique alors qu'elle était en état de marche et qu'elle n'avait rien coûté ?

Le train entier avait été volé aux Moldus cent ans auparavant, et le charbon qui le faisait avancer disparaissait magiquement des mines britanniques. Ni vu, ni connu. Il n'y avait pas de petites économies…

Amusé, Harry regarda Hermione se jeter dans les bras de Ron, et Arthur Weasley, le visage orné d'un large sourire, se précipiter vers les Granger pour les saluer avec un plaisir évident. Encore un qui ne changerait jamais !

Le jeune calice s'écarta de la fenêtre et se dissimula derrière les rideaux à carreaux repliés. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'être repéré par Arthur et Molly Weasley. Harry savait pertinemment ce qui l'attendait s'ils le voyaient. Molly se jetterait sur lui et l'étoufferait entre ses bras en lui faisant des tas de reproches sur son absence de cet été au Terrier – comme s'il en était responsable – et Arthur l'assaisonnerait de questions incongrues sur les Moldus et leurs objets courants. Or Harry n'avait pas du tout envie qu'on lui parle de Moldus et pas du tout envie non plus qu'on le serre dans les bras. Il préférait que Severus soit le dernier à l'avoir enlacé. Au fil des semaines, Harry était devenu incroyablement possessif avec son vampire et plutôt jaloux également.

Le jeune Gryffondor conserva sa place derrière le rideau qui encadrait la fenêtre et se laissa aller contre le dossier capitonné de velours gris rayé. Il ferma les yeux et attendit que ses amis le trouvent. Ils allaient devoir le chercher car il n'avait nulle envie de quitter la solitude de son compartiment pour arpenter les couloirs et être remarqué par des élèves en quête d'un siège libre.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi. Harry entendait le bruit que faisaient les étudiants dans le couloir. Deux fois, sa porte s'était ouverte mais personne n'était entré. Ils devaient chercher leurs propres amis, et un inconnu au visage caché, qui semblait assoupi dans les plis d'un rideau, ne les avait pas incités à entrer dans le compartiment.

La troisième fois, un cri féminin enthousiaste avait tiré Harry de sa torpeur : Hermione.

— HARRY ! Tu es là ! On t'a cherché partout avec Ron, fit la jeune fille en se jetant sur son ami pour l'étreindre. RON ! HARRY EST LÀ !

Devant cette _agression_ verbale et physique, Harry se raidit et tenta de reculer pour se soustraire aux tentacules de l'ogresse… enfin, disons… aux bras un peu trop affectueux de la jeune Gryffondor. Celle-ci se rendit compte aussitôt que son ami était mal à l'aise et s'écarta de lui, un peu confuse de s'être laissé emporter.

— Hemm… Désolée, Harry… Je… tu vas bien ? hésita-t-elle en voyant le teint pâle de son ami.

Visiblement, l'été n'avait fait aucun bien à Harry qui n'avait pris aucune couleur. Elle se demanda s'il avait seulement mis une seule fois le nez dehors, ou si les Dursley l'avaient encore confiné à l'intérieur de leur villégiature – Dumbledore leur avait bien dit qu'Harry les avait accompagnés au camping.

— Ça va, tu m'as juste surpris. Je somnolais un peu et je ne t'ai pas entendue entrer dans le compartiment.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, Ron Weasley venait de faire son entrée dans le compartiment, guidé par le cri de sa petite-amie et son mot _magique_ « Harry ! ». Le rouquin, chargé comme un mulet puisque sa sœur avait refusé de tenir la cage de Coqcigrue, se prit les pieds dans la malle qu'Hermione avait abandonnée en plein passage. Déséquilibré, il tenta de se retenir à la banquette située à sa droite et poussa une série de jurons qui auraient fait hurler Molly Weasley si elle les avait entendus.

— RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY ! Tu n'as pas fini de dire des grossièretés comme ça ? Je vais l'dire à ta mère ! pesta Hermione, l'œil mauvais et les deux mains sur les hanches.

Une voix amusée leur parvint depuis le couloir et les fit se retourner.

— Ne t'en fais pas, Mione… ricana Ginny à l'extérieur du compartiment, je vais t'épargner cette peine, M'man va adorer les nouvelles. Salut Harry ! Tu vas bien ? Désolée, je suis attendue… ailleurs ! Tes oreilles vont bien avec tes cheveux, Ron… termina la peste avant de déguerpir, pressée d'aller retrouver son petit-ami du moment.

Harry et Hermione se tournèrent vers leur ami qui fulminait les joues gonflées et les lèvres pincées. Ses oreilles et ses joues étaient écrevisses et il serrait les poings, furieux de l'intervention de sa sœur.

— Si je chope cette petite punaise, je l'étripe ! marmonna-t-il en jetant un œil agacé à Coq qui piaillait d'excitation dans sa cage. ET TOI, RANGE TA MALLE ! hurla-t-il à l'adresse d'Hermione. Par les culottes trouées de Merlin, j'aurais pu me casser une jambe par ta faute !

Hermione, la bouche pincée et l'œil fulminant, tendit un doigt vengeur vers le rouquin, prête à l'invectiver pour son audace. Mais Harry qui n'avait pas envie d'assister encore à l'une de leurs célèbres disputes mit aussitôt le holà.

— Héééé ! Doucement, vous deux ! À peine arrivés, vous vous battez déjà ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça sera quand vous serez mariés ?

Cette déclaration eut pour effet de saisir les deux belligérants qui se tournèrent vers leur ami avec les yeux écarquillés.

— Moi ? Moi ? Epouser ce… Ne rêve pas, Harry ! fit Hermione, rouge comme une écrevisse.

Le jeune calice se mit à pouffer et glousser, une main devant la bouche, ravi de voir les têtes qu'affichaient ses deux amis.

— Ah ah ah ah ah ! Vous verriez vos têtes ! Non mais vous verriez les têtes que vous faites ! J'ai pas ri comme ça depuis des mois !

— Très drôle, Harry, répliqua Mione, vexée. Et toi, rends-toi utile, mets nos malles dans le porte-bagage, fit-elle à Ron.

— Mione a raison, Ron, faut pas laisser traîner vos malles, quelqu'un pourrait se casser une jambe, dit tranquillement Harry.

Tandis que Ron obéissait en bougonnant et en ahanant sous l'effort, Harry tourna son visage vers la vitre et regarda à l'extérieur d'un air absent. Il aperçut un instant son reflet dans le carreau de verre et retint un soupir. Il détestait à présent son ancien aspect qui ne lui rappelait que de mauvais souvenirs ou presque. Malheureusement, Severus avait raison et il devait rester sous _Glamour_ pour toute l'année scolaire. Même si Harry le voulait, il ne pourrait pas récupérer son nouveau physique, le vampire avait pensé à tout. Le _Glamour_ était produit par de la magie vampirique et lui seul pourrait le retirer et quand bon lui semblerait. Il fallait éviter qu'on puisse le lui enlever d'un simple _Finite_ accidentel, ou qu'il soit retiré volontairement par quelqu'un s'apercevant qu'il en portait un. Après tout, Dumbledore ne devait pas être le seul sorcier à pouvoir voir à travers Glamours, sortilèges de désillusion ou capes d'invisibilité. Harry ne pourrait apprendre à retirer lui-même le sort que lorsque Severus jugerait qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre, donc à la fin de l'année scolaire, très certainement.

Une question de son amie qui le scrutait depuis quelques minutes le tira de sa rêverie.

— Tu as passé un bon été, Harry ? Tu n'as pas répondu à nos cartes d'anniversaire et tu n'as pas dit si tu avais aimé nos cadeaux.

— Je ne les ai pas reçus, Mione. Dumbledore a dû penser qu'il ne valait mieux pas que je les reçoive en présence de Moldus.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en entendant Harry. Depuis son entrée dans le compartiment, elle soupçonnait que son ami aux yeux verts avait passé un été horrible, encore une fois. Visiblement, il n'avait pas encore vu le Professeur Dumbledore et donc récupéré cartes et cadeaux depuis juillet.

Ron, qui venait de terminer son travail de fort des halles auprès des malles, alla s'asseoir à côté de son amie, juste en face d'Harry. Ils échangèrent tous deux un regard inquiet en constatant l'air atone et presque indifférent du jeune Sauveur.

— Tes… tes vacances étaient comment, mec ? Dumbledore nous a dit que tu pouvais pas recevoir de hiboux parce que tu étais avec les Dursley dans un camping moldu, on a donc tout envoyé à Poudlard.

Harry hocha la tête sans répondre, le regard toujours fixé sur un détail d'un chariot abandonné sur le quai devant leur fenêtre. Une secousse lui fit tourner la tête et les trois Gryffondors sentirent le train se mettre en branle. Harry songea, non sans un certain plaisir, que chaque mouvement des bielles du vieux tortillard le rapprochait de son vampire.

— Tu étais dans quel coin du pays, Harry ? tenta Hermione, j'ai beaucoup parcouru le Royaume-Uni avec mes parents, si ça se trouve je connais.

— Pas envie d'en parler. C'était un été absolument horrible, si vous voulez le savoir, soupira le jeune sorcier en fermant les yeux, le front appuyé sur la vitre du wagon.

Comme l'avait prévu Severus, Ron et Hermione, embarrassés, n'osèrent pas insister sur ce terrain mouvant. Avisant néanmoins l'absence d'une seconde cage dans le compartiment, la brunette aux cheveux irrémédiablement indomptables s'inquiéta.

— Tu n'as pas Hedwige ? fit-elle en regardant de tous côtés l'air inquiet. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Elle n'a pas… ?

— Non. Elle va bien. Je l'ai laissée aller à Poudlard par elle-même. Se dégourdir les ailes lui fera le plus grand bien. Elle en a marre de sa cage.

Encore une fois, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, l'air entendu. Hedwige avait bien évidemment été enfermée dans sa cage tout l'été et certainement sous alimentée, pour ne pas changer. La laisser un peu en liberté lui serait bénéfique. Quant à ce qui était arrivé à Harry ces deux derniers mois, il ne fallait pas s'appeler Nostradamus ou même Trelawney pour s'en rendre compte : sa pâleur et sa maigreur ne laissaient aucun doute sur les conditions de sa « détention estivale ».

Amusé, Harry devinait le cheminement des pensées de ses deux amis. Non, il ne leur avait pas tout dit… Hedwige était bien dehors, mais elle livrait ce matin-là, un pli particulier à Dudley. Le jeune sorcier avait emballé soigneusement un exemplaire récent de la Gazette du Sorcier et avait demandé à Hedwige de le porter à son cousin, sans préciser d'adresse car il ne savait pas où le gros garçon se trouvait. Privet Drive ou bien Smeltings ? L'année scolaire ne débutait pas toujours à la même date pour l'héritier Dursley. De toute façon même sans indication, Hedwige allait le trouver. Harry supposait que le contenu du journal allait rassurer son cousin qui ignorait totalement ce qu'il était advenu d'Harry et n'avait sûrement pas dû interroger sa copine de peur d'éveiller ses soupçons. Dudley était stupide mais pas complètement demeuré… quand même.

Alors qu'Harry se demandait si sa chouette était arrivée à bon port, la porte du compartiment coulissa avec quelques difficultés. Neville Londubat, rouge, soufflant et visiblement très encombré par ses bagages, tentait d'entrer en tenant d'une main la poignée de sa malle. De son autre bras, il plaquait contre lui l'énorme pot de fleur en céramique ou terre cuite quelconque – Harry ne savait pas la différence – que tout le monde avait aperçu sur le quai 9 ¾ et qui contenait l'abomination cactée.

Hermione se leva d'un bond, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

— Oooooh ! NEVILLE ! Tu as… tu as un _Magicus Coïtus_ ! Quelle merveille !

— Mione… j'ai perdu Trevor en vous cherchant… j'arrive pas à le trouver… gémit alors Neville, tandis que Ron, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur et la mâchoire pendante, découvrait le truc, machin ou chose à la forme un peu trop suggestive et piquante qui remplissait le pot de fleur.

* * *

Dans le petit appartement du second étage du 5 King's Road à Londres, Dudley faisait la grasse matinée. Après tout, c'était son dernier jour de vacances, il reprenait les cours dès le lendemain matin, avec quand même une nuance : il allait être simplement demi-pensionnaire et plus interne. Pétunia ne pouvait plus payer la pension avec ses modestes ressources malgré l'obtention de bourses. Le Collège étant à Londres, Dudley allait se rendre en cours chaque matin en métro et revenir dans l'après-midi après avoir déjeuné à Smeltings avec ses camarades. Cette solution le ravissait car il pouvait du coup sortir le soir et retrouver Imelda quand ça lui chantait.

Dudleynouchet n'avait pas encore présenté sa petite-amie à sa mère malgré l'insistance de celle-ci. Il arguait qu'elle était d'une timidité maladive et qu'il ne voulait pas la stresser en lui imposant une rencontre trop précoce. Pétunia avait été ravie de cette soi-disant timidité. Au moins, la fille en question, dont elle avait quand même vu une photographie, n'était pas une de ces Maries-Couche-Toi-Là qui traînaient parfois dans les rues de Little Whinging, accoutrées comme des prostituées ou même des mendiantes. Non, Imelda lui faisait l'effet d'une dame patronnesse, avec sa robe en liberty au col Claudine en piqué de coton blanc et son cardigan fait main. En bref, elle était parfaite !

Alors que Dudley dormait du sommeil du juste, étalé sur le dos dans son petit lit IKEA en faux pin, la bouche grande ouverte et de la bave coulant le long de sa joue, Pétunia se trouvait déjà au travail et l'appartement était silencieux si on exceptait bien sûr, les ronflements de sonneur qui provenaient de la chambre de l'adolescent….

Les fenêtres de la chambre de Dudley et du petit salon étaient grandes ouvertes afin de profiter du beau temps et du ciel bleu et aussi des odeurs de pots d'échappement, mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir. Ce fut donc aisément que la chouette des neiges d'Harry entra dans l'appartement et plus exactement dans la chambre de Dudley. Elle se posa sur le dosseret de pied du lit et hulula pour réveiller le paresseux.

Ce bruit incongru et depuis longtemps plus entendu réveilla le dormeur qui se redressa et s'assit aussitôt dans son lit, tel un diable surgissant de sa boite.

— Hed… Hedwige ? Whaaaaa ! fit-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Se croyant en train de rêver, il se frotta les mirettes de ses deux poings et les ouvrit encore plus grandes lorsqu'il constata que le rapace était toujours là. Le regard porcin du garçon se posa sur la patte tendue que la chouette lui présentait d'un air agacé. Accroché par un lien de cuir, il y avait un épais rouleau enveloppé de papier Kraft.

— C'est pour moi ?

La chouette hulula.

— C'est… c'est Harry ?

De nouveau, la chouette hulula et retendit sa patte, semblant se lasser d'attendre.

Dudley à quatre pattes sur son matelas, les fesses tendues à faire rompre son bas de pyjama, s'efforça de détacher le rouleau sans blesser l'oiseau. Aussitôt fait, Hedwige ne demanda pas son reste et s'enfuit par la fenêtre pour aller se reposer dans les arbres des parcs et jardins du quartier – ce n'était pas ce qui manquait dans le coin. Pendant ce temps, Diddy avait, d'une main fébrile et un peu tremblante, déballé le journal sorcier et l'avait même laissé tomber en découvrant que les photos imprimées sur sa une bougeaient.

— Ça bouge ? s'horrifia-t-il le souffle court. Comment ça se fait que ça bouge ? Putain de bordel de merde, Harry Potter ! Y a que toi pour faire des coups comme ça ! Chez Imelda, les photos bougent pas !

Ce que Dudley ignorait, c'est que chez Imelda, les photographies et coupures de presse conservées portaient toutes un enchantement spécial Moldus. Comme la maison était fréquentée par des Moldus amis de la jeune Cracmolle, il ne devait rien y avoir de visible qu'ils puissent juger étrange ou magique. Les photos et portraits exposés leurs semblaient figés et parfaitement normaux, tout comme les statues. Certaines avaient parfois la fâcheuse habitude de se gratter à des endroits que la morale réprouvait, et si un Moldu tombait là-dessus…

Pas la peine de risquer de voir débarquer à toute heure, une escouade d'Oubliators ou pire d'Aurors…

Dudley reprit le journal et le découvrit, fasciné. Déjà, son nom était évocateur : La Gazette du Sorcier. La façon dont le quotidien était imprimé était étrange , le texte partait dans tous les sens : il fallait parfois faire pivoter le journal pour poursuivre sa lecture et les photos en noir et blanc étaient animées comme les gifs qu'il mettait dans les mails pour ses amis. L'une d'elle attira son regard. On y voyait Harry Potter, petite silhouette chétive aux lunettes rondes, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier banale, et qui entrait dans une boutique de chaudrons accompagné par un homme grand et élancé, habillé en chauve-souris et aux longs cheveux noirs.

— Il va bien ! Il est vivant ! P'tain, Potter, tu nous as foutu les boules, mon salaud ! marmonna le jeune boxeur qui démarra la lecture de l'article avec une certaine avidité.

Dudley détestait la lecture. Il n'avait jamais lu un seul livre de sa vie, et pour être honnête ne lisait pas très bien. Pourtant, il avait récemment fait de très gros progrès. Il n'y avait pas de télé au camping cet été passé, et les copains avaient apporté avec eux des bandes dessinées dont des mangas japonais traduits dans la langue de Shakespeare. Dudley avait donc commencé à lire, encouragé par Imelda qui dévorait quant à elle, d'épais volumes sans une seule image, ce qui remplissait Dudley d'effroi.

Assis en tailleur dans son lit, Dudley découvrait à présent la prose de la redoutable et tristement célèbre Rita Skeeter, journaliste vedette et fouine-merde de premier ordre, et surtout… surtout… menteuse invétérée.

**Le Sauveur du Monde Magique retourne à Poudlard à la rentrée !**

**Harry Potter, accompagné d'un Professeur, aperçu au Chemin de Traverse hier.**

_De Rita Skeeter, Chroniqueuse Mondaine et Extraordinaire [__1]_

_Des bruits de couloirs au Ministère de la Magie avaient été récemment entendus comme quoi Harry Potter, récent vainqueur de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, aurait été dispensé d'effectuer sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard et aurait été reçu d'office à ses ASPICs en remerciement pour services rendus au Monde Magique. Mes chers lecteurs, il n'en est visiblement rien. Notre Sauveur (voir biographie complète d'Harry Potter, page 6) va effectuer sa rentrée normalement à l'École de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. En effet, selon divers témoins que nous avons interrogés au Chemin de Traverse, Monsieur Potter s'est présenté dans plusieurs boutiques magiques habituellement fréquentées par les étudiants de Poudlard. Il était accompagné par le Professeur Severus Rogue, Maître des Potions, Directeur de la Maison Serpentard, Ordre de Merlin de Première Classe et ex-Mangemort [__2]__, qui l'assistait dans ses déplacements. _

_Monsieur Potter s'est donc rendu chez Madame Guipure – Prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers, à la librairie Fleury & Bott, à l'Apothicairerie Slug & Jiggers, chez Eeylops – le Royaume du Hibou, à la boutique de chaudrons où a été pris le cliché illustrant nos propos, à la papeterie Scribenpenne et enfin au Chaudron Baveur où selon nos sources, il aurait déjeuné en privé avec son enseignant. _

_Selon nos récentes investigations, le Professeur Rogue dont la santé était, disait-on, chancelante après la Bataille Finale contre Vous-Savez-Qui, serait parfaitement remis et reprendrait son poste à la rentrée à Poudlard. Severus Rogue avait démissionné avant la fin de l'année scolaire, ne pouvant plus assurer ses cours. Le poste de Maître des Potions avait donc été repris par Flavius Jiggers, potionniste bien connu…/_

Dudley referma le journal. Le reste ne l'intéressait pas et d'ailleurs il n'y comprenait rien. C'était quoi le… Quidditch ? Il avait appris ce qu'il voulait. Harry était vivant et visiblement en bonne santé. Et l'homme sinistre qui le dominait de toute sa haute taille sur la photo qui bougeait, c'était lui, le vampire dont Harry lui avait parlé : son petit-ami, un Professeur… et qui visiblement retournait enseigner à la rentrée, sûrement pour ne pas quitter Harry…

Il se demanda un instant si son cousin était devenu un vampire et scruta avidement la photo afin de déceler quelque chose qui le mettrait sur la voie, comme des dents pointues qui dépasseraient… Mais rien. Le vampire avait un regard qui glaçait le sang et un air revêche, tandis que Potter était égal à lui-même : un nabot maigrichon qui ne payait pas de mine avec ses grosses lunettes. Et il était soi-disant un puissant sorcier ?

Dudley balança le journal dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit et se rallongea. Il était 11h, c'était bien trop tôt pour se lever. Il se tourna sur le côté, s'enroula dans sa couette et ferma les yeux. Il serait bien temps de se lever quand Pétunia viendrait lui dire que le déjeuner était servi.

* * *

L'arrivée de Neville dans le compartiment occupé par le trio d'or avait quelque peu semé la zizanie, surtout qu'il était suivi de Luna Lovegood, radis aux oreilles, baguette coincée dans ses cheveux pour tenir une espèce de chignon mal fait et ses fameuses Lorgnospectres [3] sur le nez.

— C'est… c'est quoi ce… ce truc immonde qu'on dirait une bite ? beugla Ron au bord de la crise d'apoplexie.

— Tu as fini de dire des grossièretés, Ronald ?

— Mais enfin, Mione ! Neville se balade avec un godemichet rose géant planté dans un pot ! Et en plus un truc avec plein de piquants… Qui voudrait se caser ça dans le fion ou la fente, hein ?

— _Recurvite_ ! Je t'avais prévenu, Ron, déclara sentencieusement Hermione en rangeant sa baguette dans sa manche.

Le rouquin crachait des bulles et de la mousse, essayant vainement de se souvenir du contresort s'il existait. Par défaut, il tenta un _Finite Incantatem_ qui par chance, mit fin à son tourment.

Il toisa Hermione qui venait de sortir de son petit sac à main orné de perles, un pavé monumental appelé « Théories de la métamorphose transsubstantielle », tandis que Ron déclarait qu'il avait faim et fouinait dans son sac en croisant les doigts pour que Molly n'ait pas encore oublié qu'il détestait le corned-beef.

Harry, un léger sourire aux lèvres, regardait l'agitation autour de lui avec un plaisir croissant. C'était ça, sa normalité : Hermione avec un pavé quelconque, Ron en train de s'empiffrer, Neville qui trimbalait une plante bizarre et Luna avec son air déjanté et ses lunettes de foldingue.

— Bon, Nev'… C'est quoi ton hérisson en pot, là ? demanda Harry les mains croisées sur son ventre plat, l'air nonchalant.

— Un cactus, Harry, fit Neville en posant le pot sur le sol et en regardant l'horreur avec des yeux amoureux ou presque. C'est un _Magicus Coïtus_, une variété très rare.

— Heuuu… oui, je veux bien te croire. Mais tout de même, il est… rose, et comme l'a dit Ron, il a une… certaine forme, un peu… étonnante, si tu veux mon avis.

— Oui, je sais. Il a une forme phallique. C'est assez commun en botanique, mais ce qui fait la rareté de celui-ci c'est sa couleur. Et puis, il y a le renflement au sommet…

— Le gland ! jeta Ron entre deux bouchées d'un sandwich au poulet frit de trois étages.

— C'est juste le signe qu'il va bientôt fleurir… fit la voix rêveuse de Luna qui lisait son Chicaneur à travers ses Lorgnospectres tout en le tenant de travers.

— Oui, oui ! C'est ça ! Luna a raison, affirma Neville en hochant la tête avec assurance.

— Et le reste, les balloches ? poursuivit Ron en jetant un regard inquiet vers Hermione.

— La réserve de graines, pourquoi ? répondit Neville, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

— Oui, Ron, on se le demande, pourquoi tu poses la question ? s'amusa Harry.

— J'aime beaucoup ta nouvelle aura, Harry, fit alors la voix rêveuse de Luna. Elle te va très bien, tu sais ?

Harry pâlit alors, et fut soudain au bord de la panique. Severus dut le sentir dans le lien car aussitôt le jeune Gryffondor entendit la voix un peu métallique du vampire résonner dans sa tête. Télépathiquement, la voix était à mi-chemin entre celles habituelles de Severus et de Sogan.

— Comment ça il a une nouvelle aura ? s'étonna Ron.

— **Harry, chaton, que se passe-t-il ? **

— **Sev'… Luna dit que mon aura a changé, elle la voit.**

— L'aura change parfois lors de certains bouleversements magiques, comme l'héritage, annonça tranquillement Hermione. Harry est un puissant sorcier, son aura a dû se modifier. Rien d'extraordinaire.

— Ah bon ?

— Oui, Ron, je te le dis.

— **Sev', Mione dit que ça arrive lors des bouleversements magiques.**

— **Elle a raison et nous savons tous deux de quel bouleversement il s'agit dans ton cas.**

— **Mais comment Luna fait pour le voir ?**

— **Elle n'a pas des lunettes bizarres sur le nez ?**

— **Si, comment tu sais ?**

— **Un gadget que Xéno Lovegood a sorti il y a un an ou deux. Les personnes ayant des prédispositions peuvent avec ces lunettes voir les auras ainsi que d'autres ondes magiques normalement invisibles. Albus s'est éclaté pendant des jours avec ça sur le nez… **

— **Ah****,**** ok. Donc je ne panique pas ?**

— **Non, bébé, tu ne paniques pas. Le voyage se passe bien ?**

— **Ça va… Le cactus de Neville a fait sensation par contre.**

— **Je m'en doute. N'oublie pas de te sustenter de façon adéquate et de faire une petite sieste digestive. Je tiens à te récupérer en pleine forme.**

— **Promis, Sev'.**

La communication s'interrompit alors et Harry s'aperçut que personne n'avait remarqué son moment de distraction télépathique. Tous étaient occupés à regarder Ron manger, spectacle inoubliable comme toujours. Harry eut soudain très faim et mit lui aussi le nez dans son petit sac de sport. Mais qu'avait bien pu trafiquer Dobby pour réduire la nourriture ? Il comprit en voyant l'intérieur du sandwich taillé dans un demi-pain de campagne elfique et non du pain de mie anglais comme celui de Ron. La garniture du casse-croûte était miniaturisée et il y avait fort à parier qu'une fois dans l'estomac, elle allait retrouver sa taille normale. Il avait intérêt à manger lentement et peu à la fois. Le sandwich hors normes de Dobby allait lui durer tout le voyage.

— D'où tu sors ce truc, Harry ? fit Ron les yeux envieux.

— Oooh ! J'ai piqué ça à… heuuuu… Dudley. Mais tu vas pas aimer, c'est du corned-beef, dedans.

— Pouah ! Je te le laisse volontiers !

— Mais encore heureux ! gronda Hermione sous les rires de ses camarades. Tu ne vas quand même pas manger le malheureux repas d'Harry quand même ? T'as pas honte ? Avec ce que tu viens d'engloutir ?

— Au fait… heuu… Mione… t'aurais pas un ou deux gallions, ou quelques mornilles, je voudrais bien aller au chariot de bonbons…

Le voyage se poursuivit de façon bien plus agréable et détendue pour Harry ensuite. Il acheta suffisamment de bonbons pour calmer l'estomac de Ron et régaler tout le monde. Comme l'avait prévu Severus, il retrouva ses marques en quelques heures. Le vampire qui était à l'écoute du lien, perçut plusieurs fois de l'amusement et du plaisir qui émanaient de son calice. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser quelques sourires qui n'échappèrent pas aux yeux de lynx d'Albus Dumbledore.

— Harry va bien ? Je vous vois sourire, les yeux dans le vague, mon garçon.

— Je le surveille grâce au lien. C'est la première fois que nous sommes séparés, alors…

— Je comprends fort bien. Donc, nous disions… On rajoute cette potion au curriculum de cette année à la demande de Madame Bibine. Oui, il paraît qu'elle est très bien pour y faire tremper les balais fatigués. Je parie que ça va motiver certains de vos élèves, Severus…

* * *

À la descente du train, Harry n'avait qu'une hâte : retrouver son vampire et se jeter dans ses bras. Ensuite il faudrait renforcer le lien après cette séparation malgré tout un peu éprouvante. Il avait besoin que Severus plante ses crocs dans son cou et boive. Cela faisait maintenant partie de son équilibre et lui était nécessaire, tout comme respirer, manger, dormir ou aller aux toilettes.

Personne ne voulut accompagner le trio et Neville dans l'une des calèches tirées par les sombrals, à cause du cactus rose qui horrifiait ou choquait, au choix. Luna avait été embarquée par Ginny Weasley venue rendre Trevor le fugueur à son légitime et infortuné propriétaire. Le cœur d'Harry battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine lorsque le château apparut enfin au détour d'un virage du vieux chemin carrossé qui menait de la gare de Pré-Au-Lard jusqu'aux portes du parc, fermées par de lourdes grilles surmontées de sangliers ailés.

Severus allait-il tenir sa promesse et l'attendre à son arrivée ?

Personne ne semblait conscient du quasi mutisme dans lequel Harry s'était enfermé vers la fin du voyage. Enfin si, Hermione avait remarqué et Luna aussi sûrement, mais elles n'avaient rien dit. Mione savait que l'été avait dû être éprouvant pour Harry qui pour la première fois depuis des années, n'avait pas pu passer quelques semaines au Terrier. Pas étonnant qu'il soit donc épuisé et mal à l'aise.

Lorsque les élèves entrèrent enfin dans le château après avoir laissé leurs malles à l'entrée aux bons soins des Elfes de Maison, Harry avait les mains moites et mourait d'appréhension. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté tant sa gorge était nouée. Et puis, il les vit, devant le grand escalier de pierre qui menait aux étages, non loin de la Grande Salle dont les portes étaient au large ouvertes afin de contenir le flot des élèves y entrant pour assister à la Répartition et au festin.

Albus Dumbledore, splendide et impressionnant dans une robe magenta ornée de jonquilles et avec un chapeau assorti, s'il vous plaît, accueillait les bras grands ouverts et un large sourire aux lèvres, les élèves qui revenaient à Poudlard – les nouveaux étant à part à la garde de Minerva.

— Bienvenue, mes enfants ! Ravi de vous revoir ! Avez-vous passé de bonnes vacances, Miss Turpin ? J'en suis heureux ! Entrez, entrez, installez-vous ! Ne bousculez pas vos camarades, Monsieur Malefoy !

Derrière le flamboyant Directeur de Poudlard, se tenait son âme damnée. Celui que presque tous les élèves avaient espéré ne plus jamais revoir en ce lieu lorsqu'il avait démissionné l'année précédente. Visiblement, Severus Rogue était guéri, vu son allure habituelle et sa mine revêche de Terreur des cachots.

Et Harry le vit, là… droit comme un i, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine en un air de défi et sa cape retombant autour de lui comme les ailes repliées d'un papillon de nuit, ou comme certains disaient : celles d'une chauve-souris. Il avait le visage figé et sans aucune expression lisible. Ses yeux étaient des abimes insondables et pourtant, pour Harry Potter, cette vision provoqua une incroyable bouffée de bonheur et de bien-être que le vampire perçut dans le lien car il leva un sourcil amusé tout en plantant son regard dans celui de son calice qui souriait à présent.

— **Je t'avais promis, Harry.**

_Fin_

* * *

1 Rita est visiblement montée en grade mais ça ne la rend pas plus modeste, de toute évidence.

2 Rita ne peut pas s'empêcher de répandre un peu de fiel partout, n'est-ce pas ? Même au milieu de distinctions…

3 Lunettes psychédéliques offertes en cadeau à tous ses lecteurs, par Le Chicaneur durant l'année 1995.


End file.
